In The Shadows
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Dans l'univers de DGray-man, avec de nouveaux camarades OC, les exorcistes devront apprendre à faire un choix si ils veulent survivre et leurs ennemis ne seront pas forcement ceux qu'ils croient... Tyki x OC, Sokaro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à touuuuus ! J'ai pris la grande décision (après qu'Inbox m'ai fait flencher, si vous devez jeter des pierres sur qqn c'est elle ! xD) Voici le porlogue de ma fic qui se déroule dans l'univers de DGM, je vous rassure tous de suite ce n'est pas du Sokaro x Tyki (beurk!) mais du Tyki x OC, Sokaro x OC, etc...

L'histoire se situe entre le tome 18 et le tome 19 des mangas ^^ Je crois que j'ai tous dis, alors bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas! seule Mizùmi est de moi !

* * *

**Ready to Fall - Rise Against**

* * *

« Merde ! Merde ! Je suis à la bourre ! »Cria Mizùmi dans les couloirs.  
Elle arriva devant sa salle de classe, essoufflée : elle reprit sa respiration et toqua. Une voix lui dit d'entrer,ce qu'elle fit .

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit remarquer son professeur.

-Excusez-moi » fit Mizùmi.

Son professeur lui jeta un regard méprisant, qu'elle soutint. Leur combat visuel dura à peine quelques secondes puis son professeur rompit leur contact avec un petit sourire. Mizùmi regagna sa place près de la fenêtre et profita que son professeur soit occupé à faire cours pour l'observer : il était plutôt grand et musclé, d'un gabarit très impressionnant, tout ça sans parler du haume effrayant qu'il portait sur son visage. Il portait une chemise noire ouverte laissant découvrir un torse hâlé et musclé, des cicatrices parsemaient son torse , leur vue la faisait frémir. Il portait ensuite un pantalon noir et des bottes.

_« Vraiment très séduisant »_, pensait Mizùmi pour la énième fois avant de se gifler mentalement aussi pour la énième fois.

_« Reprends-toi ma vieille ! Ce type a sûrement le double de ton âge et en plus c'est ton professeur ! Un professeur avec une réputation de grand sadique fou mais un prof quand même ! » _

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il remplaçait son prof de maths mystérieusement disparu du jour au lendemain... Le reste du cours se déroula normalement, ce qui entendait par là que Mizùmi passa l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre sans écouter le cours. La sonnerie de fin de l'heure résonna enfin, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle sans se retourner, elle ne vit donc pas le regard insistant que lui porta son professeur...

Dans la rue elle marchait tranquillement quand une sensation de froid intense la prit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas. Soudain un monstre apparut devant elle, il flottait dans les airs et avait une multitudes de canons fichés sur son corps ovale. Mais le plus effrayant c'était son visage, comme figé dans une souffrance sans nom. Cependant, Mizùmi ne sembla pas plus étonnée que ça elle sortit deux poignards de son sac et se précipita sur le monstre avec un calme olympien. Avant que le monstre ne puisse l'attaquer, elle lui planta ses deux poignards dans le corps. Il disparut en fumée dans une explosion. Mizùmi regarda le monstre disparaître quand un mouvement la fit se baisser évitant ainsi une attaque d'un nouveau monstre semblable au premier. Mizùmi se releva et esquiva l'attaque suivante puis, elle fonça sur la créature en slalomant et le trancha avec un de ses poignards. Malheureusement elle comprit trop tard qu'il servait de diversion. Un puissant coup l'envoya au sol.

«Hihi ! Je vais te tuer ! » Fit un nouveau monstre différent des premiers du fait qu'il ressemblait plus à un clown , mais pas le gentil, qui faisait des ballons aux petits enfants pendant les anniversaires, plutôt à ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films d'horreur.

Mizùmi se releva difficilement malgrès la blessure qui la faisait souffrir dans le dos, du sang s'échappant de sa blessure. Elle se mit en position d'attaque et encaissa celle du clown. Mais la deuxième la renvoya au tapis.  
Elle se releva à nouveau, cracha du sang et s'élança sur le monstre.

« Hihi ! Tu es bien endurante pour une humaine ! »

Mizùmi voulut lui enfonça son poignard mais le clown lui brisa le bras d'un coup de pied avant de la renvoyer dire bonjour au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Je vais te tuuueeer ! Chantonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » Demanda-t-il à Mizùmi

La jeune fille se contenta de lui montrer ses mains vides. Les yeux du monstre s'écarquillèrent tandis que les poignards se fichaient dans son dos lui arrachant un cri de douleur strident. Il arracha les poignards tout en haletant de souffrance.

« Sale garce tu va me le payer ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rageuse .

Il s'avança d'un pas chancelant mais menaçant. Mizùmi le regarda, alors elle allait mourir comme ça ? Tuée par une créature de film d'horreur? Elle qui pensait avoir touché le fond...

_« Eh ben apparemment il y a toujours pire .. ! »_ pensa t-elle. Le monstre leva la jambe dans l'intention du lui écraser la tête quand soudain son corps se divisa en deux. Le regard brouillé par la douleur, Mizùmi aperçut un éclair doré puis un visage qu'elle connaissait bien entra dans son champ de vision.

-Pro...Professeur Sokaro? Souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Un grand merci à Inkbox que je remercie du fond du coeur et qui a eu le grand courage de corriger ma fic ! x) S'il vous plaît passé lire ça fic sur FMA : Sables d'Ishbal, qui est juste magnifique !

Laissez un rewiew ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos rewiew qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Disclamers : DGM ne m'appartient tjrs pas xD

* * *

**Welcome to my life - Simple plan**

* * *

italique= les pensées de Mizùmi

Elle avait atrocement mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Mizùmi porta ses mains à sa tête. Elle entendit un sordide « Gling » .

«_Gling »?_

_ Quoi « Gling »?_Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux intriguée. Il faisait très sombre. Elle prit appui sur ses mains, mais celles-ci ne voulaient pas s'écarter l'une de l'autre et elle tomba en avant, sa tête frappa le sol.

« Aïe-euh ! » Cria-t-elle de douleur.

Elle s'entortilla maladroitement avec des chaînes... _Des chaînes ? ____C'est quoi ce bordel? _

Mizùmi découvrit avec horreur qu'une paire de menottes tenait ses mains enfermées et une chaîne y était accrochée. Elle suivit la chaîne du regard jusqu'à un corps allongé sur le sol. Elle déglutit difficilement son kidnappeur avait l'air plutôt balèze mais dans l'obscurité impossible de le reconnaître ! Si seulement elle arrivait à ce souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé! Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'un rire aigu qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva difficilement pour s'avancer maladroitement vers la forme endormie. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, et après avoir failli s'étaler au moins cinq fois, la jeune fille se baissa pour voir le visage du dormeur. Soudain, celui-ci grogna puis se releva d'un coup assommant au passage Mizùmi.

« -C'est quoi c'bordel ? Grogna l'homme comme s'il ne venait pas d'envoyer Mizùmi au sol ( NDA : le temps de réactiiioon !). Hm? Fit-il en remarquant enfin la jeune fille.

-Roooh ! Les zolies z'étoiiileees... Délirait Mizùmi.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ? S'énerva Sokaro (hé oui, l'unique, le vrai, Sokaro quoi xD) en saisissant la chaîne de Mizùmi ce qui la força à se tenir debout.

-Owwww ma têêêteee, geignit la jeune fille ,une énorme bosse faisant son apparition sur son front.

-Hey! J'te cause ! S'énerva le baraqué en la secouant comme un prunier.

- Aaah ! Monsieur Sokaro ?

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-T'occupe ! Allez on bouge ! » ordonna-t-il.

Mizùmi ouvrit la bouche mais le regard que lui lança son professeur le la lui fit refermer aussitôt. Alors en pleine nuit, les mains menottées et tirée par Sokaro à l'aide d'une chaîne, elle marcha, marcha,et encore toute la journée suivante . L'homme lui avait seulement autorisé une pause pour boire et une pour se soulager, rien de plus. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, la chair de ses poignets était mise à nu par les menottes et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une impressionnante montagne, elle se crut sauvée.

« Allez grimpe ! » ordonna Sokaro.

Mizùmi écarquilla les yeux, c'était hors de question ! Sokaro s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant et la tira par sa chaîne. Le seul résultat qu'il obtenut fut que Mizùmi s'écroula au sol.

« Debout ! »

Elle ne bougea pas. Sokaro s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux s'attendant au coups qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais contre toute attente, il poussa un profond soupir et haussa Mizùmi sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. La jeune fille se laissa faire ,à bout de forces, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Elle profita de ses instants de répit pour dormir un peu. Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut, la douleur qu'elle ressentit à son postérieur l'avertit qu'on venait de la laisser tomber par terre.

« -Ouille ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! S'exclama-t-elle , furieuse.

-Haha ! Alors Sokaro on se fait marcher dessus par une gamine ? Se moqua une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Tss... Kuro t'es toujours vivante ? Fit Sokaro.

-Ta sollicitude me touche Winty, répondis ironiquement la nouvelle venue.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva Sokaro gêné, autant que pouvait le laisser paraître sa voix puisque son casque masquait son visage.

_Winty ?_Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le surnom ridicule de son professeur-kidnappeur et le regard noir de ce dernier ne réussi qu'à la faire rire encore plus. Soudain, elle se lâcha et rigola comme jamais elle n'avait ri, relâchant la pression des derniers jours qu'elle avait vécus.

« Je l'aime bien celle-là, ! » déclara Kuro en souriant.

Mizùmi releva la tête et observa la jeune femme, de taille normale mais plus grande qu'elle, la femme avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Ses yeux rouges étaient moqueurs et après avoir tiré la langue à Sokaro qui fulminait, elle s'éloigna.

« -Et toi arrête de rire ! S'énerva un peu plus Sokaro.

-Hmpf... Oui Monsieur ! »S'exécuta Mizùmi en mimant le salut militaire.

Sokaro leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner. Deux mètres plus loin il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Suis-moi ! » L'appela-t-il.

Mizùmi poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever et d'emboîter le pas de son supérieur. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Mizùmi finit par poser la question, non les questions, qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée enchaînée :

« - Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ? C'est quoi cette endroit ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin? Un espion?... Oh hé vous m'écoutez ? S'énerva Mizùmi.

-Hm ?

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fiiin ! » Hurla-t-elle , à bout de nerfs.

Sokaro la regarda comme une folle sortie droit d'un asile puis se reprit :

« -Tais-toi .ordonna-t-il.

-Ah non ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous m'enlevez ! Vous m'obligez à marcher pendant une journée entière avec ses putains de chaînes qui me font horriblement mal ! Et en plus je devrais me taire ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! » Cria Mizùmi.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Sokaro et Mizùmi mais cette dernière s'en fichait royalement.

« Vous savez quoi? J'en ai marre ! Je me barre d'ici ! » Décida-t-elle en esquissant un demi-tour.

La jeune fille tourna ainsi le dos à son « professeur » qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et partit d'un pas décidé. Elle traversa la foule qui murmurait à son passage sans les regarder mais alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait allez à droite ou à gauche, quelqu'un arriva face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda le nouveau venu.

Mizùmi l'observa, il portait un béret sur sa tête, un manteau long blanc et était chaussé de pantoufles... Plutôt beau gosse , du moins si on ne prêtait pas attention à ses chaussons ... Mais ce n'était pas le plus important... Mizùmi en déduit qu'il ne serait pas dur à battre mais il n'était pas seul.

Deux filles l'accompagnaient : la plus âgée avait de long cheveux d'un mauve-gris qui lui descendaient dans le dos, sa peau était très blanche, ses yeux très noirs et l'ensemble donnait un contraste impressionnant mais pas déplaisant. Son uniforme à elle était noir avec de grandes épaulettes et une sorte de large obi blanc autour de la taille, un ciseau argenté d'au moins 40 cm y était glissé. Mizùmi déglutit en voyant l'objet qui mirotait. La deuxième fille portait elle aussi un uniforme noir mais il se composait d'une jupe : ses cheveux étaient coupé très courts et ébouriffés. Elle souriait gentiment, Mizùmi la classa dans la même catégorie que l'homme. Elle se mit en position de défense, les mains toujours emprisonnées.

« Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? » Répéta celui-ci , le sourcil relevé d'un air interrogateur.

Au même moment Sokaro arriva à leur hauteur.

« Komui, c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, c'est la nouvelle compatible . » expliqua rapidement Sokaro.

Le dénommé Komui observa la « nouvelle compatible » d'un air énervé.

« -Maréchal Sokaro ! S'énerva-t-il. Quand on vous demande de ramener une compatible ça ne va pas dire ramener quelqu'un par la force à l'aide de chaînes!

-J'ai fait mon boulot, répondit Sokaro.

-Maréchal ? CompataQuoi? Demanda Mizùmi complètement larguée.

- Et en plus vous lui avez rien dit ? » S'énerva un peu plus Komui.

La « nouvelle compatible » entendit quelqu'un rire, elle aurait juré que c'était la femme aux cheveux violets mais celle-ci arborait un air sérieux. Sokaro haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Mizùmi complètement larguée lui emboîta le pas.

« -Tu restes avec nous, lui apprit gentiment la plus jeune.

-Ah... Euh... Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mizùmi d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi c'est Lenalee Lee, lui c'est mon frère Komui Lee, et elle, c'est Kagome Yukishiro, lui expliqua Lenalee en désignant la femme aux cheveux mauves à côté d'elle.

-Moi c'est Mizùmi Yamamoto, se présenta-t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Hey ! Ça va? S'inquiétèrent les trois autres.

-Euh...hn... Je crois...hn..., fit-elle , à bout de forces .

-Bon, je pense qu'on va d'abord passer à l'infirmerie, proposa Komui.

-D'abord, commença Kagome en sortant ses ciseaux, on va lui enlever ses menottes ! »

Mizùmi regarda la femme les couper avec ses ciseaux comme si c'était du beurre.

_« __Eh ben... J'aurais vraiment tout vu... __» __pensa-t-elle , éberluée._

Komui l'aida à marcher avec Lenalee jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout en marchant ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir : les akumas, les innocences, la congrégation, les Noahs, le rôle des exorcistes et compatibles... Puis une fois devant la porte :

« Maintenant, personne ne te force mais voudrais-tu devenir exorciste ? Attend avant de me donner ta réponse, repose-toi et viens me voir dans mon bureau quand tu iras mieux. » lui proposa Komui.

Mizùmi acquiesça , cette litanie d'explications qui ayant donné une bonne migraine.

~~  
« -Salut ! Fit-elle en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Euh salut !

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Moi c'est Lavi ! Et toi? Se présenta le garçon aux cheveux rouges à qui Mizùmi s'adressait , un grand sourire aux lèvres .

-Je m'appelle Mizùmi Yamamoto, se présenta-t-elle à son voisin de lit.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ?

-Ah, c'est, si j'ai bien compris, le maréchal Sokaro qui m'a trouvée pendant une mission, apparemment je serais une compatible, expliqua Mizùmi avec une grimace.

-Ca a pas l'air de te plaire, fit remarquer le rouquin.

-Disons que ça va un peu vite, avoua la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

-Hm, maintenant je comprends mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Déjà ta présence ici mais je me demande pourquoi le maréchal c'est comporté comme ça avec toi, fit Lavi songeur.

-Tu veux dire pourquoi il m'a enchaîné et obligé à venir ici sans me demander mon avis? Ironisa Mizùmi.

- Justement le Maréchal a été presque « gentil » avec toi par rapport à ses habitudes, expliqua Lavi.

-Ah et il aurait dû m'arriver quoi ? Demanda Mizùmi sceptique.

-Si tu n'avais pas voulu venir il t'aurait péter les deux jambes et t'aurais traîné jusqu'ici.

-Effectivement...

-Et ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre c'est qu'il soit venu te rendre visite...

-Il est venu me rendre visite ? S'exclama Mizùmi surprise.

-Et pas qu'une fois ! A la fin l'infirmière a été obligée de le jeter de l'infirmerie ! » lui apprit le rouquin.

Mizùmi rougit en imaginant son professeur à son chevet, fait qui n'échappa pas au rouquin.

« -Lavi ! Cria une jeune fille en entrant dans la salle comme un ouragan.

-Hey Juliette ! Toujours aussi énergétique, plaisanta Lavi. Hey, mais tout le monde est venu me voir !

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, lui apprit une fille aux cheveux blancs.

-C'est vrai ?

-Nan ! Lui rétorqua-t-on sèchement .

-T'es pas gentille Iza .. ! pleurnicha le rouquin.

-Je sais ! »lui fit son amie en lui tirant la langue.

Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que tirait Lavi. Immédiatement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la mettant mal à l'aise.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda un blondinet .

-C'est la nouvelle compatible trouvée par le maréchal Sokaro... » leur apprit Lavi.

Mizùmi le fusilla du regard. Elle était encore assez grande pour se présenter toute seule !

« -Je m'appelle Mizùmi Yamamoto, et vous?

-Allen Walker, se présenta le blondinet , enfin plus _blandinet_vu la pâleur de sa tignasse mi-longue.

-Juliette Usagi, fit la fille qui s'était jeté sur Lavi en entrant.

- Moi c'est Kuro Iza, et l'introverti là-bas c'est Yû Kanda, lui expliqua la fille aux cheveux blancs en montrant un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

-Vous êtes tous des exorcistes ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Ouaip, répondirent-ils fièrement.

-Kuro est une maréchal, lui apprit Juliette.

-Au fait, tu vas accepter l'offre de Komui ? Demanda Lavi.

- Je sais pas trop... C'est bien d'être exorciste?

-On est tous une grande famille, lui expliqua Allen, même si il faut aller se battre on sait qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accueillir quand tu rentres à la maison... »

_Une_ _famille... Une maison... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu tout ça..._

* * *

Alors que va choisir Mizùmi? Suspence ! xD

rewiew? x)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci à ceux qui me rewiewe ça me fait super plaisir et me motive!

Pour répondre à ton commentaire Heavening... Non je te laisse lire ;p

ce chapitre contient du lemon! Alors les moins de 18ans!

Mizùmi : t'as même pas 16ans je te rappel -'

Hm... les moins de 10 ans sont priés de sauter ce passage ^^'

Disclaimer : DGM appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino

D'ailleur j'en profite pour remercier sa soeur sans qui DGM n'existerait pas!

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Your love is a lie - Simple plan

* * *

'…' = les pensées

« Pfff... Des niveaux 1, j'y crois pas... »

Un nouveau coup de dague fit partir un nouvel akuma en fumée.

« -Envoyer une maréchal s'occuper de simple niveau 1 c'est le monde à l'envers ! rouspéta Iza en désactivant son innocence reprenant la forme d'un bracelet à son poignet.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu te bats, remarqua une voix masculine.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas .. ? soupira la maréchal.

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Un demi-sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Tu sais bien qu'aucune fille ne peut te résister Tyki Mikk... »

L'homme sortit de sous le porche et exposa son visage à la lumière de la lune. Il se rapprocha d'Iza.

« -Mais tu sais bien qu'une seule m'intéresse, ronronna t-il en l'embrassant.

-Mmmm... Protesta faiblement la Maréchal.

-Tu préférerais peut-être qu'on parle de ça dans un endroit plus confortable... ? »

Pour celle réponse la jeune femme reprit possession des lèvres de son ennemi.

A peine furent-ils arrivés dans un appartement inconnu que Tyki s'empressa de retirer sa veste qui fut vite rejointe par le manteau de la maréchal, puis ils se retrouvèrent très vite en sous-vêtements. Tyki fit un sourire plein de promesses à sa compagne avant de la pousser sur le lit.

(-on fait un monopoly?)

Tous en s'embrassant Tyki passa une main dans le dos d'Iza et entreprit de dégrafer sous soutien-gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux Tyki rendit les armes sous les rires d'Iza. Elle le regarda fixement tout en le retirant sensuellement. A peine l'avait elle enlevé que Tyki la renversa à nouveau sur le lit la faisant rire tandis qu'il couvrait son corps de baiser. Il prit un de ses seins avec sa main et fit jouer sa langue sur son téton déjà tendu par le désir. Iza avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, Tyki en sourit encore plus alors que sa deuxième main descendait vers un point plus stratégique de son anatomie... Iza ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand la main de Tyki se mit à la caresser, mais grâce à un coup de rein elle réussit à interchanger les positions se retrouvant ainsi sur le torse musclé du Noah.

« On a tout notre temps » lui fit remarquer Iza en souriant.

Tyki lui rendit son sourire alors que sa partenaire entamait de langoureux va-et-vient sur lui qui le firent vibrer de plaisir . Il finit par ne plus tenir et la fit repasser sous lui et recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Finalement il délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou où il laissa un suçon en souvenir...

Puis il embrassa sa poitrine et descendit le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa taille : légèrement frustré, il retira rapidement le dernier vêtement qui restait à Iza. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de surprise très vite remplacé par du désir quand elle sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité, rapidement suivit par un deuxième. La respiration d'Iza s'accéléra tandis que Tyki sentait le désir monter en lui comme une vague dévastant toute raison en lui. Ni tenant plus il retira ses doigts et son caleçon et pénétra la maréchal d'un coup. Les doigts d'Iza se crispèrent sur le dos de son amant qui ne s'en aperçut même pas. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et devinrent de plus en plus anarchiques. Tyki accéléra le rythme de ses va et vient, Iza avait totalement perdu tout sens commun se laissant simplement envahir par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Tyki donna de puissant coup de reins jusqu'à ce que dans un râle de plaisir il se vida en Iza atteignant ainsi l'orgasme ensemble.

Tyki s'écroula à côté d'Iza haletant puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui et la serra contre son torse.

« -Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi...

-c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait, constata Tyki.

-C'est ça le meilleur, plaisanta Iza.

-Hm...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non rien, enfin si , avoua t-il devant le regard de l'exorciste. Simplement... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Moi non plus tu sais, lui rappela Iza.

-Oui mais nous sommes ennemis, et un jour on sera bien obligés de se battre l'un contre l'autre...

-Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Iza... Je...

-Tu ?

- Si jamais ce jour devait arriver... Est-ce que tu partirais avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il de but en blanc.

-Partir avec toi... »

Iza regarda son amant qui était sérieux comme jamais et elle hésita... Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait mais partir, quitter tous ses amis...

« -Tu ne veux pas ? Constata Tyki et on pouvait sentir dans sa voix à quel point il se sentait blessé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste si soudain... J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

-D'accord, approuva Tyki, mais la prochaine fois tu devras me donner une réponse concrète !

-Ca me va et toi la prochaine fois essaie de trouver mieux que des niveau 1 ! plaisanta Iza.

-Si tu as assez de force pour te plaindre c'est que tu n'es pas encore assez fatiguée, remarqua Tyki, je vais remédier à ça ! » S'exclama t-il en sautant sur elle.

« -Alors Tyki ta mission, c'est bien passé ? Demanda David.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Répliqua méchamment ce dernier.

-T'énerve pas je me demandais juste si tu avais croisé des exorcistes ? Demanda innocemment David (enfin autant que pouvait l'être un Noah).

-Non ! » répondit sèchement le Noah du désir.

Tyki s'éloigna d'un pas lourd mais pressé, la conversation qu'il avait eu précédemment avec Iza tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Wisely observa ses compagnons Noah : David l'intriguait, il décida de faire un tour dans son esprit pour voir...

_'Misette Yumeru... Tiens, tiens...' _

Wisely allait poursuivre ses investigations quand soudain le jumeau de Jasdero sauta au sol et sortit de la pièce.

_'Roh... J'allais presque découvrir qui été cette Misette...' _regretta-t-il .

Le Noah descida de se trouver une nouvelle cible, il se tourna donc vers la Noah de la violence, Kurayami ,qui avait un comportement assez étrange. Dès qu'il la regarda, elle détourna le regard ses joues se colorant de rouge.

_'Vraiment étrange...' _

Wisely essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit mais un puissant mur de briques l'en empêcha. _'Shit !' _jura-t-il intérieurement.

« Wisely quand tu auras finis de t'amuser ! Le Prince t'appelle ! » Lui apprit une voix derrière lui.

Wisely se tourna vers la Noah de la Foi : Misuzu Shizue, pas très grande mais de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant dans le dos et un visage fermé et froid la rendait presque effrayante._ 'Si elle souriait un peu plus souvent, je suis sur qu'elle serait très belle'_ songea Wisely avant de sortir de la pièce. Il ne vit pas le regard remplit d'amour que lui porta Kura...

* * *

« -Vous avez demandé à me voir ? Demanda Mizùmi mal à l'aise dans ce grand bureau en désordre qu'était celui du grand Intendant.

-Pas besoin de toutes ces simagrées ! Lâcha Sokaro avec mauvaise foi .

-Merci pour votre remarque très constructive Maréchal, répliqua sèchement Komui puis s'adressant à la jeune fille, je m'excuse de ne pas te laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir Mizùmi, mais il nous faut une réponse veux-tu devenir une exorciste ?

Mizùmi ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre tous ça été tellement nouveau pour elle.

« -Nan mais vous savez très bien qu'elle ne voudra pas ! S'énerva Sokaro.

-Taisez-vous je vous prie, c'est à elle de choisir ! Prends ton temps Mizùmi. »

Le silence dura bien dix bonnes minutes au bout dès qu'elles Sokaro ni tenant plus abattit ses poings sur le bureau de Komui.

« -C'est pas bientôt fini cette mascarade? C'est évident qu'elle ne voudra...

-C'est d'accord, déclara la demoiselle , jusque-là pensive.

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

-Je veux bien devenir une exorciste, de toute façon je n'ai pas de famille, personne ne m'attend à chez moi et puis ici... » Expliqua Mizùmi, son regard s'arrêtant sur le maréchal.

Sokaro était surpris, cette petite semblait tellement sur d'elle, elle le regarda. Bizarrement il était heureux qu'elle ai accepté alors pourquoi s'était-il emporté tout à l'heure ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« -Mizùmi votre Maréchal sera le maréchal Sokaro ici présent, déclara Komui, puisque c'est aussi lui qui vous a trouvée.

_On dirait une demande en mariage,_ pensa-t-elle , ce qui la fit rire intérieurement.

« -D'accord, euh... je fais quoi ?

-Et bien ... le Maréchal va s'occuper de vous... Maréchal ? »

Sokaro s'était éclipsé. Le cœur de Mizùmi se pinça...

« -Bon Mizùmi …. Reever ! Appela-t-il .

-Chui occupé !

-BON ! Alexander va s'occuper de te faire visiter la citadelle et ensuite il t'emmènera voir Johnny pour prendre tes mesures pour la confection de tenue d'exorciste, lui expliqua Komui.

-Ok, approuva Mizùmi.

Sokaro retira son masque, essoufflé. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage plusieurs fois puis appuya sa tête contre le miroir.

« Mais quel con... Mais quel con, répéta t-il cognant sa tête contre le miroir. Mais quel con... »

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu?  
La suite bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas de laissé un rewiew! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Suiiiiite! :D

Merci pour vos commentaires ! x)

Heavening : pour le lemon c'est OK et puis il est pas sur que j'en remette car c'était mon premier et je n'aime pas trop les faire lire ^^' Je suis contente si ça t'as faite rire x) Ouaip' t'as pas faux pour le coup je le publie un Dimanche xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Your love is a lie - Simple plan**

* * *

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun mi-longs se présenta à Mizùmi.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Alexander !" fit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle fut un peu surprise mais le trouva immédiatement sympathique.

"-Bonjour, je suis Mizùmi...

-Oui, je sais tu es la nouvelle exorciste, disciple du maréchal Sokaro, pas de chance ..! conclut-il.

Mizù ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui les espionnait derrière la porte. Sokaro ressentit un sentiment qu'il ignorait lui serrer le cœur, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Mais non, reprit la jeune fille. Mon... Le maréchal Sokaro n'est pas si méchant que ça !

-Hm ? Si je ne le connaissais pas je t'aurais dis que tu es amoureuse, lança Alexander l'air de rien.

-Non pas du tout ! S'exclama Mizùmi en rougissant légèrement.

-Bien sûr, fit le scientifique avec un sourire goguenard, allez viens je vais te faire visiter la citadelle.

-D'accord ! Merci !"

Deux heures plus tard ils avaient fait le tour des endroits les plus importants de la congrégation et Alexander l'avait emmenée devant ses nouveaux appartements.

"Voilà ta chambre! " présenta t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mizùmi entra, la pièce était plutôt sobre, avec seulement un lit, une table, une armoire et on apercevait dans un coin de la pièce la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

"-C'est un peu triste, mais tu peux la décorer, si tu veux, lui expliqua Alexander.

-Merci..."

Mizùmi bailla en s'étirant.

"-Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, proposa Alexander, on se retrouve demain au refectoire ?

- Ca marche !"

Alex' referma la porte derrière lui et Mizùmi se déshabilla prestement et alla prendre un bain chaud avant de se coucher. A sa tête touchait l'oreiller que déjà elle dormait à poings fermés.

Le lendemain matin Mizù se rendit au réfectoire sans trop de difficulté - comprendre ici qu'elle n'a mis que deux heures à trouver son chemin et ne s'est perdu que trois fois. Là-bas elle fit la connaissance de Jerry :

"-Hello, petit bout, tu es nouvelle, non ? Lui demanda le cuisinier l'air d'une mère poule.

-Euh... oui, confirma la jeune femme intimidée.

-Faut pas avoir peur, la rassura t-il. Que veux-tu manger ? Je sais tout faire !

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Mizùmi des étoiles dans les yeux et le ventre criant famine.

-Si je te le dis !

-Alors, je voudrais : deux bols de céréales, cinq tartines de nutella, des mitarashi dango, beaucoup, du gâteau au chocolat, trois tartines au beurres de cacahuetes, et trois litre de lait, récita consciencieusement Mizùmi en se léchant les babines d'avance.

-Eh ben dit donc, tu es une symbiotique, toi, non ? Remarqua Jerry.

-Une quoi ?

-Komui t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi" , répondit le chef en lui donnant sa commande.

Mizùmi le remercia puis alla s'asseoir avec son plateau, perplexe. Elle allait prendre place à une table vide quand quelqu'un l'interpella, elle reconnut Alexander.

"Salut Mizùmi !"

La jeune femme le salua à son tour avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

"-Au fait Mizù, il faudra que Johny prenne tes mesures pour ta tenue d'exorciste, lui apprit Alexander.

-Johny ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-C'est un des gars de la scientifique comme moi, lui expliqua le jeune homme, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la confection des tenues des exorcistes.

-Ah, tu me le présenteras ?

-Bien sûr, mais le voilà qui arrive justement ! Salut Johny !

-Salut Alexander ! Bonjour mademoiselle, les salua t-il.

-C'est la nouvelle exorciste, lui apprit le scientifique.

-La nouvelle... Tu me laisses prendre tes mesures ? Lui demanda Johny des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Euh... Oui ..." accepta Mizùmi en se disant que ce mec avait vraiment l'air bizarre.

A la fin du repas après que Johny ait pris toutes les mesures qu'il voulait, Mizù sortit du réfectoire. A la sortie elle croisa Sokaro. Elle allait le saluer quand il la dépassa sans la regarder comme si elle n'existait pas. Mizùmi sentit une douleur sans nom lui déchirer la poitrine...

Une semaine plus tard Mizùmi s'était bien intégrée mais tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Déjà comme elle était nouvelle, son innocence n'était pas encore opérationnelle et Komui ne l'autorisait donc pas à partir en mission avec les autres exorcistes, du coup elle se retrouvait toute seule à la congrégation tandis que les autres étaient tous en mission. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était que depuis maintenant une semaine le Maréchal Sokaro l'évitait soigneusement ! Mizùmi donna un coup de pieds rageur dans le mur qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait quand soudain une idée germa dans son esprit...

Un trio vêtu de noir marchait dans la rue. Il faisait sombre et il pleuvait, la foule se pressait pour rentrer chez elle.

"-Allen ! Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Juliette nerveuse dans la foule qui les entourait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de triturer la clochette à son cou.

-Non . Juliette ne t'inquiète pas, Komui nous a dit que ce n'était qu'une mission de repérage, la rasssura Allen.

-Si tu le dis, fit Juliette absolument pas rassurée.

-Et puis si il devait nous arriver quelque chose les autres ne sont pas loin, ajouta Meiko avec un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison Meiko !" la remercia Juliette en pensant à l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, elle chassa son image de sa tête avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ils continuèrent à progresser en silence, Allen en tête et Meiko en dernière et Juliette jetant des regards nerveux autour d'eux. Soudain, Juliette faillit rentrer dans Allen qu'elle n'avait pas vu s'arrêter.

"-Allen, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Demanda t-elle.

-Attention !" S'écria l'exorciste aux cheveux neige avant qu'une série d'explosions retentisse.

Juliette entrevit un voile blanc devant elle, c'était Allen qui l'avait protégée de l'attaque.

" -Allen ? ça va ? S'inquiéta son amie tandis que Meiko s'occupait de tenir les akumas à distance avec son crucifix.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas", la rassura Allen avant de s'élancer lui aussi à l'attaque très vite rejoint par Juliette qui activa sa cloche.

Le combat semblait sans fin à chaque akuma qui tombait, un autre arrivait. Meiko trancha un nouvel ennemi avec l'épée qu'elle avait copié d'Allen avant de zieuter vers celui-ci qui semblait éprouver du mal à tenir la cadence lui aussi. Les ondes sonores produites par la cloche de Juliette détruirent deux akumas en un coup mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire car un akuma qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'attaqua par derrière...

Mizùmi ouvrit les portes de la salle d'entraînement d'un air décidé. Celle-ci était occupée que par une seule personne qu'elle connaissait très bien. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de l'appeler et abattit son pied sur sa tête. Bien sûr, Sokaro l'esquiva facilement en bloquant sa jambe avec sa main, il regarda Mizùmi avec un sourire goguenard. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et elle effectua une rotation abattant vivement son autre jambe sur lui, même si le coup ne l'atteignit pas son attaque eut le résultat de le faire lâcher prise. Mizùmi amortit sa chute avec ses mains et fit face à son mentor.

"-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, la looseuse ? Demanda Sokaro.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? S'énerva Mizùmi, vous êtes sérieux quand vous me demandez ça ?"

Le visage de Sokaro n'était pas visible à cause de son masque mais Mizùmi sentit qu'elle avait touché au but. Sokaro joignit ses mains faisant ainsi apparaître Folie Divine. Mizùmi eu juste le temps de se mettre en position d'attaque que la lame s'abattait déjà sur elle.

"-Vous m'avait traînée ici sans me laisser le choix, expliqua Mizùmi en esquivant son attaque, finalement j'accepte de rester ici et vous me snobez !

-Et alors ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide !" S'énerva à son tour Sokaro il abattit à nouveau son arme.

Mizùesquiva le coup et rétorqua :

" - Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Alexander ! Le looser de la section scientifique ! Lâcha le maréchal en esquivant le coup de son adversaire.

-Mais... Oh ! Vous êtes jaloux ! Déduisit Mizùmi en évitant un coup plutôt vicieux de son maréchal.

-Grr... T'imagines pas des trucs ! Tu n'es qu'une... !"

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter que le pied de la jeune femme l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Mizùmi recula de quelques pas, Sokaro ,plié en deux, le souffle coupé, se releva.

"Alors vous me faites juste une crise de jalousie alors que moi je me faisais un sang d'encre ! C'était trop dur de me le dire ! Merde à la fin ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Pourquoi vous croyez que je suis restée ici ? Je n'avais rien moi ! Rien du tout ! Personne ! Vous étiez la seule personne à s'être occupée de moi !"

Une étrange énergie enveloppa Mizùmi, Sokaro ouvrit de grand yeux ébahis. Des éclairs voletait autour d'elle, ses cheveux était ballottés par le vent qui se dégageait de son corps.

"Vous imaginez ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?" Lui cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Juliette ferma les yeux en attendant le coup mais rien ne vit... Elle ouvrit les yeux et un éclair flamboyant traversa son champ de vision puis l'akuma explosa.

"-Alors Juju ? Qu'est-ce tu fais par terre ? Demanda Lavi avec un sourire taquin en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Lavi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Juliette en se redressant .

-J'ai envoyé Timcanpy les chercher !" expliqua Allen.

Lavi attira Juliette contre lui avec un sourire coquin ce qui la fit rougir. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Lavi, elle avait vraiment chaud d'un coup. A côté d'eux, Sayu protégeait Allen l'air de rien mais le couvait d'un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute. Allen la regarda à son tour, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant puis ils détournèrent les yeux en rougissant mutuellement.

"Hé ! Les amoureux on voudrait pas vous déranger mais y a encore des akumas !" Leur rappela Misete en désignant les ennemis qui leur faisaient encore face.

Caché à quelques mètres de là Wisely observait le combat, son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme qui venait de parler. _Alors c'était elle qui occupait les pensées de David_, pensa t-il. A côté de lui Kura le regarda l'air gêné. Wisely décida de s'amuser lui aussi: après tout il n'y avait pas que Tyki qui avait le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Car depuis quelques temps il avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant en regardant innocemment dans l'esprit de Kura...

Le noah s'approcha donc de la noah et la plaquant contre le mur il l'embrassa sur la bouche en y mettant tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient, pour la première fois il baissait toutes ses barrières. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité ou simplement un instant... Puis l'air de rien, il se détacha d'elle, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et avec un petit sourire, il l'invita à franchit la porte qui venait d'apparaître, Kura cramoisie resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à ça suite.

Mizùmi dominait maintenant son ancien professeur de mathématiques en le menaçant d'une épée pointé sur sa gorge. Le maréchal laissa son regard remonter le long de l'épée, semblable à la sienne à part qu'elle était noire, traversée d'éclairs bleutés et qu'elle avait une garde au milieu. Puis son regard remonta jusqu'à la main qui tenait l'arme puis le long du bras pour venir se fixer dans celui de Mizùmi.

"Apparemment ton innocence est prête", fit simplement remarquer Sokaro puis sa voie se perdit dans sa gorge quand il vit les larmes sur ses joues.

A bout de forces, Mizùmi s'effondra à côté du maréchal, elle essaya de cacher ses larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Sokaro se mit en position assise et l'air de rien il passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis il l'attira contre lui.

"Je suis content que tu sois restée, avoua t-il finalement, ce fut comme si un poids s'enlevait de sa poitrine.

-Et moi je suis fière d'être votre élève ..." répondit Mizùmi.

Ils restèrent enlacés un instant Sokaro ne sachant pas trop comment réagir il passa sa main maladroitement sur ses cheveux et voyant qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier, il continua jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent. Finalement sa disciple se redressa légèrement.

"Excusez-moi", fit-elle les yeux baissés.

Sokaro lui tapota la tête gentiment.

"C'est à moi de m'excuser..."

Quand Mizùmi releva la tête il s'était déjà éloigné.

"-Maré...

-Allez, à la douche ! Et plus vite que ça !" Ordonna t-il en reprenant son ancienne attitude.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mizùmi, puis elle se releva et le suivit.

"Tu es prête maintenant !" prononça Sokaro une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, puis il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Mizùmi vira au rouge tomate.

* * *

Et c'est finis pour aujourd'hui ^^

La suite est déjà écrite et arriveras surement Dimanche prochain ;)

A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'a pu bien dire Sokaro à Mizù? xp

Dans le prochain chapitre on connaîtras enfin l'innocence de Mizù :D

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwaa! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des rewiews et à ma bêta reader grâce à qui vous avez des textes sans fautes wééé xD

Disclaimer : DGM ne m'appartient toujours pas... mais je l'aurais! Un jour xD

* * *

Welcome to paradise - Green Day

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Innocence

Mizùmi sortit de l'infirmerie couverte de bandages,comme à chaque fois après une séance d'entraînement avec son maréchal, mais ça ne la gênait pas, elle voulait devenir plus forte. Elle longea les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la porte de l'arche qu'utilisaient les exorcistes pour se rendre en mission. D'ailleurs deux exorcistes rentraient tout juste de mission. Elle les reconnut immédiatement : c'était Kanda et Kagome surnommés par l'ensemble de la congrégation 'les deux glaçons'. Certaines personnes disaient même qu'ils seraient ensemble et oui! Mizùmi n'était là que depuis un mois mais elle était déjà au courant de tous les ragots qui circulaient dans la citadelle. D'ailleurs la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux était des plus interessantes. Les deux exorcistes semblaient hésiter mais finalement Kagome prit la parole :

"-Tu as fait du bon travail Kanda, apprécia-t-elle.

-Merci"

Un blanc gêné fit suite comme quand deux personnes attirés par l'autre ne savaient pas comme se l'avouer.

_Trèèèès interessant tout ça_, pensa Mizùmi.

"Je vais aller m'entraîner, finit par déclarer Kanda.

-D'accord ." approuva simplement la femme.

Mizùmi ne sut pas si c'était un reflet mais elle avait eu l'impression l'espace d'un instant que la mèche blanche des cheveux de l'exorciste s'était légèrement teintée de rose. On lui avait expliqué que les autres personnes de la base se servaient de la couleur de cette mèche bien spéciale pour déterminer les sentiments de Kagome qui n'en laissait paraître aucun. Mizùmi se promit de demander à Alexander, avec qui elle était devenu amie, ce que signifiait le rose. Elle décida d'aller se mêler de leurs échanges mais le temps qu'elle arrive, Kagome était déjà partie et Kanda se dirigait vers la salle d'entraînement. Avec un soupir de résignation elle emboita le pas au manieur de katana. Une fois là-bas elle s'approcha de lui l'air innocent.

"-C'est bien le Katana? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Ouais, répondit froidement l'autre.

-Tu peux m'apprendre, s'il te plait?

-Faudrait déjà que t'en aies un ..." ironisa l'autre.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Mizùmi. Elle leva ses bras à l'horizontale et parallèles l'un à l'autre. Une fumée noire s'éleva de ses mains tandis que la jeune femme se concentrait. Finalement la fumée disparut laissant apparaître un magnifique katana à la lame et à la garde entièrement noirs.

"-Voilà, fit-elle simplement.

-Impressionnant, avoua Kanda à contrecoeur, soufflé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Tu veux bien m'apprendre alors?

-D'accord, mais je te ferais pas de cadeau sous prétexte que tu es une fille, rétorqua Kanda en reprennant son ton vexant habituel.

-Je te rappelle que je suis formée par Sokaro", lui rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kanda haussa simplement les épaules. Puis il entreprit de lui montrer comment tenir son katana, il lui montra de simples coups qu'elle répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à les maîtriser parfaitement.

"-Je me demandais tu connais bien Kagome? Demanda Mizùmi d'un ton candide en exécutant une parade qu'il venait de lui montrer.

-Accompagne plus ta lame, lui ordonna t-il, Et oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde!

-Rien, simplement elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, fit-elle simplement remarquer en répétant la parade une deuxième fois.

-Tsss... N'importe quoi, rétorqua le kandoka en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

-Je dis ça, je dis rien moi !" glissa malicieusement Mizùmi.

Kanda ne répondit rien mais Mizùmi vit qu'elle avait touché au but, intérieurement elle poussa un petit cri de victoire. Elle adorait arranger les histoires de couple; de plus Kagome avait été très gentille avec elle, c'était une certaine manière de la remercier. Finalement au bout d'une heure, Mizùmi prit congé de Kanda, étant passablement fatiguée après ces deux entraînements. D'un autre côté, le deuxième lui avait permis de contrôler une nouvelle forme de son innocence qui en comptait maintenant trois. Alors qu'elle déambulait sans but dans les couloirs, elle croisa Lavi.

" -Salut Mizùmi! Comment sa va depuis la dernière fois? s'enquit-il en souriant.

-Très bien, merci et toi?

-Impec' ! Au fait ton innocence est prête?

-Je pense, le maréchal Sokaro a dit que je pourrais bientôt devenir officielement une exorciste, expliqua Mizùmi.

-C'est super, on pourra partir en mission ensemble comme ça !

-Oui ce sera génial, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas en mission ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est Bookman qui m'envoie lui chercher des papiers . D'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'y aller si je veux pas me prendre un savon !

-Pauvre Lavi, le plaignit Mizùmi en riant.

-Te moque pas !" fit le rouquin en lui tirant la langue

Puis il s'éloigna en lui faisant des singnes de la main auquel elle répondit. Mizùmi se retourna pour reprendre son chemin quand elle vit Juliette et Iza.

_Tous les exorcistes sont de repos aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

" Salut ! Firent les deux jeunes femmes.

-Salut, vous n'êtes pas en mission? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Non et toi?

-Je n'ai pas encore le droit de partir en mission alors je me promène, expliqua Mizù.

-Tu connais le bain des femmes ? Demanda Iza.

-Non, avoua la toute fraîche exorciste , un peu étonnée.

-Viens on va te montrer !" lui proposa t-elle.'

Pendant le trajet elles parlèrent de tout et de rien mais Mizùmi remarqua que Juliette était un peu distante avec elle. Pourtant elle la trouvait sympatique, il devait y avoir un problème ... Elle se promit de lui demander une fois seule à seule. Une fois à destination, Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. La salle où elles se trouvaient ressemblait à des bains d'extérieur typiquement japonais .

"Au départ seuls les hommes en avaient un mais à force d'insister les femmes ont obtenu le leur, expliqua Iza.

- Waaa ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Mizùmi qui retira prestement ses vêtements avant de se jeter dans l'eau.

- Ca a l'air de lui plaire, plaisanta Iza.

-Hm, grogna Juliette .

-Me dis pas que t'es jalouse, fit Iza à sa camarade qui arborait un visage fermé.

-Mais elle traîne tous le temps avec lui! S'énerva la plus jeune en faisant allusion à Lavi.

-On aura qu'à lui demander de quoi il en retourne, comme ça on sera fixées, proposa Iza.

-D'accord.

-Vous venez me rejoindre? Appela Mizùmi en leur faisant signe.

-On arrive !"

Une fois les deux autres filles dans l'eau elles entamèrent une question typiquement féminine : les garçons.

'Vous êtes amoureuses d'un garçon ? Leur demanda Iza.

-Je sais pas trop, commença Mizùmi. Et toi Juliette?

-Oui, avoua celle-ci en rougissant.

- De quiiii ? Lui demanda Mizùmi curieuse.

-Comme toi de Lavi...

-Hein? Mais je suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui ! S'écria la jeune fille en riant.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Juliette qui sentit la pression disparaître d'un coup.

-Oui, c'est juste un ami, c'était pour ça que tu te comportais bizarrement avec moi, comprit Mizù.

-Oui, excuse-moi...

-Y a pas de mal, mais toi Iza de qui tu es amoureuse?

-Non, non toi d'abord, retourna celle-ci.

-Maiiiiis c'est que je suis pas sûre et puis c'est surement pas réciproque et puis si je vous le dis vous allez me prendre pour une folle !

-Pas plus que moi, retorqua Iza, allez dit le nous ! On est amies,non?

-D'accord... C'est Sokaro, murmura Mizùmi en rougissant très gênée.

-Waa Sokaro ...! ça c'est spécial, firent les deux autres filles.

-A toi! S'écria Mizù qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ses joues couleur tomate bien mûre.

-C'est que...

-On l'a dit toutes les deux alors à ton tour ! Ordonna Juliette.

-D'accord mais vous devez me promettre de le répéter à personne ! Demanda Iza l'air extrèmement sérieuse.

-Promiiiiiiis ! S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux filles.

-Bon c'est Tyki Mikk ..." avoue tous bas Iza.

Les deux autres allez parler quand un grand 'plouf' retentit. Elles tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit et découvrirent Alexander trempé dans leur bain... Dans un même réflexe elles immergèrent leurs poitrines avant de dire ce qu'elles pensaient au nouvel arrivant.

"-Alex! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? S'énervèrent Mizù et Iza.

-Désolé, je voulais juste vous voir, s'excusa celui-ci.

-Depuis quand tu es ici? Demanda Juliette.

-Depuis le début...

-Donc tu as entendu pour nous trois...

-Oui, et d'ailleurs Juliette tu peux être sur que tu as toutes tes chances avec Lavi, expliqua Alex, et toi Iza, le fait que tu aimes un Noah me dérange pas si lui aussi il t'aime et qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir."

Les deux concernées rougirent et bafouillèrent des expliquations sans queue ni tête.

Mizùmi avait bien remarqué qu'il avait évité de parler de Sokaro, elle sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine mais elle releva la tête et demanda en souriant à son ami :

"-Tu nous dis pas de qui tu es amoureux, toi? Lui demanda t-elle taquine.

-Y a plus important, non? Fit remarquer Juliette. Il est dans notre bain !

-HA ça, c'est pas grave, Alexander est gay, expliqua Mizùmi le plus naturellement du monde.

-Heinnn? Comment tu sais ça? S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Ah, simple déduction, répondit Mizùmi, alors qui est l'heureux élu?

-Hm, c'est Reever, avoua à son tour le jeune homme.

-J'm'en doutais! S'exclama Mizùmi toute fière.

-Eh ben, je suis contente pour toi, lui fit Iza en souriant accompagnée de Juliette.

-Et tu compte lui en parler ? Demanda Juliette.

-Je sais pas... Je ne sais même pas si il est gay...

-Ca, ça peut très vite se voir, fit Mizùmi avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête..."

Finalement une heure plus tard ils sortirent du bain et vêtues de vêtements extra moulants prêtés par Iza et Juliette, Mizùmi se rendit dans la section scientifiques. Alexander lui avait expliqué où se trouvait le bureau de Reever, son plan était simple : voir si il réagissait à une femme... Après s'être faite sifflé par la moitié de la congrégation (qu'elle a très gentiment envoyé à l'infirmerie), elle pénétra dans la section scientifique . Alors qu'elle apercevait enfin son but, un scientifique l'intercepta et lui dit que Komui l'attendait dans son bureau. Découragée Mizùmi s'y rendit.

"-Mizùmiiiii-chaaaaan ! S'exclama le grand intendant en la voyant entrer dans son bureau.

-Excusez-le il a pas eu son café, expliqua une jeune femme à côté de lui qui elle aussi portait l'uniforme des exorcistes.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je me présente : je suis Mizùmi Yamoto, se présenta Mizù en tendant la main.

-Moi, c'est Meiko Walker, et non je ne suis pas de la famille d'Allen, lui apprit t-elle en souriant gentiment.

-Lenaleeeeeeee ! " Appela Komui ramenant l'attention sur lui.

Meiko remplit précipitament une tasse de café avant de lui tendre avec un sourire d'excuse. Komui prit la tasse et l'avala goûlument. La transformation fut immédiate: il prit illico un air sérieux et se redressa pour s'adresser à Meiko.

"Merci Meiko" , fit-il avant de se retourner vers Mizùmi.

Derrière lui, l'exorciste avait prit une jolie couleur cerise, en voyant que Mizùmi la regardait, elle sourit d'un air gêné.

"Bon Mizùmi, d'après le Maréchal Sokaro ton innocence est prête, donc tu vas me suivre pour aller voir Hevlaska !" lui apprit Komui.

Mais avant que la jeune fille puisse lui demander qui était cette personne, il l'entraîna à travers les couloirs avant de pousser une gigantesque porte qui s'ouvrait sur un pont métallique traversant de part en part un pièce immense. Komui la poussa doucement en lui souriant gentiment. D'abord hésitante, Mizùmi avanca prudement sur le pont :elle jeta un regard au fond et découvrit un vide immense. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose s'attaquer à ses mains. Avec frayeur, elle se dégagea et se plaqua contre le rebord à l'opposé de sa position initiale. Devant elle se tenait une espèce de fantôme géant avec d'innombrables mains qui s'approchaient d'elle. Paniquée, elle essaya d'y échapper mais elles étaient trop nombreuses et elle se fit soulever dans les airs . En un instant, elle se retrouva au niveau de la tête du 'fantôme'. Mizùmi lança un regard effaré à Komui qui se contenta de lui faire gentiment coucou de la main. Les petites mains se faufilèrent partout sur son corps et son visage pour finalement elles se concentrèrent sur ses mains : ses mitaines furent réduites en lambeaux.

"-Innocence... Murmura l'être.

-Noooon !" S'écria Mizùmi.

N'ayant plus rien pour les dissimuler ses paumes luisaient à l'air libre dévoilant deux stigmates noirs dans les creux de ses mains.

"Noooon !" Répéta Mizùmi qui était complètement affolée.

L'être baissa sa tête jusqu'à toucher son front tout en embrassant tendrement ses stigmates. Mizùmi sentit une douce sensation la parcourir ,tandis qu'elle se calmait progressivement, le fantôme entreprit un compte.

"50... 60... 70... 80... 87 % !" S'exclama le fantôme.

Les petites mains blanchâtres de ce dernier la reposèrent délicatement sur le pont.

"- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa l'être, je suis Hevlaska, je suis moi aussi une exorciste, se présenta t-elle.

-87%! C'est assez impressionnant ! Apprécia Komui qui évita souplement le poing que lui envoya Mizùmi ulcérée.

-Komui !

-Roooh! Tous les exorcistes passent par là, lui expliqua le scientifique.

-Mizùmi... Enfant de deux monstres... Ni blanche ni noire... Ton coeur pur détient peut-être la clef de cette guerre... Annonca Hevlaska d'une drôle de voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu... Commença Mizùmi surprise.

-Un prédiction! En plus celle d'Hevlaska se réalise toujours !" S'exclama Komui surexcité.

Mizùmi lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing qui cette fois-ci atteignit sa cible qui fit un jolie vol plané avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Après que Komui se soit excusé de lui avoir fait peur (sous la torture, Mizùmi n'est pas l'élève de Sokaro pour rien ^^' ), Mizù sortit seule de la salle. Adossé au mur Sokaro semblait l'attendre, quand il la vit sorti,r il se redressa à alla à sa rencontre.

"Hey! Alors?" Demanda t-il toujours aussi aimable.

Mais Mizùmi ne l'écoutait pas car les paroles d'Hevlaska tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avanca comme un automate, Sokaro la suivant l'air légèrement inquiet. Au bout de cinq minutes de total ignorance de Mizùmi , le maréchal se placa enface d'elle.

"Je suis enceinte" , lui apprit-il.

Mizùmi cligna des yeux tandis qu'un ange passait, elle cligna une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci un troupeau d'anges passa tandis que Sokaro la regardait, sérieux comme la mort.

* * *

Eh oui Soki est enceinte de jumeaux : deux chibi-Soki xD

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine! Rewiew?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :Première Mission (Part 1)

Voilà la suite! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! :)

Et surtout un grand merci à ma bêta readeuse : Inkbox, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire ça fic ;)

Aufaite Heavening tu es en retard xD

Aussi! Sokaro est bel et bien enceinte pour ceux qui en douteras (demandez à Komui xD), il est enceinte deux jumeaux! Des mini-Sokaro! xD Mais ça c'est une autre histoire... Tiens j'devrais faire un OS dessus un des ces jours ^^

* * *

Listen to your heart - DHT

* * *

Sokaro regarda Mizùmi. Mizùmi regarda Sokaro avec des yeux supliants.

-Ok c'est boooon, j'vais voir c'que j'peux faire, marmonna la maréchal en s'éloignant.

-Merci! Fit Mizùmi en souriant.

La jeune fille avait apprit que tous les membres de la congrégation avait un golem du coup elle en avait voulu un aussi mais pas un basique, elle en voulait spécial et c'est là qu'elle avait entendu parlé de Maître Zu qui avait un golemn capable de guérir les blesures, elle avait donc suppliait Sokaro de voir si elle pouvait se rendre à l'aile Asiatique pour le rencontre, et au bout d'une heure d'âpres négociations elle avait réussi. Mizùmi exécuta une petite danse de victoire, contente de sa victoire sur le sombre maréchal. Un traqueur qui passait par là, se mit à rire en la voyant, ce qui la refroidit immédiatement. Calmée, elle alla se caler sur un des rebords des fenêtres, de là elle observa le paysage songeuse.

Une demi-heure plus tard Sokaro reveint, dès qu'il vit Mizùmi il sentit une drôle de sensation prendre naissance dans sa poitrine. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais se reprenant il avança vers elle. Celle-ci l'ayant sans doute entendu se retourna.

-Komui est d'accord, tu iras à la porte de l'arche dans vingts minutes, lui expliqua Sokaro.

-Merciiii ! S'écria Mizùmi en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Vous venez avec moi? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Je suis ton maréchal pas ta baby-sitter, retorqua Sokaro en s'éloignant vivement.

Sokaro remercia soudain l'homme qui avait voulu qu'il porte un masque. Comme ça personne ne pu voir que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Mizùmi le regarda s'éloignait, au bout de cinq minutes elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours entrain de fixer la porte par laquelle il était sortit. Elle sécoua sa tête puis décida de se rendre à la porte de l'arche. De toute façon le temps de la trouver il lui faudrait bien vingt minutes, pensa t-elle. Une fois la porte traversée elle se retrouva dans l'aile Asiatique.

-Waaa, souflat-elle impressionait par la taille immense de l'endroit qui avait était aménagé dans une grotte.

-Bonjour, je m'appel Won, se présenta un homme assez âgé avec une coiffure assez peu ordinaire.

-Bonjour, je m'appel Mizùmi Yamamoto, se présenta t-elle à son tour.

-Bien sur, je vais vous emmener voir le Maître Zu, lui aprit-il.

Après avoir parcourut un nombre incalculable de couloirs ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle, aménagée comme un salon de thé traditionnelle asiatique. Mizùmi prit place sur un des tatamis après que Won l'y ai invité. Celui-ci repartit aussi tôt cherché Zu.

-T'es quiiii? Demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Mizùmi sursauta en voyant une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas très âgée assise juste à côté d'elle.

-Hm , je suis Mizùmi Yamamoto une exorciste, se présenta Mizù tandis que son coeur reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal. Et vous?

-Je suis l'esprit protecteur de cette citadelle, Fô.

Mizùmi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, l'esprit protecteur!

-Pourtant...

-Je rssemble à une gamine? Et non, je suis vielle de plusieurs centaine d'années, lui apprit l'esprit.

-Pardon, s'excusa Mizù.

-C'est rien, tu es nouvelle?

-Oui, ça fait déjà cinq mois que je suis à la citadelle mais ça fait seulement deux jours que je suis vraiment une exorciste, lui expliqua Mizù.

-Tu ne sais rien... Tu sais il y a un obscur envers à cette guerre, fait attention à toi, l'avertit Fô avant de disparaître subitement.

Mizùmi sursauta à nouveau la cherchant partout mais Won revient à ce moment précis. Mizùmi se releva et épousta son pantalon (elle ne porte toujours pas l'uniforme) avant de s'approcher pour saluer Zu. Le vieux maître la regarda droit dans les yeux la mettant mal à l'aise mais elle soutient son regard et serra sa main. Won se retira. Les deux autres s'assirent en silence.

-Alors tu voudrais avoir un golem comme mon Impie Atuda ? Demanda Zu sans préambule.

-Oui, s'il vous plait, acciesque Mizù en joignant les mains.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je voudrais pourvoir protéger mes amis! S'exclama Mizùmi sincère.

Zu la regarda un instant puis l sortit une bôite d'une de ses poches. Elle semblait très ancienne mais on pouvait encore voir les décorations dessus. Il ouvrit la bôite, elle contenait simplement une plume dorée.

-C'est avec cette plume qu'on créait nos golems, lui apprit Zu, mais seul les Chan peuvent l'utiliser, rien ne garentie que ça marcheras sur toi...

-Je prends le risque!

-Ce sera très douloureux...

-Peu importe!

-Alors commençons.

Quand Mizùmi se réveilla elle avait l'impression de peser une tonne, son corps était encore plus douloureux qu'àprès une séance d'entraînement intensive avec Sokaro. Elle bougea lentement sa tête et remarqua un tas de vêtements sur le tabouret à côté de son lit. Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait être ne reconaissant pas ses vêtements quand elle vit l'emlème de la congrégation cousus dessus. Elle se redressa vivement toute fatigue envolé et se précipita sur son nouvel uniforme. Elle l'enfila prestement et alla voir dans le résultat dans le miroir. Mais elle fut soudain prise de vertiges et s'écroula au sol. Sokaro qui entrait se précipita vers elle et la ratrapa inextremiste.

-Sa va? s'inquiéta Sokaro en voyant l'état dans lequel était Mizùmi.

Celle-ci essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur le maréchal. Une fois debout elle réussit à se tenir droite en s'appuyant sur Sokaro. Il pu ainsi voir son uniforme. Qui se composait d'un haut qui couvrait que la poitrine, d'un short avec des bretelles et du long manteau de la congrégation dont on avait relevé les manches. Sokaro déglutit difficilement, elle était très belle dans cette tenue.

-Merci, Maréchal, je vais bien maitenant, le rassura Mizùmi.

-Bien. J'y vais. Déclara Sokaro en sortant le plus dignement possible de la pièce, heureusement pour lui son masque cachait son visage.

Mizùmi se sentant mieux décida d'aller remercier Johny, logiquement elle se rendit à la section scientifique. Après avoir cherché Johny sans résultats elle reconnut Reever et Alexander en pleine discussion. Pleinement consciente que sa tenue était toujours aussi 'interessante' elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut Alex et Reever, les salua t-elle.

-Salut, qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ici? Demanda Alex. Jolie uniforme tu trouves pas Reever? Fit-il remarquer à son ami entrant dans le jeux de Mizùmi.

-Je cherhce Johny, expliqua Mizù.

-Pas mon goûts, déclara simplement Reever. Et si tu cherches Johny il est surement là-bas, lui montra Reever en désignant une direction. Trouves Cash et tu trouveras Johny, plaisanta Reever avant de retourner son attention sur Alex.

-Merci Reever !

Avant de s'éloigner Mizùmi leva le pouce et fit un clin d'oeil équivoque à Alex sans que Reever n'en voye rien. Elle finit par trouver Johny en compagnie de Cash comme l'avait prédit Reever.

-Hey! Mizù! L'apella Johny en l'apercevant.

Mizùmi se mit à sourire et lui fit signe de la main en s'approchant.

-Bonjour, merci pour l'uniforme! Le remercia Mizùmi en s'inclinant légèrement.

-C'est rien, fit Johny gêné, les mitaines te vont bien?

-Oui ! Elles sont parfaites!

-j'avais peur qu'elles n'aillent pas, avoua Johny en examinant les fameuses mitaines. Je me suis inspiré des gants d'Allen pour les faire mais au lieu de laisser apparaître la croix sur le dois je les fais sur les paumes... johny contiuna à s'expliquer ainsi pendant que Cash et Mizù s'échangeaient des regards blasés.

Soudain des cris retentirent coupant courts aux reflexions de Johny.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mizùmi.

-ça c'est surement Saki, expliqua Cash, une gamine exorciste...

-Mais elle a quel âge?

_Elle a 15 ans, et ça fait déjà 5 ans qu'elle est ici, continua Johny. Elle fait tourner Komui en bourique, plaisant-il en souriant avec Cash.

-Je vais aller voir, déclara Mizù qui s'éloignait déjà intriguée par les cris de Komui.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Komui (toujours aussi mal rangée d'ailleurs) dont la porte était ouverte, dont le fait que toute la congrégation entendait ses cris.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille en mission, répété une jeune fille dos à Mizù.

-Saki! C'est un ordre! S'écria Komui.

-M'en fous je viens de rentrer de mission!

-Hey! se fit remarquer Mizù, désolé de vous déranger mais cette mission je pourrais la faire, proposa t-elle en sentant leurs regards pesaient sur elle.

La dénomée Saki portait les cheveux longs comme Mizù mais ces yeux étaient noirs et ça se voyait qu'elle était asiatique contrairement à Mizù qui était anglaise. Saki l'examina de la tête au pieds auxquelles Komui vient se jeter.

-Merciii Mizùùùùù t'es siiii gentiiillle !

-Hm... Komui... Relevez-vous, demanda Mizùmi horriblement gênée.

-Grand-frère tu n'as pas bientôt finis d'embêter Mizù? S'exclama Lenalee en entrant.

Immédiatement Komui se jeta sur sa soeur qui l'esquiva.

-Tiens Mizù voici ton ordre de mission, lui donna Lenalee en souriant. Tu pourras t'en sortir toute seule?

-Je sais pas...

-Je l'accompagne, déclara Saki qui était restait silencieuse jusque là.

Lenalee sembla surprise puis elle donne l'heure de départ au deux jeunes femmes et s'en alla s'occuper de son frère.

Finalement Sokaro les accompagna aussi sur demande de Komui qui préférait que son maréchal accompagne Mizùmi pour sa première mission sur le terrain. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de lire la feuille que leurs avait remit Lenalee et se rendirent directement à la porte de l'arche. Ils arrivèrent directement dans une des églises qui faisait partie de la Congrégation ensuite ils se rendirent à une gare. Bien sur le train était déjà pertis et ils durent le prendre en route... ne fois à bord et reconnu comme des exorcistes ils prirent place sur les banquettes d'un compartiment privé pour eux trois.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on prend le train, l'Arche ne peut pas nous emmener directement sur les lieux de nos missions? Fit remarquer Mizùmi intriguée.

-C'est normal, Allen peut créer des portes qu'à des endroits qu'il a déjà visité, expliqua Saki sans levé le nez de son bouquin.

-Aaah... je comprends mieux, merci Saki !

-Hm.

Sokaro souriat impercitiblement, Saki était tellement capricieuse que personne ne la remerciait jamais vraiment. Saki haussa les épaules. Mizùmi était assez gênée aucuns de ces accompagnateurs semblaient vouloir engager la conversation. Saki était assise sur la banquette en face d'elle, le doc contre la fenêtre tandis que Sokaro laissait son regard parcourir les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre, Mizùmi était donc assise à côté d'elle ce qui la gênait encore plus. Mais finalement Mizùmi se laissa bercer par la mélodie du train sur les railles, elle lutta faiblement mais avec ce qui c'était passé avec Maître Zu elle était à bout. Elle finit par s'endormir, sa tête glissa doucement sur la banquette pour atterir sur l'épaule de Sokaro. Celui-ci surpros tourna vivement la tête. Voyant que Mizùmi semblait trouvé son épaule très confortable il soupira intérieurement et se contenta de mieux caler sa tête sur son épaule. En retournant son attention sur la paysage il aperçut le visage de Saki qui les observait en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Demanda sèchement Sokaro.

-Rien.. Rien...

Saki continua de sourire en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Sokaro regarda le titre : 'One Piece', il ne connaissait pas et retourna la tête. Tout en regardant dehors il se remémora la scène de la veille.

-Flash Back-

-Cette petite est très prometeuse mais son passé est sombre et son futur incertain, lui déclara simplement Zu quand Sokaro vient récupérer Mizùmi.

Sokaro prit la jeune fille évanouit dans ses bras.

-Prenez soin d'elle, elle aura besoin de vous, ajouta Zu avant de sortir.

Sokaro n'avait pas comprit le sens de ces paroles mais il avait veillé sur elle pendant les deux jours où elle avait dormit. Mais ce n'était pas les paroles de Zu qui l'avait poussé à le faire mais un sentiment dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

-Fin du flash back-

Sokaro ferma brièvement les yeux en repensant à ces paroles...

Saki observait Sokaro depuis un moment et trouvait son comportement plutôt inhabituel mais pas très surprenant en les voyant ensemble Saki avait immédiatement sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre Mizùmi et Sokaro. Mais pourtant, elle regarda brièvement dehors, il faisait sombre, son coeur se serra, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine où vous découvrirez le golem de Mizù ;)

Et vous savez que le bouton 'rewiew' est génial? Essayez pour voir x)


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo x) Désolé pour le retard ^^" Deplus le chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais sinon vous auriez du attendre au moins deux semaines avant de lire la suite vu que je suis absente la semaine prochaine ^^" Je suis désolé u.u

Merci pour vos rewiews !

Rose-Eliade : Ne t'inquiètes pas Tyki reviendra bientôt d'ici *réfléchit* peut-être le chap' 9 voir 10 ^^

Luna-Silva : Saki est génial xD Pour le golem de Mizù vous allez le découvrir en lisant )

Shinigami38 : Merci :D J'aime bien faire des fics sur des persos qui n'ont jamais le premeir rôle xD

Disclaimer : DGM m'apartient! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais dire ça u.u"

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Kawachi

(si qqn sait ce que ça veut dire xD)

* * *

Cela devait bientôt faire deux heures que le train filait sur les railles. Dans le compartiment occupé par les exorcistes rien avait changé : Saki feuilletait toujours son manga, Sokaro regardait toujours par la fenêtre et Mizùmi profitait toujours de l'épaule du maréchal comme d'un oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard le train s'arrêta en douceur, Saki se leva tranquilement, Sokaro lui fit signe qu'ils la rejoignaient avant de se trouner vers Mizùmi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sokaro la regarda dormir un instant son état l'inquiété un peu mais il ignorait tous ça, comme il ignorait les sentiments qui naissaient dans son coeur. Presque sans s'e apercevoir son visage se raprocha de plus en plus de celui de Mizùmi comme irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que deux quelques millimètres Sokaro se souvient qu'il portait son masque. Immédiatement il secoua la tête comme sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa Mizùmi par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier (NDA : s'pèce d'anti-romantique!).

-Debout là-dedans!

-Niaah! Maré!Ha!Cha!Ha!Le!Ha! Balbuta Miz*mi encore à moitié en-dormit.

-'tin c'est pas trop tôt! Rouspétat le maréchal en se relevant.

Mizùmi resta immoblie quelques instants, elle avait fait un drôle de rêve où Sokaro voulait l'embrasser...

-Bon tu te magnes le cul, un peu?

-J'arrive! S'écria Mizùmi en se levant précipitament.

Elle classe cette affaire dans un coin de son esprit en attrapant sa valise et s'élança à la suite de Sokaro. Saki les attendez dehors elle souriat en les voyant sortir ensemble mais ne dit rien se contentant d'avancer vers la ville. Ils finirent par trouver une petite auberger, puis ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait attribué. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte :

-Génial, lacha Sokaro en découvrant le seul lit double de la pièce.

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation et de silence qui fut briser par le cri de Saki.

-Banzai! S'écria cette dernière en ce jetant sur le lit.

Mizùmi la regarda, Sokaro la regardait, ils regardèrent le lit et Mizùmi si jeta à son tour.

-Wéééé! Cria t-elle en rejoignant Saki.

Sokaro les regarda faire blasé, heureusement son masque cachait son visage _vachement pratique ce masque enfaite... _(NDA : Ben pas pour moi! ça casse toutes mes tentatives de baisers! grrrr!). Une fois les filles calmées, ils regardèrent l'ordre de mission que Saki avait toujours.

-Alors? Demanda Mizùmi.

-On doit récupérer un innocence, expliqua simplement Saki.

-On sait où elle est? Questionna à son tour Sokaro.

-Pas vraiment, ils disent juste que d'étranges phénomènes ont été observés dans la forêt.

-De toute façon il fait déjà nuit, constata Mizùmi. On ira demain?

-Ouaip', confirma Saki.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, alors! S'exclama Mizùmi.

-Tu vas pas dormir comme ça? S'étonna Sokaro.

-Elle dort déjà, objecta Saki.

-Eh ben...Soupira le maréchal avant de se préparer un lit de fortune au sol.

Saki rejoignit un peu plus tard Mizùmi dans les bras de Morphée. Sokaro les regarda dormir presque attendri (NDA : toute la nuance est dans le 'presque'! xD). Finalement Sokaro alla se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain Saki et Sokaro était encore dans le brouillard exténué par le voyage de la veille mais Mizùmi elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond.

- Mizùmi tu ne veux pas arrêter de bouger? S'énerva Sokaro.

-Si...Fit Mizùmi en s'asseyant la tête basse à peine deux secondes plus tard elle la relevait, au faite Saki c'est quoi ton innocence toi?

-Tu verras bien, la taquina Saki.

-Quand vous aurez finis la parlote on pourrait s'occuper de la mission ? Râla Sokaro (NDA : Comme d'hab' j'ai envie de dire)

Les deux filles finirent leur déjeuners en vitesse puis ils prirent la direction de la forêt où les phénomènes avaient eu lieu. Ils pénétrèrent normalement dans la forêt sans que rien ne se produise, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient leur progression se fut de plus en plus difficile la végétation étant de plus en plus dense. Soudain une voix se fit entendre, murmurant des mots dans une langue qui leur était inconnu.

-Hey vous entendez la même chose que moi? demanda Mizùmi qui avait peur davoir des hallucinations auditive.

-Ouai moi aussi je les entends, acquiesca Saki.

-Ouai! Et ça m'tape sur le nerfs ! Fit Sokaro une veine palpitant sur son front.

A bout de nerfs Sokaro activa son innocence et coupa tous ce qui se passait mais étrangement la végétation semblait réagir à son innocence mais dans le mauvais sens car maintenant il leurs était quasiment impossible d'avancer et ils faisaient du sur place.

-Alooors vous avez du mal à avancer? Se moqua une voix.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et découvrirent des akumas de niveau 2 et 3 qui leurs faisaient face, il était évident qu'ils étaient là pour la même chose qu'eux.

-Reste derrière Mizùmi, ordonna Sokaro en faisant face à ses adversaires.

-On a un problème là, fit Saki, elle est plus là.

-Merde!

Après un moment d'hésitation les akumas réglèrent le problème pour eux en engageant le combat.

Mizùmi se retrouva dans une clarière entourée d'arbres immenses, elle s'avança totalement éberluée. Elle s'était retrouvé ici sans s'en rendre compte. Elle entendait toujours les murmures comme si elle se rapprochait de leur source. Soudain elle sentit une douce chaleur dans ses mains.

-Dark Crosses? S'inquiéta Mizùmi en regardant ses mains où ses marques étaient illuminés.

Au moment où elle relevait la tête une lumière l'aveugla puis s'affaiblit doucement. Mizùmi écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la source de tous ces phénomènes.

La combat fut assez bref; les niveau 2 n'oposant pas beaucoup de résistance et les niveau 3 non plus face à un maréchal et une exorciste surentraînée.

-Bon, faut retrouver Mizùmi, déclara Sokaro en désactivant son innocence.

-Euh... Je suis là, fit remarquer Mizùmi qui venait de revenir.

-Mais t'étais passez où? Demanda Saki.

-C'est assez bizzare, mais j'ai trouvé ça, expliqua t-elle en ouvrant les mains.

Une lumière étrange s'échappa de ses mains, elle diminua lentement laissant découvrir une innocence.

-J'crois bien que t'as trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, laissa tomber Sokaro surpris.

-Oh! J'y pense! Sayu j'ai pas pu voir ton innocence du coup! S'écria Mizùmi déçu.

-Une prochaine fois, la taquina celle-ci.

(Saki : c'est surtout que l'auteur ne sait pas quoi me faire comme innocence!) (Auteur : Même pas vrai d'abord!)

-Hé! Tu es blessée Saki! Remarqua Mizùmi.

-C'est rien.

-Attends, demanda Mizùmi.

Elle observa l'épaule blessée de son amie puis elle joignit les mains et ferma les yeux. Une étrange boule de poile fantôme sortit de son corps, ils étaient toujours reliés par un file transparent. Le fantôme bondit dans les airs jusqu'à Saki qui regarda la bête avec des yeux étonnée. Soudain la bête ouvrit une bouche gigantesque et mordit le bras de Saki. Une douce chaleur envahit celle-ci et sa blessure guérit immédiatement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Saki éberluée.

-C'est Kawachi mon golem! Leur apprit Mizùmi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sayu fit tournoyer son épée au-dessus d'elle avant de l'abattre violement sur l'akuma qui lui faisait place, imméditatement celui-ci se désintégra. Un peu plus loin Allen faisait de même à l'aide de ses griffes. Allen regarda l'akuma se désintégrer :

-Repose en paix, souffla t-il une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

Sayu qui c'était approché s'en rendit compte, elle hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre puis se décidant elle s'approcha de lui.

-Allen sa va ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

Allen se retourna vivement ne l'ayant pas entendu pleurer, il essuya sa joue en souriant.

-Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! La rassura t-elle.

Sayu fit une moue débitée et haussa les épaules en s'éloignant. Mais finalement elle revient vers le Maudit.

-Bon, Allen me prends pas pour une idiote et dits moi ce qui te tracasse tant ! Ordonna Sayu.

Allen la regarda étonné puis il souria à nouveau mais son sourire était remplis de tristesse et de nostalgie.

-C'est son anniversaire…Murmura t-il. L'anniversaire de Mana…

-Mana ?

-Oui… Mon père adoptif, expliqua Allen puis montrant sa cicatrice, c'est de lui que je tiens cette marque il me l'a faite après que je l'ai transformé en akuma.

-Oh… j'ai une idée ! Et si on allait sur sa tombe pour y mettre des fleurs ? ça serait bien, non ? S'exclama Sayu en essayant de remonter le moral de son ami.

-Mais comment ? Je nai pas le droit de me servir de l'arche endehors des missions !

-J'en prends la responsabilité, déclara Sayu extrêmement sérieuse.

-Sayu… Merci ! S'exclama Allen en souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

Sayu détourna la tête pour pas qu'il voye son visage mais Allen devina plus qu'il ne vit ses joues colorées de rose et le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Allen cotoyer Sayu depuis maintenant plusieurs années et savait pertinement que Sayu préférée cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque de froideur alors il apprécié son geste à sa juste valeur. Allen se concentra quelques secondes pour faire apparaître une porte, Sayu le regarda faire puis elle se sentit soudain attirait vers lui. Il l'avait prit par la main et la tirait vers lui tous en lui dédiant un de ses magnifiques sourires qui la fit encore plus rougir. Ils franchirent la porte en même temps.

Le concierge du cimetiere ferma les grilles avec une lenteur tranquil, il jeta un dernier regard distrait sur les tombes avant de s'éloigner mais un détail le fit se retrouner à nouveau. Deux jeunes gens étaient entrain de se receuillir sur une tombe. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici il connaissait toute les tombes par coeur et tous particulièrement celle-ci, le nom qui était inscrit était 'Mana' tous simplement. Les deux jeunes étaient un garçon et une fille, le blandin avait déposé une gerbe de fleurs tandis que la jeune fille restait en retret. Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire quand il les vit se serrer dans les bras puis il s'éloigna en sifflotant. ça changeait du Roux.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Petite explication sur le nom de Kawachi en réalité c'est une amie qui a trouvé son nom mais le plus amusant c'est que... Elle n'aime absolument pas les mangas et adore Plus belle la vie xD

Alors ça vous a plus? LAissez un rewiew :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Je suis de retour! x) J'étais partis en Pélé VTT pendant la dernière semaine ^^ Mais voilà le chapitre 8 un peu plus courts mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^

Rose-Eliade :merci et qui sait... ;p

Shinigami 38 : merci je me suis beaucoup amusé à imaginer Kawachi je vous expliquerez sont origine en-bas ^^ Merci et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'avoir fait aprécier Allen ^^

Luna-Silva : haha c'est vrai que c'est tellement facile avec Sokaro xD haha il est rien qu'à Mizùù xp Je me demande aussi... ;p

J'en profite pour dire à ceux qui lise ma fic : vous pouvez rewiewez ça fait pas de mal vous savez ;p

Disclaimer : DGM appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**Les bannis ont le droits d'aimer - le bossu de Notre dame**

* * *

-Alors voilà l'innocence, fit Komui en observant le précieux cristal le visage impassible.

-Ouaip' et maintenant je vais aller m'reposer ! Clama Saki.

Saki était rentrée toute seule de mission tandis que Sokaro et Mizùmi se rendait directement à leur prochaine mission.

-Ah non ! J'ai déjà quelque chose pour toi ! Contredi Komui.

-M'en fous ! J'veux glander !

-C'est pas possible tu es la seule à pouvoir parler 5 langues !

-M'en fiche j'te dits ! Y a d'autres exorcistes !

-C'est un ordre !

-Venant d'une personne même pas capable de ranger son bureau ça me fait rien !

Leur combat allé virer aux mains mais Reever apparut au même moment.

-Misete et Meiko sont là, leur apprit-il.

-Merci Reever, Saki... Saki ?

Mais l'exorciste en avait déjà profité pour s'éclipser. En chemin elle croisa un certain corbeau...

-Tiens la gamine, fit ironiquement Link en la voyant.

-Tiens, verue ! S'exclama faussement Saki.

-Tsss, qu'est-ce t'as la glandeuse ?

-Rien qui t'interesses le lèche-cul !

Un peu plus loin Iza et Juju observaient leur joute verbale d'un air apréciateur.

-C'est beau l'amour, soupira Juju.

Iza acquiesca fortement en souriant.

Saki et Link se retournèrent en même temps vers les deux femmes l'air complètement foux et une lueur de folie dans les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce vous avez dit ?

-Aaah ! S'exclama Juju terrorisée.

-Vous allez avoir une mort lente, promit Saki.

-Et douloureuse, renchérit Link.

Ils s'entendent que pour une chose, comprirent avec effroit les jeunes femmes.

Dans le bureau de Komui, Meiko et Misete apprirent leur nouvelle mission. Elles devaient se rendre dans une petite ville d'Asie où d'après l'un de leurs informateurs aurait aperçu un Noah. Un autre exorciste devant les rejoindre là-bas. Elles partirent donc immédiatement pour arriver là-bas le plus tôt possible. Heureusement pour elles grâce aux portes de l'Arche que pouvait créer Allen elles arrivèrent assez rapidement à destination. Une fois là-bas elles décidèrent de s'installer en bordure de la ville dans la forêt.

-Meiko, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, soupira Misete.

-Moi aussi, confirma son amie, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de cette mission.

-Tu as raison... Bon qui fait le premier tour de garde?

-Moi, ça me dérange pas.

-Ok, moi je dorts, ce voyage m'a crevée.

Une fois le camps finit d'installer, Misete se peletonna dans son sac de couchage pendant que Meiko entamait le premier tour de garde. Le silence régnait à peine rompu par l'activité des animaux nocturne. Meiko observa la lune rêveuse. Soudain elle entendit une drôle de voix l'appeler. Surement Seth, pensa t-elle sachant que l'exorciste devait les rejoindre ici. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas immédiatement mais comme il aparessait toujours pas et que la voix continuait toujours à l'appeler elle finit par se lever. Peut-être est-il bléssé, songeat-elle en s'approchant. Elle arriva là où provenait la voix mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regarda partout mais elle était seule. Ça va vraiment pas mieux moi, soupira t-elle interieurement, je vais aller me coucher. Elle repartit donc en direction du camps mais un cri déchira l'air de la nuit.

-Misete ! Cria Meiko en reconnaissant la voix de son amie.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu. Quand elle arriva au camp la scène qui se déroulait devant elle la stoppa immédiatement. Un akuma niveau 3 tenait Misete en l'air par le bras, elle était inconsciente. Immédiatement elle activa son innocence et des longues griffes sortirent des ses mains. Elle se mit en position d'attaque.

-Rends-moi mon amie ! S'écria Meiko.

-Tut tut je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, menaça une voix derrière elle.

Meiko se retourna vivement. Une femme se tenait derrière elle, elle avait de long cheveux noir mais ce qui la marqua le plus c'était ses yeux gris froids et cruels qui la fixaient.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Meiko en essayant de rester calme.

La femme souleva sa frange avec un sourire laissant ainsi apparaître ses stigmates.

-Je suis une Noah... Shizue Misuzu, la foi ! Se présenta t-elle.

Immédiatement elle fonça sur elle une épée noir dans ses mains, Meiko contra comme elle pu mais du reculer sous la violence de l'impacte. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoirs sur Meiko qui parvenait à les parer qu'avec difficulté. La dernière attaque la déséquilibra et elle tomba à la renverse. La Noah allait l'embrocher mais les jambes de Meiko se transformèrent en des lames aigusées avec lesquelles elle attrapa l'épée de son adversaire et les lui arracha des mains.

-Interessant, contasta la Noah le moins déstabilisé du monde.

Meiko se releva prestement en faisant face à son adversaire. Soudain une douleur lui fendit le crâne. Elle bascula lentement en arrière, elle aperçu une autre femme avant de s'évanouir.

-Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kura ? S'énerva Misuzu.

Kura ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Meiko.

-tsss...

Une porte en forme de cœur apparut soudain devant elles. Elles la franchirent suivit de l'akuma qui portait les deux jeunes exorcistes.

-Hm... Ma tête, se plaignit Meiko en portant sa main à derrière son crâne elle la retira pleine de sang, génial...

-Enfin éveillé ? Demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Meiko se retourna pour voir Misete enchaînée à un mur à côté d'elle, elle remarque que elle aussi était enchaînée. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas en s'arrangeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas trop, quand je me suis réveillée il y avait cet akuma puis avant que je puisse bouger il m'avait assomer, résuma Misete dépiteé.

-Donc là, logiquement on est prisonnière chez...

-Les Noahs exactement, confirma une voix que Meiko reconnu immdéiatement.

-Encore toi ! Misuzu !S'exclama t-elle.

-Je suis ici chez moi j'te rappel. Alors vos cellules vous conviennent ? Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

-Qu'est-ce vous nous voulez ? S'énerva Misete.

-Pas grand chose, nous amuser un peu, fit Mizusu un sourire pervers se dessinant sur son visage.

Misete déglutit péniblement mais affronta la Noah du regard. Le sourire de Misuzu s'accentua.

-Misuzu ! Arrêtes de t'amuser avec les Noahs, ordonna une voix masculine.

-Tiens, tiens David sans Jasdero, remarqua ironiquement la Noah.

-La ferme, le compte te demande là-haut, expliqua t-il l'air énervé.

Mizusu s'éloigna en souriant toujours. David regarda les prisonnières son regard s'attarda un instant sur Misete. Leur échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes mais Misete resentit quelque chose de bizare qu'elle ne su pas s'expliquer. David ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais finalement il la referma et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

-Une fille plutôt grande avec des cheveux roses et une autre avec des cheveux noirs, elles portent le même uniforme que moi, expliqua un jeune homme.

-Non je ne les ai pas vu, désolée, lui repondit une vieille femme en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il avait été envoyé ici pour rejoindre Meiko et Misete en mission mais il ne les avait toujours pas retrouvé. Ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas. Il s'éloigna en direction de la forêt, il marchait que depuis quelques minutes quand il arriva dans un espace légèrement dégagé. Il remarqua directement le reste de feu et en conclu que quelqu'un avait établi son camp ici il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Il observa les marques au sol et comprit rapidement qu'un combat avait eu lieu. Immédiatement il prit son golem pour contacter la QG.

-Ici Seth Shaminka, code : 456893, demande autorisation à parler à Komui.

-Bien.

-Allo ? Seth ? Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda la voix de Komui au bout du golem.

-Komui, y a un problème, les filles ont disparus.

-Quoi ?

Seth lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Finalement Komui lui demanda de faire des recherches en prenant le moins de risques possibles. Un fois racroché Seth s'accroupi en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-'tin...

-Monsieur ? Demanda une voix enfantine à côté de lui.

Seth se retourna vivement prêt à se défendre. Il se calma immédiatement en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Demanda t-il séchement en tournant le dos à son interlocutrice.

-Tu es faché ?

-A ton avis ? J'me doute bien que c'est vous qui êtes dans ce sale coup ! S'énerva effectivement Seth.

-C'est marrant à quel point tu changes de personnalité quand tu es énervé, le taquina l'autre.

Seth lui lança un regard noir.

-Tires-toi avant que j'm'énevre vraiment !

Son interlocutrice soupira puis s'approcha de lui, elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Seth se retourna énervé puis il se calma en la voyant faire.

-Road...Soupira t-il.

-Tu as raison...

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est bien nous qui sommes à l'origine de l'enlèvement de tes amies, expliqua t-elle.

-Road ! S'exclama Seth. On avait promit !

-Je sais, on ne doit rien dire à l'autre qui puisse nous attirer des ennuies au près de nos camps mais j'aime pas te voir comme ça, expliqua Road en se relevant.

Elle fit apparaître une porte, alors qu'elle alllait franchir le portail Seth la retient par la main.

Il la fit pivoter et l'attira vers lui.

-Merci...

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis elle disparut à travers la porte. Seth reste immobile un instant ne sachant pas trop quel attitude adopter. Finalement il reprit son golem et recomposa le numéro du bureau de Komui. Il expliqua simplement que les filles avaient étaient enlevés par des akumas sans bien entendu faire part des agissements de Road. Le jeune homme secoua la tête se maudissant encore une fois d'être tombé amoureux d'une noah... Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se relever bien décider à retrouver ses amies. Il jeta un derneir coup d'oeil à l'endroit que venait de quitter Road. Ses doigts se portèrent à ses lèvres se rememorant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Après tout elle valait bien tous ça... Cette gueurre ne l'empêcherait pas d'aimer.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus?

Enfaite Kawachi est une petite boule de poile que je m'amuse à dessiner depuis quelques années et qui ont été baptisés samedi xD Ils s'appellent donc des Fluffy! xD

Oubliez pas de rewiwiez ;p


	9. Chapter 9

Haloa! Un petit message pour vous demander deux choses :

Alors est-ce que ça vous iinteresserez des fiches persos sur les nouveaux personnages de ma fic? Et j'ai écris deux OS dessus est-ce que vous voudriez les lire? Merci d'avance ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Haloa! Merci pour tout vos commentaires! :) Même si certains manqué à l'appel ;p Pour l'histoire des fiches persos

je pense que je vais créer une nouvelle 'histoire' on il y ira toutes les fiches + les OS ça vous va?

Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment utile de tjrs nous rappeler que DGM nous appartiendras jamais? xD

Un grand merci à ma bêta-reader : Inkbox! :D

* * *

_Califonication-Red Hot Chili Peppers & Stein um Stein de Ramstein_

* * *

_Saki laissa ses long cheveux noirs onduler sous la légère brise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le paysage qui s'offrait à ses pieds était celui de la campagne : de l'herbe à perte de vue sous un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Elle suivit du regard le vol d'un aigle, puis, quand il disparut de son champs de vision, elle ramena son attention sur l'endroit où elle était. Pour être précis, elle se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour parler de sa chambre… Une mer de manga? Enfin à mieux regarde,r il n'y avait pas que ça, sa chambre contenait aussi un lit double, des étagères remplies de livres, manga, films d'horreur, on apercevait par endroit la tapisserie bleue qui ornait les murs . En analysant bien on pouvait trouver un cadre avec une photo la représentant avec sa famille. Sa chambre contenait aussi un piano blanc comme la neige. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'instrument comme hypnotisée. Saki laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur les touches , en tirant des notes mélodieuses, quand soudain l'ambiance changea pour devenir oppressante. Ses doigts se crispèrent brusquement, provoquant un son grave comme une menace. Un hurlement glaçant déchira l'air, elle se précipita en dehors de sa chambre et de dévala les escaliers. Mais la scène qui se déroula à ses pieds lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Du haut de ses six ans, elle vit ses deux premier akumas. Mais son cœur rata un battement quand elle reconnu le visage de sa mère et de son père figé dans une peine sans fin et sans nom. Sa main se crispa au niveau de son cœur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort tandis que tout devienait sombre. Il y eut des cris, Saki se débattit comme elle put mais l'obscurité l'oppressait, l'empêchant de respirer ?. Elle crut mourir mais elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Elle vomit ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, le corps soulevé de hauts le cœur tandis qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Rouge, le sang partout, le corps sans vie de ses parents. Qui? Qui? Elle sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses mains et les retourna terrifiée en découvrant du sang. Elle cria longtemps à s'en déchirer la gorge, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps..._

"-Maman… Papa… Appela faiblement Saki.

-Hé? Saki? Ça va? Demanda Mizùmi en regardant son amie, le regard inquiet..

-Hmmmm? On est où?

-Dans le train pour notre mission, tu t'étais endormi et tu disais de drôles de choses, expliqua la jeune fille, ses propos appuyés par les hochements de tête du maréchal.

-On est encore obligé de se le taper c'lui-là? demanda Saki d'un ton blasé.

-On t'a rien demandé, toi! Contre-ttaqua Sokaro.

-Hop! Temps mort! Demanda Mizùmi en se plaçant entre eux. On est arrivé, tout le monde descend !" ordonna-t-elle.

Sokaro ne se fit pas prier mais Saki sembla hésiter.

"-Tu es sûre que ça va? Insista Mizù en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait!" S'énerva celle-ci en se dégageant violemment.

Elle allait sortir mais elle s'arrêta sur au pied de la porte et tourna légèrement le visage vers Mizù.

"Excuse-moi, mais ..."

Elle se tut un instant, taisant ses paroles, puis partit. Mizùmi resta par terre à s'inquiéter pour Saki. Depuis leur première mission, elles étaient devenues amies et personne à la congréation pouvait se vanter de mieux la connaître qu'elle . Mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler lui rappelait qu'elle ne savait que très peu sur elle , finalement. Mizùmi serra les poings, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout c'était d'être impuissante pour aider ses amis. Déjà que Misete et Meiko avait été recement enlevées ... Même si elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement ces deux exorcistes la nouvelle de leur disparition l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, lui rapellant qu'ils étaient en guerre pour de vrai. Là ils se rendaient en mission dans un petit village de Chine. Une mission comme une autre, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais elle ne se lassait pas, elle voulait protéger ses amis plus que tout et être forte pour eux.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu glandes, encore? S'énerva Sokaro en revenant en trombe dans le wagon.

-J'glande pas !" rétorqua Mizù avec un regard noir.

Ils eurent un duel de regards pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement, le Maréchal lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Mizùmi l'accepta et une fois debout, elle garda cette large main dans la sienne plus de temps qu'il était nécessaire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la retire mais contre tout attente, il la serra légèrement plus fort. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement

"-Alors vous êtes bien installé? Demanda Mizusu avec un sourire ironique à faire frissoner une porte de prison.

-Génial je pouvais pas rêver mieux, avoua Misete avec un sourire entendu qui sentait le faux à des kilomètres. Mais les chaînes c'était vraiment obligé?"

Elle désigna de la tête ces deux poignets emprisonnés dans des menottes attachées directement aux accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait raidement . Bien évidement ses jambes y étaient aussi entravées. Le visage de Mizusu se tordit dans un rictus de haine et elle abattit sa main sur le visage de Misete. Celle-ci ne broncha pas sous la violence de l'impact, comme elle ne bouga pas plus quand elle sentit un goût acre emplir sa bouche et qu'un filet de sang fleurit surs ses lèvres.

"-Bon commençons... Que sais-tu sur l'enfant maudite? Demanda la Noah en faisant négligement craquer ses doigts.

-Jamais entendu parler..."

Une veine palpita sur le front de Mizusu puis une pluie de coups s'abattit sur le visage de Misete. Celle-ci ne pu même pas se protéger : elle se contenta de rentrer la tête dans les épaules comme une tortue , à attendre que ça cesse. Au bout d'un moment, Mizusu cessa de la maltraiter, Misete retient un soupir de soulagement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge serrée comme un étau . Quand la Noah se retourna vers elle, elle tenait dans sa main un outil assez effrayant sous la forme d'un bistouri. Misete ferma les yeux, elle était vraiment mal sur ce coup là. Mizusu lécha la lame déjà couverte de sang avec délectation , une lueur folle dansa dans ses yeux quand elle regarda sa prisonnière. Elle allait abattre son arme mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

"-T'as pas bientôt fini? Demanda David avec un regard noir envers la Noah.

-David... C'est pas un endroit pour les gamins ici!

-Je fais c'que je veux, si tu la tue on pourra en tirer aucune information, cracha David.

-Tss... persifla Misuzu qui se redressa et s'éloigna de l'exorciste, On te voit de moins en moins avec Jasdero ces temps-ci, remarqua t-elle avant de franchir la porte.

-Quelle [censuré], grommela David en se retournant vers Misete, Hey ça va? Demanda t-il. O? Merdeeeee elle s'est évanouie..."

David regarda la prisonnière sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire . Finalement, il détacha ses chaînes mais immédiatement Misete lui balança ses pieds dans l'estomac pour l'envoyer rouler à l'autre bout de la salle. L'exorciste se redressa et fit sortir ses lames . Elle s'avança vers David qui était toujours à terre, avec la ferme intention de l'achever. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de se défendre, se redressa simplement et s'adossa au mur l'air résigné.

-Tu vas pas te battre ? Demanda Misete, intriguée mais méfiante.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Après tout c'est toi qui vois ." prononça simplement l'exorciste avant d'abatre ses griffes droit sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Les griffes s'arrêterent à un millimètre de la peau , comme suspendues dans l'air pas de minuscules fils invisibles .

"Je ne peux pas..". Avoua Misete , agitée de tremblements.

David leva la main puis la posa sur son dos.

"-Je comprends...

-Uhhh..." sanglota-t-elle .

Soudain, Misete flancha et elle s'affala complètement sur David, en larmes.

"Chht... la consola t-il doucement , ça va aller..."

(excusez moi David n'est pas un perso dont j'ai l'habitude donc je m'xcuse pour cet OCC qui porte le nom de David ^^")

"-Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Kagome par l'intermediaire de son golem.

-Misete et Meiko ont été enlevées , vraisensablement par les Noah, lui expliqua Komui,extrêmement sérieux.

-Comment osent t-ils s'en prendre à nos camarades? S'énerva la jeune femme, sa mèche se colorant lentement de rouge.

-Je suis dans le même état que toi, mais il nous faut agir car elles seront surement interrogées sur la Prophétie et je ne doute pas des moyens de persuations des Noah, continua Komui.

-Alors ça va bientôt commencer, a t-elle retrouvé la mémoire? Demanda Kagome à voix basse.

-Non, mais si jamais elle rencontre Tyki qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire, bientôt elle devra faire un choix...

-Je comprends, le choix ne sera pas simple surtout que personne ne sait ce qui sait réellement produit il y a 35 ans...

-A toi, je peux en parler mais... J'ai la désagréable impression que l'Ordre n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il ne paraît dans tout ça et il se pourrait bien que la balance ne penche pas à notre avantage.

-Effectivement... Mais pour l'instant il faut s'occuper de Misete et Meiko , trancha-t-elle en se levant du siège où elle était assise confortablement jusque-là.

-Tu as raison concentrons-nous sur le présent pour l'instant . Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà organisé une équipe pour se lancer à leur recherche.

-Très bien. Qui part ?

-Le maréchal Tiedoll, Kanda ainsi que Marie ." lui apprit Komui.

Derrière son masque impénétrable Kagome eu un petit rire intérieur en songeant au pauvre kandoka obligé de supporter le maréchal 'papa-poule'.

"-Et j'oubliais : tu fais partie de ce groupe et ils devraient te rejoindre très bientôt!

-Quoi? Komui comment peux-tu me faire ça ? s'indigna-t-elle , sa mèche devenant carrément cramoisie .

-Hein? Je t'entends mal ! Je passe sous un tunnel ! Tut.. tut... tut..."

Kagome regarda le golem avec la désagréable impression de s'être faite avoir. Elle attrapa sa mèche et la tritura avec ses doigts tandis qu'elle se colorait de vert . Peut-être que si elle fuyait tout de suite, elle aurait le temps d'échapper à son maréchal, songea-t-elle.

"Kagome! Ma petite fille! "S'exclama une voix suraigue.

_Merdeeeeeee_, fut la pensée de Kagome au même moment. Elle aperçut Marie avec son sourire désolé et Kanda qui arborait un petit sourire un coin qui signifiat clairement " Niahaha chacun son tour !"

"Viens dire bonjour à ton papa chéri ! "S'exclama le maréchal Tiedoll, totalement gâteux.

Une veine palpita méchamment sur le front blanc de Kagome, signal d'alarme pourtant compréhensible mais le maréchal ne le vit pas ou fit mine de l'ignorer . Mais lors de sa seconde tentative d'embrassade, il comprit très bien ce que signifiait le coup qui l'envoya s'envoler dans les airs (et Tiedoll s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuux xD). La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves-gris se sentit soudain très lasse même si envoyer ce coup de pied circulaire en plein dans le visage de son mentor l'avait soulgée sur le coup .

"Joli coup de pied ." apprécia Kanda.

Kagome crut le voi sourire mais cela devait être un effet de son immagination, pensa t-elle, c'était Kanda après tout.

"Attention! Cria Juliette, chaud devant! Euh, correction ... Guirlandes devant !"

Juliette courut dans la pièce, portant une floppée de guirlandes multicolores dans ses bras, quand son pied s'emmêla dans le coin d'un des tapis qui jonchait la salle et elle tomba en la ratrapa de justesse.

"-Alors tu tiens pas debout? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Gnagna!" Fit Juju en lui tirant la langue.

Lavi sourit et reprit le carton qu'il avait posé par terre avant de la lâcher et sortir de la pièce, suivi de la jeune fille. Il atterrirent dans le grand jardin de la congrégation. Car si l'ancienne bâtisse avait été construite sur une falaise sinistre, celle-là était construite sur une petite île au mileu de la mer. La seule construction était la Congrégation ce qui leur garantissait la tranquilité et de plus les gratifiait d'un magnifique jardin derrière la bâtisse, constitué d'arbre et buisson typique de l'île : on n'en voyait pas le bout.

"-Bon si on commences tout de suite on aura peut-être fini ce soir, plaisanta Lavi.

- Le premier qui a fini a gagné! S'exclama Juliette. C'est parti!

-Hé mais c'est de la triche j'étais pas prêt!"

Ju éclata de rire puis finalement ils entreprirent de décorer le jardin ensemble, Juliette monta parfois sur le dos de son ami pour atteindre les branches hors de leurs portée ou ils utilisaient carrement l'innocence du rouquin. Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, les deux jeunes exorcistes s'écroulèrent au sol.

"-Pffiouu, j'pensais pas que c'était si fatiguant! S'exclama la jeune fille , essouflée.

-Le résultat en valait la peine !" fit remarquer Lavi en souriant devant la beauté qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

Juliette acquiesca, souriant elle aussi devant ce spectacle.

* * *

Alors? ça vous a plus? J'ai bien aimé raconter le passer de Saki (je suis pas sadique) mais comme j'aime bien ce perso j'ai aimé décrire son environnement alors qu'elle était pas encore exorciste ^^

ça bouge du côté de Soki et Mizù ^^ Vous pensez qu'ils sortiront ensemble?

J'ai envie de faire des paries... Allez à votre avis avec qui va finir Saki? xD Je noterais les idées reçu dans le chapitre 10 ^^

Pour la partie où Misete se fait 'torturer' j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de pas très violent, il y a encore de jeunes innocents qui me lisent xD mais j'avais bien envie de me lacher, plus tard peut-être ^^ *mode sadique ON*

J'ai un autre jeu : Celui qui trouve en premier la référence avec le maréchal Tiedoll gagne un spoil sur ce qu'il veut ;p

A votre avis que prépare Juju et Lavi?

Petit rappel sur la couleur de cheveux de Kagome :

Rouge/orange énervement

Bleu paisible

Vert Angoissée

Violet/Bleu foncé en pleine réflexion

Rose Enjouée

Jaune Malade

Gris/Blanc : quand elle est chez elle ou quand elle est à la tête d'une équipe ,

On m'avait fait la remarque que je faisais beaucoup d'histoire d'amour impossible alors je vais laisser deux auteurs japonais répondre à ma place avec ces deux sitations magnifiques que je dois à Saki-auteur ^^

"Ne dit-on pas depuis toujours que les amours impossibles sont les plus beaux ?" Yoko Ogawa.

une autre citation :" l'amour est une fleur qui pousse au fond du coeur"


	11. Chapter 11

Hoayo! Bon ben je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence mes lecteurs désertent de plus à plus ma fic u.u' mais je continurais tous de même à la publier toute les semianes! xD

Luna Sylva : Torp forte xD C'était bien une référence sur pokemon ^^ Je réserve toujours des surprises à mes lecteurs mdr. Saki... Et Jasdero... *morte de rire* sympathique comme couple xD On saura ça d'ici quelques chapitres ^^

Merci à Luna pour son précieux soutient et à Inkbox pour sa précieuse correction xD

* * *

Marlyn Monson - Sweet Dreams

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'ombe de la mort rôde

Le trajet jusqu'au village où se déroulait leur mission se fit en silence. De la part de Sokaro ce n'était pas étrange mais Mizùmi était connu pour être assez bavarde ou en tout cas pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quant à Saki elle s'était enfermée dans son mustisme depuis sa conversation dans le train avec Mizùmi. Celle-ci s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir blessée son amie et cherchait veinement une idée pour se faire pardonner. Compte tenue de l'atmosphère c'est Sokaro qui finalement s'occupa de leur trouver un endroit où dormir avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Il trouva donc deux chambres dans une auberge, les filles en prirent une pendant qu'il prenait l'autre deplus leurs chambres étaient reliés de l'intérieur par une porte qu'ils décidèrent de garder ouverte pour les cas d'urgence. Les filles défirent leurs valises en silence quand soudain Mizùmi tomba sur quelque chose qui lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit.

-Saki! Apella t-elle, je suis vraiment désolée, tiens c'est pour me faire pardonner, expliqua t-elle.

Mizùmi s'était incliné et tendait droit devant elle un DVD.

-Oh! Le dernier film d'horeur de Scaer (NDA : Scaer ne veut strictement rien dire... enfin normalement xD)! S'exclama Saki surprise.

Le visage de Mizùmi s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-ça te plait?

-Bien sur! Fit Saki ravie.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure? Demanda Mizùmi d'une voix incertaine.

-Si tu me payes un an de crème brûlée je pense que j'oublirais ce qui s'est passé, réfléchit Saki l'air calculateur.

-Ca marches! Conclua Mizùmi en frappant dans la main de son amie.

-Bon on se le regarde ce film? Demanda Saki surexitée.

-Ouaii!

Saki brancha son golem pour qu'il diffuse ledit film sur le mur (NDA : oui Saki a un golem qui fit lecteur DVD et projecteur, comment vous croyez qu'elle regarde ses films?). Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit et regardèrent le film. Deux heures plus tard le film finit Saki s'endormit presque immédiatement mais Mizùmi se glissa hors du lit et sortit sur le petit balcon dont était pourvu leurs chambres. Elle s'accouda au balcon et regarda les rues vides en-dessous l'air absente. Soudain elle vit un couple paser juste sous le balcon. L'homme se sentant observé leva les yeux vers elle. Mizùmi retient un sursaut de surprise : le regard de l'homme était vide, sans vie. Une impression désagréable la traversa lui laissant une impression de moiteur sur tous le corps. A son tour la femme leva son regard vers elle, il était diamatralement opposé à celui de son compagnon. Son regard rouge était celui d'un fauve assoifée de sang. Le regard de la femme glaça le sang de Mizùmi qui se mit à trembler involontairement. Elle se mit à suffocer sous la pression de ces deux regards combinnées et le rythme de son coeur s'emballa. Soudain quelqu'un posa sa man sur son épaule Mizùmi sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise son coeur frolant la crise cardiaque.

-Hey, je sais que je suis effrayant mais là t'exagères pas un peu? Demanda Sokaro vaguement vexé.

-Oh... Sokaro... Soufflat Mizùmi qui essayait de retrouver son calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Lui demanda t-il.

-Je...

Soudain se rappela de ce qu'il venait de se passer Mizùmi reporta son attention sur la rue en contre-bas mais le couple avait disparus, envolé.

-Hm? Insista Sokaro.

-Non... Rien...

-Rentres te reposer, sinon tu vas pas tenir demain, conseilla Sokaro avec son éternel ton moquer.

-Merci mais je vais rester encore un peu, refusa gentiment Mizùmi.

-Comme tu veux mais enfiles ça sinon tu vas attraper la crève; demanda Sokaro en retirant sa veste qu'il posa sur les épaules de sa disciple.

-Merci, fit Mizùmi en rougissant impercitiblement.

Sokaro ne répondit pas et s'éloignant.

-Sokaro! Rapela soudain Mizùmi.

-Ouais?

-Est-ce qu'un jour vous me laisserez voir votre visage? Demanda Mizùmi extrèmement sérieuse.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que, refusa Sokaro.

Le maréchal retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Mizùmi restait sur le balcon totalement désamparée par le comportement de Sokaro.

Misete pensait... A David encore, les évènements qui s'était produit pendant la séance d'interogatoire la hantait. Elle n'avait pas osée en parler à Meiko redoutant la réaction de sa camarade elle aussi retenue. Davi était un Noah, son ennemi alors pourquoi s'était-il ainsi comporté envers elle? Pourquoi l'avait-il protégé et soigné ses blessures? Misete secoua la tête perdue. Meiko était partit elle se retrouvait donc toute seule dans la cellule. Soudain un bruit de pas la fit redresser, elle s'aprocha pour voir qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle se mit à espèrer que ce fut David qui venait la voir. Elle s'en rendit compte en sentant la déception qui l'envahissa enreconnaissant la Noah du rêve.

-Que le vaut ta visite Road Kamelot? Demanda sarstiquement Misete.

Road ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu en s'aprochant des barreaux.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve, fit Road après avoir observé l'exorciste.

-De quoi tu parles? S'énerva Misete qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la Noah.

-Quoi tu n'as toujours pas compris, s'étonna Road.

-arêtes de te moquer de moi!

-Hihi ma pauvre... Quand comprendras tu que les Noahs peuvent aussi ressentir des sentiments?

-De quoi tu...

Road l'enterompit en prenant sa main à travers les barreaux et la posa sur son propre coeur.

-Tu l'entends? Tu entends mon coeur battre? Demanda Road extrèmement sérieuse. Nous aussi nous pouvons aimer, nous aussi nous pouvons accomplir des actes héroïques pour ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh buibb$'''''''''' (NDA : Stein s'essayes à l'écriture u.u') ceux qu'on aime, epliqua Road.

-Road... Tu? Demanda Misete comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Le regard de Road confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

-Réfléchis-y bien, lui conseilla la Noah en s'éloignant.

Misete eu à peine le temps de poser sa tête contre les bureaux que de nouveaux pas se firent entendre. Relevement vivement la tête avec espoir elle fut à nouveau vite deçu en voyant la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir.

-Alooors? Ma petite proie comment ça va? Demanda ironiquement Mizusu.

-Madame! Vous auriez pas d'l'argent s'vous plait? Demanda un gamin.

Mizùmi se retourna étonnée et doucouvrit un enfant surement âgé entre 10 et 12 ans habillés avec des guenilles, il semblait flotter dans ses habits. Le garçon tendait les mains vers elle, les yeux remplit d'espoirs. Mizùmi fouilla prestement dans ses poches et lui donna toute ce qu'elle avait sur elle.

-Allez va t'acheter des vêtements et à manger, lui conseilla t-elle gentiment.

-Merci M'dame! S'exclama le gamin des étoiles dans les yeux. SSi vous avez besoin de quoi qu'ce soit hésité pas!

-Merci mon bonhomme, aufaite comment t'appeles-tu?

-J'm'appel Mike, M'dame!

-C'est un beau prénom Mike, alors fais moi plaisir et appel moi Mizùmi et pas Madame ça me met mal à l'aise, demanda l'exorciste en souriant.

-ça j'peux pas mais j'peux vous appeler M'Dame Mizùmi si vous voulez, proposa Mike.

-D'accord va pour Madame Mizùmi, soupira Mizùmi l'air faussement attristée.

-Bon j'vais vous laisser M'Dame Mizùmi votre petit ami a l'air de s'impatienter, indiqua Mike en désignant Sokaro qui les regardait un peu plus loin.

-On n'est pas ensemble! C'est mon supérieur! S'exclama Mizùmi en devant rouge comme une pivoine.

-Oui, bien sur! Répondis ironiquement le jeune garçon. A plus tard! S'exclama t-il en s'éloignant.

Mizùmi lui fit de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule du marché du village. La jeune femme retourna voir ses compagnons.

-Tss.. A quoi ça servez de faire ça? Demanda séchement Sokaro.

-A donner un peu d'espoirs, répondit simplement Mizùmi en lui dédiant son sourire le plus innocent.

-Tss... désaprouva Sokaro en détournant la tête.

Saki ne pipa mot mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau.

-Allez! C'est partit pour la découverte d'Akumas! S'exclama Mizùmi.

Les petit groupe s'éloigna lentement suivit de près par un regard rouge comme les braises.

-Misete ! S'exclama Meiko.

Misete s'écroula au sol en crachant du sang. Elle essaya de se ratraper mais sa main ne trouva que du vide et elle tomba au sol.

-Alooors toujours rien à me dire ? Demanda Misuzu en un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Meiko frissona toujours retenu par des chaînes au fond de la salle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'assister à ce spectacle des plus horribles mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la requête de la Noah de la Foi. Misete voyant son amie prête à flencher lui jeta un regard dur qui la supliait de se taire.

-Eh ben, c'est pas gentil dut tout ça, fit la Noah l'air faussement attristée, tu laisses ta copine se faire massacrer comme ça sans réagir?

Meiko ferma les yeux préferant ne pas voir son amie se prendre d'avantage de coup. Puis finalement elle les rouvrit déterminé. Elle se devait de regarder son amie se battait pour elle et les autres alors elle devait avoir le courage d'assister à son sacrifice. Mizusu éclata d'un rire à glacer lesang avant d'enfoncer une longue dague dans le corps de Misete qui se tordit de douleur mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle sentit un goût de rouille dans sa bouche puis elle recracha le sang qui avait envahit sa bouche. Elle retira vivement la dague qui dépasser de son abdomen et prit appuie sur ses bras. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever et lança un regard de défit à la Noah.

-Tu veux jouer? On va jouer! S'écria Mizusu une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

Misete contracta ses muscles prêtes à encaisser les coups qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Elle encaissa les coups mais soudain une lance la transperça. Ses yeux s'équarcillèrent tandis qu'elle tombait lentement en arrière son sang décrivant une courbe écarlate. Elle vit la bouche de Meiko s'ouvrire pour hurler mais elle n'entendit pas, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le rire qui secoua Mizusu. Puis elle s'écroula inerte au sol.

-Strange eyed activation! S'exclama Saki.

Immédiatement les puilles de ses yeux changèrent de formes pour adopter celles des chats à la vertical tandis que ses yeux devenaient d'un bleu très clair presque transparent. Immédiatement des akumas se mirent à hurler puis explosèrent.

-Waaaa! Génial Saki! S'extasia Mizù.

-héhé !

-Tu vas arrêter un peu de glander ! S'énerva Sokaro en fauchant deux niveau deux d'un coup d'épée.

-Quel rabat-joie c'type, soupira Mizùmi en activant à son tour son innocence.

En à peine une dizaines de minutes tous les akumas qui n'éxcédaient d'ailleurs pas le niveau 2 avaient étaient détruits par le trio.

-C'est franchement bizare tous de même, souligna Saki l'air embarassée.

-De quoi? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Tous ces akumas de niveaux 1 ou 2 tu trouves pas ça étranges qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la forêt alors qu'un festin d'humains se tenaient à leur pieds dans le village?

-Non tu voudrais quand même pas dire que...

-Si, j'ai l'impression que tous ça a était orchestrait dans le seul but de nous éloigner du village!

-M*** on s'est fait avoir comme des bleu! S'écria Sokaro.

Les trois exorcistes firent demi-tour en courant. Ils arrivèrent précipitament dans le village dans lequel planait un silence pesant. Les portes des maisons étaient ouverts et on pouvait voir des petits tas de vêtements par-ci par-là et par endroit les murs des maisons étaient recouverts de sang. Mizùmi écarquilla les yeux tandis que son coeur se serrait. Soudain un cri retentit dans le village. La jeune femme se précipita immédiatement à l'endroit du cris. La scène se déroula alors au ralentit. Elle vit la femme de la nuit dernière transperçait de sa main le corps d'un habitant du village. Le corps de celui-ci tomba lentement au sol et soudain Mizùmi le reconnut.

-Mike! Hurla t-elle en se précipitant sur le jeune homme. Mike!

Elle passa un bras sous son dos pour le redresser, elle avait la vue brouillait par les larmes.

-M'Dame Mizùmi... Murmura le garçon avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Mizùmi resta en état de choc devant le corps inanimé de Mike. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait mal. Elle allait mourire car derrière elle le femme allait la transperçer de la même main que celle qui venait d'ôter la vie à Mike dont le sang maculé encore les doigts. Mizùmi ferma les yeux, la femme abatit son bras.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre de finis ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ Oubliez pas de rewiewer ^^

J'allais oublier! Vous pouvez retrouver les fiches persos des OCCs et les OS de cette fic dans cette 'fic' : 'ITS Fiches persos/OS' ^^

A la semaine prochaine! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayo ! Excusez moi pour cette longue abscence non du à un manque de motivation mais plutôt à un manque de lecteurs ^^'

Je publie aussi cette fic sur skyblog (Mizumiii) où 13 chapitres sont publiés pour l'instant donc si vous voulez lire la suite ^^' Il est probable que si je n'ai pas plus de lecteurs j'arrête de la publier ici ^^'

Sinon Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hell Bells – ACDC

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Surprises

c'est un chapitre plein de surprises, vous comprendrez vite le jeu de mots xD

« Mizù ! » Hurla Saki.

Elle voyait déjà son amie morte mais, soudain, la main de la femme fut déviée par une lame. Saki reconnu imméditement l'innocence de Sokaro. Celui-ci se plaça entre Mizùmi qui était toujours agenouillée au sol immobile . La femme regarda Sokaro avec un sourire sadique , et l'air de bien s'amuser. Soudain, elle bougea mais son action fut si rapide que Saki n'eut pas le temps de la voir bouger. La femme avait saisi Mizùmi par les cheveux et la tenait en l'air .Dans la seconde qui suivit , elle se transforma en Akuma niveau 3. Sokaro fronça les sourcils, Mizùmi était en plus que mauvaise posture.

« Aloooors comment vous allez faire pour me toucher sans la blesser ? » Demanda l'Akuma.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Sokaro, L'ennemie passa la langue dans le cou de Mizùmi, créant immédiatement une coupure dont coula une goutte de sang. Sokaro vit rouge, mais avant qu'il ne se précipite sur l'akuma, Mizùmi se dégagea. Immédiatement, il se stoppa dans son élan. Il eu un moment de flottement et quand tout redevient normal, Mizùmi était libre et l'akuma hurlait de douleur, la langue tranchée et elle ne tenait plus qu'une touffe de cheveux dans ses mains. Soudain Sokaro comprit, il se tourna vers Saki.

« -C'est sa première fois ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, confirma Saki.

-Oh. »

Une énergie dévastatrice se dégagea de Mizùmi, Ses cheveux voletaient comme sous l'effet d'un vent invisible et elle tenait son innocence sous sa forme niveau 3 : autrement dit, une épée géante parcourue d'éclairs bleutés. L'akuma resta immobile un instant, l'air bête. Puis Mizùmi se déchaîna. Le monstre ne vit pas le coup partir mais il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres : il n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir que Mizùmi l'attendait déjà et le criblait de coups, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Elle attaquait de toute ses forces, de toute la rage qui l'habitait, ce n'était pas la jeune exorciste, mais sa colère qui se battait sous les yeux ébahis de Sokaro et Saki. Le corps entier de l'akuma était parcouru de coupures sanglantes mais cela n'atteignait en rien la puissance de l'innocence de Mizùmi. Finalement l'ennemi tituba sur quelques pas avant de s'effondrer au sol. Mizù resta immobile observant l'autre se vider de son sang et se délectant du spectacle. Ni Sokaro ni Saki ne reconnaissaient leur amie en cet instant. Sokaro voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais au moment où il fit un pas, Mizùmi lâcha son innocence avant de s'écrouler. Elle tomba en avant, Sokaro se précipita mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que sa disciple se fit transpercer.

« -Mizùmi !

-Ne vous approchez pas, ordonna la jeune femme une main sur sa blessure et s'appuyant sur l'autre pour se relever.

-Mais...

-C'est mon combat ! »

Seulement Mizùmi avait épuisé toute son énergie en utilisant le dernier niveau de son innocence. La situation était totalement inversée, c'était maintenant elle qui encaissait les attaques de l'akuma. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait à nouveau, elle prit la garde de son innocence en main. Immédiatement le peu d'énergie qui lui restait fut drainé, mais elle garda prise, se releva et fit face. Mais elle ne tint que quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. L'akuma se jeta sur elle avec un plaisir plus que voyant mais cette fois-ci Sokaro s'interposa sans aucune hésitation.

« ça suffit ! »

Il attaqua avec son innocence et parvint à mettre l'akuma en déroute. Il lui délivra d'un nouveau coup de Madness puis rejoint Saki qui s'occupait déjà de donner les premiers soins à Mizù. Ils furent alors tous les deux témoins d'un étrange phénomène : des stigmates apparurent sur le corps de la jeune exorciste avant de s'estomper lentement comme une image récurrente.

« On n'a rien vu . » ordonna Saki après avoir échangé un regard avec le maréchal.

Pour la première fois ils étaient d'accord sur le même point.

Misete avait mal absolument dans tout son corps sans exception. Elle essaya de se redresser mais retomba après avoir laisser échapper un petit grognement de douleur. Elle s'enfonça mollement dans le matelas qui lui faisait penser à un nuage de douceur...

« Hein ? » S'écria t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Immédiatement, la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre l'éblouit. Elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis deux jours maintenant. Alors qu'elle se débattait avec les draps du lit quelqu'un approcha.

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu n'es pas encore remise ! » S'écria la voix.

La personne l'obligea à se recoucher et , dès qu'elle toucha l'oreiller, Misete fut happée par le sommeil et se rendormit . La personne la regarde dormir songeur. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis prenant une décision, il tira une chaise près de lit et entreprit de veiller la blessé.

Quand Misete se réveilla à nouveau, elle pouvait voir la lune à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà moins mal mais elle se sentait... Perdue... Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, plutôt grande et aérée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais il se dégageait une impression de sérénité de cet endroit qui la calmait et lui permettait de ne pas devenir tout à fait folle. Car elle aurait du mourir, mais pourtant elle était là bel et bien vivante. Était-ce un miracle ? Soudain quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle, elle sursauta surprise mais ce n'était que quelqu'un qui dormait la tête, entre les mains, posées sur son lit. C'était sûrement à lui qu'elle devait la vie, devina t-elle. Curieuse, elle se baissa à sa hauteur mais des mèches tombaient sur le visage de l'inconnu l'empêchait de le voir correctement. Après une micro seconde d'hésitation elle avança la main pour les écarter, mais au même moment l'inconnu lui attrapa la main l'empêchant de , elle cria ce qui réveilla totalement l'inconnu qui en fit un bond de sa chaise tombant à la renverse. Misete, une fois la surprise passée, éclata de rire comme jamais.

« -C'est pas drôle ! Bouda l'autre.

-Hihi, désolé, s'excusa Misete qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Pfff... »

L'inconnu replaça ses cheveux de manière à dégager son visage.

« -David ! S'écria Misete encore plus surprise.

-Ben quoi ?

-Mais, tu... je.. hein ?!

-Je, tu, il, nous, vous, elles, c'est bien tu connais tes pronoms.

-Arrête de te moquer ! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé là !

-C'est simple, je t'ai soigné.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Un prisonnier mort ne sert plus à rien », répliqua David.

Misete le regarda, choquée, mais il s'était déjà levé et sortait de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Misete sentait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais elle était loin de se douter de la vérité.

« _Mizùmi ! Mizùmi ! Mizùmi ! »_

Cette dernière flottait réellement, enfin c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Cette voix... Elle se redressa lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit bizarre entièrement noir comme le vide sauf qu'elle pouvait quand même marcher dessus. La voix continuait de l'appeler, Mizùmi commença à marcher, plus elle alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se mettre à courir en direction de la voix. Soudain une étrange lumière apparut, elle sentait qu'elle devait aller là-bas, que quelque chose d'important devait s'y trouver. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, on la tira par derrière, elle se débattit faiblement mais elle ne pu rien faire et la lumière s'éloigna inexorablement.

« Papa ! » Cria d'un coup Mizùmi en se réveillant.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve ? Elle ne le savait malheureusement pas. Pourquoi avait-elle crier 'papa' ? Elle n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir de sa famille ou même de son enfance... Soudain on toqua à la porte.

« -C'est moi, fit la voix grave de Sokaro. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier . » Lui demanda Sokaro après être entrer et avoir refermer la porte.

Mizùmi ne répondit pas : elle tourna le dos à son maréchal et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il la regarda un instant puis il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle en silence. Finalement il rompit ce silence qui devenait presque pesant.

« Tu sais... je suis ton maréchal... si tu as besoin de parler... Tu peux », proposa Sokaro l'air gêné.

Au même moment, Saki arriva derrière la porte, mais quand elle vit ce qui se passait elle jugea préférable de se faire discrète pour assister à la suite : la scène qui allait se dérouler lui donnerait peut-être matière à faire chanter le dangereux maréchal (NDA : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? XD).  
Mizùmi fut plutôt surprise par cette proposition mais elle apprécia les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle.

« Je... j'ai rien pu faire, commença t-elle. Je suis enfin devenu quelqu'un mais je n'ai même pas pu le protéger... »

Mizùmi fondit en larmes à l'évocation des événements de la veille. Sokaro le comprit immédiatement, en même temps qu'il tentait d'ignorer le drôle de pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit.

« -On y passe tous, c'est la première fois la plus dure...

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Je voudrais tous les protéger mais je suis nulle ! »

Mizùmi éclata carrément en sanglots incontrôlables.

« -Si j'avais étais plus forte alors j'aurais peut-être pu le sauver, je m'en veux tellement...

-Oh ! Reprends-toi ! » S'écria Sokaro en la saisissant par les épaules.

Il la força à le regarder.

« -Arrête de tout porter toute seule, ce n'est pas de ta faute si il est mort, on est tous tombé dans le panneau ! Et si tu te trouves faible alors deviens plus forte ! Deviens plus forte pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ! »

Le regard de Sokaro était emplis de détermination et Mizùmi s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« -Je deviendrais forte ! Promit-elle.

-C'est bien, dès qu'on rentre, je te fais passer un entraînement d'enfer. »

Mizùmi déglutit mais esquissa un faible sourire. Sokaro voyant qu'elle allait mieux voulu se lever, mais elle le retient en l'attrapant par la main.

« -Est-ce... Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi... S'il te plait ?

-ça marche. »

Sokaro se rassit sur le bord du lit et Mizùmi vient se caler contre lui sur ses jambes, comme un petit poussin en manque d'amour. Sokaro ne réagit pas et la jeune fille eut peur qu'il la rejette mais finalement, il passa un bras autour d'elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il commença à chantonner une vieille berceuse mexicaine que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand il était enfant. Il la berça ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.  
Saki toujours cachée, sourit à son tour puis elle referma tout doucement la porte.

Allen regarda le tas de feuilles que était empilait en face de lui sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et pria très fort pour qu'elles disparaissent, mais malheureusement les questionnaires et Link étaient toujours là. Allen poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. Dehors quelques flocons tombaient ce qui réveillait en lui des souvenirs nostalgiques. Comme indiqué sur la feuille devant lui la date d'aujourd'hui était le 10 février. Dans 4 jours ce serait la St Valentin ou la Fête des amoureux. Irrémédiablement cela lui rappelait son père adoptif, Mana...

« -Hey, Walker , à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Link remarquant l'air ailleurs du blandin.

-A Mana... Quand j'étais petit on avait fait un pacte... Le 14 février je lui présenterais l'élue de mon cœur et lui il m'avait promis d'être là...

-C'est étrange.

-De quoi ?

-Tu parles beaucoup plus de Mana alors qu'avant tu n'en parlais jamais.

-Oh... ça c'est l'élue de mon cœur qui m'a fait comprendre qu'en parler me permettait d'aller mieux. »

Link ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Soudain, Allen percuta quelques chose : c'était bientôt la St Valentin et il n'avait rien préparé ! Il mit immédiatement en place un plan dans sa tête. Première étape : Se débarrasser de Link, et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de Lavi. Et le meilleur endroit pour le trouver c'était...

« -Link se serait possible d'aller à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Allen le plus innocemment du monde.

-Ca m'étonne de toi Walker t'as plus tendance à vouloir aller à la cafét' qu'à la bibliothèque.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais bien envie d'aller manger quelques dangos mais il faut vraiment que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

-Bien. N'oublie pas les feuilles Walker ! » rajouta Link en le voyant partir sans.

A peine était-il entré dans la fameuse bibliothèque qu'Allen avait déjà repéré le rouquin assis à une table entouré de colonnes de livres. Le maudit s'installa à côté de lui.

« -Salut Lavi ça va ?

-Le vieux veut que je lise tous ces bouquins, alors à ton avis ?

-Je vois, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour exécuter un plan. »

Immédiatement Lavi parut requinqué et darda sur lui des yeux soudain très intéressés.

« Et ce serait pour quoi ? »

Allen fit signe au rouquin de se rapprocher de lui et il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que toi aussi tu ressens ce genre de sentiments mais pour une autre personne.

-Pas faux, approuva son ami.

-Alors tu vas m'aider ?

-Bien sur ! Surtout si je peux taquiner double verrue c'est presque aussi bien que si je pouvais jouer un tour à Kanda ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et Lavi entreprit d'occuper Link laissant ainsi le champ libre à Allen. Et Lavi connaissait un très bon sujet pour occuper Link.

« -Alors double verrue comment ça se passe avec cette chère Saki ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

-Ah bon ? Moi qui pensais que tu voulais l'inviter pour la St Valentin.

-N'importe quoi ! S'énerva Link. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais inviter une gamine immature ?! »

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était discrètement éclipsé, il partit dans un couloir désert et ouvrit une porte menant dans l'arche, sans bien évidement aucune autorisation.

« Je tiendrai ma promesse », assura t-il en franchissant la porte.

A quelques salles de là...

« Mais où est Walker ?! » S'énerva Link à bout.

Devant lui un certain lapin n'en pouvait plus tellement il rigolait.

« Tu me paieras ça Bookman Junior ! » Hurla-t-il.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Rewiew?


	13. Chapter 13

Bon me revoilà alors avant que vous me tuiez, oui ceci est un mini-chapitre mais

c'était ça ou rien! XD

Alors bonne lecture! xD

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Réalité

« -Chui conne, chui conne, chui conne... Répéta Mizùmi en se tapant la tête contre le mur en rythme.

-Eh ben c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-J't'ai rien demandé s'pèce de lapin ! Siffla la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Mizùmi ? Demanda Juliette.

-Il se passe que cette grande andouille a déclaré sa flamme au très flippant maréchal Sokaro !

-Lavi ! Tais-toi !

-Oooh et alors ? S'enquit Alexander.

-Et alors il s'est rien passé », balança Lavi.

Il se recroquevilla au sol en se massant le crâne que Mizùmi venait de frapper de toute ses forces.

« C'est pas juuuste !

-Tu sais Sokaro est en mission depuis trois jours », expliqua Iza.

Il eu un moment de flottement qui suffit à Mizùmi pour additionner deux et deux.

« -Mais alors...

-Oui, il est partit le jour juste après que tu lui aies tout dit.

-Tout n'est pas perdu alors ! » S'exclama Mizu, des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune fille s'éloigna du groupe d'amis en sautillant l'air guilleret sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

« Franchement, être amoureuse, ça lui réussit pas », laissa tomber Lavi.

Les autres acquiescèrent à force de hochements de têtes dépités.

A quelques salles de là dans la salle d''embarquement' là ,où l'arche était entreposée un groupe d'exorciste traversa la porte.

« -Je vais faire mon rapport à Komui, déclara Cloud.

-Comme tu veux. »

La maréchal au singe s'éloigna rapidement sans un regard pour son collègue terrifiant qui d'ailleurs avait eu un comportement étrange pendant ces trois derniers jours. Cloud haussa les épaules après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires . Sokaro était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses problèmes lui-même. N'empêche... Pour que Sokaro ne s'amuse même pas à déchiqueter des akumas, lui demande des conseils sur les filles, et téléphone tous les jours à Komui, il devait avoir une histoire trèèès étrange. Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de la belle maréchal.

Mizùmi était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de Sokaro. Au départ, elle avait été contente d'apprendre son retour, puis elle avait pris peur. Lorsque qu'elle avait embrassé son maréchal elle s'était de suite éclipsée, mais maintenant elle en venait presque à le regretter. Mizùmi serra son coussin encore plus fort contre elle. Elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle se leva ne quittant pas son oreillé et ouvrit la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

« -Alors Yamamoto tu oublie tes séances d'entraînement? demanda Sokaro l'air moqueur.

-Non! excusez-moi! J'arrive! »

Sokaro regarda son oreiller et Mizùmi prit une jolie couleur rose avant de le cacher précipitamment dans son dos. Il ne dit rien et s'en alla. Mizùmi lança le coussin avant de se précipiter à sa suite. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet et la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus gênée surtout depuis que Sokaro l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Chose qu'il n'avait plus faite après sa victoire contre lui pendant une séance d'entraînement! A peine arrivaient-ils dans la salle d'entraînement que Sokaro l'attaqua. Celle-ci eu à peine le temps de se protéger le visage avant de faire un vol plané. Qui remit les idées en place à la jeune femme. Elle activa son innocence et attaqua à son tour. S'en suivit alors un enchaînement de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Ils se séparèrent un instant puis Mizùmi le frappa à l'aide de son innocence mais Sokaro l'évita : seulement elle s'accrocha à lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais ils se séparèrent immédiatement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux jusqu'à.

« Et puis merde ! »

Mizùmi se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, Sokaro l'embrassant. Son innocence glissa de ses mains et elle ne chercha même pas à la retenir profitant plutôt des lèvres du Maréchal sur les siennes. Le baiser ce fit de plus en plus passionné. Dokaro glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de Mizùmi.

« -Tu ne perds pas de temps, remarqua ironiquement l'exorciste.

-Non...

-On va pas le faire ici quand même?

-Et pourquoi pas? »

Sokaro la fit taire d'un autre baiser tandis que sa main allait titiller la poitrine de Mizùmi qui retint un gémissement. Soudain un hurlement retentit.

« Pour ça... »

A leur pieds, Allen avait perdu connaissance.

- »On fait quoi?

-On appelle Sayu »

Quelques heures plus tard...

« -Outch.. Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé? Demanda Allen d'un air hagard totalement adorable.

-Tu t'es évanoui, lui apprit Sayu, compatissante.

-J'suis où?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Je me souviens que je suis entré dans la salle d'entraînement... et... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé car Sayu l'embrassa, coupant court à ses pensées.

* * *

Je l'admet le niveau de ce mini-cahpitre laisse plus qu'à désirer et ne sert pas à grand chose mais bon il faut de tout pour faire une fic! xD

Je vais partir en vacances pendant une semaine c'est pour ça qu'exceptionnellement je vais publier deux chapitres en même temps ^^

Rewiew?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 - Essayages

* * *

Radical Face - Glory

* * *

« -Allez Mizù sors de là!

-Nan!

-Mais alleeeeez ! »

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Iza, Juliette, Sayu et Lenalee conjuguaient leurs efforts pour faire sortir Mizùmi de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

« -Il est hors de question que je sorte habillée avec ce... cette... Ce truc!

-Mais ce n'est qu'une robe ! » tenta de la raisonner Sayu sans résultat.

Pour comprendre cette situation plus qu'étrange il faut remonter deux heures dans le passé. Alors que les 5 filles se trouvaient dans le bureau du commandant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nee-san? Demanda Lenalee.

-Une attaque d'akumas? Proposa Sayu.

-Les Noah? Essaya Iza.

-Une innocence à récupérer?

-Ce n'est rien de tout ça, les rassura Komui. Comme le Bal aura lieu dans 4 jours j'ai décidé de vous laisser cette journée de libre pour que vous puissiez aller en ville vous acheter des tenues.

-Waa! C'est génial ! » S'exclamèrent toutes les filles sauf une.

Car Mizùmi ayant compris que cette déclaration sous entendait enfiler des robes, ce dont elle avait une sainte horreur, essaya de s'éclipser discrètement mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit totalement sadique et tordu de leur chef. Alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée, elle se rendit compte que la porte était enfermée à clef et une sirène retentit. Mizù déglutit, tous les regards se tournant vers elle.

« Euh... Help? »

*****  
Mizùmi grogna dans sa cabine en repensant à ce moment . En plus Saki elle avait réussi à y échapper. ___La chanceuse..._pensa amèrement Mizù.

Après encore dix minutes de tentatives infructueuses, elles décidèrent d'essayer une autre technique.

« -N'empêche venant de l'apprentie du Maréchal Sokaro, se débiner comme ça ...

-Ouais ça la fout mal...

-Avoir peur d'une robe...

-A ta place j'aurais honte... »

Les jeunes filles se turent un instant en entendant un bruit de tissu froissés dans la cabine. Soudain le rideau fut tiré brusquement et Mizùmi sortit de la cabine. Il y eut un flottement dans l'air pendant lequel personne ne pipa mot.

« -Allez dites le que je suis ridicule, demanda Mizùmi d'une voix presque suppliante se sentant horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Ben ça alors!

-Ouai...

-Les filles... couina Mizùmi.

-Tu es magnifique! Laissa tomber Juliette.

-Hein?

-Regarde-toi dans le miroir », proposa Lenalee.

Iza la fit pivoter et Mizùmi posa alors son regard sur le miroir qui lui renvoya son propre reflet. Et elle en resta scotchée.

Finalement quand toutes les filles eurent trouve la robe qui leur fallait elles décidèrent d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer, histoire de profiter d'être des jeunes femmes normale pendant au moins cette après-midi ensoleillée. Elles s'assirent devant un resto et commandèrent des boissons tout en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver au sujet qui était dans tout les esprits : le Bal.

« -Et vous y allez avec qui? Demanda Lenalee.

-Moi Allen m'a demandé ce matin, lui apprit Sayu avec un grand sourire.

-Moi y a quelques jours, Lavi est venu me trouver et m'a invitée à être sa cavalière pendant le bal », avoua Juliette en rougissant.

Mizùmi sentant que ça allait bientôt être son tour et celui d'Iza tenta de retourner la question à l'envoyeur:

« -Et toi Lenalee, tu y vas avec qui?

-Ben... Commença Lenalee un peu gênée.

-Allez dis nous! L'encouragea Sayu.

-D'accord, en fait, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé de venir au bal avec lui.

-Qui ça , « il »?

-Krory, avoua Lenalee en rougissant un peu plus.

-Et t'as dit oui ? »

Lenalee acquiesça rougissant totalement maintenant (NDA : Pour ce qui aime pas ce couple un seul mot : j'innove! xD).

« -D'ailleurs ,Mizùmi tu y vas avec Sokaro, non? Demanda innocemment Juliette.

-Ben... En fait... Pour tout vous dire... Il ne m'a pas encore demandé...

-Hein?! Mais le Bal est dans quatre jours!

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas non plus lui forcer la main si il veut pas, il veut pas.

-On n'est pas non plus obligé de lui forcer directement la main, insinua Juliette avec un petit air mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le sourire de Juliette s'accentua et elle fit signe aux autres de se rapprocher d'elle. Les quatre autres s'exécutèrent immédiatement et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Quand elle eu finit tout le monde se redresser avec un petit sourire.

« -Très machiavélique ce plan, approuva Mizùmi.

-Merci !

-On fait ça quand?

-Dès qu'on rentre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il partait en mission aujourd'hui, expliqua Lenalee.

-ça marche ! »

Les jeunes femmes finirent de boire leurs verres tranquillement en riant d'avance de ce qu'elles allaient faire. Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon elles arrivèrent à la congrégation. Immédiatement elles mirent en place leur plan.

Sokaro traversait un couloir pour se rendre à la salle d'embarcation (NDA : on se croirait dans un aéroport xD), une petite nuance de regret dans le cœur en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas de baiser d'au revoir de la part de Mizùmi. Soudain, comme si Dieu l'avait entendu, il la croisa sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule mais avec un autre exorciste : Krory. Il s'approcha tranquillement d'eux, la présence du Vampire ne le dérangeant pas. Sauf qu'en venant dans leur direction, il entendit ce qu'ils se disaient :

« -Alors Mizùmi ça te dirait de venir au Bal avec moi? Demanda Krory.

-Comme je n'ai pas de cavalier je... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Krory se fit bousculer (encastrer dans le mur serait plus juste) par Sokaro.

« -Mizùmi! Est-ce que tu veux venir au Bal avec moi! S'exclama Sokaro.

-Bien sûr ! »

Mizùmi sauta au cou du maréchal et l'embrassa tenant le masque dans une des mains qu'elle avait passé derrière sa nuque.

Lenalee arriva en douce par derrière pour 'ramasser' Krory qui était toujours par terre, totalement sonné. Finalement Sokaro et Mizùmi se séparèrent comblés.

Misete avait pris une grande décision : il était hors de question qu'elle reste un jour de plus ici. Même si c'était vrai que ces conditions d'emprisonnement s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis sa détention dans les prisons des Noah, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable par rapport à Meiko qui ne bénéficiait pas du même traitement de faveur qu'elle. Rien que de l'imaginer blessée et abandonnée dans sa cellule lui donnait des nausées et la faisait se sentir atrocement coupable. Alors, elle devait partir d'ici avec son amie ! Par tous les moyens. Enfin ça elle l'avait déjà prévu depuis quelques jours mais la gentillesse de David l'en avait toujours empêchée. Elle même ne comprenait pas son comportement ni le sien d'ailleurs. Il avait prit le risque de prendre charge d'elle et malgré tout elle n'avait pas voulu lui causé d'ennuis car les paroles de Road et Kura avait fait son bonhomme de chemin et la travaillait maintenant. Misete poussa un soupir essayant d'enlever toutes ses pensées contradictoire de son esprit et souleva son oreiller dessous duquel elle avait caché un couteau qu'elle avait subtilisé pendant un de ses repas, d'ailleurs elle était pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à voler cet ustencile sous les yeux de ses geôliers.

Elle poussa une chaisejusque sous la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Ainsi debout sur la pointe des pieds elle pouvait atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre et s'asseoir dessus. Elle était un peu en équilibre précaire mais sortit tout de même le couteau et commença à scier les barres. Elle aurait bien aimé utiliser quelque chose de plus coupant comme son innocence mais ,malheureusement à la moindre petite activation, les akumas et Noahs lui tomberaient dessus alors valait mieux éviter. Pour le moment. La matière des barreaux était un peu bizarre mais Misete ne s'y attarda pas sauf que soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Surprise, elle sursauta et tomba à la renverse en poussant un petit cri d'animal pris au piège. Elle ferma les yeux attendant une douleur certaine et pria pour que cette chute ne lui soit pas mortelle. Elle commença par prier Jésus, puis Bouddha puis...

« -Elle est bien longue cette chute, remarqua t-elle à haute voix en ouvrant les yeux.

-Baka ! »

Misete se retourna en entendant la voix toute proche d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de David.

« -Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là David?

-ça se voit pas? J't'ai rattrapée! Et si tu pouvais descendre de mes bras ce serait génial t'es loourde!

-Hein?! Mais t'es pas sympa! »

David ne l'écouta pas et la laissa tomber.

« -Aïe! Fit Misete en se frottant les fesses avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

-Bien fait », ironisa David.

Misete lui tira la langue mais le Noah éclata simplement de rire. Misete le regarda consternée avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Le silence s'installa mais pas gênant juste le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs idées et leurs souffle. David s'assit sur le lit et regarda l'exorciste toujours par terre.

« -Au fait tu n'étais pas entrain de faire quelques chose? Demanda innocemment David.

Misete sentit son cœur rater un battement : qu'allait-il lui faire?

« -Si tu veux t'enfuir vas-y je ne t'en empêcherais pas...

-Merc... Quoi ?! »

David se mit à rire doucement face à sa réaction.

« -Ben oui, je ne t'empêcherais pas si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me retiens prisonnière? » Demanda Misete qui ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

Le sourire de David s'accentua et il se leva pour monter sur la chaise. Misete le regarda faire, perplexe. Le Noah saisit un des barreaux dans ses mains et appuya de toutes ses forces, le barreau se tordit comme si c'était de la gélatine avant d'exploser et de s'éparpiller en petits bouts.

« -Comment ça ce fait?

-Ah ça? C'est très simple on a utiliser nos pouvoirs avec Jasdero, expliqua David.

-Mais pourquoi? »

David ne répondit pas et descendit de la chaise son sourire ayant disparu.

« Tu le sais au fond de toi. »

Et il partit.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda Iza d'une voix pas très assurée.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une vieille maison sûrement abandonnée, vu le nombre d'akumas qu'elle avait du abattre pour y entrer. Elle était venue ici en 'mission' enfin ça c'était la raison officielle, car en réalité elle était là pour voir Tyki sauf que la maison était vide, entièrement. Elle soupira et décida de partir.

« -Bouh!

-Kyyaaaaaa!

-Wa ! Ce n'est que moi! » Tenta de la calmer Tyki.

Le Noah se massait les oreilles en regardant Iza avec un petit sourire.

« -Pff, ça te fait rire de ma faire peur!

-Je dois bien avouer que c'est assez amusant, plaisanta Tyki.

-Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais!

-Non attends ! Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur », s'excusa t-il.

Tyki l'attira contre elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué », avouèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils sourirent à nouveau et s'embrassèrent. Finalement ce fut Iza qui rompit le baiser.

« -Tyki il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'alarma t-il.

-Je... Je... »

Iza murmura la fin de sa phrase avec difficulté avant de fondre en larmes. Tyki resta bête sans savoir quoi faire, puis il l'attira contre elle.

« -Je suis désolée... S'excusa Iza qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer.

-C'est pas grave... On va devoir être fort, d'accord?

-Oui, on sera forts au moins pour lui.

-Je t'aime. »

* * *

Alors? ça vous a plus? x)

A votre avie que peut-il bien arriver à Iza et Tyki?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : Le Bal

-Skinny love-

Reever s'arrêta devant le miroir et ajusta sa cravate. Jugeant sa tenue correcte il attrapa sa veste et prit la direction de la sortit du bureau. Sauf qu'en partant il aperçu une lumière dans la salle du Commendant. Intrigué il y entra et découvrit Komui assis sur son bureau.

-Commendant? Qu'est-ce que vous fêtes c'est l'heure d'y aller, fit remarquer Reever à son supérieur.

-Hm... J'ai pas envie d'y aller...

Komui était toujours habillé avec sa tenue de Commendant, sa tasse de café à moitié vide dans la main. Et il fixé le liquide brun l'ai comme s'il avait envie de s'y noyer.

-Pourquoi?

-Si elle n'est pas là à quoi ça sert...

Reever ouvrit la bouche pour demander de qui il parlé quand soudain la vérité s'imposa à lui. Depuis que Misete et Meiko avait été enlevé le commandent se conduisait de manière étrange n'ayant 'presque' pas crée de machines ou potions totalement tarées. Et comme Misete ne fréquentait quasiment jamais les scientifiques contrairement à Meiko qui passait une grande partie de son temps ici avec Lenalee la remplacant même parfois pour servir le café Reever en dédusit que c'était d'elle dont parlé le commendant.

-Vous savez on va les retrouver avec l'unité Tiedoll on a de grandes chances de les ramener à la maison! Et puis je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aimerait vous voir comme ça... Vous êtes notre chez vous vous devez de présider le Bal pour que les autres puissent garder confiance et aller de l'avant. C'est votre rôle vous êtes notre guide dans les ténèbres...

-Reever...

Le jeune scientifique posa sa main sur l'épaule de Komui et la serra brièvement en souriant puis il s'avanca vers la sortie.

-Tous le monde vous attend! ;)

Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de Komui puis il se leva d'un bond.

-Je peux emmener un Komulin?!

-Nan!

Tous le monde était présent dans la salle du Bal et attendait les Maréchaux qui devait le présider. Il y en avait que 3 vu que le quatrième se trouvait actuellement en mission de sauvetage. Les trois maréchaux entrèrent pas la grande porte, Izanami ouvrait la marche avec son cavalier qui était autre que Tymothi suivit de près par Cloud accompagnée elle d'Alexander et fermant la marche se tenait Sokaro avec Mizùmi. Tous le monde était surpris déjà par le couple que formait Tim et Iza même si tout le monde se doutait que c'était simplement de l'amitié entre eux et que pour Tim tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. D'ailleurs le jeune garçon était vêtu avec un costard bleu nuit et ne portait pas de cravate, il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller surexité seul la main d'Iza permettait de le laisser un minimum en place. Le jeune femme était elle vêtu avec une robe rouge qui était corset dans son dos et moulait sa poitrine juste en-dessous elle partait en jupe. D'ailleurs cet étrange couple Cloud était habillé avec une robe de cuir noir et avait simplement remontait ces cheveux en queue de cheval, son singe portait lui une noeud de papillon autour du cou. Quand à Alexander celui-ci portait une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir ses abdos par transparence ainsi qu'un pantalon noir moulant. Toutes les filles présentent soupièrent devant tant de beauté. Le dernier couple fut celui qui souleva le plus d'interogation : Mizùmi et Sokaro. Le Maréchal était vêtu d'une chemise noir à moitié fermé laissant voir son torse musclé et pour une fois il ne portait pas son masque et on pouvait le voir arborer un sourire ce qui était rare car pour une fois il n'exprimait aucune soif de sang. Accroché à son bras Mizùmi souriait timidement vêtu d'une robe noir doté d'un généreux décolleté et qui laissait voir une grande partie de son dos. La robe tombée jusque juste en-dessous de son genoux et était fendu sur le côté. De plus elle avait était légèrement maquillé et tous le monde devait bien avoué qu'une fois habillé en fille Mizùmi était pas mal du tout! Ils défilèrent devant les autres exorcistes sous les aplaudissements et se firent sifflés par quelques traqueurs assez avenants (ceux qui sifflèrent Mizùmi le regrétèrent amérement). Finalement ils atteignirent leur but : la piste de danse, derrière laquel se tenait Komui.

-Bonsoir tous le monde! Nous somme ici pour célèbrer la fête des amoureux! Mais malgèrs ça nous oublions pas ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous. Une minute de silence pour eux...

Tous se turent pendant une minutes.

-Et maintenant les maréchaux vont exécuter la première dans pour ouvrir le Bal!

-Quoiii? S'écria Mizùmi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je te guiderais, lui promit Sokaro avec un clin d'oeil.

-Non mais c'était pas prévus ça! Déjà que j'ai du passer devant tous le monde habillé comme ça! Et puis depuis quand tu sais danser?

-Je suis un homme pleins de surprises ;p Allez viens.

Sokaro la tira par la main et les différents couples se mirent à danser. Mizùmi se laissa faire met après avoir faillit tomber trois fois et marchés cinq fois sur les pieds de Sokaro (avec des talons de quatre centimètres...) elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin.

-On va essayer autre chose, porposa Sokaro. Monte sur mes pieds.

Mizùmi acquiesca, retira ses talons et les poussa dans un coin de la piste (libération!) et posa ses pieds sur ceux de Sokaro. Immédiatement leur danse se fit plus gracieuse et Mizùmi se sentit plus à l'aise. A la fin de la danse d'autres couples montèrent sur scène et se mirent à danser sur de la musique plus bougeante. Mizùmi et Sokaro en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement. Suivit par Cloud et Alexander ainsi que Izanami qui laissa Timothy avec Emilie.

-Merci Alexander, fit Cloud.

-C'est rien.

-Oui mais à cause de moi tu n'as pas pu y aller avec celui que tu voulais...

A cette pensée le sourire qu'arborait Alex disparut.

-Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon il ne m'avait pas invité...

Alexander serra les poings et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Car malgrès ses aparences de tombeurs Alexander avait un coeur très sensible et dont il faisait profiter à tous le monde alors quand deux jours avant le fête il n'avait toujours pas de cavalier et que Cloud était venu le voir pour lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal il n'avait pas refusé. Et de tout cela Cloud en avait conciance alors elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter.

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Reever s'était mêlé à la foule qui regardait les maréchaux avec leurs cavaliers. Soudain il avait eu un choc : Alexander s'avançait en compagnie de Cloud! Reever n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais son coeur se serra si fort qu'il eu l'impression de suffoquer il prit la direction de la sortit bousculant des personnes au passage. Une fois sur le balcon il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur le rebord. Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer puis il s'aluma une cigarette. Il inspira une grande bouffée puis recracha lentement la fumée. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à se calmer après tous le fait que Alexander ai accompagné Cloud au Bal ne voulait surement rien dire peut-être avait-il fait ça juste pour aider la Maréchal. Rassuré par cette idée Reever retourna dans la salle après la première danse dans l'espoir de retrouver Alexander. Alors qu'il déambulait tranquilement dans la salle il repéra Alex dans un coin immédiatement il accéléra le pas mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait il se rendit compte que le jeune homme se trouvait dans les bras de Cloud. Là il aurait bien du mal à trouver une explication logique. Le corps gros il fit demi-tour et repartit sur le balcon. Le regarda perdu il laissa les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Soudain deux bras le saisirent par derrière.

-Bouh!

-Wa?!

-C'est moi Alexander ^^

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux? Répondit séchement Reever.

-Pourquoi tu me réponds comme ça?

-Laisses tomber.

Reever se retourna dos à Alex. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait se glissa devant lui.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a!

-Lache-moi! Cria Reever en repoussant violement Alex.

Alexander tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre la rambarde, Reever ouvrit la bouche mais la referma suibitement et s'en alla. Alex le regarda partir totalement perdu. Un peu plus loin Cloud avait vu toute la scène et elle s'élança à la suite de Reever ayant compris ce qui c'était passé. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa chambre.

-Reever attend!

-Quoi? Encore!

-Ecoutes-moi, tout à l'heure si Alex était mon cavalier c'était parce que je lui avait demandé... Et puis parce que celui qui lui avec qui il voulait y allé ne lui avait pas demandé...

-Celui...?

-Oui... Devine avec qui il voulait y aller...

Cloud le laissa ainsi en proie aux doutes. Heureusement Reever ne resta pas seul longtemps car Alex arriva des larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé Reever, je sais pas ce quej'ai fais mais s'il te plait excuses-moi!

Reever qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de tout ces sous-entendu et ses quiproquos decida de clairifier la situation et embrassa Alexander. Au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent pour se réembrasser immédiatement.

/!\ YAOI /!\

-Attend...

Reever se sépara d'Alex pour ouvrir la porte et le tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Puis il le poussa contre la porte pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Alexander avait passé ses mains derrière la nuque de Reever mais celles du chez de la Scientifique descendirent vers une zone plus érogène de son anatomie.

-Reever...

-Chuut...

Alexander ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la main de Reever dans son caleçon. Il saisit son sexe déjà durcit par le désir et commençat à lui imprimer de lents mouvements de va et vient. Alex sentait des vagues de désirs déferlaient en lui le faisant frémir. soudain Reever ne trouva pas cette position très pratique s'agenouilla et retira le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon de son compagnon puis il laissa sa langue parcourir le sexe d' -ci ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir sous cette douce torture.

-Prends le... Entier... Suplia Alex.

Reever souria avant de s'éxécuter avec une lenteur contrôlé. même dans ses rêves les plus fous Alex n'aurait pu imaginé que ce fusse aussi bon. Sentir la bouche de celui qu'il aimait sur son sexe était une sensation indescrstible mais totalement grisante d'ailleurs ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérantes et il sentait la jouissance arriver.

-Reever...

-Chuut...

Alex gémit un peu plus fort avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche de Reever qui avala d'un seul coup. Le plus jeune se laissa glisser le long de la porte à bout de souffle et encore tout tremblant. Le chef retira ses derniers vêtements tandis qu'Alex faisait de même puis avec un petit sourire coquin il l'atira sur le lit. Alex se laissa allonger sur le dos tandis que Reever s'installa à califorchon sur lui rien que cette position donnait déjà des frissons à Alex. Soudain il sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité puis un deusième rejoignit le premier. La sensation d'abord désagréable se changea en plaisir et il en réclama plus mais au contraire Reever retira ses doigts. Et le pénétra avec son sexe. Alexander gémit de douleur mais au fur et à mesure des coups de hanche de Reever il prit vite plaisir. Reever accéléra le rythme jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme puis ils s'écroulèrent ensemble épuisés. Tandis que Reever reprenait doucement son souffle il sentit Alex bougé à côté de lui et entrevit les yeux pour le voir se mettre sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... Commençat Reeer jusqu'à ce qu'il voye les cheveux de son amant prendre lentement une teinte noir. Merde...

-héhé...

-T'es en mode Dark..

-Hé oui tu vas en baver!

Reever ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait Dark Alex s'y prit doucement puis une fois que Reever fut prêt il commença à accélérer donnant de puissant coup de hanche qui faisait crirer Reever de plaisir. Alex saisit le membre de Reever et commençat à le branler en même temps. Celui-ci n'en pouvait le désir lui donnait des vertiges. SSoudain ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble et s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se regardèrent puis après un dernier baiser ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

/!\ Fin Lemon /!\

Izanami regardait tous les couples danser une lueur triste dans les yeux. Elle n'entendit même pas sa meilleure amie arriver par derrière.

-Bouh!

-Aah! Sursauta Iza.

Juliette se mit à rire devant sa réaction indignée. La jeune exorciste était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit moulante qu'Iza trouva très jolie seulement elle n'avait vraiment pas le coeur à la fête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Demanda Juliette remarquand qu'il y avait quelques chose qui n'allait pas.

-Rien...

-Tu penses à Qui-tu-sait ?

-... Oui...

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le rejoindre?

-Mais je peux pas...

-Mais si! Si tu veux je te couvrirais!

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sur! On est amie Baka, plaisanta Juliette sincère.

-Merci!

Izanami avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Allez dépêches-toi il doit surement t'attendre.

Iza se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser discrètement hors de la salle. Elle rejoingit Tyki à quelques lieu de là celui-ci l'attendait pour fêter cette St Valentin ensemble. Et ce fut les meilleurs moments que passèrent Tyki et Iza c'est pour ça qu'à la fin du repas Iza avait pros sa descision :

-Tyki si je devais choisir, je...

* * *

Gomeeeen pour le retard ^^' J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce chapitre ^^ Pour m'excuser du retard je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Danse au clair de lune

-Time of my life-

Tout le monde dormait autour du feu. Seul le crépitement du feu brisait le silence qui régnait. Autour du feu, on pouvait apercevoir quatre formes allongées. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, un écureuil sauta de sa branche jusqu'en bas et fit le tour en sautillant. Dans le premier duvet, il trouva un vieil homme qui murmurait des choses vraiment étranges et l'écureuil préféra s'en éloigner rapidement. A côté de lui, il y avait aussi un duvet mais vide avec une poupée au longs cheveux noirs, l'écureuil trouva ça bizarre mais continua quand même pour trouver le troisième duvet dans lequel avait été aussi glissé une poupée sauf que celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blancs. L'écureuil commençait à penser que ces campards avait un grave problème mais il sautilla quand même jusqu'au dernier sac qu'il trouva complètement vide. Au même moment on essaya de le saisir par derrière mais grâce à son instinct, il sauta au bon moment pour éviter de se faire attraper.

- Mon petit Yûûûû ! marmonna le vieux.

L'ecureuil qui avait frôlé là crise cardiaque remarqua que le vieil homme dormait toujours. C'en était trop pour lui; il préféra remonter dans son arbre et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il regarda l'homme appeler encore ce mystérieux 'Yû'. L'écureuil le plaignait sincèrement, puis l'autre retomba profondément endormit sur son duvet. 'ce type est taré, vraiment.' pensa l'animal en le regardant ronfler tranquillement. L'écureuil allait enfin rejoindre son petit chez lui quand il entendit une voix un peu plus loin, intrigué il s'approcha. Un homme avec une longue tresse s'adressait à... Une chauve-souris ?!

- Je suis désolé Miranda, s'excusait Marie.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit le golem avec la voix de Miranda.

L'ecureil en perdit ses noisettes, le truc/chauve-souris avait parlé ?!

- J'aurais tellement aimé être auprés de toi...

- Moi aussi, mais nous auront d'autre occasion /

- Oui x) Et puis tu me montreras cette robe ;)

- d'accord ! /"

- Haha ! Je t'aime Miranda...

- Moi aussi !

Le petit animal se dit que décidement ils étaient tous barges ici et s'éloigna pour tomber sur deux autres personnes. L'écureuil hésita puis décida de les observer. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blancs avec une longue mèche bleu. A côté d'elle, se tenait un jeune homme qui avait d'aussi longs cheveux mais attachés en queue de cheval et entièrement noirs. Tous deux ne disait rien, simplement tranquilles d'être ici ensemble. Finalement la femme prit la parole :

- La lune est si belle ce soir...

Kanda ouvrit un oeil.

- Hm...

- Ce soir c'est le Bal à la Congrégation, les autres doivent bien s'amuser...

Un expert aurait immédiatement remarqué la nuance de regret et de désir qui pointait dans sa voix. Tout le monde aurait été d'accord pour dire que Kanda était loin d'un expert et encore moins dans les sentiments féminins. Et pourtant il se leva d'un coup, en entendant le bruissement de ses vêtements. Kagome ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors la main de Kanda ouverte juste devant elle et sur son visage... Un sourire ?

- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Si Kagome rougit, Kanda ne le vit pas. La jeune femme attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit et se laissa entraîner dans cette danse envoûtante. Le rongeur regarda ces deux personnes danser sous la Lune, libérée de toutes chaînes. Et il trouva ça magnifique. Après tout ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous tarés par ici. La danse continuait Kanda et Kagome virvoltait littéralement. On aurait dit deux esprits complémentaires, leur danse était sans défaut se completant l'un l'autre. Puis à la fin Kanda déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kagome, délicatement, les frôlant presque. Kagome ne réagit pas tout de suite puis partit à la recherche du jumeau du baiser. L'ecureuil trouva ça très émouvant et décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il leur lança un dernier regard puis s'éloigna. Pendant ce temps Kanda et Kagome qui n'avait pas remarqué leur spectateur continuait de s'embrasser, enlassés sous la lune.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Allen.

- Merci, fit Sayu en rougissant légèrement. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

Les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle du Bal. Allen vêtu de sa chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir était le type même du gentleman tandis que Sayu arborait unr robe très fine et légère d'un bleu très clair comme l'eau dans les lagons.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda le maudit avec un clin d'oeil.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors ferme les yeux...

Sayu s'éxécuta, elle stressait un peu mais elle avait entièrement confiance en le blandin. Celui-ci posa une main sur ses yeux et lui prit l'autre pour la guider. Sayu rougit à ce contact et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir par l'intermédiaire de la main d'Allen.

- Alors, avance tout droit... Oui comme ça. Maintenant va à gauche, non l'autre gauche!

La dernière remarque les fit rire bêtement puis ils reprirent leur route sans trop de mal. Sayu se demandait bien où est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmener, elle s'était perdue après la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tourné à gauche... Ou était-ce à droite ? Sayu inspira un bon coup et décida de se vider l'esprit. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et que la légère pression sur ses yeux avait disparu.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, l'encouragea Allen.

Sayu les ouvrit doucement.

- Wa ! C'est magnifique !

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle au mur peint en bleu, seul le mur à sa droite était fait entièrement de verre renvoyant la couleur des murs ce qui leur donnait l'impression de se trouver dans la mer. Au mileu de la place orné un magnifique piano d'un blanc très pur. Le reste du mobilier consistait en un canapé et quelques décorations qu'avaient ajoutés Allen pour embellir l'endroit et lui donner une atmosphère de fête.

- Mais on est où ?

- Devine !

Sayu fronça les yeux en plein réflexion puis son regard tomba sur le piano qui ornait la salle.

- On est dans la salle du 14ème !

- Et oui !

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

- C'est bien toi qui m'avait dit de m'ouvrir aux autres, non ?

- Bien sûr !

- Eh ben bizarrement je me sens bien ici, je m'y sens chez moi... Et j'avais envie de le montrer à quelqu'un de cher à mon coeur...

Comprenant le sens des paroles qu'il venait de pronnonçer, Sayu rougit, un peu gênée.

- ça te dit que je te joue un morceau ?

- Oh oui !

Allen s'installa sur la chaise et inspira lentement pour se calmer comme Sayu, il y avait encore quelques minutes. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches puis doucement il les fit parcourir le piano jusqu'à créer une magnifique mélodie. Sayu l'écouta jouer avec admiration et intérieurement elle se dit qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi à l'écouter pendant des heures. Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Sayu. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. Du coup, leurs visages se trouvèrent soudain très prêts. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent pendant un instant d'hésitation et ce fut Sayu qui franchit l'espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut timide et craintif puis ils se séparèrent rougissant comme deux adolescents (NDA : Ceux qu'ils sont, nous avons un peu tendance à l'oublier! xD). Allen en voulant plus, refranchit l'espace et lui vola un autre baiser suivit de plusieurs d'autres. La suite se passa sur la canapé et seulement si les pervers-pédophile qui lisent ma fic me le demandent, je ferais un lemon xD.

-retour au Bal-

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? se demanda pour la centième fois Saki devant la porte de la salle de Bal. _Je te rappelle que tu as accepté de mettre cette robe pour une quantité faramineuse de crêmes brûlées !_ Saki pria sa petite voix intérieure d'aller voir allieurs si elle y était et de ne pas revenir avant de l'avoir trouvée ! Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi sa voix intérieure avait la même que Link ! Bon, décida Saki, s'il n'arrive pas d'ici dix minutes je m'en vais. Seulement au bout de seulement cinq minutes Link déboula.

- Saki ! Excuse-moi pour le retard je devais finir un rapport !

- Mmm !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiiis, pleurnichat-elle intérieurement.

~flash back~

Saki sortait du bureau de Komui après une longue mission, elle ne rêvait plus que de délicieuses crêmes brûlées que Jerry allait lui préparer. C'est avec l'estomac gargouillant et un filet de bave sur le menton qu'elle croisa Link, ce qui la calma immédiatement.

- T'es toujours là toi ?

- Hé ouais, je suis utile moi contrairement à toi Double Verrue !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit espèce de sale gamine capricieuse ?!

- T'as très bien entendu le lèche-bottes !

- Tu veux aller au Bal avec moi ?

- Hein ?!

- T'as peur c'est ça ? Trouillarde !

- J'accepte !

~fin du flash back~

Mais quel conne ! pensa amèrement Saki.

- Tu es très belle en robe, la complimenta Link.

- Pff...

- Allez pour une fois, arrêtons de nous chamailler comme des gamins !

- C'est toi le gamin !

- Et je te paierai toutes les crêmes brûlées que tu voudras...

- Bon d'accord.

Ils se sourirent pour la première fois et entrèrent ensemble dans la salle.

- Toi aussi t'es pas mal.. Link...

Link resta un instant scotché s'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Saki il aurait cru avoir rêvé mais le rouge sur les joues de cette dernière prouvait bien que ces paroles étaient belles et bien d'elle.

- Saki... ?

- Bon elles sont où, ces crême brûlées ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se diriger vers le buffet où se trouvait ses merveilleux desserts. Après que Saki eu finis toutes les crèmes brûlés du buffet elle se tourna vers Link un sourrie mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Aufaite Lin je ne t'avais pas dit, mais les scientifiques m'ont fait un nouveau golem, tu veux que je te le montres?

-Oui si tu veux ^^

-Allez Poulpi sort de ta cachette, pria gentiment Saki.

-Poulpi?!

Quelque chose bougea dans la robe de Saki puis s'en exctreya avec quelques difficultés.

-Poulpli! S'exclama gaiment la chose.

Link observa bouche bée le nouveau golem de Saki qui ressemblait à un petit poulpe rouge qui le fixait avec de grand yeux joueurs. Il faisait bouger ses tentacules pour flotter.

-Eh ben c'est original comme golem.

-Ouai et t'as pas tout vu! Vas-y Poulpi!

-Poulpiiii !

Le petit golem prit une grand inspiration avant de cracher un jet d'eau sur le visage de Link ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire aux éclats Saki. Le reste de la soirée consista en une pourchasse de Saki pour Link avec Pouply qui arrosé ce malheureux corbeaux et parfois d'autres personnes qui se trouvaient trop près du trio. Une bonne soirée en somme.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ohayo ^^ Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Je préviens ce chapitre contient un passage de violence et peu être choquant!_

_Sinon bonne lecture et les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent tjrs pas ^^"_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : St Valentin (partie 2)

* * *

___Misete était assise sur le lit, le regard dans le vague elle attendait. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à arriver car la porte s'ouvrit. Immédiatement Misete bondit de son lit et se précipita sur le nouveau venu un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entre compltètement et lui sauta au cou. Il se contenta de rire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres en un baiser partagé et fougueux._

_Miste se reveilla brusquement, un seul mot sortit de sa bouche :_

_-David ?!_

~Dans les prisons~

Meiko se sentait seule, extrêmement seule. A un point tel qu'elle songea un instant à se suicider mais l'idée repartit aussi vite qu'elle lui avait traversé l'esprit elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais ça faisait déjà plus d'un moins qu'elles étaient enfermés ici contre son grés. Et elle commençait à trouver le temps légèrement long voir beaucoup et une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que personne ne viendrait les chercher, les abandonnant ici. Meiko se mit une gifle mentale, elle ne devait pas douter de ces compagnons ! Ils allaient venir les chercher et elles partiraient d'ici elle pas perdre confiance ! Mais Misete avait diparu depuis la dernière fois où Mizusu l'avait torturé à mort et les seules informations qu'elle avait venait d'une Noah alors pouvait-elle vraiment si fier ? Et si Misete était morte ? Et si elle alalit mourir ici elle aussi ? Seule sans personne abandonnée de tous...

Meiko secoua vivement la tête faisant voleter sa chevelure rose dans tous les sens.

« -Je ne dois pas perdre courage! »

Elle avait prenonçé la phrase à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche l'air coupable mais personne ne la reprit alors elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Une image s'imposa à elle. Celle d'un certain scientifique fou qui lui faisait trouner la tête. Komui Lee. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps maintenant même si elle avait mit du temps à comprendre ses sentiments ils étaient maintenant profondement ancrés en elle. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu tenir jusque là malgrès les séances que lui imposé Mizusu la laissant parfois dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant plusieurs jours. Elle l'imaginé près d'elle et le courage revenait en elle sous la forme d'une petite flamme dans son cœur qui la réchaffait alors que tous était sombre autour d'elle. Mais voilà elle savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui (elle avait demandé la date à Kurayami) c'était le Bal de la St Valentin. Et elle avait peur que Komui y ailles avec une autre fille après tout en tant que Chef il avait plutôt pas mal de succès auprès des filles qui pourraient ainsi bien se faire voir. Elle ne devait pas... C'est avec ce genre de sentiments que les exorcistes reniaient Dieu et finissaient en rejetés. Alors elle ne devait pas mais plus le temps passé et plus son cœur doutait. Un bruit de pas la tira de ses pensées amer.

« -Tu vas souffrir ! »

Mizusu la dominait de toute sa hauteur et plus que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer se fut la lueur de folie dans ses yeux qui la fit trembler.

~Misete~

Misete arpentait de long en large sa chambre. Au bout du cent cinquantième allé-retour elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la salle, soupira et recommença. Elle aimait David. La vérité c'était imposé à elle et le rêve de la nuit dernière n'avait fait que le confirmer. Misete s'ébourifa nerveusement les cheveux mais elle ne pouvait pas aimer un Noah ! C'était juste impossible, un pêcher ! Son cœur se serra douleuresement à cette pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous soit comme ça ? Peut-être que si les l'innocence n'avait jamais existé rien ne ce serait pareil et elle aurait pu aimer David sans se poser de questions d'étiques ou de morale. Et puis depuis quand elle se préocupé de la morale, elle ? Ah depuis qu'elle faisait partit de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

« -David... »

Bizzarement prononcer son prénom lui faisait une drôle d'impression dans sa bouche qui se propageait ensuite dans tous son corps. C'était d'ailleurs amusant et depuis son rêve il lui arrivait de pronnoncer son prénom juste pour le plaisir de le sentir roulait dans sa bouche. Misete ferma les yeux et recommença.

« -David »

Elle se laissa envahir par une sensation vraiment agréable qui la porta sur un petit nuage loin de tous ses malheurs.

« -Pourquoi tu pronnonces mon prénom comme ça ? »

Misete sursauta brusquement et se retourna précipitament pour découvrir David négligement adossé au mur un sourire moquer aux lèvres. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballait, il lui faisait souvent ça depuis qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments envers le Noah mais la c'était vraiment puissant et elle eu un peu de mal à le dissimuler complètement. Etrangement cela parut faire plaisir à David même si il ne laissa rien transparaître.

« Alors ? Insista t-il.

-Que... Je.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Ben tu es ma prisonnière c'est normale que je vienne te rendre viste.

-Oui mais tu pourrais au moins passer par la porte !

-Je l'ai fais.

-Toquer !

-je l'ai fais aussi !

-Faire du bruit je sais pas moi ! »

David ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mauvaise foie évidente de Misete. Celle-ci laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage mais elle lui tira la langue pour faire bon usage. Soudain la main de David se tendit et il attira Misete tout contre lui.

« -Ce soir, enfiles cette robe, je viendrais te voir... »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots à son oreille la faisant frémir de tous son être. Puis il disaprut d'un coup. Misete cligna des yeux un peu étonnée puis elle se tourna vers son lit où avait été déposé une robe. Elle allat s'assoir à côté et saisit l'étoffe dans ses mains et l'admira longuement.

~Meiko~ /!\ Partie avec violence et insultes-personnes sensibles s'abstenir ! /!\

Meiko essaya de cacher sa peur mais les tremblements incontôlés de sa main ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle se retrouvait suspendu par des menottes accrochés au plafond. Entierement nu. Rien que de se retrouver ainsi si vulnérable était une véritable torture pour elle mais elle ravala sa fierté et préféra s'immaginer ailleurs. Ce fut efficace jusque Mizusu revienne armé d'un fouet. Meiko déglutit péniblement mais garda la tête haute. Le fouet claqua la faisant presque sursauter. Elle ne vit pas le premier coup venir et ne le sentit pas immédiatement mais soudain une brulure se fit sentir sur son ventre. Elle serra les lèvres.

« -Alors comme ça Allen s'est trouvé une jolie connasse, hein ? »

Meiko ne répondit pas d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas de quoi parlé la Noah. Le fouet repartit la blessant a de multiples endroits simultanément. Mizusu s'approcha tout près d'elle et fit glisser le lanière de cuire sur ses joues une leure malsaine brillait dans ses yeux.

« -Alors je vais me défouler sur toi... Tu pourra remercier tes petits copains... »

La Noah se décala dos à sa victime et la fouetta dans le dos et sur juste en-dessous des fesses là où la peau était plus douce et fragile lui arrcachants des gémissements de douleurs à grande peine retenues. Cette torture dura encore quelques minutes puis Mizusu s'embla se lasser et arrêta brusquement. Meiko cru que son calvaire était enfin finit mais elle comprit très vite qu'en réalité ça ne faisait que commencer. Elle ressentie une douleur atroce au niveau de ses côtes, elle toussa ejecta du sang. Mizusu se mit à rire, l'air de s'amuser follement puis elle brandit une deusième fois la barre en fer qu'elle tenait à la main et la brandit de nouveau l'assénant violement dans le dos de sa victime. Meiko cru entendre quelques chose se brisé mais elle préféra croire qu'elle avait rêvé de toute façon la douleure la rendait à moitié folle. Les coups pleuvaient avec violence Meiko ne voyait plus rien, elle sentait juste la douleure qui déchirait son corps tout entier. Puis finalement Mizusu s'attaqua à la dernière partie de son corps qu'elle avait encore laissait intacte. Saisissant sa barre Mizusu la planta violement dans l'anus de Meiko lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

« T'aimes ça sale chienne ? »

Meiko était en prois à une douleure sans nom tous son coprs la brulait mais le dernier suplice qu''elle venait de lui imposer depasser tous les autres. Mizusu accentua la pression prenant un malin plaisir à la torturait. Meiko ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir au plus vite. Que quelqu'un la libère mais elle se retient de la suplier. Elle ne céderait pas malgrès tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Mizusu la pénétra de nouveau plus profondément, Meiko eut un hoqué de douleur, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir mais rien ne sortit. Seul restait la douleure. Meiko essaya de se soustraire à sa tortionnaire mais celle-ci l'attrapa et planta ses ongles profondement dans sa peau la faisant saigner. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avec la barre en fer son sourire s'élargissait à chaque nouveau hurlement de douleur de sa victime.

« -Penses bien que c'est de leur faute si tu en es là ! »

Mizusu retira la barre et la porta à la bouche de Meiko. Celle-ci la ferma hémertiquement mais la Noah forca jusqu'à lui blesser les lèvres. Meiko se débattit avec le peu de force qui lui rester mais c'était peine perdue. Alors elle se laissa faire abandonnant toute lutte. Mizusu le vit tout de suite.

« -Tsss... Si c'est comme ça... »

/!\ Fin torture /!\

Mizusu la détacha, Meiko s'écroula au sol sans bouger. La noah l'atrapa par les cheveux pour la forcer à redresser la tête puis elle fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main. Et lentement elle traca une ligne sur sa joue puis elle la relacha brusquement. Le visage de Meiko heurta brusquement le sol et elle ne bougea plus.

~Misete~

La jeune fille avait finalement enfilée la robe. Elle avait longuement hésité car pour elle cela revenait un peu à accepter et afficher ses sentiments ce qui la rendait assez mal à l'aise. Elle lissa à nouveau sa jupe pour essayer d'oublier son anxiété. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et David entra.

« -Tu es magnifique comme ça !

-Merci, je sens que je vais rougir...

-Haha ! Tu serais assortit à ta robe comme ça ! »

David passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

« -Merci de l'avoir mise.

-Je te devais bien ça... On va faire quoi aufaite ?

-C'est une surprise ! »

Misete se laissa entraîner sans oposé de résistance plutôt curieuse de se qui l'attendait. David la conduisit à travers des couloris déserts jusqu'à un grand balcon. Là-bas une table les attendait sur laquelle les couverts avaient était mis. David invita Misete à s'assoir et lui tenue sa chaise puis il allat s'assoir en face d'elle.

« -Je... Wahou... Fut tout ce que pu dire Misete. »

Ce qui fit rire doucement David.

« -J'avou que ça ne me ressemble pas trop mais il fallait bien un repas d'adieu, plaisanta t-il. »

Misete lui lança un regard interogateur qu'il préféra ignorer.

« -Mais tu as le droit de faire ça au moins ?

-T'inquiètes pas je me suis arrangé avec Jasdero. Allez profitons de ce moment ensemble ! »

Ils trinquèrent ensemble les regards de l'un dans l'autre. Le repas se révéla délicieux et Misete passa un moment vraiment très agréable en compagnie de David. Qui se révéla malgrès les apparences très intelligents et amusants. Ils se trouvèrent une foule de choses en communs et pendant le temps de la soirée ils oublièrent tous ce qui les entouraient : l'innocence, les noahs, la guerre qui les opposés tous ça n'existait plus. Seul l'autre comptait. Une fois le repas finit une musique se fit entendre. David se leva et lui tendit le bras pour l'inviter à danser avec lui. Alors ils dancèrent sur le balcon se noyant dans le regarde de l'autre et s'y raccrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Malgrès qu'ils étaient enlacé Misete avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Une fois que la chanson se fut terminé la jeune femme se raccrocha à David ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre pour toujours et cette idée lui était tout simplement impossible à accepter.

« -Je ne veux pas te quitter, sanglota t-elle »

David eu un sourire triste et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser.

~Kurayami~

La jeune Noah sortit de la chambre de leur prisonnière plutôt contente. Tous semblait se dérouler pour le mieux entre David et Misete. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Mizusu celle-ci semblait hors d'elle et elle avait peur qu'elle se venge sur leur deuxième prisonnière. Elle dirigea donc ses pas vers les cachots mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre car Wisely l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« -hey, suis moi. »

Wisely lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'au balcon. Une fois là-bas Wisely s'agenouilla au pied de sa princesse.

«-Qu'est-ce tu fais Wisy ? »

Le Noah l'ignora et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche.

« -Mlle Tsukiyomi voulez vous m'épouser, déclara t-il d'une traite. »

Kura ouvrit de grands yeux surprit et son cœur rata un battement avant de s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

« -Ah... Euh... Je... OUI ! "

Avec un grand sourire Wisely sortit délicatement une bague de la boîte puis il la lui passa autour du doigt. La baque était magnifique et représentait une fleur avec des pétales rouges en rubis.

« -Wisely je... Je suis tellement contente ! «

Kura ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de joies inonder ses joues.

« -Quand tout ça sera finis tu seras officiellement ma femme. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ! »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser chargé d'émotions. Puis Jasdero arriva et leur ordonna de dégager préférant ne pas se battre avec lui ils se rendirent au parc. Dans lequel ils se promenèrent toutes la journée. Ils profitèrent de chaque moment car aujourd'hui c'était la fête des amoureux.

* * *

__Alors? j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^' Rewiew?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Le Bal (4 ième partie)

Les trois maréchaux ouvrirent le Bal et entamèrent la première danse. Tous les autres invités se placèrent autour de la piste les regardant danser avec plus ou moins d'admirations selon les personnes. Mizùmi était assez gênée devant tous les membres de la Congragtion réunis mais elle pouvait sentir le corps de Sokaro à côté d'elle qui lui insuflé assez de courage pour monter sur la piste. L'orchestre entama une musique qui commença lentement. Le duo formait par Iza et Timothie faisait sourire tous le monde tandis que celui de Cloud et Alex avait de quoi rendre jaloux. Cloud était tout simplement magnifique et tous les hommes présents eurent soudain envie de tromper leur partenaire. Alexander quand à lui dansait avec une grâce déconcertante et faisiat soupirer toutes les filles de l'asemblée. Mais la surprise de la soirée ce trouvait dans le troisième couple sur lequel déjà quelque rumeurs couraient et venaient à être fondées. Sokaro dansait et tout le monde devait bien l'admettre : il dansait vraiment bien à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous le monde. Le terrifiant maréchaux avait toujours eu une réputation de bête sanguinaire sans foie ni loi né pour se battre alors le voir danser comme ça en surprenait plus d'un. Déjà sa relation avec Mizùmi avait soulevé quelques questions et jalousie. Quant-à elle Mizùmi éprouvait... Quelques difficultés à danser. Malgrès la fente de sa robe elle s'enmêlait dedans et trébuchait contiunellement avec ses talons qui faisait plusieurs sentimètres. Les joues entièrements rouges Mizùmi ne savait plus où se mettre et n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Sokaro le lu très bien dans ses yeux affolés. Il l'attira contre elle et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

« -On va faire quelque chose, tu va monter sur mes pieds, d'accord ? »

Mizumi aucha la tête affirmativement de toute façon elle était trop mal pour le contre dire. Elle se contenta donc de retirer ses chaussures puis de monter sur celles de Sokaro. La danse reprit mais cette fois la jeune femme était plus à l'aise se laissant aller selon les pas de son compagnon qui il fallait bien l'avouer se débrouiller très bien. Ce qui conforta Mizùmi dans son choix : elle avait trouvé le bon. Le duo tira des regards attendris et des sourires émus ainsi que quelques soupires naiseux. Ils étaient véritablement le couple le plus mignon des trois. La chanson dura encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles le public resta saisit par les prestations divers et magnifiques dans leurs différences. Puis la chanson se finit et ils arrêtèrent de danser. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la piste Sokaro ratrapa Mizùmi par le bras et l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa devant tous le monde déclanchant des cries de joies de la foule. Mizùmi rougit plus que de raison devant cette déclaration implissite tandis que Sokaro souriat très fièr de lui. Et en même temps grâce à cette action il venait de signifier que Mizùmi était à lui et rien qu'à lui et que le premier qui s'aventurerais à l'approcher de trops pèrs aurait à faire à lui. En tous cas c'était ce que signifiait le regard qu'il lança sur l'assemblée. Celel-ci les laissa quitter la piste presque à regret. Imméditament les couples se séparèrent et l'orchestre enchaîna sur une nouvelle chanson mais cette fois-ci toute l'assemblée y participa. Pendant ce temps Sokaro et Mizùmi en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement.

~Juliette~

« -On peut dire que c'est une réussite, fit Lavi en souriant à sa partenaire.

-Avec le mal qu'on s'est donné il y avait plutôt intérêt!Plaisanta Juliette.

-Bon et si on en profitait un peu nous aussi ?

-Volontier !

-Alors accepteriez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

-Avec joie ! »

Juliette attrapa la main qui lui tendait son ami. Une fois sur la piste Lavi regarda sa cavalière avec plus d'attention. Elle était vêtu d'une robe en dentelle noire qui lui allait à ravir et qui souligné ses courbes, Lavi sentit son cœur s'emballer sans raison. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pendant ce temps Juliette observait elle aussi son cavalier et sentait elle aussi son cœur s'emballer la seule différence était que elle, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait et cela depuis quelques temps déjà. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à danser Juliette se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien être qui la parcourait. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves tous près d'elle à quelques millimètres... Ses mains tenant les siennes lui transmettaient sa chaleure. Lavi était tout aussi troublait qu'elle mais en tant que Bookman il avait aprit à dissimuler ses émotions et surtout à fermer hermétiquement son cœur à tout désir parasite qui pourrait le détourner de son devoir de Bookman.

~Mizumi~

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre Sokaro et Mizumi était silencieux. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc qui avait été décoré par les bons soins de Lavi et Juliette. Il était donc parsemait de guirlande rose et paillette et autres chose niaseuses qui avait fait grimacer les deux amoureux devant un tel étalage de rose.

'-Crevée moi les yeux, suplia Mizumi.

-Hors de question mais je crois que je pourrais jamais plus voir non plus...'

Ils se lançèrent un regard consterné avant d'éclater simultanement de rire. Mizùmi se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le maréchal rire hors de celui qu'il réservait à ses adversaires pour les terroriser. Son rire était forte et rauque, il ressemblait un peu à un aboiment de chien coupé avec un hurlement de loup cette constatation eu le dont de faire redoubler le rire de Mizùmi. Celle-ci cru qu'elle allait mourire de rire, Sokaro entraînait ne pouvait plus s'arrêter lui non plus. Le rire cristallin et limpide de Mizùmi et celui plus grave de Sokaro se mêlerent pour aller rejoindre les ciel étoilés de la nuit. (NDA : je crois que le rire de Mizù vient de mon envie d'en avoir un pareil par rapport au mieux qui est vraiment pourris et qui ressemble plus à un canard qu'on étrangle qu'à celui d'une jeune fille u.u'). Quand ils se furent calmer ils laissèrent le silence se réinstaller entre eux. Mizùmi se laissa aller contre l'épaul de Sokaro et ils ne bougèrent plus n'osant pas briser cette instant magique. Mais finalement ce fut le maréchal qui le brisa.

« -Mizùmi si je te posais une question tu me répondrais franchement ? »

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses bras et lanssa un regard étonné à Sokaro.

« -Bien sur, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-T'occupes. Alors... Franchement... Je, la gêne se lisait sur le visage du puissant maréchal qui paraissait bien vulnérable d'un coup, est-ce que je te fais peur sans masque ?

-Hein ?!

-Hm, oui, mes cicatrices tous ça, voilà quoi ! Y a plein d'autres mecs cent fois plus séduisant que moi !

Mizùmi le trouvait décidement trop mignon comme ça.

« -Mais c'est que tu t'interesssairais à mon avis, plaisanta t-elle.

-Réponds à ma question ! »

La jeune femme se pencha tout près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu es le plus belle homme que j'ai rencontré... »

Le souffle de Mizùmi chatouilla l'oreille de Sokaro qui sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir mais qui n'était absolument pas désagréable. Le maréchal se retourna brusquement, surprenant Mizùmi et l'embrassa passionement. Soudain une douce mélodie veint leur jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« -M'accorderais-tu cette dernière danse ? Demanda Sokaro.

-Evidement ! »

Mizùmi retira ses chaussures avant de monter sur la scène. Les musiciens jouaient un slow pour clôturer la Bal. On voyait déjà que la fête touchait à sa fin car il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à part quelques traqueurs qui avaient investit le bar mais la majorité restait des couples. Mizùmi ne vit pas Juliette et Lavi, elle espéra de tout son coeur que tout se passait bien pour eux deux. Non loin d'eux se tenait Sayu et Allen enlacé. Un peu plus loin elle deviné Krory et Lenalee qui s'embrassé caché derrière un buisson tandis que Komui pleurait dans son coin ne retrouvant pas sa soeur chérie ce qui eu le dont de faire sourire Mizùmi. Sur la piste se tenait aussi Miranda et Marie qui d'ailleurs avait était nominé le couple de la soirée. Un peu plus loin cash et Johny dansait surveillé par Jiji et Jerry un verre à la main. Une fois qu'elle eut finit le tour des membres de la Congrégation Mizùmi retourna son atention sur son chéri à elle. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, ainsi elle pouvait sentir son odeur enivrante. Après une hésitation elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Sokaro descendit ses mains d'un cran l'air de rien. Finalement la chanson se termina. Mizùmi regretta de devoir laché Sokaro mais celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui prit la main. Sokaro la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

/!\ LEMON ! /!\

A peine la porte était-elle fermait que Sokaro embrassa passionement Mizùmi. Leurs bouches s'unirent en un baiser tandis que le maréchal glissait une mais dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et le torse musclé de Sokaro. Leurs langues dansèrent dans leurs bouches Mizùmi s'aggripa à la chemise de Sokaro sentant une vague de désir la submergeait. La langue de Sokaro quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour parcourir son coup elle remonta jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille avec lequel Sokaro joua quelques instants pour le plus grand plaisir de Mizùmi. Sokaro laissa glisser une de ses mains sur les hanches de Mizù l'attirant encore plus vers lui et s'appuyant sur le mur. Mizùmi partageait par le même désire enroula une jambe sur celle de Sokaro pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle. Ils voulaient ne faire qu'un, toucher l'autre et ne jamais se séparer. Sokaro remonta sa main jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune femme mais les vêtements l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Mizùmi comprenant ses intentions défit la fermeture de sa robe qui glissa silencieusement par-terre la laissant simplement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Sokaro laissa son regard parcourir le corps de Mizù qui rougit gênait par la situation. Elle baissa la tête mais Sokaro la lui releva l'embrassant à nouveau. Mizùmi emportait par ces nouvelles sensations retira la chemise de Sokaro et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire : elle pu parcourir de ses doigts le torse musclée du maréchal. Sokaro allait dégrafer le soutient goerge de Mizùmi quand il se rapela quelque chose d'important : elle était encore vierge! (vive les fiches médicales où même ça c'est noté u.u") Immédiatement il s'arrêta. Mizùmi le regarda intriguée.

"-Laisses-toi faire, lui demanda t-il simplement."

Elle acquisca simplement. Sokaro s'allongea sur le lit et fit basculer Mizùmi sur lui. Celle-ci trouva la position plutôt confortable mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

'Vas-y fait toi plaisir, l'encouragea Sokaro'

Mizùmi fit alors quelque chose dont elle rêvait : elle laissa ses doigts parcourir les abdos de Sokaro. Elle s'amusa à en redessiner les contours. Ce geste en plus de la calmer et de lui faire prendre confiance faisat beaucoup de bien à Sokaro qui avait toujours aprécié les massages. Mizùmi se pencha sur Sokaro et lui mordilla l'oreille pour jouer, Sokaro grogna mais loin de se laisser démonter elle se contenta de descendre jusque dans le creux de son coup et lui fit un jolie suçon, fière d'elle elle descendit sur son torse et elle lécha les cicatrices que comptait le torse musclait qui s'offrait à elle. Sokaro qui sentait ce corps sur lui ne pouvait empêcher le dédir monter en lui, deplus la langue de Mizùmi était plutôt efficace. La jeune femme se recula un peu jusuqu'à arriver au caleçon de Sokaro. Celui-ci jugeant qu'elle était prête decida d'inverser les rôles mais avant qu'il ait pu esquiver un seul geste Mizùmi avait passé ses doigts sur la bosse qui se dessinait. Sokaro surpris émit un grognement de plaisir qui encouragea Mizùmi à aller plus loin.

"-Retires ton caleçon."

Sokaro voulu protester mais le regard de Mizùmi l'en dissuada. La jeune femme resta un peu étonnée devant le sexe du maréchal. C'était réellement sa première fois et elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt impressionnée. Elle avança doucement la main et caressa le membre en érection puis elle le prit délicatement dans sa main et entama des mouvements de va et vient qui le fire trembler de plaisir. Mizùmi rassurait se pencha et s'amusa à le léchouiller, Sokaro laissa échapper un gémissement rauque sous la torture qu'elle lui infligait. Finalement elle le prit carrement dans sa bouche pour le plus grand plaisir du maréchal. Sokaro sentit qu'il allait jouir, il essaya de prévenir Mizùmi mais celle-ci le renvoya au tapis en resserant légèrement son étreinte autour de son sexe. Sokaro retomba dans un râle de plaisir. Soudain il éjacula dans la bouche de Mizùmi qui eu le bon réflexe d'avaler. Puis son visage se tordit en une grimace.

"-beuuuurk! Mais c'est vraiment dégeulasse!"

Sokaro la regarda tout simplement mort de rire puis il l'embrassa la calmant immédiatement. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus rapides tandis que leurs mains partaient à la découverte de l'autre. Sokaro posa une main sur les fesses de Mizù de façon à l'attirer contre lui et laissa l'autre caresser un de ses seins, il lécha le téton avec amusement, le mordilla tandis que Mizùmi avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer les vagues de plaisirs se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations. Sokaro la coucha sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, il parcouru son corps de baiser et une fois arrivé entre ses jambes il retira sa culotte avec empressement. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses avant de caresser l'entrer de la jeune femme. Mizùmi sentit le sang affluer à ses joues tandis qu'elle ne pouvait retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Sokaro. Celui-ci exité par la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie mais il se retient ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il se contenta de faire entrer un doigt dans son intimité, Mizùmi laissa échapper un gémissement mêlé de surprise et de plaisir. Sokaro ajouta deux autres doigts, Mizùmi était au bord du nirvana elle supplia Sokaro d'arrêter de la torturer mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il retira ses doigts mais au lieu de ça il fit jouer sa langue dans son intimitée la faisant gémir de plaisir mais il ne joua pas longtemps son sexe tendu de désir lui faisait de plus en plus de mal. Il présenta son sexe tendu à l'entrée de celui de Mizù il guetta l'accord dans les yeux de l'exorciste avant de céder à ses désirs. Il la pénétra doucement mais le corps de la jjeune femme se tordit de douleur immédiatement il stoppa tous geste et attendit qu'elle se détende avant de continuer. Il reprit lentement son labeur, il se pencha sur le corps de Mizù et celle-ci s'aggripa à lui retenant des gémissements de douleur. Elle plenta ses ongles dans l'épaule du maréchal qui passa outre. Puis voyant qu'elle s'était calmée il commença des va et viens en elle, doucement la douleur fut remplacée par du plaisir et le coups de reins du maréchal ce firent de plus en plus rapides et puissants lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Sokaro sentit le corps de Mizùmi se arquer entre ses mains, il respirait de plus en plus vite submergeait lui aussi par le plaisir. Il accentua ses coups de reins grognements de plaisirs puis finalement ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble. Sokaro se laissa tomber sur Mizùmi se retenant avec ses coudes la serra dans ses bras. La respirations de la jeune fille était toujours haletante mais elle se calma petit à petit et Sokaro la regarda dormir épuisée. Sur qu'elle dormait il prononca trois petits mots.

"-je t'aime."

/!\ FIN LEMON et chapitre au passage XD /!\

* * *

Alooooors? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de rewiew mais je continue à publier pour mes lecteurs ^^ Si vous lisez jusque là laissez un rewiew ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Lendemain

~Kagome~

Le quator composé de Marie, Kanda, Kagome et de ce cher Tiedoll avancé. Enfin Kagome et Kanda tracé devant et Tiedoll leur courait après avec un Marie l'air un peu affolé et dépassé par les évènements. Ils se rendaient donc tous dans une joyeuse ambiance vers un petit village du nom de Gagua (NDA : si vous saviez d'où je sors ça u.u'). Tous ça en raison d'une information qu'ils avaient reçu hier soir par golem, un des traqueurs envoyé en éclaireurs avait trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait savoir quelque chose sur les akumas et d'étranger personne à la peau mâte. Immédiatement Kagome lui avait ordonné de ne pas quitter des yeux leur informateur et de les attendre. Ils leur restait plus que deux heures de marches. Deux heures de calvaire car Tiedoll fidèle à sa réputation continuait à les embêter avec sa mauvais habitude de toujours vouloir les prendre dans ses bras ou chanter des contines ou danser ou... Bref l'imagintaion torturée du maréchal était toujours là. Et la limité de Kanda et Kagome était pres... Déjà atteinte depuis des lustres mais heureusement pour eux le clocher du village dans lequel ils se rendaient aparaissait à quelques mètres devant eux. Le village était plongée dans une animation limitée, seuls quelques passants arpentés les rues. Normal, mais Kagome intriguée se demandait si seulement leur informateur était fiable car le village ne ressemblait absolument pas à un qui resevait des visites d'akumas ou Noahs. A côté d'elle Kanda l'observait de profil il remarqua sa mèche qui se colorait lentement de bleu et comprit qu'elle était en pleine réflection comme lui d'ailleurs. Finalement ils retrouvèrent le traqueur sur la place du village. A côté de lui se tenait une jeuen fille aux longs cheveux blonds, sa peau halé et ses yeux bleus prouvé qu'elle n'était pas originaire de la congrégation mais ce n'était pas la question.

"-Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appel Siméa Ciricel, se présenta t-elle."

Les exorcistes se présentèrent aussi à leurs tours.

"-Alors quelles informations avez vous pour nous? Demanda Kagome.

-C'est un peu compliqué mais si vous me suivez je pense que vous trouverez ce que vous voulez.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, s'énerva doucement Kagome sa mèche se colorant doucement d'orange.

-Kagome calmes-toi, intima Tiedoll, jeune fille il voudrait mieux que tu ne te moques pas de nous.

-Excusez-moi ce n'étais pas mon intention, c'est juste qu'il y a un endroit dans la forêt où souvent des personnes à la peau mâtes viennent.

-Alors je vous laisse passer devant."

~Misete~

Elle avait trahi la congrégation. Sa famille d'adoption. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle quand même heureuse? Misete tournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil les évènements de la veille la tracassait et de plus elle n'avait plus revu David depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre. Finalement au bout d'un moment terassée par la fatigue Misete finit par s'endormir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormit mais elle eut l'impression que ça faisiat que quelques minutes quand on vient la réveiller.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Misete d'une voix pateuse.

-T'occupes, habilles-toi vite! Ordonna David d'une voix sans appel."

Misete se frotta les yeux encores fermés par le sommeil, elle regarda le Noah blasée et un peu perdue. David soupira devant sa tête et son air totalement à l'ouest. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le baiser pemit à Misete de se réveiller complètement.

"-Maintenant habits-toi et suis moi sans poser de question, demanda David plus doucement."

Misete s'éxcéuta, elle enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir seuls vêtements qu'elle avait ici car on lui avait retiré son uniforme d'exorciste. Une fois vêtue elle rejoignit David qui l'attendait devant la porte, celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de le suivre. Au bout d'un moment ils débouchèrent dehors dans un parc, suivant toujours David Misete se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire le Noah et elle sentait monter en elle l'adréaline. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt. David en fit le tour, semblant surveiller qu'ils étaient seul. Il retourna ensuite vers Misete et la prit dans ses bras, il la serra très fort.

"-Attends-moi, lui murmurat-il"

Misete se retrouva alors toute seule. Elle resta immoblie un instant puis un vent froid la fit frissoner et elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Ses pieds nu la faisaient souffrir car les herbes étaient encore humide de la rosée et maintenant il étaient bleus. Misete recroquvilla ses orteilles puis les re-ouvrit, en faisant ça elle essayait des les réchauffer et de tromper l'angoisse et la peur qui montaient en elle la prenant à la goerge. Alors qu'elle commençait à vraiment douter du retour de David celui-ci réparut derrière elle. Elle remarqua immédiatement la corps qu'il portait dans ses bras. Misete se précipita vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un exclamement de surprise devant le corps ravagé de Meiko qui reposait dans les bras de David. Le Noah déposa l'exorciste par terre avec délicatesse.

"-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Misete au bord des larmes.

-C'est Mizusu... Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute..."

Misete ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amie étendue au sol, ses poings se sérrèrent tandis qu'elle essayait à grande peine de retenir ses larmes.

"-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du... Commença Misete."

David ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il enjamba le corps de Meiko et pris Misete dans ses bras puis il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

"-ce n'est de la faute de personne. Tu es vivante, elle est vivante c'est le principal!"

Misete hésita puis elle se laissa aller en pleur contre celui qu'elle aimait. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacé puis alors que le jour naissait à l'horizon David bougea et regarda Misete dans les yeux.

"-On va se séparer maintenant, expliqua t-il.

-Non je ne veux pas!

-Chuuut... On ne peux pas vivre comme ça, tu, vous devez rentrer chez vous. Je ne peux pas te garder ainsi pour moi tout seul...

-Mais je le veux moi...

-Tu dis ça mais tes amis te manquent, je le sais ta place n'est pas ici. Tu dois retourner là-bas auprès des tiens.

-Mais et toi?

-Je suis un Noah ma place est ici, je n'ai pas le choix et puis Jasdero a besoin de moi.

-Et... Nous?

-Je t'aime et ne cesserais de t'aimer! Innocence ou Congrégation ou même mon propre sang ne pourrait changer ça!

-Je t'aime David."

Après un dernier baiser David partit sans se retourner. Misete s'approcha du corps de son amie. Elle hésita un peu puis elle prit sa main glacée dans la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard les fourrés bougèrent activant son innocence que David lui avait rendu Misete se mit en position de défense. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la suite des évènements.

~Kagome~

Ils marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Siméa et Marie en tête Tiedoll aussi c'étant trouvé une gentille fille. Kagome n'allait pas se plaindre grâce à leur informatrice elle avait la paix et puis la main qui tenait la sienne la rassurée aussi. Finalement ils pénétrèrent dans une petite clairière.

Deux personnes se trouvaient là.

"-Misete? Meiko?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps sous le coup de la surprise.

-Kagome? Kanda? Les amis?"

Misete se leva chancelante près à fondre de nouveau en larmes. Le reste resta un peu flou dans sa mémoire mais au fond d'elle elle avait compris que c'était lui qui avait organisé tout ça.

"-Merci David, soufflat-elle assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende."

~Meiko~

Elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être rentré à la maison auprès de ses amis, sa famille. Tous ça n'avait peut-être était qu'un horrible cauchemar, peut-être que si elle ouvrait les yeux maintenant elle se retrouverait dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son pyjama. Mais elle savait que quand elle se réveillerait ce serait dans sa goêle dans le QG des Noahs. Alors elle décida de rester encore un peu comme ça avant d'aller affronter son cauchemar quotidient.

"-Allez réveilles-toi..."

Le coeur de Meiko rata un battement, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, elle refusait de le croire. C'était une nouvelle ruse de Mizusu pour la faire souffrir. Comment elle faisait ça, elle n'en savait rien mais elle ne lui donnerait la satisfaction d'y croire.

"-Meikoooo!

-Commendant laissez-la tranquil vous voyez bien qu'elle dort!

-Je sais ce que je fais Reever, elle est réveillé je le sais!

-Vous faites tous ça pour pas travailler vous êtes immondes!"

Meiko avait suivit l'échange sans vouloir y croire. Les voix semblèrent s'éloigner. Elle voulait qu'elles restent avec elle!

"-Komui! S'écria t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en se relevant à moitié."

Komui et Reever qui était déjà à la porte se retournèrent en un mouvement synchro mais ce fut Komui qui atteint le lit en premier.

"-Meiko! Tu es réveillé quel soulagement! Fit Komui ému aux larmes.

-Je... Je suis à la maison..."

Meiko ne pouvait pas y croire, elle était rentrée vraiment. Le cauchemar était terminé.

"-Oui, bon retour Meiko, lui souhaitèrent les deux hommes en souriant."

Meiko pleura de joie.

Deux jours plus tard alors que Meiko attendait la venu de Komui. Finalement celui-ci pénétra dans la salle.

"-Bonjour Meiko, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

-Bien merci et toi?

-Très bien.

-Komui est-ce que tu as ammené ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Oui."

Komui fouilla dans une de ses poches et en ressortit un miroire. Puis il le tendit à Meiko qui le sasit avec apréhension. Elle inspira à fond et regarda son reflet. Le choc la frappa de plein fouet. Elle q'y attendait un peu mais là une cicatrice lui barrait la joue déformant la moitié de son visage. Meiko avait l'impression de suffocer comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

"-ça va? S'alarma Komui.

-Je...je...

-Meiko?!

-Comment je pourrais vivre avec ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je ressemble à un monstre comme ça!"

Komui ne réflichit pas un instant. Il l'embrassa pour l faire taire.

"-On s'en va? Demanda une voix rauque.

-Je sais pas, on les déranges peut-être, suposa une voix plus féminine."

Meiko et Komui prit sur le fait se détachèrent gêné et rougissant pour découvrir Sokaro et Mizùmi main dans la main.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Komui.

-On est venu ammener des fleurs et dire bonjour à Meiko, expliqua Mizùmi."

Après avoir discuter ils s'en allèrent juste avant de franchir la porte Sokaro qui ne portait excpetionellement pas de masque se retourna vers la miraculée.

"-Tu sais une cicatrice c'est pas grand chose, regarde le nombre que j'ai et pourtant je suis avec la femme que j'aime."

Une fois la porte fermé Meiko se tourna vers Komui.

"-Il a vraiment changé.

-C'est Mizùmi qui lui fait ça."

Le lendemain Sokaro, Mizumi, Juliette et Saki se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Komui.

"-Alors qqu'est-ce tu nous veux? Demanda Sokaro avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

-C'est simple vous partez en mission.

-Où ça?

-Vous partez pour le Mexique."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Affronter le passé

Talia

"-Il est hors de question que j'aille au Mexique, fit Saki.

-Maiiiiis, commença Komui.

-Je veux pas, point.

-Laisses Komui, j'irais moi, proposa Lavi en sortant de l'ombre.

-Mais depuis quand t'es là?! S'écrièrent tous les autres exorcistes à l'unisson."

Finalement le groupe en direction du Mexique comptait : Sokaro, Mizùmi, Juliette et Lavi plus un traqueur qui devait les conduire jusqu'au lieu exacte de leur mission. Après avoir préparé sa valise Mizùmi partit en direction de la chambre de Sokaro à la fois pour voir si il était prêt et aussi pour récupérer un de ses soutien-goerge manquant. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer elle remarqua que la porte était déjà entrouverte. Intriguée elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la chambre sans se faire remarquer. Sokaro était en pleine discussion avec Komui. De plus en plus intriguée Mizùmi tendit l'oreille pour épier leur conversation.

"-Pourquoi m'envoyait vous en mission là-bas? S'énervait Sokaro.

-Car vous êtes le seul maréchal au Q.G.

-'tin... Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous êtes occupé d'elle?

-Bien sur, de l'argent lui ai envoyé tous les mois et nous veillons à ce qu'elle manque de rien, expliqua Komui.

-Tsss...

-Bon je vous laisse Maréchal."

Komui sortit de la pièce sans remarquer Mizùmi qui essayait de se faire discrète contre le mur. Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu au bout du couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de Sokaro. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit la tête dans ses mains l'air abatut. Quand il entendit Mizùmi entrer il se redressa vivement l'air de rien.

"-T'es prête? Demanda t-il.

-C'est à toi que je venais demander ça.

-Moi oui."

Mizùmi s'aprocha du lui, fouilla les vêtements et en retira son soutien-goerge.

"-Maintenant moi aussi!"

Le trajet se fit d'abord de porte en porte puis se termina en train. Ils avaient réservés deux cabines, Juju et Lavi dans l'une, Sokaro et Mizù dans l'autre. Le trajet devait durer la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante. Du coup quand Sokaro et Mizùmi se retrouvèrent seul dans leur cabine... Donc Mizùmi et Sokaro échangeait un baiser passionait quand soudainement la jeune fille poussa le grand maréchal sur le lit et l'y fit assoir. Celui-ci un peu surpris la laissa faire. Mizùmi s'aasit sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, déclara Mizùmi l'air très sérieuse.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Sokaro en détournant le regard.

-Arrêtes, je te connais tu sais et je vois bien qu'il y a quelques chose qui te tracasse.

-Laisses-tomber...

-Dit moi ce qu'il y a! Insista Mizùmi prenant le visage de Sokaro dans ses mains et l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-... Quelqu'un m'attend là-bas, finit par avouer le maréchal.'

Mizùmi sentit son coeur se serrait, redoutant ce 'quelqu'un' mais elle demanda courageusement.

"-Qui ça?

-Ma soeur."

"-Nous allons où? Demanda Juliette curieuse.

-Au village, une personne nous y attend, expliqua le traqueur."

Effectivement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu dit une personne les attendait. De loin ce qui sauta aux yeux de Mizùmi se fut ses longs cheveux blancs. Puis plus ils se raprochèrent plus la jeune femme ressentit un malaise étrange comme si cette personne était importante. La réaction de Sokaro lui fit comprendre.

"-Tania?! S'écriat-il surpris.

-Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de moi grand-frère, tout en parlant elle avait accentuait sur les deux derniers mots."

Mizùmi observa la nouvelle venue. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la fraternité entre Sokaro et Tania ils avaient tous le deux le même air légèrement moqueur de celui qui a déjà vécu et vu trop de choses. Mais à part la peau mâte la ressemblance s'arrêté là. Tania arborait une longue chevelure blanche et des yeux bleus presque translucide qui rapelaient des pierres précieuses. Mizùmi la trouva magnifique. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle remarque que Tania semblait la fixer depuis quelques secondes, mais quand elle la vit celle-ci détourna lentement le regard la faisant frissoner. Pendant leur 'combat' visuel, Lavi fixai lui aussi la nouvelle arrivante. Juliette le remarqua et se demanda se qui pouvait bien lui arriver, en même temps elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Finalement alors que la tension se faisait de plus en plus lourde Lavi, hurla.

"-Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike !'

La glace sembla s'éclater et le monde se remit à tourner. La réaction de Juliette ne se fit pas attendre : elle frappa Lavi de toutes ses forces.

'-Baka! Cria t-elle exespérée.'

Tania et Mizùmi se mirent à rire et le traqueur souria devant la scène. Seul Sokaro resta de marbre.

'-Allez on va pas rester ici, venez je vous accompagne jusque chez moi, les invita Tania.

-Merci, et excusez le, fit Juliette.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura t-elle.

-Mlle Sokaro va nous héberger durant notre mission, expliqua le traqueur.

-Effectivement, seulement je n'ai pas assez de place pour tous le monde donc il vous faudra vous serer.

-On a l'habitude.

-Je pourrais dormir avec vous si vous voulez, proposa Lavi'

Sa demande fut immédiatement suivit d'un nouveau coup de poing et fut acceuillit par de nouveaux éclats de rire. L'étrange malaise qu'avait ressentit Mizùmi quelques minutes plutôt s'était dissipé comme par magie, une certaine complicité c'était même crée entre elles! Au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Tania. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit village mexicain construit sur le pent d'une colline, au vue des habitations ceux qui vivaient là étaient loin de rouler sur l'or. Les maisons étaient construites en pierre et les toits en bois, on devinait immédiatement que les maisons avaient étaient construites par les villageois eux-mêmes. A vue d'oeil les habitations semblaient compter une seule pièce voir deux grand maximum. Alors quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Tania le constraste fut... Surprenant. La maison était construite en crépi beige et devait bien faire le double d'une maison normale. Tania surpris leur air étonné du coin de l'oeil.

"-J'ai un admirateur secret qui m'envoie de l'argent tous les mois, leur apprit-elle en souriant. Allez entez je avis vous faire visiter."

Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent immédiatement dans un grand salon qui semblait aussi faire salle à manger, dans un coin, séparé par un bar il y avait la cuisine. Au fond se trouvait la salle de bain et les toilettes et à gauche une chambre, celle de Tania et à gauche deux chambres d'amis. Après avoir tergiversé il fut décidé que logiquement Sokaro et Mizùmi prendraient une chambre puis le traqueur propose de dormir sur les coussins dans la salle à manger il resta donc la dernière chambre que se partagèrent Juliette et Lavi. Tania partit préparer à manger pendant qu'ils rangés leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectves. Du côté de Juliette, dans la tête de celle-ci une seule phrase passé en boucle 'je vais dormir avec Lavi, je vais dormir avec Lavi, je vais dormir avec Lavi, etc...'. Lavi à côté d'elle lui aussi entrain de ranger ses affaires ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne de partager la même chambre que Juliette. Depuis qu'il c'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers elle avait évolués (cf : Bal) il n'arrêtait pas de se torturait l'esprit pour savoir si c'était bien ou non. L'ambiance dans la chambre adjacente n'était pas mieux. Sokaro et Mizùmi rangeaient leurs affaires en silence. La jeune exorciste savait que le maréchal n'était pas un grand bavard mais son mutisme et son manque de réaction depuis leur arrivée commencait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. En même temps elle ne voulait pas forcer Sokaro à lui parler. A bout d'idée elle se prit la tête dans les mains désespérée. Soudain elle sentit qu'elle basculait, elle se retrouva appuyé contre quelque chose de dur et entourait par un étau de fer. En ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les abdos parfaitement bien dessiner de Sokaro. Celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot mais Mizùmi comprit.

"-A table! Appela Tania"

Immédiatement tous le monde sortit des chambres pour se dirige vers la bonne odeur qui c'était répandu dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins dans une joyeuse ambiance. Le repas se déroula plutôt bien Mizùmi adora la manière de manger, par terre sur des coussins, et tomba littéralement amoureuse de la cusine Mexicaine qu'elle trouva délicieuse. A un moment Sokaro demanda à Juliette de lui passer un plat, celle-ci se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes et bégaya pendant cinq minutes finalement ce fut Lavi qui vient à sa rescousse faisant passer le plat au Maréchal surpris par la réaction de Juliette. Mizùm comprit alors que son amie était toujours ausi terrorisée par Sokaro. Alors que la nuit avancé le repas se termina. Après que tous le monde se fut couché le silence se répandit sur la maison.

Soudain une ombre se faufila dans la chambre de Mizùmi et Sokaro. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre tandis qu'un éclat se réfleta dans la lumière de la lune qui aparaissait à la fenêtre. La tension était presque palpable. La lame prit son élan et allait trancher la carrotide de Sokaro.

"-Je serais toi je ne ferais pas ça, déclara une voix froide et sans appel."

La lame resta suspendu dans les airs.

"-Sors de là Tania."

L'ombre frissona puis avança dans la lueur de la lune dévoilant son visage.

"-Comment as-tu su Mizùmi?

-J'ai tout de suite remarquer l'odeur étrange dans nos verres, expliqua effectivement Mizùmi.

-Alors pourquo ne les as-tu pas prévenus?

-Je savais que ce n'était pas dangereux et puis ça me permettait de tirer tout ça au clair avec toi sans personne pour nous ennuyer.

-Je dois avouer que tu me surprends je commences à comprendre pourquoi il t'a choisi, alors que tu as la moitié de son âge...

-Je serais toi je ne m'aventurerais pas là dessus, conseilla Mizùmi d'une voix doucereuse."

Ses droips se froissèrent quand elle sortit du lit. Tania se tendit prête à frapper mais le regard de Mizùmi l'en dissuada.

"-Il y a un endroit où on peut parler tranquilement?"

Tania ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elles s'installèrent autour d'une table.

"-Allez acontes-moi, invita Mizùmi.

-C'est une longue histoire, la prévient Tania.

-J'aime les longues histoires."

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler son regard se voila comme plongé dans son passé puis elle raconta.

_-Winters! Winters_

_Un jeune garçon de 10 entra dans la chambre. Il était un peu intimidié et baisser la tête. Dans le lit sa mère était adossé au mur et son père avait passé son bras autour d'elle. Tous les deux tenaient une forme enmaillotait dans leur bras._

_-Dit bonjour à ta petite soeur, lui demanda sa mère._

_Winters s'approcha et regarda le bébé._

_-Elle est pas belle! S'écria t-il avant de s'enfuir de la salle._

_-Winters... Soupira sa mère._

_-Laisses-le c'est normal._

_Plus tard alors que la mère s'était endormis et que le bébé reposait tranquilement dans son berceau le jeune garçon revient. Il s'approcha prudement du berceau. Le bébé ne dormait il gazouillait joyeusement dans son lit en voyant Winters il se mit à s'agiter._

_-Wi... Wity! Bégailla t-elle._

_Elle agitait ses petits doigts vers lui, Winters la trouva attendrissante. Il prit ses doigts dans les siens._

_-Bonjour petite soeur, je te protégerais toujours._

_-Sors._

_-Que..._

_-Discute pas Tania sors._

_Une jolie petite fille secoua ses longs cheveux blonds l'air mécontente mais elle obéit quand même. Dans la pièce il ne restait plus que Winters maintenant âgé quinze ans. Plutôt grand et surtout très musclés pour son âge, on voyait immédiatement à ses cicatrices qu'il était habitué à se battre. Là où il habitait si on ne savait pas se battre on ne survivait pas longtemps. Winters avait toujours protégé sa famille et encore plus sa soeur. Et on avait osé toucher sa soeur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le genre bon chic bon genre, ceux qui ont assez d'argent pour se payer ce qu'il veule. Et apparement ceux que lui aime c'est les petites filles. Sokaro serra les poings._

_-Espèce de salop!_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin?_

_-Gamin..._

_-Tu veux des bonbons?_

_-Connard !_

_Le poing que décocha Sokaro envoya l'homme contre le mur. Complètement sonné il s'appuya contre le mur mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Winters lui donna un puissant coup de pieds dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher de la bile. _

_-Personne. Ne. Touche. A. Ma. Soeur, cracha Winters._

_-Alors petite soeur?_

_-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appel Tania!_

_-Mais tu es ma petite soeur, ok ok, capitula t-il lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir._

_-J'ai vu Esteban aujourd'hui, raconta Tania._

_-Aaaah, Winter fit semblant d'être interessé mais un sourire avait fleurit sur ses lèvres._

_Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à leur maison la plus jeune exitée se mit à courire pour arriver la première. Winters la laissa faire en riant quand soudain un hurlement lui glace le sang._

_-Tania?! Appela t-il courant à son tour._

_Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Ces parents baignés dans une marre de sang qui s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes. Winter sentit l'air lui manquer, il se mit à suffoquer il voulait partir loin d'ici oublier la scène devant lui. Mais son regard tomba sur sa petite soeur, il ne la voyait que de dos mais son corps entier tremblait. Immédiatement il se saisit d'elle et la porta en dehors de la maison. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la forca à le regarder._

_-Tania! Tania tu m'entends? _

_-Papa... Maman..._

_La petite fille était totalement sous le choc, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Et son regard semblait perdu dans un autre monde._

_-Tania!_

_-du sang... Du sang partout..._

_-Tania! Nos parents sont morts d'une maladie!_

_-Non le sang..._

_-Non! Répètes après moi : Papa et Maman sont morts d'une maladie!_

_-Papa... Maman..._

_-Ils sont morts de maladie! Répètes-le!_

_-Papa et Maman sont morts... De maladie..._

_-Oui c'est ça répètes encore._

_Au fur et à mesure que Tania répétait son regard semblait se rallumer comme si elle revenait de loin._

_-C'est bien Tania._

_Winter serra longuement sa soeur dans ses bras, lorsqu'il la relacha son regard se durcit._

_-Maintenant tu vas devoir m'écouter, ordonna t-il._

_-D'accord._

_Le reste de la journée resta flou dans la mémoire de Tania tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et son frère. Elle avait confiance en lui il la protégerais toujours._

_-Trois ans plus tard-_

_-Tania, il est là, soufla une jeune fille brune à une autre._

_-Merci Kamille._

_Tania traversa la cour en courant puis elle s'arrêta au mur qui fermait l'école. Après un regard derrière elle pour être sur que personne ne la suivait elle escalada l'obstacle en quelques secondes. Une fois en haut elle sauta et seretabli souplement sans une égratignures._

_-Alors c'est ça qu'ils vous aprennent dans cette école, plaisanta une voix masculine._

_-Non ça c'est mon très cher frère qui me l'a apris._

_-Haha! Touché! Tu m'a manqué soeurette._

_Ils se serrèrent dans les bras._

_-Hm... Hm... Bref ça va sinon? Demanda Winters pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection. _

_-Oui, impecable si mon frère me rendait plus souvent visite ça serait parfait, plaisant Tania._

_-Tsss... _

_Après avoir passer une heure ensemble Winters tendit un paquet à sa soeur._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Tu verras bien. Et excuses-moi pour le paquet cadeau c'est pas trop mon truc._

_Tania ouvrit le paquet en riant. Puis elle poussa un cri d'exclamation en voyant ce qu'il renfermait._

_-Je savais bien que tu aimais bien les armes blanches, plaisant Winters._

_Tania tenait dans sa main une dague avec une pierre rouge au bout de la poignait. La garde était incrustée de petites pierres bleu azur et la lame brillait au soleil. _

_-Waaa... Winter... ça as du te coûter très cher!_

_-Bah c'est que du toc!_

_-T'es bête... Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça?_

_-Ben... Je risque de ne pas revenir avant un bout de temps alors comme ça au moins je sais que tu auras quelque chose pour te protéger._

_-Merci..._

_-Mais tu pleures?_

_-Non! J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil!_

_-Deux ans plus tard-_

_-Partez! _

_-Tania! Calmez-vous!_

_-Dégagez de ma chambre!_

_La dame sortit de la chambre et referma la porte au même moment qu'un vase explosa contre elle. Le hurlement de rage de Tania resonna le long du couloir. Le jeune fille serrait son poignard de toutes ses forces dans ses mains, elle le serra tellement fort que du sang commença à perler de ses paumes. _

_-Tu m'as mentis... Tu avais dis que tu me protégerais toujours... Pourquoi est tu mort... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toute seule..._

-Alors c'est pour ça? Demanda Mizùmi.

Tania ne répondit pas et ouvrit simplement la paume de sa main, une cicatrice la traversait.

-Winters m'a abandonné pendant toutes ces années et d'un coup il revient comme ça? Je ne suis pas d'accord, je le hais.

-C'est faux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Oh si, être seule au monde je sais ce que c'est, devoir survivre toute seule contre tous je sais aussi ce que c'est alors tais-toi. Je refuse que tu dise que tu hais ton frère. Car c'est faux.

-Non!

-Si! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu as toujours son poignards!

Mizùmi le tira d'un geste fluide de la ceinture de Tania.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a mentit?

-Demandes lui, conseilla Mizùmi avec un clin d'oeil.

Le lendemain les autres se levèrent à l'heure de manger.

-Mouhaaaa j'ai bien dormis moi, fit Lavi en baillant.

-Mouai bizzarement je me suis retrouvé serré dans tes bras, souligna Juliette.

-Hm... Je bouge beaucoup la nuit, tenta de se justifier le bookman.

Leur dispute continua encore un moment mais Mizùmi préféra s'interesser à un certain maréchal torse nu. Le jeune fille se mordit la lèvre devant un tel étalage mais malheureusement aujourd'hui elle devrait faire passer Tania avant elle.

-Sokaro va dehors s'il te plait, lui demanda Mizùmi.

-Pourquoi?

-Poses pas de question vas-y, insista Mizù en le poussant sans ménagement.

-Ok ok.

Mizùmi souria en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

-Tania... J'aurais du m'en douter...

Sokaro fit demi-tour.

-Winters s'il te plait!

Tania le ratrapa par le bras et elle posa sa tête dessus mais garda sa main accroché à la sienne.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée...

-... Nos parents... Tu te souviens de quoi ils sont morts?

-Oui de maladie.

-Non ils ont étaient assassinés, à 20 j'ai retrouvé son assassin et l'ai tué seulement je me suis fais chopper et j'ai étais condamner. L'Ordre m'a proposé de devenir un exorciste en échange de la vie. J'ai accepté à une seule condition.

La jeune femme était abasourdit par les révélations de Sokaro mais elle trouva quand même la force de de poser une quesion.

-Quelle condition?

-Que tu ne manques de rien. Jamais.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Tortue et innocence

Lavi vascilla puis s'effondra par terre en agonisant. Juliette a côté continua se qu'elle faisait et Sokaro accompagne de Mizùmi un peu plus loin ne se retournèrent même pas. Il eu un silence puis Lavi réagit.

-Je pourrais crever vous réagiriez même pas quoi ! S'énerva t-il en se relevant.

-Baka, t'es trop bête pour mourir, fit observer Juliette blasé.

-Tsss... j'en ai marre moi ça fait deux semaines qu'on cherche et toujours pas d'innocence en vue !

-Faut être patient c'est tout, et puis tu n'as qu'à penser au repas qui nous attends, proposa Juliette.

-Oh ouiii... Taniaaaaaaaa... Soupira Lavi un filet de bave le long du menton.

-Abruti ! S'énerva Juliette en le frappant.

-Dispute d'amoureux, remarqua Sokaro en entendant le cri de Juliette.

-Apparemment, a ton avis ils vont mettre combien de temps à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments ?

-Bonne question, tant que ce sale lapin pervers ne met pas ses mains sur ma sœur j'm'en fous.

-T'es trooop mignon avec ta sœur !

-N'importe quoi ! Se défendit Sokaro en détournant le regard du rose colorant ses joues.

Mizùmi ne répliqua pas mais un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Elle aperçu soudain Juliette qui leur faisait de grands signes.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure, remarqua Mizùmi.

-Parfait je commençais à avoir faim.

Le quator rentra chez Tania l'estomac dans les talons, ils se mirent à saliver en sentant la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. La jeune sœur du Maréchal semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur et leur préparait des repas plus excellents les un que les autres. Mizùmi adorait les repas qu'ils passaient tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lavi se débrouillait toujours pour se faire remarquer au grand désespoir de Juliette, et Tania s'amusait à leur raconter des anecdotes sur Sokaro au plus grand dam de celui-ci qui voyait son prestige de grand maréchal terrifiant voler en éclat. Juliette ne se gênait même plus pour en rire mais Mizùmi trouvait ses petites histoires très intéressantes car elles lui permettaient d'en savoir plus sur l'homme avec qui elle partageait maintenant son lit. Mais le pire c'était que Lavi s'empressait de tous noter en bon Bookman et surtout en bon manipulateur et Sokaro se promit de lui apprendre deux, trois choses sur la vie si jamais il s'amusait à divulguer ces informations sur lui.

-Bon je vais me coucher moi, déclara Mizùmi en se levant.

-Je te rejoins bientôt, indiqua Sokaro avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Juliette rougit encore gênée par le Maréchal et elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant à quel point leur couple fonctionnait alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore pu révéler ses sentiments au rouquin. Finalement heure plus tard tout le monde dormait tranquillement.

Mizùmi dormait paisiblement sa tête reposant sur le torse musclé de Sokaro tendit qu'un bras de celui-ci entourait sa taille. Soudain Tania rentra en catastrophe dans leur chambre les réveillant en sursaut.

-On a un problème là ! S'écria t-elle affolée.

Tania désigna une ordre d'akumas qui s'étaient engouffré dans la maison.

-Merde ! S'exclama Mizùmi en se levant prestement suivit de Sokaro.

Ils étaient tout les deux en sous-vêtements, Mizùmi attrapa le tee-shirt de Sokaro et l'enfila, il lui arrivait aux genoux. Puis elle activa son innocence faisant apparaître deux katanas noirs de ses paumes.

-Rends-moi mon tee-shirt, demanda Sokaro entrain de détruire un akuma vêtue simplement d'un caleçon.

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Lavi me voit en soutien gorge, fit remarquer Mizùmi en lui tirant la langue.

-... Et que Juliette me voit en caleçon tu t'en fous ?

-Elle a peur de toi de toute façon, expliqua t-elle morte de rire.

-Hey les amoureux si vous pouviez vous concentrer sur les akumas, demanda Tania qui se défendait tant bien que mal uniquement armé de son poignard.

-Tsss...

-Puis faut avouer que t'es plutôt pas mal en caleçon, plaisanta Mizùmi.

-Vous allez vous occuper un peu de nous ? S'énervèrent deux akumas.

-Ta gueule !

Mizùmi et Sokaro se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et les deux akumas partirent en fumée. Ils étaient attaqué par une horde de niveau 2 et quelques niveau 3 se trouvait parmi eux.

-'tin y en a trop on va se faire submergé, râla Sokaro en éliminant un niveau 3.

Au même moment où il disait ça une colonne de flammes détruisit trois akumas et dans la même foulait deux autres explosèrent.

-Excusez nous pour le retard mais on est tombée sur un troupeau d'akumas en sortant de notre chambre, plaisanta Lavi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Immédiatement le combat tourna en leur faveur et ils eurent bientôt détruit tout les akumas qui restaient.

-Eh ben c'est sympa comme réveil, rigola Lavi.

-j'ai déjà vu mieux comme réveil, soupira Mizùmi.

-c'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Tania.

-Malheureusement, aprouva Juliette.

-Au moins ça prouve qu'il y a bien une innocence ici, remarqua le traqueur.

-Ouai mais si on la trouve pas ça sert à rien.

-J'ai une idée : et si vous faisiez un break au moins pendant la soirée ? Demanda Tania.

-Pourquoi pas, aprouva Sokaro.

La journée passa rapidement puis le soir vient.

-Tu nous emmènes où ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-C'est une surprise, répondit mystérieusement Tania.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en tête du groupe.

-Tania je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sur tu peux tout me dire après tout on est quasiment sœur.

-c'est vrai. Enfaite, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je croyais que tu étais un akuma, expliqua doucement Mizùmi.

-C'est sur que je n'ai pas fais ce qu'il fallait pour être aprécié mais la seule personne que j'aurais voulu faire ressusciter n'était pas morte...

Mizùmi ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de prendre la main de Tania dans la sienne.

-C'est là ! S'exclama soudain Tania, elle pointait du doigt une ouverture dans la végétation.

-Wouaii !

Lavi se précipita vers l'endroit.

-Lavi ! Attention !

Mais c'était trop tard, ils entendirent un bruit de chute puis une flopée de juron. De l'autre côté des buissons il y avait une petite dune de sable que descendirent les autres doucement et retrouvèrent Lavi parterre entrain de se masser les fesses un air douloureux sur le visage.

-C'est beau ici, fit Juliette conquise.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite crique avec du sable et la mer à perte de vue.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu encore.

C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent des formes qui bougeaient sur le sable. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi il retournait puis Mizùmi poussa un cri d'exclamation :

-Des tortues !

Effectivement une centaine de tortues arpentaient la plage pour pondre. Le groupe regarda le manège des tortues avec stupeur et admiration.

-c'est... Mais Juliette n'arriva pas à trouver un mot pour définir ce qu'elle voyait.

-Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça.

Ils passèrent la nuit ici à les regarder, alors que le ciel devenait rose Lavi repéra quelque chose.

-Hé ! Là-bas y a une lumière ! S'exclama t-il en montrant un point de la plage.

Effectivement un peu plus loin il y avait une lumière.

-Des braconniers, pesta Tania en sortant son poignard puis elle se précipita là-bas.

Immédiatement le petit groupe la suivit.

-Si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru, laissa tomber Tania stupéfaite.

-Quoi ?

Tania ne répondit pas et se contenta de désigner du doigt le nid de tortues à ses pieds. Dedans reposait 4 œufs et... une boule lumineuse.

-L'innocence ! S'exclama Juliette.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'on la trouverait dans un nid de tortue...

-Vous croyais que c'est un œuf ?

-Je sais pas...

Mizùmi se baissa et l'attrapa dans sa main. C'était chaud et ça pulsait doucement dans le creux de sa paume.

-Je crois bien que c'est un œuf, déclara t-elle émerveillée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On a qu'à s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose, proposa Tania.

-OK mais il va quand même falloir qu'on rentre à la congrégation.

-Demain un avion s'envole pour la chine, leur apprit le Traqueur.

Ils discutèrent de leur départ tout en retournant chez Tania. Lavi avait retiré sa veste et enfouit le petit œuf dedans. Une fois arrivée devant ce qu'il restait de sa maison Tania se tourna vers eux et prit une grande inspiration :

-C'est décidé, je viens avec vous, déclara t-elle. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je vais plus te lâcher, fit-elle en s'adressant à Sokaro.

-Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-J'ai même plus de maison, rajouta t-elle en montrant le tas de ruine.

-c'est géniale que tu viennes avec nous, aprouva Mizùmi.

-Alors on est partit ! S'exclama Juliette en souriant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Congégation le traqueur accompagna Tania dans le bureau de Komui, Lavi fut emmenené de force par Bookman et Juliette partit prendre des nouvelles d'Iza et Mizùmi s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une douche. Seul restait Sokaro. Celui-ci resta un instant un peu perdu puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Mizùmi laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps avec délice. Elle adorait ça, le frisson qui la parcourait lorsqu'elle augmentait la température le faisait juste soupirer de bien être. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bain des filles donc elle se retrouvait dans les douches collectives mais elle s'en fichait seul l'eau sur son corps importait. Soudain elle se retourna et dans un mouvement parfait elle plaque l'intrus contre le mur un poignard apparut de nul part appuyé sur sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna t-elle énervée.

-Et tout doux c'est moi, fit Sokaro en souriant.

-Soki...Soupira Mizùmi en relachant sont étreinte.

Mizùmi fit disparaître le poignard et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'avais envie de te voir...

Sokaro s'approcha d'elle puis il l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant passionnellement. Puis il la poussa doucement contre le mur et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps nu et humide de sa compagne. Mizùmi essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais c'était peine perdue.

-Sokarooooo

Mais le maréchal ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, il abandonna sa bouche pour venir taquiner le téton gauche de Mizù. La jeune fille commença à sentir le désir monter en elle mais elle réussit quand même à repousser Sokaro.

-Arrêtes ! S'énerva t-elle.

Sokaro resta abasourdi, Mizùmi attrapa sa serviette, s'enveloppa dedans et partit. Le maréchal abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

NDA : Ce moment a été assez dur à écrire même si il est court car il ressemble absolument pas au caractère de Mizùmi (donc le mien) mais je suis obligé pour la suite u.u En plus son comportement me fait penser à qqn... Bref j'aime pas ce passage.

David était accoudé à la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le vide. Son pistolet était posé à côté de lui, inutil. Jasdero lui regardait son frère jumeau sans comprendre. Depuis deux semaines il était comme ça enfaîte cela remontait au moment où les deux exorcistes avaient disparus. Mizusu avait accusé David mais celui-ci avait été innocenté par le Compte qui ne voulait pas de querelle. Jasdero soupira avec son frère dans cet état il se sentait affecté lui aussi. Sans son frère rien n'avait plus vraiment de goût. Il regarda son pistolet dans sa main, aussi inutile que son frère et soupira à nouveau. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui le tracassait et il aurait tout fait pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Absolument tout. Wisely détourna le regard des jumeaux en souriant. Il comprenait ce que pouvais ressentir David, lui aussi si il était obligé de se séparer de Kura il n'en survivrais pas, il le savait très bien. Il rigola doucement, avec Tyki ils faisaient une belle brochette d'imbéciles amoureux.

-Bonjour les enfants ! S'exclama le compte pour une fois sous sa forme humaine. Vous êtes prêt ?

Immédiatement dans un vaste mouvement de groupe tous les Noahs présents de levèrent.

-Alors que la guerre commence !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : Le début des ténèbres

(WINTER IS COMING)

Mizùmi regardait à travers la fenêtre sans vraiment voir à travers. Elle était comme absente, privé de sentiments et de réactions. La pluit tombait mais le bruit ne résonnait pas à l'intérieur de la pièce cela donné l'étrange impression que quelqu'un avait coupé le son. Assis non loin d'elle Sokaro la regardait. Cette fille avait vraiment réussit à le changer. Elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez lui et était parvenu à le faire ressurgir. Alors il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aimer, être là pour elle seulement il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à son comportement. Pas qu'elle soit bizzare, Mizùmi était une fille excentrique toujours joyeuse et optimiste à un point qu'il finissait par se demander si elle n'avait pas un problème quelque part. Mais depuis quelques jours, enfaite s'il calculait bien cela remontait à leur retour de mission au Mexique, elle se comportait de manière étrange. Mizùmi ne le laissait quasiment plus le touchait. Depuis un mois ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. C'est vrai il n'avait jamais eu vraiment de succès avec les filles, aucune n'avait eu le courage de regarder plus loin que les apparences mais avant il n'avait qu'à se payer une pute si il avait envie de baiser. Seulement voilà : il aimait Mizùmi. Et il devait bien le reconnaître il était en manque. Dès leur première fois il avait su qu'avec elle ce serait différent, son corps, ses façons de faire tout l'attiré chez elle. Mais d'un autre côté elle le rendait littéralement fou : il avait besoin d'elle, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, sentir quel était là. Car depuis ce temps Mizùmi n'était plus réellement avec eux. Physiquement si mais mentalement elle n'était plus vraiment là comme si quelque chose accaparé toutes ses pensées. Et Sokaro n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout. Il secoua la tête désespéré. Puis il s'encouragea mentalement à tenter sa troisième approche de la journée.

-Mizùmi tu voudrais pas descendre ? Demanda t-il.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse il s'avança d'avantage et l'emrassa tendrement dans le coup pour essayer de la faire réagir.

-Hm... Sokaro laisses moi tranquil.

Mais le maréchal n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il glissa une main derrière le dos de Mizùmi pour la tirer vers lui. Seulement elle le repoussa et descendit de la fenêtre.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais avec ce qu'il ce passe ! S'énerva t-elle avant de partir.

Sokaro n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir. Il frappa le mur avec violence devant son impuissance.

Mizùmi traversa le couloir à grandes foulés puis elle ralentit au fur et à mesure que sa colère se calmée. Finalement elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir avant de poser sa tête contre le mur totalement abatu. La situation empirait et elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment d'inquiétude emplir tout son cœur et dicter son comportement. Déjà la décision de Komui l'avait alertée.

-Flash back-

-Nous avons reçu plusieurs rapports inquiétants montrant une recrue d'essence de l'activité d'akumas, expliqua Reever mortellement sérieux.

Dans la salle de commandement se tenait tout les exorcistes sauf le maréchal Cloud et Tiedoll qui étaient repartit à la recherche d'innocences et de nouveaux apôtres. Reever désigna une carte avec une baguette. Dessus on pouvait voir facilement des points rouges qui représentaient des akumas certains endroit comptait un rassemblement de points assez impressionnants. La baguette s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux.

-Nous avons décidé de créer quatres équipes pour effectuer ce grand nettoyage, expliqua Reever.

-Pour Vancouvert, que Reever vous montre, l'équie sera constitué de Juliette, Lavi, Meiko, Krory ainsi que de Lenalee, désigna Komui, vous embarquerez d'ici une heure.

La baguette se déplaca sur la carte pour s'arrêter sur le continent Africain.

-L'équipe deux ira au Maroc, il y aura Misete, Chao-ji, Saki, Allen et Sayu.

Nouveau déplacement de la baguette.

-L'équipe 3 se rend à Samara, en Russie, avec Kagome, Izanami, Kanda, Marie et Miranda.

Il eut un petit silence le temps que tout le monde ait bien compris les informations. Puis Komui reprit.

-L'équipe 4 constitué des exorcistes restants dont Sokaro, Mizùmi, Siméa, Thymotie, et Seth resteront ici en tant que renforts éventuel.

Tout le monde aquiesca.

-Alors si tout le monde a compris, ceux qui doivent partir, rendez-vous en salle d'embarcation d'an une heure précise !

-Fin du Flash Back-

Et voilà depuis deux jours ils croupissaient ici sans de vrais nouvelles du front. Et plus les heures passaient plus l'inquiétude grandissait en Mizùmi qui, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sentait comme un pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

-L'équipe 4 doit se rendre en salle d'embarcation.

La voie résonna dans toute la congrégation stoppant tout ses habitants dans ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Mizùmi ressentit un mélange entre le soulagement, l'excitation et l'apréhension monter en elle. Elle courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Les autres s'y trouvaient déjà quand elle arriva. Elle se positionna à côté de Sokaro mais l'ignora : ce n'était pas le moment. Le maréchal quand à lui maudit cette mission qui reportait encore le moment où il devrait mettre les choses au clair avec sa petite amie. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans l'arche.

-Equipe 3-

Au début tout s'était déroulé normalement. Enfin aussi normale que puisse être une mission d'exorciste qui consiste à éradiquer des espèces de démons informe crées à partir d'âmes humaines... Bref. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Samara ils avaient trouvés un ville quasiment morte. Après avoir marché sans de ut précis pendant quelques minutes le groupe d'exorcistes aperçut une personne marchant à leur rencontre. Malheureusement elle était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent voir qui s'était. Marie entendait un drôle de bruit dans son casque mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier clairement. Kanda laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la garde de son katana, Kagome attrapa son ciseau l'air de rien tendit que sa mèche se colorait lentement de vert. Finalement l' étranger s'arrêta devant eux. Le bruit dans le casque de Marie s'accéléra de plus en plus. Entièrement vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche assez moulante qui laissait entrevoir ses abdos. Il avait de long cheveux noir légèrement ondulé et la peau mâte... Immédiatement le groupe se mit en position de combat. Marie ne voyait pas mais le bruit qui résonnait inlassablement dans ses oreilles se raprochait de plus en plus.

-Bien le bonjour cher exorciste, je suis Desires, se présenta le Noah un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser !

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots Marie arriva enfin à identifier le bruit.

-Des akumas ! Cria t-il.

Des explosions les privèrent de leurs ouïes mais ils virent très bien la horde d'akumas qui arrivait sur eux de tout les côté les prenant aux pièges. Mais ils étaient prêt. Kagome fonça sur le premier akuma qui passait et le réduisit en cendres. Elle en enchaînat plusieurs quand soudain un autre noah apparut devant elle.

-Je suis Fiddler.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme, le Noah lui donnait envie de vomir. Son envie se cofnirma quand une langue immonde sortit de la bouche de son ennemi. Kagome préféra engager le combat plutôt que de continuer à voir son adversaire.

Plus moins Izanami était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt. Elle regarda en arrière avec appréhension. Elle aperçut ses amis combattre de toutes leurs forces. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'inconsciemment ses pas lui faisait faire demi-tour. Mais deux bras puissants l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus.

-Où tu vas, murmura une voix contre son oreille.

Izanami sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup.

-T... Tyki...

-Tu ne veux plus ?

-Je... Si bien sur...

-Je ne t'obliges pas.

Izanami se retourna et l'embrasse.

-Je veux partir avec toi. Loin de tout ça.

Tyki placa sa main sur le ventre d'Izanami.

-Je te promets que je ferais toujours tout pour vous protéger toi et le bébé. Je vous aime tellement.

Izanami ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'envoument du Noah. Si ils savaient que leur situation faisait echos à une autre plus ancienne de 40 ans...

Tyki attrapa Izanami par la main et l'entraîna dans une course effraîné dans la forêt. Etant tous deux des combattants surentraînés ils n'eurent aucun mal à éviter les arbres et autres obstacles. Puis petit à petit des bruits de combats leur parvinrent. Tyki fit signe à Izanami de ralentir et de se faire discret. Ils virent alors Kagome et Fidler en plein combat. L'exorciste semblait danser mais on voyait bien qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir le rythme. Mais son adversaire aussi semblait avoir du mal dans cet affrontement. Tyki et Iza ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là à regarder ce combat sans pouvoir s'en décrocher. Soudain un puissant coup de Fiddler frappa Kagome à la tempe l'envoyant valser par terre. Izanami sentit son cœur raté un battement et elle s'élança vers elle. Tyki voulut la retenir mais il n'eu pas le temps car elle s'écroula au sol en retenant un gémissement de douleur qui résonna quand même dans la forêt. Fiddler tourna brusquement la tête vers eux. Tyki sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines tandis qu'il le voyait avancer inexorablement vers eux. Le portugais n'ayant plus d'autre choix fit lentement apparaître deux teases dans le creux de ses paumes et se plaça devant Izanami. Chaque pas que faisait Fiddler faisait monter la tension d'un cran tendit que Tyki attendait avec appréhension qu'il les trouve. Leur ennemi s'arrêta devant le buisson qui les dissimulait à leur regard puis lentement il leva la main pour écarter les feuilles. Soudain un coup l'envoya voler plus loin. Kagome s'était relevé, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer et du sang couler d'entre ses lèvres mais elle était vivante. Tyki lui n'en revenait pas, c'était à croire que le destin était avec eux. Puis vivement il reprit ses esprits et se retourna vers Izanami qui était toujours par terre et serrait ses bras contre son ventre. Le portugais se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Il se releva puis après un dernier regard pour le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux, il partit. Tyki était inquiet, Izanami était enceinte de tois mois maintenant et sa réaction le faisait se demander si sa grossesse n'avait pas des complications : ils devaient absolument quitter le champs de battaille ce n'était pas du tout fait pour une femme enceinte. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un endroit où les arbres s'écartaient légèrement. Road les y attendait. A côté d'elle immense et magestueuse : une porte, leur liberté. Tyki s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis après un regard elle fit ouvrir la porte.

-Bonne chance, murmura Road.

-Merci, à toi aussi...

Tyki franchit la porte d'un seul pas puis aussi soudainement que la porte était apparut ils disparurent. Road resta un instant devant la porte.

« Au moins, peut-être, qu'eux deux y arriveront. Si au moins ces deux là pouvaient avoir droit aux bonheur même si c'était par le sacrifice de nous autres. Et même si ce n'est que la répétition du passé... »

Road disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais était là.

Ce chapitre est plus court mais il annonce le nouvel arc de ma fic ^^ Pour ceux qui ont compté c'est le troisième et je vous le dis tout de suite : le dernier ^^

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Que ce cache t-il dans l'ombre ?

_« ____Mizùmi ! Mizùmi ! Mizùmi ! »__  
__  
Cette dernière__ flottait réellement, enfin c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Cette voix... Elle se redressa lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit bizarre entièrement noir comme le vide sauf qu'elle pouvait quand même marcher dessus. La voix continuait de l'appeler, Mizùmi commença à marcher, plus elle alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se mettre à courir en direction de la voix. Soudain une étrange lumière apparut, elle sentait qu'elle devait aller là-bas, que quelque chose d'important devait s'y trouver. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, on la tira par derrière, elle se débattit faiblement mais elle ne pu rien faire et la lumière s'éloigna inexorablement.__  
__  
« __Papa ! » Cria d'un coup Mizùmi en se réveillant._

Le groupe de secours d'exorcistes arriva sur le champs de bataille. Une explosion retentit juste au-dessus d'eux suivit par une autre qui faillit les percuter mais heureusement Sokaro eut le bon réflexe d'appuyer sur les têtes de Mizùmi et Siméa pour les pousser à Terre. Heureusement Seth avait eu le même refléxe avec Thimoty.

-Eh ben ils ne nous on pas attendu pour commencer la fête, plaisanta Sokaro un sourire démentiel aux lèvres.

-Merci Maréchal Sokaro, remercia siméa en souriant.

Sokaro lui retourna son sourire sous le regard noir de Mizùmi.

-Nee-san ! Appel une voix très connu.

Tania apparut devant eux couvertes de blessures et visiblement épuisée.

-Vous êtes enfin arrivé... Ici s'est vraiment la guerre, les akumas apparaissent par dizaines on ne sait vraiment plus ou donner de la tête !

-Je vois ças t'es couvertes de blessures, remarqua Mizùmi.

-ça s'est rien. Venez je vais vous guider.

-Ah non, opposa Sokaro.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tania incrédule.

-Toi. Tu rentres te faire soigner.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre le sens de ses mots ou même d'esquiver le moindre gestes son frère la saisit par le bras et effectua une rotation l'entraînant avec lui. Puis soudain il la lâcha au dernier moment l'envoyant en hurlant dans la porte de l'arche. Celle-ci se referma sur les derniers cris de Tania.

-Tu me pairas ça Sokaro !

-ça s'est fait, déclara le maréchak un sourire sarisfait sur le visage. Maintenant : on se bat !

Le petit groupe se mit en marche l'air déterminé et prêt au combat. Mizùmi passa une main sur son front comme pour essayer de dissiper les dernières brumes de ce rêve récurrent puis faisant apparaître ses deux katanas elle partit à l'assaut des akumas. Tous ceux qu'elle croisait se faisait découper avant même d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait. Telle une danse mortelle, elle ne laissait derrière elle qui ne traînait de sang écarlate. Elle n'était plus Mizùmi. Seulement un exorciste son innocence et elle ne formait plus qu'un comme si ses lames n'étaient plus qu'une extension de son corps, tuant les akumas les un après les autres. Elle esquiva souplement un coup découpa une tête voltigea, trancha un corps, fit une rotation sur elle-même puis plongea sa lame en plein dans le corps d'un akuma. Elle délivra sa lame d'un coup de pied puis après un salto arrière elle figea sa lame dans la nuque d'un autre de ses ennemis. Ses cheveux voltigeaient autour de son visage l'entourant d'une grâce presque irréel et effrayente mais d'une beauté sauvage à en couper le souffle. Elle continua ainsi son œuvre de mort sans s'arrêter, inépuisable.

Road assise sur une branche regardait Mizùmi se battre. Ses yeux reflétaient une lueur presque triste pour cette fille. Soudain un bruit de branches lui parvient comme si quelqu'un grimpait à l'arbre. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle savait qui s'était. L'inconnu se issa à sa hauteur sans efforts et se laissa tomber à côter d'elle.

-Je t'ai trouvé, fit-il en souriant.

-seth... tu m'as manqué, souffla t-elle mélancoliquement.

Seth la regarda surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle dévoile ainsi ses sentiments. Il avait du sûrement se passer quelque chose. Mais cela faisant maintenant un moment qu'ils avaient décidé qu'aucun des deux ne devaient poser des questions. Alors il se contenta de l'atttirer contre lui et de la serrer très fort contre son torse. Puis tendrement il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa.

-Quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi, promit-il ensuite en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-je sais...

Road se blottit un peu plus contre lui, elle voulait profiter au maximum de se rare moment d'intimité. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, silencieux. Leur regard fixé sur le champs de battaille. Road observa à nouveau Mizùmi.

-je la plainds...

-Qui ça ? Demanda Seth.

-la fille aux sabres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne sait rien...

Seth resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle d'elle même. Alors qu'il commençait à croire qu'elle n'expliquerait pas elle reprit la parole.

-Elle ne sait rien de qui elle est, d'où elle vient ni qu'elle sera son rôle dans cette guerre. Elle n'est qu'un piont et elle ne le sait pas... C'est triste tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si très.

-Pourtant c'est le choix qu'elle fera qui déterminera l'issue de cette guerre... Seth ?

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu m'aimeras toujours !

Seth fut surpris pour la deusième fois. Mais il se contenta de répondre en souriant.

-Bien sur, banane, je t'aimerais toujours !

Ils scellèrent leurs promesse par un baiser.

Mizùmi continuait de trancher tout ce qui passait à porté de ses lames s'en se préocuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ressentit le changement de position du territoire qui se fit plus penché, elle se trouvait dans une descente. Elle n'en prit pas vraiment compte mais en voulant esquiver une attaque son pied se posa de travers et emporté par son poids elle bascula en arrière se brisant la cheville sur le coups. Mizùmi étouffa un cris de douleur et para le coup de l'akuma avec difficulté. Elle sentit la boue et l'eau mouiller son uniforme, elle était tombée dans une marre. Le sol glissant l'empêché de pouvoir se remettre correctement debout. Appuyé sur une lame elle propulsa sa jambe valide sur l'akuma qui la harcelé. Puis elle lui lança sa dague le tuant net. Elle profita de cet instant de repis pour se remettre debout mais elle comprit très vite qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur sa jambe gauche, sa cheville lui causant une douleur atroce.

-Putin, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle était seule. Heureusement elle vit l'akuma venir vers elle et elle put esquiver son coup mais son pied dérapa à nouveau dans la boue la faisant retomber à la renverse. Mizùmi evita les coups en se roulant au sol jusqu'à atteindre un endroit plus profond. Alors que le coup de l'akuma allez l'atteindre elle plongea sous l'eau et s'éloigna de lui. Elle eut quelques difficultés à atteindre l'autre côté de la rive à cause de sa jambe mais elle y arriva finalement. Mizùmi se hissa sur la berge mais le poids de son uniforme l'handicapé. Au bout de plusieurs essaies elle sortit de l'eau. Elle retira prestement son manteau qui l'empêche de bouger correctement puis examina sa blessure. Ce n'était heureusement pas très grave, elle se fit une atèle de fortune pour le temps du combat.

-Alors exorciste ou s'est perdu ? Demanda ironiquement une voix naisaillarde.

Mizùmi se retourna vivement faisant ainsi face à un akuma. Elle activa son innocence au quart de tour et para les premiers coups mais le terrain glissant ne joué pas en sa faveur. Et lors d'un coup plus puissant que les autres sa jambe gauche la lacha, la faisant basculer. Elle vit la lame de l'akuma se raprocher de sa poitrine sans rien pour l'arrêter. C'était la fin.

Siméa activa son innocence en catastrophe. Immédiatement tout les akumas dans un rayon de deux mètres furent carbonisé.

-Siméa fait gaffe ! S'écria un akuma paniqué.

-Hein ?! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

-Mais s'est moi Thimoty !

-Ah oui ! Pardon !

Siméa se frotta les cheveux l'air gênée tandis que le jeune exorciste la regardait totalement blasé.

-Je suis désolé, s'est mon premier vrai combat, je suis un peu stressé, s'excusa t-elle.

-Ouai, ben tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te contrôler car j'ai faillis passer à la casserole moi !

-Désolééééééééééééé

Siméa fit une petite moue désolé.

-Bon ça ira pour cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois fais plus attention !

-D'accord !

-Vous m'énerveeeeeeeeez, fit une voix sourde derrière eux.

Siméa et Tim se retournèrent lentement. Avant de pousser un cris de surprise et d'horreur devant l'homme imposant qui se tenait derrière eux.

-Vous aimez les sucreries ?

Les deux exorcistes se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le permettaient.

-Revenez !

Mais les deux autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, tout en évitant les éclairs qui frappaient le sol à leur pied ils continuèrent à s'enfuir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Siméa à Tim.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!

-Tu as déjà combatu !

-Des akumas, oui pas des Noah !

-Oh est dans la meeeeeerde...

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Tim repéra le bois en premier.

-Là-bas ! Indiqua t-il en Siméa.

Ils bifurquèrent en même temps.

-Il faudrait qu'on se dissimule à ses yeux le temps d'atteindre la forêt, fit Tim concentré.

Siméa observa le sol humide puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Continue à courire sans t'arrêter, ordonna t-elle.

Siméa se retourna vers le Noah qui courait derrière eux. Elle fit apparaître des flammes sur son corps. Celles-ci se propagèrent jusqu'au sol ce qui créa une explosion créant un grand nuage de fumée à cause du bois mouillé. Contente d'elle, elle reprit sa course.

Mizùmi vit la scène se dérouler au ralentit tandis qu'elle tombait. Une forme noir surgit juste devant elle, entra la lame et sa poitrine. La lame pénétra dans l'inconnu, celui-ci prendit une épée effrayante au-dessus de lui.

-Personne. N'a. Le droit. De. La. TOUCHER ! Hurla t-il en abattant son arme.

L'akuma mourut sur le coup tranché en deux. Mizùmi tomba lourdement sur le sol mais faisant fi de sa douleur elle se précipita sur l'inconnu qui venait de lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne. Elle savait qui s'était mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. Même quand elle vit son visage elle refusa d'y croire.

-So... Sokaro...

Sa voix était déchiré tandis que des larmes se bousculées dans ses yeux.

C'était bel et bien le maréchal étendu sur le sol, immobile.

-Non... Non...

Les mains de Mizùmi tremblaient de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle les aprochées du torse de Sokaro pour repousser le manteau laissant ainsi apparaître une blessure béante sur sa poitrine. Mizùmi mit ses mains dessus comme si elle pouvait la faire disparaître par sa seule volonté. Mais appart ma couleur rouge de ses mains il n'eut pas de changement, le corps de Sokaro ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Sokaro, noooooon !

Cette fois-ci elle pleurait vraiment sans pouvoir se retenir. Soudain elle passa ses mains sur sa poitrine la tachant du sang de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Kawachi ! Kawachi sauve le je t'en suplie !

Mizumi haletait comme un animal blessé, elle avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur à vif. Son petit goleme se matérialisa puis après avoir voletait autour de la blessure du maréchal il revient vers maitresse l'air désolé.

-Non !

Mizùmi appliqua ses mains sur la poitrine de Sokaro et déversa toute son énergie vitale dedans. Il ne pouvait pas mourire !

-Sokaro ! Je t'en suplie !

Mais malgrès tout ses efforts il ne se réveillait pas mais Mizùmi refusait toujours d'accpeter la triste réalité. Mizùmi commençait à perdre ses forces petit à petit.

-Me laisses pas toute seule... Sokaro...

Elle se laissa doucement tomber sur son torse son visage tout prêt du sien, ses larmes coulant sans s'arrêter.

-je t'aime tellement...

Elle ferma les yeux lentement. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent s'était mourir et le rejoindre.

-Tu serais capable de mourir juste pour ça ? Fit une voix raque.

Mizùmi ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'information aait du mal à accéder à son cerveau embrumer. Puis elle comprit.

-Sokaro ! S'écria t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Le maréchal la regardé l'air un peu vaseux mais un vague sourire collé sur les lèvres. Mizùmi cligna des yeux. Un ange passa. Puis tous ses petits copains. Le coup partit tout seul pliant le maréchal en deux.

-Nan mais tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ! S'énerva Mizùmi.

-Aïe ! Chui blessé arrêtes !

-M'en fous ! T'es qu'un connard ! Je te déteste !

-c'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, héhé

-Raaaaaaah !

Mizùmi le martela de coups de poings mais elle était déjà à bout de force. Ces coups se firent de plus en plus faibles puis Sokaro lui prit les poignés.

-Je suis désolé. Excuses-moi.

-tsss... Ne recommences plus jamais !

-Alors ne t'éloignes plus jamais de moi !

-Hein ?

Sokaro la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, sérieux comme la mort.

-Ces derniers temps, tu t'es éloignés de moi... J'avais peur de te prendre. Alors ne t'éloignes plus jamais de moi !

Mizùmi pensa deux secondes qu'il se moquait d'elle mais il était trop sérieux. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Depuis quelques temps elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même ne laissant personne l'approcher.

-Je suis désolé Sokaro...

-Si tu as un problème, quoique se soit qui te tracasses, parles moi s'en. Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour ça mais je t'aime.

-Ce... C'est ce rêve... Toutes les nuits je cours dans le noir. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-bas, inconsciemment elle avait levé le bras comme pour saisir quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait, et cette voix qui m'appel je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que s'est celle de mon père...

-Alors il faut que tu te laisses faire. Ne te retiens pas, cours vers lui, déclara Sokaro.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Merci...

Ils s'mebrassèrent passionement.

-Aïe ! S'écria Sokaro.

-Ah pardon ! Tu es blessé ! Kawashi !

Ce coup ci le petit golem remplit sa tâche et soigna le maréchal mais alors qu'ils croyaient le combat terminé un nouvel ennemi se présenta à eux.

-Désolée d'interompre vos retrouvailles mais j'ai un travail à accomplir.

Lulubel se tenez devant eux. Mais ils étaient prêt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : Dans la sueur et le sang

Le combat faisait rage. La poussière voletait et s'accrochait sur la peau en sueur des combattants, se mêlant à leur sang. Ils avaient beau être forts, l'ennemi arrivait toujours plus nombreux. Ils avaient l'impression que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais, qu'ils finiraient par mourir d'épuisement avant d'en voir le bout. Alors que le plus vieux du groupe devait avoir 17 ans. Et ils étaient là à se sacrifier pour des gens qui ne connaissaient même pas leur existence. Et au nom d'un Dieu et d'une église qui se servaient d'eux comme de vulgaires outils sans sentiments. Montant les un contre les autres des humains qui pourtant avaient bel et bien une âme dans leur corps. Voilà à quoi pensait Misete tandis qu'elle exterminait les akumas les un après les autres. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

David ne prenait pas vraiment part aux combats. Un peu en retrait sur un toit, il observait la bataille. Le cœur et l'esprit tournés vers Misete. Son frère était assis à côté de lui ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Il se doutait bien qu'il était pour quelque chose à la libération de leurs prisonnières, mais c'était son frère, jumeau qui plus est. Depuis toujours ils avaient été rejetés à cause de leur différence alors ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. C'était pour ça que Jasdero ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune fille occupait tant David. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, lors des quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble son frère n'avait jamais paru plus heureux. Mais elle était dans le camp adverse. Jasdero, même s'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans la bataille, préférait rester avec son frère car il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il serait capable s'il le laissait tout seul. David regarda son frère qui semblait perplexe. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout le monde pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, son frère restait tout de même l'homme le plus gentil qu'il connaissait. Alors que pour lui, un concept aussi étrange que l'amour était inconnu, il essayait de comprendre, et au lieu de rejeter son frère il ne l'aimait que d'avantage. Alors que n'importe quel autre frère aurait était jaloux, son jumeau ne pensait qu'à sa copine, Jasdero lui le respecté. Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à David, c'était ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il devait choisir. Le choix entre Misete et sa place au près des Noahs n'étaient pas compliqué : il choisirait Misete sans hésitation. Mais de une, ce choix ne se présentait pas à lui, et de deux... Est-ce que son frère le suivrait ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à mettre en péril la vie de celui auquel il tenait le plus, au même niveau que Misete ? Et ce choix affreux le déchirait. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers son frère.

-Jasdero ? Appela t-il faiblement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que si... Si jamais je...

Non c'était trop dur il n'arriverait pas à lui demander.

-David dit moi ce qui te tracasse, demanda Jasdero inquiet.

-Si jamais je partais avec Misete, loin de cette foutue guerre sainte. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

Il l'avait dit, il sentit comme un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine mais l'inquiétude le reprit au galop lorsqu'il vit son frère hésiter.

-Le Comte Millénaire a été le seul à nous accepter tel que nous étions, avança t-il indécis.

-Mais Misete m'a accepté comme j'étais !

-Oui elle t'a accepté, toi !

-Mais je suis sur qu'elle apprécierait toi aussi, argumenta David.

Au même moment une jeune exorciste apparut devant eux. Couverte de sang, les griffes sortie et en position d'attaques elle semblait aussi surprise qu'eux. Misete n'en croyait absolument pas ses yeux. Il était là devant elle. Depuis tout ce temps, elle ne pensait plus jamais le revoir et pourtant il était là. Comme hypnotisée elle leva la main vers lui comme si ça le ferait revenir à ses côtés. David semblait lui aussi totalement privé de conscience tout ce qu'il voyait c'était elle, son frère, les akumas, la bataille tout avait disparut ne laissant qu'elle qui l'attendait désespérément. Il avança mécaniquement quand soudain un autre exorciste apparut. Celui-ci brisa le moment magique qui se déroulait.

-Misete ?! Qu'est-ce tu fiches ! S'énerva Chao-ji.

La jeune fille sentit une vague de haine déferler en elle contre celui qui était pourtant son allié. Mais elle fut vite remplacé par de la tristesse quand elle vit David s'arrêter et reculer de quelques pas. Jasdero se jeta sur Chao-ji le prenant par surprise. Le combat s'enchaîna violemment, le Noah tirant à bout portant. Le jeune exorciste, même si il avait subit un dur entraînement avec Kanda était quand même très lent. Il réussit tout de même à éviter les balles et frappa le Noah de toutes ses forces. Misete avait suivi le combat, indécise quant à l'attitude à adopter. Elle eut à peine le temps de parer le coup que lui porta David.

-David ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Mais le Noah ne lui répondit pas, il ré attaqua même plus violemment l'obligeant à contra attaquer pour se défendre. Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit les mots qu'il prononça.

-Nous devons préserver les apparences... Je suis désolé...

Misete évita son coup mais c'était son cœur qui était meurtri. Pourquoi devait-elle se battre contre celui qu'elle aimait... Pendant se temps le combat entre Jasdero et Chao-ji faisait rage pour le moment Jasdero avait l'avantage, mais soudain l'exorciste s'énerva.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Hurla-t-il à son adversaire.

Jasdero eut un passage à vide, cette insulte il l'avait entendu tellement de fois dans sa vie. Il ne put donc pas parer le coup que lui infligea Chao-ji de toutes ses forces. Le Noah recula de plusieurs pas mais resta debout, du sang coula de ses lèvres, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur. Chao-ji leva à nouveau le bras et l'abaissa pour achever son adversaire mais des lames le bloquèrent. Misete s'était placé entre eux. Jasdero écarquilla les yeux ne pouvant y croire. Mais David se précipita sur la jeune fille la faisant rouler au sol. Misete se releva prestement et attaqua David, elle avait comprit qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Enfin d'une certaine façon. Au bout d'un moment elle avait finit par prendre le dessus sur David, elle se trouva à califourchon sur lui ses lames pointaient sur sa poitrine.

-C'est bien que ça finisses ainsi... Souffla David en souriant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu dois me tuer.

-Non !

Mais Misete savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle sentait le regard insistant de Chao-ji sur elle. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Non je refuse !

-Je sais. Alors pardonne-moi...

Misete comprit trop tard le sens de ses paroles. Elle vit au ralentit la main de David se poser sur la sienne et sentit à peine ses lames s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime...

-Noooooooooooooooon !

Misete hurla de toutes ses forces, elle désactiva immédiatement son innocence mais David était déjà mort. Jasdero avait assisté à la scène, immédiatement il assomma Chao-ji et se précipita au chevet de son frère. D'un seul coup d'œil il comprit toute la situation. Il hissa son frère sur son épaule, Misete ne réagit même pas en état de choc.

-Allez lèves toi, ordonna Jasdero.

Mais Misete ne bougeait toujours pas. Jasdero soupira. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle restait la femme de son frère il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il la força à se lever et l'entraîna avec lui. Pour Misete, la seule réalité se cantonnait au sang de David sur ses lames.

Un peu plus loin, Saki et Sayu étaient tombées sur Mercym. Les deux jeunes filles enchaînaient les attaques sans lui laisser de répit, mais la différence de force était flagrante. Alors qu'elles s'épuisaient en vain, celui-ci avait à peine quelques égratignures. Tandis que Saki le plongeait dans ses illusions de cauchemars, Sayu l'attaquait avec son épée géante.

-Alors ? C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Se moqua Mercym.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas moins rigoler, siffla Saki à bout de nerfs.

Un monstre gigantesque apparut et transperça Mercym. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas mais l'épée qui le transperça dans le dos, celle-ci, il ne la sentit pas venir.

-Que ?

-Désolé pour le retard les filles, s'excusa Allen en souriant.

Mercym s'éloigna tandis que le sang lui montait à la tête.

-Haa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Hurla Mercym.

-Tu connais mon épée non ?

-Saletéééé !

Des stigmates apparurent sur tout son corps puis il s'effondra à terre.

-Soyez maudit ! Hurla t-il.

-Merci Allen, fit Sayu à bout de forces.

-Restez vigilantes, chez Tyki mon épée à crée une réaction qui a totalement réveillé sa mémoire de Noah.

-OK, on va le surveiller.

A trois ils enchaînèrent le Noah à un arbre.

-Bon qui a encore son golem en état de marche ?

-Moi, fit Saki. J'appel le QG pour les prévenir.

Meiko activa son innocence, son sang battait dans ses veines.

-Mizusu ! Hurla-t-elle.

La Noah de la foi se retourna tranquillement, l'air absolument pas inquiète.

-Mais ce ne serait pas notre chère exorciste borgne, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu vas payer !

Etrangement elles créèrent la même arme en même temps. La faux blanche de Meiko s'abattit sur celle, noire de Mizusu, qui se mit à rire.

-C'est tout ce que tu arrives à faire ? Que c'est pitoyable...

Meiko rageait, elle s'était entraînée comme une folle pour se venger mais elle était toujours aussi faible. Elle abattit à nouveau sa lame mais la Noah l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Mais Meiko ne se laissa pas abattre plutôt que de se laisser emporter par le poids de sa lame elle en profita pour pivoter et lui donner un coup dans le dos. Mizusu se trouva projetée un peu plus loin, du sang s'échappant de sa blessure. Elle la toucha de ses mains qui se couvrirent immédiatement du liquide vermillon. Elle se mit à rire en léchant le sang.

-Finalement tu n'es pas si nulle que ça...

Mizusu invoqua une hache géante et frappa Meiko avec. Celle-ci créa rapidement deux épées dont elle se servit pour bloquer l'attaque. La puissance du coup les fit reculer mais Meiko n'attendit pas avant de changer d'arme pour une massue qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces sur Mizusu. Elle l'esquiva en riant et blessa Meiko à l'épaule. La jeune exorciste essoufflée était presque à bout de force mais la rage la maintenait debout toujours prête à en découdre. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et faucha les jambes de son ennemi d'un coup la faisant tomber. Mais elle se releva trop vite, l'empêchant de frapper. Meiko se résolut alors à jouer sa dernière carte. Alors que Mizusu fonçait sur elle pour la transpercer, l''exorciste soupira à fond et ferma les yeux. Le coup la transperça de part en part, un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Mais plutôt que de crier elle se mit à sourire.

-Je t'ai eue, fit-elle.

Sa main attrapa celle de Mizusu la maintenant sur l'épée et l'empêchant de bouger. Meiko fit apparaître une épée à dent comme celle de Sokaro et l'abattit d'un coup sur Mizusu.

-J'ai gagné.

Kura et Wisely avaient abandonné l'idée de se battre contre les exorcistes. Ils ne voulaient pas. C'était vraiment très ridicule mais c'était comme ça. Pendant ce temps là Krory, Lenalee, Juliette et Lavi se battaient de toutes leurs forces, mais ils avaient à faire à des akumas de niveau 4. Même toute leur force et toute leur rage ne suffisait pas. Petit à petit, leurs forces diminuaient et le nombre de leurs blessures augmentait aussi.

-Krory... ça va ? Demanda Lenalee épuisée.

-Mieux que toi en tout cas...

Mais il mentait des pentacles noirs avaient même commencé à apparaître sur son cou. Lavi n'était pas en meilleur forme que lui. Juliette était toujours debout et faisait tout pour essayer de paraître en forme mais le nombre de ses blessures trahissait son état. Soudain, un nouvel akuma apparut. Et tout explosa. Elle ne voyait plus, rien que la fumée lui brulait les yeux et l'empêchait de respirer.

-Les amis ? Appela-t-elle faiblement.

Elle suffoquait, elle allait mourir comme ça...

-Alors il en reste une ? Cracha l'akuma.

La fumée avait disparu mais Juliette aurait préféré ne rien voir. Tous ses amis étaient au sol, inanimés.

-Non... non...

-Haha vous ne valez rien salaud d'exorciiistes !

-Ta gueule, Kof !

-L... Lavi ?

Le roux était encore debout, entre elle et l'akuma.

-Alors Juliette tu fatigues ? Plaisanta le rouquin.

-Stupide Lapin...

-Au moins t'arrive toujours à te moquer de moi, c'est bien...

Puis lentement comme dans un cauchemar il tomba en arrière. Pour ne plus se relever.

-Haha ! Il est mort ! Ria l'akuma.

-Grr... payer...

-Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

-Tu vas crever ! Hurla Juliette.

-Montres moi ça qu'on rigole !

Juliette agrandit son innocence et la lança sur son ennemi qui l'évita comme si c'était un ridicule jouet. Le rire de l'akuma lui vrillait les tympans, puis elle vit le corps des ses amis parterre. Etaient-ils morts ?

-Tu vas vite les rejoindre, t'inquiètes pas !

-Ils ne sont pas mort !

Juliette enchaîna les coups jusqu'à l'épuisement sans aucun effet. Elle vit Krory au sol et sentit sa haine s'enflammer.

-Innocence !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lenalee, étendue au côté de son amour.

-Li !

-C'est inutile !

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Lavi.

-Libération !

Ce fut soudain comme si un vent invisible soulevait ses cheveux à la verticale, son innocence s'agrandit et se métamorphosa en une chaîne qui s'enroula autour de son bras. Au bout de celle-ci une boule dorée immense. Au aurait dit que son aura était imprégné de flammes, d'ailleurs ses cheveux étaient entrain de brûler lentement. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était tout détruire. Juliette leva le bras et le mis lentement en arrière. Puis le relâcha de toutes ses forces vers l'akuma. Le souffle de l'explosion le désintégra d'un coup mais pas seulement lui mais aussi tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour se retrouvèrent réduit à l'état de cendres.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : Victory ?

-Bon maintenant finit de rire, déclara Kagome en s'arrêtant net.

Fidler la regarda faire son sourire fou toujours scotchés sur ses lèvres.

-Kanekawa activation, murmura l'exorciste.

Une lumière argentait parcourut ses ciseaux et Kagome reprit sa position de combat.

-Maintenant c'est sérieux.

Elle savait que le combat se conclurait forcement par l'un des deux adversaires mais pourtant la peur dans ses veines se transforma en une certaine quiétude et paix intérieur. Kagome attaqua sans prévenir (NDA : naaaan) mais Fidler évita la charge sans problème. Il leva son bras mais lorsqu'il voulut l'abattre une force l'en empêcha. Il se retourna surpris et découvrit de longs cheveux noirs enroulés autour de son poignet. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'exorciste, celle-ci souriait. Il essaya rageusement de s'en défaire mais d'autres cheveux vinrent attraper ses bras et l'immobilisèrent. Fidler se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger pour le plus grand plaisir de Kagome. Celle-ci se rapprocha dangereusement pour lui donner le coup final mais Fidler se mit à rire. Il sortit une langue immonde de sa bouche, Kagome retient une envie de vomir et lorsque la langue toucha ses cheveux elle les retira par réflexe. Fidler était de nouveau libre et continuait de rire. La jeune femme inquiète regarda ses cheveux, ils commençaient à se ternir, sa mèche se colora de jaune comme lorsqu'elle était malade alors que là c'était ses cheveux. Il les avait empoisonnait ! Fidler profita que son adversaire était désemparée pour l'attaquer. Kagome évita les attaques maladroitement totalement déconcentrée. Elle se retrouva à terre et le Noah se jeta sur elle. Kagome vit sa mort arriver mais lorsque sa langue entra dans son champs de vision elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. Comme réagissant à ses sentiments ses cheveux foncèrent sur Fidler et le repoussèrent à plusieurs mètres de leur propriétaire. Kagome se releva haletante, elle ne devait plus baisser ainsi sa garde où sinon elle y passerait. De plus ses cheveux ne seraient pas toujours là pour la protéger d'ailleurs les pointes commençaient à se désagréger sous l'effet du poison qui les affectaient. Soudain elle eut une illumination. Fidler se rapprocha à une vitesse hallucinante mais Kagome était prê fois qu'il fut assez prêt elle coupa ses cheveux avec ses ciseaux. Le Noah ne vit rien venir, il se retrouva enfermé dans une sphère noire, il la toucha : c'était des cheveux ! A peine avait-il comprit sa que les coups fusèrent de partout. Il ne pouvait pas esquiver ni se soustraire en un rien de temps il se retrouva K.O. Les cheveux continuèrent leur œuvre de mort tandis que Kagome se vidait petit à petit de ses forces. Finalement tenant à peine debout la sphère se divisa en deux. Le corps de Fidler tomba sans vie au sol. Kagome s'écroula elle aussi au sol, à bout de force mais souriante.

-C'est l'heure, souffla Road.

-Déjà...

-Adieu my sun and stars, fit Road en volant un dernier baiser à Seth.

Il ne put que la regarder partir une peine immense lui déchirant la poitrine.

Kanda zieuta sur son ami qui se battait. Marie se débrouillait bien, il s'entraînait dur pour pas être un poids lors des combats. Et Miranda avait fait beaucoup de progrès aussi. Les akumas faisaient pâle figure à côtés. Le duo tués les démons sans problèmes malgré leurs nombres importants.

-Tch.

-C'est bon tu as finis on peut commencer ? Demanda Sheryl.

Ah, il avait faillit l'oublier. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, un peu d'échauffement pour mugen,super.

-Mugen activation.

Le sabre s'illumina comme à son habitude et Kanda se mit en garde. Seulement au lieu d'attaquer la Noah l'arme se retourna contre lui.

-Tch ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, s'énerva t-il totalement incapable d'abaisser son bras.

-C'est ma mémoire, je peux contrôle ce que je veux comme je veux ! Expliqua Sheryl en riant.

-Saloperie tu m'auras pas comme ça !

-Pour l'instant ça a l'air de plutôt bien marché.

Kanda s'auto-infliga un coup de sabre sur le torse.

-Meeeeerde !

Desires leva les doigts, entraînant le bras de Kanda. Puis lui fit abattre le katana à travers son torse. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le Noah. Kanda gisait à terre presque mort.

-Je dois avouer que tu es bien résistant, apréçiat Desires. Si tu survis on se rebattra surement.

Une porte était apparut, le Noah se retourna.

-Reviens, connard..., ordonna Kanda.

L'exorciste cracha du sang et retomba au sol incapable de bouger. Et Sheryl disparut.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria Saki en voyant une porte apparaître.

-c'est ma porte de sortit, plaisanta Mercym. Je vous dis adieu !

Et avant qu'Allen ou Sayu n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste il avait sauté à travers la porte qui s'était ouverte sous son poids. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il avait disparu.

-Merde !

Sayu frappa dans le sol avec rage.

-Si seulement on pouvait retrouver Misete, fit Allen désespéré.

Saki les regarda démoralisée. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart en se demandant ou pouvait bien être l'exorciste manquante. Soudain elle arriva dans un endroit où un affrontement violent avait du avoir lieu. Elle tomba sur le corps de Chao-ji inanimé.

Timothy fit de grand signe à Wrath. Bizarrement ça l'énerva encore plus. Heureusement le petit exorciste était rapide et il arrivait à garder une certaine distance entre lui et le Noah. Soudain il se jeta derrière un arbre en hurlant :

-A vous jeune maître !

Immédiatement un akuma niveau deux percuta Wrath de plein fouet, celui-ci tomba un peu plus loin par terre. Étrangement son corps fit céder le sol et il se retrouva dans un petit fossé.

-Siméa ! Hurla Tim.

A peine avait-il fermé la bouche qu'un brasier intense s'empara du fossé. La chaleur se fit ressentir même jusque là où se trouvait Tim qui en profita pour quitter le corps de l'akuma et récupérer le sien. Siméa était avec lui.

-Bien joué Siméa, fit-il.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée. La fumée se dissipa lentement laissant apparaître une ombre menacante.

-Vous m'avez énervééééé ! Beugla Wrath.

Soudain une porte apparut flottant à côté de lui. Le Noah marqua un temps d'arrêt puis après un dernier coup d'oeil à ses proies il partit.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Tim.

-La seule chose que j'ai compris s'est qu'on est encore en vie, fit Siméa l'air abasourdit.

Mizùmi cru qu'elle cauchemardé quand elle vit la Noah gonfler soudainement. Elle en eut la confirmation quand elle se transforma en une sorte d'Hydre à trois tête. Elle regarda Sokaro l'air désespérée.

-Bon je prend la tête de gauche et toi celle de droite, trancha t-il rapidement.

-Ok... Et pour la troisième on fait quoi ? Demanda Mizùmi sceptique.

-Bah... On improvise !

-Géniale...

Mizùmi était totalement désespéré par le comportement de son amoureux mais en même temps ça lui faisait plutôt du bien d'être à nouveau vraiment avec lui. Elle activa son innocence et fonça sur la Noah en même temps que lui. L'hydre se mit à cracher du feu vers. Mizùmi place ses poignard à la verticale devant elle et effectua une rotation provoquant un vent violant qui étouffa les flammes. Profitant de l'effet de surprise Sokaro se jeta sur le monstre et l'attaque de toute ses forces. Il fut très vite rejoint par Mizùmi. Ils se mirent dos à dos se battirent de toutes leurs forces. Mais très vite ils s'épuisèrent. Heureusement une porte apparut. L'hydre se retransforma d'un coup les surprenants tous les deux.

-A très bientôt les amoureux ! Lança t-elle avant de disparaître.

-J'ai pas tout compris, fit Sokaro perdu.

-Moi non plus mais j'm'en fiche.

Mizùmi sauta dans les bras de Sokaro et l'embrassa passionnément. Le maréchal la prit par la taille et l'attira encore plus contre lui en souriant.

Quand tout le monde eut comprit que les Noah s'étaient repliés l'ordre fut donner de rentrer au Q.G. Les soignés furent envoyer à l'infirmerie, la liste des morts dressés, des funérailles organisés. Sur la liste seul des traqueurs figurait, au soulagement de Sokaro Talia ne figurait pas dessus, il ne s'était pas inquiété pour elle de toute façon. A peine. Meiko était alité à l'infirmerie, tous avait craint pour sa vie mais heureusement l'infirmière en chef avait réussit à la sauver et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Kagome s'en était sortit elle aussi, elle avait seulement besoin de beaucoup de repos. Tout les autres s'en étaient sortis avec des blessures moins importantes. Seule Juliette elle aussi était toujours inconsciente. Les autres exorcistes se relayait à son chevet. En ce moment c'était Lavi qui était à côté d'elle.

-Juliette réveilles toi, s'il te plait... supplia t-il.

Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et la serré de toutes ses forces.

-Lavi... Tu me fais mal...

Le rouquin redressa vivement la tête en entendant la faible voie.

-Juliette ! S'exclama t-il.

Celle-ci essayait de lui sourire faiblement mais soudainement il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Ne refais jamais un truc pareil, souffla t-il contre ses cheveux.

-Promis...

Après un moment il la relâcha et prit son visage dans ses mains. Puis doucement il l'embrassa. Juliette écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Et l'embrassa à son tour.

Le lendemain alors que tout le monde la paissait à nouveau disparut, Misete ré-apparut. Tout ses amis l'accueillirent les bras ouverts. Personne ne sut jamais où elle était passé mais ceux qui la connaissait vraiment vire dans ses yeux le désespoir et surtout la haine qui les habitait quand elle voyait Chao-ji. Cette guerre avait était emporté par les exorcistes, ils avaient même tués un noah, car il avait impossible de retrouver le corps de Mizusu. Alors ils firent la fête. Toute la journée et toue la nuit car c'était mieux plutôt que de penser à ceux qui étaient morts. A ceux qui avait disparus (personne n'avait revu Izanagi). Mizùmi était resté dans sa chambre, le combat l'avait épuisé, elle dormait depuis leur retour. Sokaro avait préféré la laisser tranquille.

_Un jeune homme, plutôt garçon était assis sur un banc du parc public où les femmes emmenées leurs jeunes enfants jouer. Plusieurs de ces femmes avaient remarquées cet homme étrange aux cheveux noirs, un teint basané et des yeux qui donnaient l'impression de lire au plus profond de votre âme. Son regard survola les enfants qui jouaient puis s'arrêta sur une petite fille qui jouait elle aussi mais un peu à l'écart des autres. Cette petite fille construisait un petit château avec des cailloux, ses cheveux noirs pourtant coupé court lui tombé devant ses yeux qu'on devinait d 'un bleu profond comme l'océan. Soudain elle se releva et courut en direction du seul homme présent. Mais son pied s'entrava dans le gravier, elle s'étala de tous son long. Immédiatement l'homme se leva et courut vers elle l'air totalement paniqué. Il la releva et l'épousseta tant bien que mal l'air un peu dépassé. La petite fille ne pleura pas, elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que l'homme._

_-T'inquiètes pas, Papa, ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle en souriant._

_-Tu veux une glace? Demanda celui-ci._

_La petite pencha la tête sur le côté toujours aussi surprise par les changements de sujet assez étonnant de son père._

_-Je veux bien, accepta-t-elle finalement. _

_L'homme lui prit la main tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'au vendeur un peu plus loin. Mais un peu avant la petite fille s'arrêta, son père se retourna étonné._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mizù? Demanda-t-il._

_La petite fille resta muette un instant fixant ses deux petites mains l'air embêté._

_-Dit Papa, pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ces marques sur les mains et pas eux? Interrogea-t-elle les yeux emplis de questions se porta sur son géniteur._

_Le père poussa un soupir avant de s'agenouiller devant sa fille, il prit ses deux petites mains dans les siennes les faisant paraître encore plus petites._

_-Tu sais tu seras toujours un peu différentes des autres enfants mais ça c'est parce que tu as un destin exceptionnel, expliqua-t-il sérieusement, mais un jour tu rencontreras des amis comme toi avec qui tu seras heureuse, continua-t-il en serrant les petites mains de sa fille dans les siennes qui paressaient immense, et puis tu ne dois jamais, jamais oublier que ces stigmates c'est ta mère qui te les a donné pour pouvoir veiller sur toi et te protéger de là où elle est maintenant._

_L'homme referma les poings de sa fille avant de les poser sur sa poitrine, puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. _

_-Alors cette glace? S'exclamât-il en se relevant soudainement en souriant._

_Mizùmi resta un instant immobile perplexe puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle se lança alors à la suite de son père en riant aux éclats._

_Une ombre menacante se découpa derrière un arbre. Ayant écouté la conversation une voix se fit entendre._

_-Tu ne m'échaperas pas éternellement Joyd..._

-Papa ! Hurla Mizùmi en se réveillant en sursaut.

Le sang lui battait dans les veines et sa respiration était sacadé. Elle ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme dans son rêve? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Pap? Toutes ses questions lui tournés dans la tête. Elle se leva failement jusqu'au robinet pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle croisa son regard dans le reflet du miroir. Elle pleurait. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus ce fut les stigmates noirs qui étaient apparus sur son front. Sa vision se troubla tandis qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler de plus en plus.

-Mizùmi? Appela Sokaro en entrant.

La jeune fille leva son regard paniqué sur le maréchal. Elle était une noah.


	26. Chapter 26

Voici le chapitre qui marque le début du dernier arc de ma fic ^^ *fière*  
Où vous allez enfin découvrir qui est Mizùmi...

*roulement de tambours*

Sokaro : elle est chiante quand elle s'y met u_u

Mizùmi : j'aprouve u_u

Mes personnages sont méchants avec moi

Mizùmi : Bon voici le chapitre! Bonne lecture! :D

Disclaimer : Les persos de DGM ne m'appartiennent toujours pas u_u

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le début de la fin

-Sokaro ? Appela Mizùmi.

La jeune exorciste regarda autour d'elle, elle chercha même sous la table mais impossible de mettre la main sur son supérieur et accessoirement amant. Elle se releva, se gratta la tête en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pouvait bien avoir disparu. Puis soudain elle eut une illumination. Elle attrapa sa veste d'exorciste avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre qu'ils occupaient maintenant depuis deux semaines. Mizùmi sortit dans la rue et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la bordure de la ville, ils s'étaient acquitté de leur mission la veille puis après avoir fêté leur réussite ils avaient passé la nuit là seulement le lendemain le maréchal avait tout simplement disparut. Mais elle s'était rappelé que pendant leur mission Sokaro avait montré un certain intérêt pour une certaine chose... Plutôt improbable d'ailleurs, Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si les autres savaient... Elle arriva enfin à destination et trouva effectivement Sokaro accroupi dos à elle.

-Aaah je savais que tu serais là, s'exclama-t-elle victorieuse.

Sokaro se retourna vers elle.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, lui reprocha-t-elle sur un ton boudeur.

-Maiiis... Hm..., fit Sokaro en essayant de garder un semblant de fierté, mais ce qu'il tenait gâchait ses efforts.

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne, surtout pour ça !

-Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Ok, je laisse tomber j'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, en tout cas si j'avais su que pour te rendre doux comme un agneau il te fallait ça j'en aurais trouvé un bien avant, soupira Mizùmi.

-On peut le garder ! S'exclama-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant si Sokaro était encore là quelque part dans ce corps puis elle secoua la tête désespérée.

-Oui, oui, si tu veux...

-Génial ! S'exclama Sokaro.

Mizùmi avait l'impression que son petit ami s'était soudain transformé en adolescente dirigée par ses hormones, elle retient une irrésistible envie de vomir et adressa de nouveau la parole au géant.

-Tu lui as trouvé un prénom au moins ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui je vais l'appeler Croquette !

-Kami-sama sauvez moi, supplia Mizùmi.

Voilà comment leur couple s'était agrandit d'une manière plutôt imprévue, pas d'un enfant bien sûr. Non. D'un chat. Un chat que Sokaro avait appelé Croquette. Au début Mizùmi s'était amusé à prendre des photos de Sokaro avec le chaton (oui, en plus c'était un bébé) pour les afficher dans le hall de la congrégation surtout que le maréchal se transformait en papa gâteau à chaque fois, la faisant penser au maréchal Tiedoll ce qui lui donnait juste l'envie d'aller trouver une corde. Mais finalement elle s'attacha au chaton, ainsi que toute la congrégation. La seule personne qui n'appréciait pas vraiment sa présence était Timcampy car malgré les tentatives d'éducation de Mizùmi et Sokaro le chaton ne pouvait s'empêcher de manger le petit golem, à croire qu'il dégageait une odeur spéciale.

-En tous cas j'espère que, si on a des enfants, Sokaro s'en occupera aussi bien, plaisanta Mizùmi.

Le groupe d'exorcistes étaient réunis à la cafétéria et profitait d'une accalmie pour prendre du bon temps. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la grande bataille. Le monde s'était remit à tourner, les akumas étaient toujours là mais tout le monde s'entait bien que la balance commencé à pencher en leur faveur alors l'humeur était plutôt à la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants, fit Sayu songeuse.

Juliette tapota le dos d'Allen qui venait de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-Au faite c'est officiel maintenant ta relation avec Lavi, leur aprit Meiko en parlant à Juliette. Bookman ne l'a pas trop mal prit ?

-Hm... Je ne préfère pas en parler, murmura Lavi désespéré.

-Et toi Saki ? Avec Link ça avance ? Demanda Mizùmi en riant.

La jeune fille se leva, énervée.

-Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce type !

-Même Kanda à une copine, protesta son amie.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'énerva à son tour le kendoka.

-Euh rien du tout, s'empressa de rectifier Mizùmi qui sentait des auras négatives autour d'elle.

-Eh ben je vois qu'on s'amuse par ici, observa un nouvel arrivant.

-Hey Reever ! Que nous vaut ta visite ? Demanda Allen en souriant.

-Rien, je profitais d'un instant d'inattention de l'autre taré pour m'enfuir, expliqua le scientifique.

-Je te rappelle que l'autre taré comme tu dis c'est mon mec, fit remarquer Meiko, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Désolé, mais il faut bien avouer que Komui est fou, insista Reever.

-Pas faux, je ne compte même plus le nombre de Komulin qu'on a dû affronter, soupira Sayu.

Au même moment une furie blonde déboula et enlaça Reever avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée.

-Voici le deuxième couple le plus célèbre de la congrégation, plaisanta Lavi.

-C'est qui les premiers ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Toi et le maréchal Sokaro !

-Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, soupira la jeune fille, dépitée.

-La congrégation est en train de devenir une agence matrimoniale, plaisanta Misete.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, approuva Seth, une lueur complice dans les yeux.

-Au faite quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles d'Izanami ? Demanda Alex changeant de sujet.

-J'ai reçu une carte d'elle l'autre jour, leur apprit Juliette.

-Alors ? La pressa Meiko.

_-Papa !_

_Joyd se retourna pour voir arrivé sa petite fille vers lui. Elle agita ses petits bras pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens._

_-Avion ! Avion ! Réclama la gamine._

_-Haha ! D'accord, attention... Décollage ! S'exclama Joyd jouant avec elle._

_Maya arriva derrière eux, elle les regarda un instant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa famille. Au bout d'un moment Joyd se retourna vers sa femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement._

-'Ki ! Tyki !

Le Noah se reveilla brusquement. Il avait la respiration saccadée et la peau moite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, ses stigmates le démangeaient.

-Tu t'occupais des bébés quand soudain tu t'es écroulé, lui expliqua Izanami soucieuse.

-Je... J'ai fais un drôle de rêve...

-Toujours le même ?

-Oui, s'est toujours cette fille et cette femme...

Izanami reposa le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras dans le berceau puis elle s'approcha de Tyki. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-On y arrivera, tous les deux, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Un sourire naquit finalement sur le visage du Noah qui serra à son tour la jeune femme puis soudain il la fit basculer sur le canapé en riant.

-Et si on leur faisait un frère ou une sœur ? Plaisanta t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pourquoi pas, proposa Izanami avec un air provoquant.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre après parce que tu es de nouveau enceinte, menaça t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle se releva et lui mordilla l'oreille.

(NDA : flemme de faire un lemon XD si vous en voulez un je le rajouterais ^^)

Mizùmi caressa tendrement le chaton couché entre elle et Sokaro. Celui-ci d'habitude concentrait sur le chat avait le regard fixe sur Mizùmi.

-Elles ne sont plus là, fit-il remarquer.

-Enfin... Soupira Mizùmi.

Elle releva la tête à hauteur de celle de Sokaro.

-Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

Le maréchal la fit taire en l'embrassant malgré les protestations de Croquette qui se retrouva écrasé.

-Tu ne m'infliges rien du tout, je t'aime comme tu es, et je t'aime même avec des stigmates, déclara t-il.

Mizùmi sourit faiblement.

-Tu sais si je me promène sans casque désormais c'est parce que je suis fier d'être avec toi, continua-t-il. Sans toi... Malgré le genre que je me donne... Je n'aurais jamais eu le cran d'accepter le monstre que je suis...

Ce fut au tour de Mizùmi de le faire taire.

-Ne dit pas ça, tu es très beau, et puis je trouve que tes cicatrices te donnent un genre... Aventurier, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Et toi un genre ténébreuse plutôt excitant...

Le chat sentit les hormones de ses maîtres s'agiter et connaissant très bien comment ça finissait préféra se faufiler en bas du lit avant de se faire envoyer balader. Sokaro embrassa fougueusement Mizùmi, celle-ci glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du maréchal pour accentuer le baiser. En quelques instants ils étaient déshabillés et Sokaro parcourait le corps de Mizùmi avec ses lèvres la faisant gémir de plaisir. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Sokaro réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair rabattant la couverture sur le corps nu et essoufflés. Mais personne n'entra.

-Maréchal Sokaro vous êtes priez de vous rendre dans le bureau de Komui, exposa Reever.

-Va lui dire que j'arrive, grommela Sokaro.

-Bien.

Ils attendirent que le bruit de pas s'éloigne puis Sokaro embrassa à nouveau Mizùmi.

-Mmmh, attend, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, protesta Mizùmi. Komui ne te ferais pas venir si ce n'était pas important.

-Tu es plus importante, rétorqua t-il.

Mizùmi rougit.

-Tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il te veut, insista-t-elle. Et puis, elle passa un doigt le long du torse du maréchal, nous auront tout le temps de continuer plus tard.

Sa main glissa vers une partie plus intime du maréchal qu'elle effleura lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Sokaro saisit brusquement Mizùmi pour l'embrasser avec passion puis il se releva. Il attrapa son caleçon et son pantalon.

-Tu as intérêt à être là quand je reviendrais, menaça t-il.

-Oui chef, plaisanta Mizùmi.

Si seulement elle avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de le faire... Sokaro allait sortir quand la jeune fille le retient pour lui voler un baiser avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

-Ah ces femmes, soupira Sokaro avant de s'éloigner.

Le géant traversa les couloirs rapidement n'ayant qu'une envie, rejoindre sa petite amie pour continuer se qu'ils avaient commencé malheureusement il devrait d'abord voir Komui. Si au moins son érection pouvait se calmer. Il ouvrit grand la porte du bureau de l'intendant.

-Bon Komui, dépêches t...

Sokaro ne finit pas sa phrase, dans la salle se trouvait bel et bien Komui, assis derrière son bureau les mains devant le visage l'air extrêmement contrarié mais il n'était pas seul. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi Leverrier assis dans un fauteuil un air malsain sur le visage, Link se tenait debout raide comme un piquet derrière lui et quelques corbeaux se tenaient dans les ombres de la pièce. Sokaro remarqua même Bookman debout dans un coin dans la pièce effectuant son travail de témoin.

-Maréchal Sokaro, susurra Leverrier.

Winters sentit un long frisson glacé dans son dos. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi son esprit revit Mizùmi et il prit peur. Et si jamais l'administration avait découvert pour Mizùmi ? Pourtant ils avaient bien fait attention... Il ne comprenait pas, et surtout il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver devant un tribunal en étant le coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez, demanda t-il sèchement.

-Vous le savez...

Oui il le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Comme nous tous, vous savez la prophétie qui a été établis sur Mizùmi, après des recherches menés par les Bookman il a été établit que cette jeune fille était en réalité la Sauveuse.

Sokaro ne voulait pas y croire, pas Mizùmi, pas elle.

-Oh si, elle est celle qui nous sauvera tous, prophétisa Leverrier.

-Non je refuse de la sacrifier pour une bande de connards comme vous ! S'emporta Sokaro. Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez mais jamais je n'accepterais ça !

-Oh mais nous savons... Malheureusement pour vous avant vous n'aviez aucun point faible mais maintenant deux personnes qui vous sont chers vivent ici.

-Non...

-Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de cesser toutes relations avec Mademoiselle Yamamoto sinon c'est votre jeune sœur qui en repentira.

Komui ferma les yeux, impuissant, mais une peine immense dans son cœur. Link détourna le regard, Bookman dissimula ses sentiments comme d'habitude. Sokaro lui resta immobile son cerveau refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis lentement il reprit conscience, ses doigts se serrèrent en un poing féroce. Toute sa haine et sa colère se concentra dans son unique poing, il leva le bras menaçant Leverrier qui le défia du regard. S'il faisait ça il condamnait Mizùmi et Talia. La trajectoire de son poing dévia légèrement et alla s'abattre sur le mur. Un morceau de celui-ci tomba au sol dans une poussière blanche laissant un trou béant dedans. Sokaro se retourna brusquement et sortit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

Sokaro regarda le ciel couleur encre, il avait pleuré. Enfin il n'en était plus vraiment sûr mais en tous cas ses joues étaient humides. Il était ridicule, comment avait-il pu seulement croire qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux ? Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, la congrégation avait reprit l'avantage sur le Comte. Il s'était même surpris à rêver à un Après. Ridicule. Et Mizùmi elle qui avait vécu toute sa vie sans personne, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ses parents. Rien. Sa vie était là, à la congrégation avec ses amis. Mais c'était cette même congrégation qui venait de la condamner. La Sauveuse, bien sur qu'il en avait entendu parler, toutes les générations d'exorcistes avaient rêvés de la compter dans ses rangs. Elle qui sauverait le monde du chaos. Au prix de sa propre vie offerte en sacrifice.

* * *

Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?  
On en apprend enfin un peu plus sur Mizùmi ^^ Mais sa relation avec Sokaro

bouge encore, les pauvres j'arrêtes pas de les faire souffrir u_u

Pour les Noahs on en apprendras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre vous inquiétez pas )

Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette saison fera surement pas plus de dix chapitres ^^ Et oui

la fin est proche mes amis XD

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions )

Et merci d'avoir lu! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Halloween est un peu passé mais j'espère que ce HS vous plaira quand même ^^

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

HS : Halloween

-Bonjour les enfants! S'exclama Komui.

-Hm... C'est moi ou ça va pas mieux dans sa tête? Demanda discrètement Mizùmi.

-ça fait troois jous qu'il a pas bu de café, chuchota Reever.

-Dure...

-Je vous entends là-bas!

Reever et Mizùmi se redressèrent immédiatement adoptant un air totalement innocent.

-Bref je vous ai tous rassemblés ici pour vous annoncer que... Nous fêterons Halloween cette année! Cria Komui totalement surexcité.

Les exorcistes présent : Sayu, Izanami, Mizùmi, Allen, Lavi, Kanda et Juliette se regardèrent. Puis dans un vaste mouvement de groupe ils se jetèrent tous sur la porte... Bien évidement fermé à clef.

-Ah oui, aussi, j'ai crée un nouveau Komulin!

Les exorcistes frissonnèrent et se retournèrent lentement pour découvrir un nouveau robot.

-Et merde...

-Euh... Les amis c'est quoi ça? Demanda Sayu d'une voix mal assuré.

Autour d'eux flottait une étrange fumée violette.

-ceci est un gaz soporifique, expliqua Komui avec un masque sur le nez.

-Komui! Commença Kanda mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

Mizùmi se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétiné. Elle se massa douloureusement les tempes et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Malgrès l'obscurité qui régnait elle distingua ses amis qui vu l'expression de leurs visages devaient se sentir aussi bien qu'elle.

-Je vais tuer Komui, gromela Kanda en se massant le crâne.

-D'ailleurs il est où ce taré ?

Tous se regardèrent interdit mais la réponse arriva d'elle-même.

_-Bonjour ! Je suis le compte Draculine !_

La voix qui retentissait dans les hauts-parleurs fit réagir tous les exorcistes présent.

-Komui ! On s'est que c'est toi ! S'écriairent-ils d'une même voix énervé.

-J_e ne connais pas de Komui, Bref! Vous mes mes prisonniers dans mes maisons des horreurs! Mwhahaaahaha! Keuf! Keuf! Hm!_

Ils échangèrent un regard blasé partagé entre l'exaspération pour certains et l'envie de meurtre pour les autres.

_-Le but est simple vous devez sortir d'ici vivant ! Bonne chance !_

-Quoi ?!

Apré un bruit de téléhone qu'on raccroche la voix se tue.

-Et il nous dit ça comme ça ? S'éerva Kanda qui dégaina Mugen un air mauvais sur le visage. Je vais le tuer... En faire des tranches très très fines...

-D'abord il faudrait sortir d'ici, fit judicieusement remarquer Allen.

-Je t'ai rien demandé pousse de bambou !

-Ouai ben ça sera pas grâce à toi si on trouve la sortie Bakanda !

-C'est pas en vous énervant qu'on va la trouver ! Fit Sayu qui commençait à s'énerver elle aussi.

-Bon tout le monde fait le tour de la pièce ! Proposa Mizùmi.

Immédiatement tous s'éxécutèrent mais avec la pénombre ambiante c'était mission impossible. Lavi s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. Brusquement il bascula en arrière voulant stopper sa chute il s'agrippa à la premire chose qui passa : Juliette. Son action eu pour réultat de l'entraîner elle aussi dans sa chute et ils disparurent tous les deux. Le bruit de chute attira quand même l'attention de Mizùmi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama t-elle. Juliette ? Lavi ? Appela t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

-Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passé ? Demanda Allen.

-En plus on n'y voit rien ici ! S'énerva à son tour Saki.

-Attendez j'ai un truc sympa.

Alex farfouilla dans son sac puis il en tira une boule de poile qui ressemblait vaguement à Kawachi. La boule flotta en l'air puis diffusa une douce lumière qui éclaira la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient donc dans une grande piècee en pierre, soudain ils virent une vielle porte au fond.

-T'es géniale! S'écria Mizùmi lui sauta au cou.

-Haha, c'est rien.

Alex rougit un peu gêné.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi? Fit Sokaro un peu jaloux.

-je n'en sais pas plus que vous malheureusement.

-La porte! S'écria Saki en se précipitant vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fais pour Juliette et Lavi? S'inquieta Allen.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on finira bien par les retrouver, le rassura Sayu.

Tous le monde sortit de la salle avec soulagement mais malheureusement la porte ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur.

-C'est moi où ça ressemble bizzarement à un vieux donjon pleins de toiles d'araîgnées? remarqua Mizùmi soudain très pâle.

Au même moment où elle disait ça un monstre apparut devant eux dans un grand bruit de ferailles.

-Je suis Komulin 5 ! Se présenta la chose.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis un troupeau entier. Puis dans un vaste mouvement de groupe ils s'enfuiyèrent tous pour échapper au nouveau robot sans aucun doute crée par Komui. D'ailleurs pour l'occasion le robot avait été peint en noir mais ce qui donnait leurs donnaient des frissons c'état les deux crocs qu'il arborait à ce qui lui sevrait de bouche. Une course effraîné s'en suivit mais malheureusment Alex qui n'était pas habitué aux courses poursuites comme les exorcistes, trébucha et s'écroula par terre.

-Alex!

Le jeune homme se protéga de ses bras puis Komulin se précipita sur lui. Alors qu'il croyait tous finis un homme apparut et le protéga.

-Reever? S'écria Alex.

-je suis Frankestien...

La tête de Reever faisait penser à celle d'un suicidaire désespéré. Komulin regarda le commandant avec surprise puis soudainement il le morda.

-Reeveeeer!

Le scientifique s'écroula sur Alex les côtes en sang.

-Merde Reever répond-moi!

Alex commençait à sérieusement paniqué quand le plus âgé se mit à bouger. Alex soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce que le corps sur lui émette un drôle de grognement...

Les autres exorcistes qui s'étaient arrêté se remire à courir, Mizùmi qui n'avait pas compris c'était fait entraîner par Sokaro.

-Faut pas se faire mordre, fit judicieusement remarquer Allen.

-On avait remarqué!

-J'hallucine il a osé utiliser du Komui bitan D!

-Mais et Alex?

-On peut plus rien pour lui... Ce qu'il faut s'est trouvé le porteur initial!

-... Mais personne ne s'est faire de vaccin ici!

Ils échangèrent des regards consternés.

-Bon changement de plan : il faut trouver Komui pour essayer de se sortir de ce merdier!

-Ok mais il voudrait mieux qu'on se sépare, proposa Saki.

-ça marche, bonne chance!

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection Mizùmi et Sokaro prirent le chemin de gauche, Allen et Kanda à droite, Sayu et Saki continuèrent tout droit.

Sokaro courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait tenant toujours fermemant la main de Mizùmi.

-Sokaro... Huuu... j'en peux plus, suplia Mizùmi à bout de souffle.

Le maréchal regarda son amante dont le visage était rouge et qui semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il hésita une seconde puis il s'arrêta. Mizùmi se laissa tomber à terre, incapable de se relever. Sokaro s'approcha d'elle.

-ca va ?

-J'ai connu mieux, plaisanta Mizùmi touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

-Je pense qu'on là distencé, on va s'arrêter un peu le temps que tu te reposes.

-D'accord.

-Ne bouges pas, je vais juste voir ce qu'il y a plus loin.

-Je vois pas où je pourrais aller dans cet état mais, oui chef !

Mizùmi s'adossa à un mur. Elle réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son absurdité. Komui est vraiment un grand taré pensa t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté comme ça mais ce fut un bruit de pas qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'attendait à voir Sokaro qui était revenu mais c'était enfaite Komulin ! Mizùmi se redressa brusquement mais elle était allé trop vite et sa vue se troubla et elle tomba à terre. Le robot se jeta sur elle pour la morde quand soudain une ombre la protégea.

-Sokaro ?

Le maréchal était étendu sur elle et ne bougeait plus.

-soki ! Reponds-moi ! Suplia Mizùmi qui commençait à paniquer.

Soudain son sang se figea en se rapelant ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Reever et Alexander.

-Meeeeeerde!

Komulin avait disparu mais maintenant son ennemi était son propre petit copain ! Mizùmi réussit à se dégager tandis que Sokaro reprenait ses esprits en grognant. Il se releva l'air menaçant et s'approcha de Mizùmi.

-Soki arrêtes tu me fais peur !

Mais Sokaro n'était plus lui même, il sauta sur la jeune fille qui réussit à l'éviter mais elle retomba par terre. Sokaro allait la morde !

-Stop ! Cria t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Etrangement rien ne se passa. Mizùmi rouvrit les yeux étonnées. Sokaro était toujours là à la seule différence qui la regardait la tête penchée sur le côté et sa langue sortit.

-Soki ? Ça va ?

Le grand et terrifiant maréchal se mit à... Frétiller ? Tout en jappant ?! Un horrible doute traversa l'esprit de Mizùmi.

-Sokiiiiii... Assis !

Immédiatement Sokaro s'assit sur le sol. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur les lèvres de Mizùmi.

-Fais le beau ! Donne la pâte ! Debout ! Va chercher !

A chacun de ses ordres il s'éxecuta et à la fin il allat chercher le blason de la congrégation qu'elle lui avait lancé (NDA : Ah bon ça sert pas à ça ? XD). Il revient vers elle tout content, Mizùmi voulu récupérer son badge mais Soki ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça. La jeune fille hausse les épaules et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de son petit-copain/amant/zombie/chien. Celui-ci semblait plutôt content. L'idée de prendre une photo effleura Mizùmi...

-Bon avant tout il faut que je trouve Komui, se motiva Mizùmi. Sauf que j'ai aucun idée de là où il est !

La jeune exorciste se mit à refléchir, Komui aait dit qu'il s'appelait Draculin (NDA : en plus il est scysophrène T.T) donc généralement le chez se trouve dans l'endroit le plus haut du château, si ils se trouveaient bien dans un château. Après mûr réflexion elle décida de partir à la recherche d'escalier qui le mènerait logiquement à la sallde d'où Komui tirait les ficelles.

Juliette reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il faisait un noir d'encre autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses doigts tenus devant elle. Par contre étrangement le sol était plutôt confortable.

-Si t'es réveillée tu pourrais descendre de sur moi, s'il te plait ? Demanda une voix légèrement moqueuse.

-Lavi ?! Oh pardon, s'excusa t-elle quand elle comprit que le sol était en réalité le lapin.

Juliette descendit et... Se cassa la gueule dans le noir. Son le rire de Lavi qui... Se cassa la gueule aussi.

-P***** de m*******, qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ?! S'énerva Lavi en se massant le nez.

-Je sais pas on n'y voit rien là dedans.

-Attends. **LE FEU DESTRUCTEUR !**

Immédiatement la salle fut illuminer... Une fraccion de seconde...

-M***********

Juliette soupira s'assit et attendit. Au bout du dixième essai Lavi réussit à conserver une petite flamme au bout de son marteau miniature qui servait provisoirement de bougeoir.

-Bon alors voyons où nous sommes...

Juliette et Lavi fixé le sol leurs cerveau refusant d'admettre ce qu'ils voyaient. Le cri de Juliette resonna longtemps.

-Ceux sont des faus... Ceux sont des faux..., répété Lavi en boucle pour se convaincre plus qu'autre chose.

-Lavi... Il aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Des... Des ossements humains ?!

-J'ai peuuuuuuuuur

Juliette et Lavi se collèrent l'un à l'autre et essayèrent de sortir de la salle en ignorant les craquements que provoquaient chacun de leur pas contre leur volonté.

-Lavi... Je crois que je vais vomir...

-Attends qu'on soit sortit de là au moins s'il te plaît... Pardon Monsieur, s'excusa Lavi en marchant sur un crâne.

-Lavi ils sont _morts_.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont même pas étaient vivants

Finalement ils réussirent à sortir de la salle et c'est là qu'ils se rendirent réellement compte qu'ils étaient sctoché l'un à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent vivement en rougissant.

-Hm... Euh...

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix : il faut qu'on trouve la sortie...

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'angoisse...

-Moi aussi...

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

-On va à droite ou à gauche ? Demanda Lavi.

-Chut ! Intima Juliette un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Lavi intrigué se mit à écouter lui aussi. Ils entendaient un bruit de lames qu'on frotte sur un mur. Le bruit les firent frissoner.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Oui... C'est pas vrai, hein ? C'est un enregistrement...

Mais le bruit se rapproché de plus en plus sur leur droite.

-On va à gauche ! Cria Lavi entraînant Juliette à sa suite.

Beaucoup plus loin dans un autre couloir obscur et inquiétant...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve avec ce stupide moyashi, soupira Kanda.

-Je te ferais remarquer que je t'entends Bakanda ! S'énerva Allen activant son innocence.

Kanda ne se fit pas prier et dégaîna Mugen en un éclair pour menacer Allen. Alors que leur différent allé dégénérer un bruit de métal les fit se retourner.

-Oh non pas lui, prononcèrent-ils ensemble pour un fois d'accord.

Kanda et Allen hésitèrent un instant puis après un dernier regard de haines... Détournèrent leurs armes contre le robot.

-Je suis Komuliiiin, je vais vous détruuiiiiire !

-Il l'a vraiment crée pour ça ! S'exclama Allen.

-On peut s'attendre à tout avec ce taré...

(Draculine éternua...)

Le combat fut rude, Kanda et Allen enchaînait les coups mais le robot semblait insensible à leurs attaques tandis qu'eux se fatiguaient petit à petit. Soudain Allen s'écroula dans un cri une morsure sur son bras gauche.

-Moyashi ?

Allen resta prosté quelques secondes au sol et se releva en bavant et en grognant.

-Euh Moyashi arrêtees ça...

Kanda hésita un peu ne sachant pas si Allen jouait la comédie ou pas mais quand celui-ci lui sauta dessus tous crocs dehors il n'hésita pas : il prit la poudre d'escampette.

Allen lui resta là, Komulin avait disparu une fois son devoir accomplit. Le jeune blandet regarda autour de lui puis essuya la bave qui coulait le long de son menton. Puis son corps fut parcourut de tremblements, un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine et éclata en un rire sadique et malfaisant.

-Dark Allen !

_Assis sur son siège devant l'écran sur lequel était branché les cameras Komui déglutit. Il avait pas prévu ça..._

Deux jeunes filles marchaient tranquillement si on oublié le lieu et la raison de leur présence ici cela aurait presque pu paraître normal mais cela ne l'était malheureusement pas. Pour eux en tous cas.

-Ce coin est plutôt tranquil, remarqua Sayu en souriant.

-Ouai... j'espère qu'il va le rester...

-Saki... Soit un peu optimiste !

-Hm... Hm...

-D'ailleurs je me demandais... Tu serais pas amoureuse de Link par hasard ?

Si Saki avait eu de l'eau dans la bouche, on aurait pu être sur qu'il y en aurait eu partout. Tellement la surprise était grande Sayu se mit à tousser violemment sans réussir à reprendre son souffle. A chaque fois qu'elle était sensible de se calmer la phrase de Sayu revenait à son esprit et la replongeait dans son état de panique.

-Calmes-toi, plaisanta Sayu.

-Link... Et moi ?!

-Oui Link et toi, aprouva t-elle.

-J'ose même pas l'immaginer... Ce type m'énerve trop ! Et puis je suis très bien toute seule !

-Ouai ouai c'est ce que tu dis...

-Tant qu'on en parle et toi avec Allen s'en est où ? Demanda Saki pour changer de sujet le précédent étant trop glissant à son goût.

-Bah c'est plus vraiment un secret maintenant, expliqua Sayu en rougissant légèrement.

Saki allait ouvrir la bouche pour taquiner son amie quand quelque chose de lourd tomba sur son épaule avec un bruit sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Saki en se retournant surprise.

Le regard de Saki tomba en même temps que celui de Sayu sur une chose blanchâtre logeait sur l'épaule de Saki.

-Une larve ! S'exclama Sayu.

Ce fut comme le signal d'alarme. Saki se mit à hurler en gesticulant tandis que Saki essayait de la calmer mais ce fut peine perdu surtout quand d'autres asticots se mirent à leur tomber dessus dans une pluie d'asticots. Saki était totalement incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, elle hurlait, gesticuler sans savoir quoi faire car n'importe où où elle allait des asticots lui tombaient dessus. Sayu qui n'avait pourtant pas la même phobie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se révulser au contact des asticots. La jeune fille prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se précipitant sur Saki elle lui recouvrit la tête et le haut du corps avec sa veste et la traîna vers un porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Saki se débattait toujours mais moins violement se hérissant juste au contact de ses chaussures sur le sol recouvert de ses bêtes qu'on trouvait habituellement sur des cadavres en décompositions. Elles atteignirent finalement la porte et Sayu l'ouvrit avec soulagement poussant Saki dedans puis elle referma prestement pour que les larves n'entrent pas. Saki resta prostré dans un coin sans bouger toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son amie légèrement inquiète resta près d'elle tout en observant la salle dans laquelle elles étaient. D'ailleurs elle ressemblait vraiment à une salle de classe avec des tables et des chaises ainsi que derrière le bureau du professeur, un squelette d'être humain pour sûrement étudier. Malheureusement pour elles Sayu ne vit pas le reflet de la lame dans le coin oposé au leur.

-Soki au pied ! Ordonna Mizùmi.

Le maréchal accouru immédiatement vers sa maîtresse qui était pour l'instant plus morte de rire qu'autre chose. Sokaro vient se frotter vers elle quémandant des caresses qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui prodiguer. Mizùmi n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit mais la présence de Sokaro, malgré sa ressente transformation, la rassuré un peu. Cependant elle sentait comme une présence malsaine. Son intuition fut vite confirmé quand une goutte d'un liquide rougeâtre tomba au sol juste devant elle. Sa jumelle s'écrasa juste à côté. Mizùmi déglutit difficilement tandis que Sokaro se mettait à grogner méchamment.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de faire taire les tremblements dans sa voix.

-Je suis... Le vampire de ce château !

Mizùmi ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés devant le visage de Krory, son regard s'arrêta sur ses deux canines qui dépassaient de ses lèvres puis sur les deux ailes noirs qui ressemblaient bizzarement à celle des chauve-souris qui ornait son dos. Mizùmi déglutit, la tenue de Krory ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas assister à la contamination de la congrégation sinon elle aurait immédiatement compris que Krory était le porteur initial. Dommage pour elle.

-Krory ça va ? Demanda t-elle inquiète en s'approchant.

Krory ne réagit pas. Mizùmi s'approcha un peu plus et tendit la main pour toucher son épaul. Alors que le contact allait avoir lieu la machoir de Sokaro claque à quelques millimètres des doigts de Mizùmi. Celle-ci effrayé retira immédiatement ses doigts.

-Sokaro qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! S'énerva Mizùmi.

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de se placer entre elle et Krory en grogant.

-Sokaro arrête ! Ordonna Mizùmi.

Mais le maréchal ne se démonta pas et quand elle essaya de s'avancer vers Krory il retroussa ses lèvres faisant ressortir ses canines. Pendant ce temps Krory avait bouger imperciblement il avait contourné Sokaro. Puis il se jeta sur Mizùmi. Sokaro régait au quart de tour et se placa entre les deux à nouveau prenant le coup à la place de Mizùmi.

-Soki ! Krory ?

Un combat s'en suivit, Mizùmi voulu intervenir mais leur mêlé était trop confuse et elle avait peur de toucher son maréchal par mégarde. Elle assista impuissante à cette rage incompréhensible qui habitait Krory. Finalement les deux combattants se séparèrent. Mizùmi en profita, elle invoqua ses deux katanas et les planta au sol entre les deux adversaires empêchant Krory de passer sans se faire désintégré.

-Sokaro ça va ? Demanda t-elle inquiète devant les mutliples blessures que comptait son corps meurtri.

Il ne bougea pas. La jeune fille laissa une larme couler puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle le hissa sur son dos. Le maréchal pesait son poids mais le dur entraînement qu'il lui avait imposé lui permit de le porter. Elle courut à perdre haleine, Komui même fou n'allait surement pas le laisser mourire comme ça. Soudain elle entendit une explosion et avec un frisson de peur elle comprit que Krory avait détruit sa barrière. Elle accéléra puis son chemin déboucha dans une salle qui comptait plusieurs arrivés. Mizùmi hésita puis elle vit une porte, elle se précipita dessus.

-Cours Juliette !

-C'est ce que je fais baka !

Lavi et Juliette courait à perdre haleine et les bruits de pas qu'ils entendaient derrière eux n'étaient pas pour les rassurer. Si on rajouté à ça le bruti de lames qu'on frotte contre les murs les deux exorcistes étaient morts de trouille.

-ça me rappel un film que j'ai vu avec Saki ça...

-Tais-toi et cours !

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec plusieurs arrivées. Juliette et Lavi totalement paniqués ne savaient pas par où aller.

-Mais c'est pas Mizùmi là-bas ? Demanda Lavi en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

-Si !

Dans un même mouvement ils la rejoignirent.

Kanda marchait tout en traînant les pieds. Il en avait juste ras-le-bol de ce jeu débile et puis il s'était perdu (NDA : ça me rappel un certain cactus xD). Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas, il ne s'inquiéta pas mais il serra tout de même la garde de Mugend dans sa main au cas où. La personne en question se révéla être Kagome. Kanda se sentit soulagé même si montrer ses sentiments étaient quelque chose d'encore étrange pour lui il était plutôt content de retrouver la jeune femme.

-Kagome ! On va enfin pouvoir sortir de se truc de fou !

-... ger...

-Quoi ?

-Venger !

-Hein ?

Les yeux de Kagome transpercèrent Kanda de part en part : ils étaient rouge sans et ses long cheveux étaient entièrement blancs. Elle portait un kimono taché de rouge, kanda pria interièurement pour que ce ne soit pas du sang.

-Je suis venue me venger !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Kanda recula instinctivement.

-Kagome reprends-toi !

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, elle sortit son ciseau et se jeta sur Kanda. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et détala. En courant il tomba sur des chauves-souris. Son cri résonna dans tous le couloir le faisant redoubler de vitesse. Bizzarement il parveint à semer Kagome (NDA : Normal elle est pliée de rire derrière xD). Il courut jusuqu'à tomber sur Mizùmi, Lavi et Juliette et rentra en même temps qu'eux dans la pièce.

Saki et Sayu discutait tranquilement en essayant d'oublier les derniers évènements. Soudain Saki s'arrêta au mileur de sa phrase.

-Saki ? Ça va ? S'inquièta Sayu.

-sa... Sayu ! Hurla t-elle en poitant quelque chose dans le dis de son amie.

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba sur une silouhette encapuchonnée.

-Je suis la morte venue faucher vos âmes...

-Mais c'est quoi ce déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! S'écria Sayu en évitant un coup de faux.

Les deux amis essayèrent déviter les coups mais dans le noir et dans une salle de classe ce n'était pas chose facile. Finalement Saki attaignit une porte et l'ouvrit.

-Sayu par ici dépêche-toi ! Appela t-elle paniquée.

La jeune exorciste grimpa sur les tables, elle faillit tomber une bonne dizaines de fois en évitant les coups de la faucheuse et franchit la porte d'un bond. La mort voulu l'attraper mais Saki lui balança son poing dans le visage.

-ça va à la fin ! S'énerva t-elle en claquant la porte.

Sayu et Saki s'adossèrent à la porte en soupirant sauf que soudain la faux traversa la porte juste entre elles deux. Avec un cri de peur elles entassèrent tout ce qu'elles trouvaient pour bloquer la porte. Les deux amis sursautèrent à nouveau quand la deusième porte de la salle s'ouvrit à voler laissant entrer tous leurs amis qui s'emprésssèrent eux aussi d'empiler ce qui resté pour bloquer la porte.

-Les filles ?

-les amis ?

Le reste consista en calins collectifs et larmes de désespoires. Après les effusions ils s'occupèrent de soigner les quelques blessures et Mizùmi utilisa son golem pour soigner Sokaro. Ils se trouvaient dans une autre salle de classe elle aussi plongeait dans le noir.

-Y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait allumer la lumière ? Demanda Sayu.

Immédiatement une flamma apparut éclairant le petit groupe.

-Merci Siméa...

-Siméa ?! S'écrièrent tous les autres.

-Salut les amis.

-Mais ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-C'est plutôt simple, j'avais vu venir Komui du coup je me suis enfui avant qu'ils vous enferme puis je suis venue ici. Ah et aussi je sais où il se cache !

Le moment qui suivit fut remplit de promesse de mort pour Komui qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

-Alors tu nous guides à lui ? Demanda Kanda en caressant sa lame d'un air douceureux.

-Euh d'accord !

Sayu ouvrit la porte en première vérifiant que la voie était libre puis ils sortirent tous discrètement, Siméa ouvrant la marche. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de là où ils allaient, la pénombre ne les aidant pas. Ils espérés simplement que Siméa ne les faisaient pas tourner en bourique. Soudain tout le monde s'arrêta en entendant un rire qui leurs glaça le sang.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Mizùmi en tremblant.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un tour tordu de Komui !

Avec apréhension ils virent une forme arriver en face d'eux. Siméa enflamma sa main pour éclairer le couloir. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant Allen qui avançait vers eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il emette un nouveau rire démoniaque.

-héhé ! Ricana t-il.

-Oh maintenant ça suffit ! S'énerva Sayu en frappant Allen. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer et de nous suivre tranquilement !

La petite troupe en firent tomber leur mâchoire devant l'éclat de colère de Sayu. Mais le plus étonné fut quand même Allen qui en avait des yeux en rond comme des secoupes.

-Allez on y va ! Ordonna Sayu.

Personne n'osa la contre dire et suivit docilement. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence tant dis que maintenant tout le monde priaient pour ne rencontrer aucunes autres surprises. Finalement Siméa s'arrêta devant une porte massive en bois.

-C'est là, déclara t-elle simplement.

Komui buvait tranquilement son café en regarda les écrans sur ses ordinateurs. Komulin fit son apparition au même moment.

-Tiens Komulin il faudrait se charger de l'intrus, s'il te plaît.

-Bien Ô grand maître (NDA : quand je disais qu'il aavit un ego surdimensionné u_u).

-Nii-san tu exagères quand même, fit remarquer Lenalee.

-Elle a raison Komui, insista Meiko.

Toutes les deux étaient attahcés à un pilier en pierre de la salle.

-Mais noooooon.

-Laisses-nous au moins les rejoindres !

-Hors de question que je vous laisse courire des risques inutiles ! Komulin Obéits !

Komulin s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais malheureusement pour lui il ne pu jamais l'ouvrir car la porte explosa au même moment l'envoyant se manger le mur d'en face.

-Komulin ?!

-Koomuiiiiiiii ! Hurlèrent tout les exorcistes en rognent.

-Heeeeeeeelp !

Mizùmi fit apparaître ses poignards, Kanda dégaina Mugen, Sayu se mit en garde, Saki activa son innocence, Lavi agrandit son maillet, Juliette sa cloche, Allen passa en mode clown, Sokaro (retablit) fit tournoyer son innocence puis ils se jetèrent sauvagement sur Komui qui essayait de s'enfuir. Mais bizzarement il tomba à terre et se fi ensevelir. Bien sur Meiko qui sifflotait innocement n'y était pour rien comme sa jambe tendu d'ailleurs.

-A moi mes fidèles serviteurs ! Appela désespérement Komui.

Apparut alors dans l'encadrement la Mort, la déessé vengeresse, le psycopathe et le vampire.

-Tu m'a obligé à porter ce stupide masque ! S'énerva Misete en balançant son masque de rage.

-On te haiiiiiiit ! Hurlèrent en même temps Kagome, Krory, Izanami et Misete en rejoigniant la bagarre générale.

Siméa, Lenalee et Misete assistait à la scène en rigolant.

-J'aimerais vriament pas être à sa place, fit Siméa en riant.

-Idemn tu peux nous détacher ? Demanda Meiko qui en avait marre.

-Bien sur.

Une flamme plus tard les deux jeunes filles étaient à nouveaux libre de leurs mouvements.

-On devrait pas aider Nii-san ? Demanda innocement Lenalee ?

-Non.

-Non, ça le ferais refléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi stupide lui trvaerse l'esprit, fit séchement Siméa avec un rictus diabolique.

Komui hurla trèèèèès longtemps.

Plus tard dans la soirée Komui voulu se faire pardonner, pour cela il invita tous les exorcistes ayant participé, contre leur grés, au jeu de survie.

-Komui je te préviens au moindre coup foireux, jt'e tue, déclara Mizùmi avec un regard noir.

Le scientifique hocha vivement la tête, incapable de parler car après être passer à l'infirmerie il était tellement couvert de bandages qu'il ressemblait à une momie. D'ailleurs pour l'occasion tout le monde s'était déguisé : Mizùmi porté un chapeau de sorcière et ses lèvres étaient noir, Sokaro lui ne s'était pas déguisé (NDA : il fait déjà peur au naturel XD), Lavi lui avait mis un bandana et passer une épée à sa ceinture de plus il avait orné son cache-oeil d'une tête de mort, Juliette s'était déguisé en chaperon rouge, Saki c'était contenté de se dessiner des coupures sanguilonantes sur le corps tout comme Link, Allen porté des cornes sur sa tête et Sayu s'était déguisé en sorcière, Misete avait enfilé des oreilles de chats et s'était accroché une queue postiche, Izanami était resté en représentation de la Mort et Kagome en déesse vengeresse, Kanda portait une longue robe blanche tachée de faux sang, Reever avait gardé sa tenue de Frankestein avec en plus une laisse que tenait Alex avec un air ravi, Krory toujours en vampire était accompagné par Lenalee en vêtements de cuir (NDA : Komui a faillit mourire d'une crise cardiaque en la voyant XD), Miranda s'était habillé d'une robe de sorcière déchirait et Marie avait simplement une foruche dans les mains et portait une cape rouge sang, Siméa quand a elle se contentait d'activer ses flammes sur tout son corps. Tous le monde rigolait et s'amusait, c'était une jolie fête. Finalement Komui les invita à le suivre. Légèrement méfiant ils le suivirent puis ils entrèrent dans une salle. Au centre de celle-ci se dressait une table aussi longue que la pièce sur laquelle avait était déposé des plats qui sentaient bon et des tas et des tas de bonbons. La pièce était ornait de citrouille avait des bougies dedans et des fausses toiles d'arignées pendaient un peu partout. Même quelques fausses araignées étaient déssiminés ici et là dans la pièce. Mizùmi déglutit et se serra contre Sokaro en essayant de rester fière mais c'était peine perdue.

« -Waaaaa bonbons ! s'exclamèrent Allen et Mizùmi en même temps très vite suivit par leurs amis. »

Tous se précipitèrent sur la table et la fête commença. La moitié des plats présent avait était mangé quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le silence se fit immédiatement tandis que tout le monde dardait un regard plein de suspicion vers Komui. Celui-ci du aller ouvrir pour prouver son innocence.

« -Trick or treat ?! S'exclamèrent un groupe de personne déguisée.

-Ah... Mais... Les noahs !

-Les exorcistes ?! »

Ils eu un flottement général pendant lequel personne ne su trop quoi faire puis Izanami et Misete prirent l'initiative de se mettre entre les deux groupes.

« Et si on fêtaient Halloween tous ensemble ? Demandèrent-elles. »

Komui les regardèrent hésitant. Puis voyant que les Noahs n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se battre et comme tous les exorcistes semblaient d'accords avec leur amies il finit pas accepter.

Tyki était déguiser en rockeur avec des vêtements déchirais et des chaînes, Road en fée, Jasdavid comme d'habitude sauf qu'ils portaient des capes noirs, Wisely suivait il portait un turban et les même vêtements qu'Aladin, Kurayami n'avait pas voulu se déguiser mais elle portait quand même un chapeau de sorcière. Une fois les présentation faite la fête repartit et battit son plein. Mais très vite Road et Seth (qui était arrivé lui aussi) s'éclipsèrent, très vite suivit par Iza et Tyki et puis Misete et David aussi. Ce fut une très belle fête pleines de rebondissement surtout quand le Komulin refit son apparition et qui terrorisa les Noahs qui n'y étaient pas habitués avant que Lenalee ne le réduisit en bouillit avec son innocence malgrès les suplications de son frère. Cette fête resta dans les mémoires de tous comme étant le seul jour où les noahs et les exorcistes firent un paix.

EPILOGUE

Tous le monde s'étaient endormis sur place. Quand les exorcistes se réveillèrent les noahs avaient disparus. Mizùmi s'éclipsa aussi pour aller voir Komui dans son bureau.

« -Hey ! Komui dit moi tu n'aurais pas encore de ce fameux Komui Bitan D ? demanda innocement Mizùmi. »

Komui allait lui répondre quand une ombre menacante apparut dans le dos de la jeuen fille.

« Tiens Mizùmi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sokaro d'une voix mauvaise ?

-Hm...S oki.. Euh Sokaro.. Jpeuxtouttexpliqeur ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue, Sokaro embarqua Mizùmi sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates.

« Tu vas voir, toi, menaça Sokaro.

-Pitiééééaidez-moiiiii, suplia Mizùmi.

-Bonne chance, se contentèrent de lui souhaiter ses amis hilares. »

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

* * *

Rewiews? :3


	28. Chapter 28

Un nouveau chapitre :D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Les ombres guettent

* * *

-Hey Jasdero...

-Mmh ?

-Et si on partait ?

-Quoi maintenant tu veux dire ?

-Ouai.

-J...

_-Allez lèves toi !_

_Misete ne bougeait plus, son cerveau refusait la réalité, l'empêchant de bouger, elle sentit qu'on la tirait. Elle se laissa la personne qui la tirait lâcha sa main, elle se sentit tanguer comme si elle tombait dans le vide sans rien pour la retenir. Son regard se posa alors sur le corps sans vie de David et elle s'écroula au sol. Jasdero essaya de ranimer son frère mais sans succès. Le corps de Misete bougea tout seul comme s'il était détaché de son esprit. Elle poussa doucement Jasdero et fit du bouche à bouche à David puis elle fit signe à son frère de reprendre le massage cardique. Ils alternèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Jasdero pousse une exclamation de joie._

_-Son cœur est repartit ! Il respire à nouveau !_

_Immédiatement Jasdero souleva son frère et se mit à courir suivit de Misete._

_-On va t-on ? _

_-Dans un hôpital pardis !_

_Après un moment de recherches ils arrivèrent devant un hôpital, les infirmières prirent immédiatement David en charge laissant Jasdero et Misete déboussolés dans le couloir. Jasdero se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air très inquiet. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était mort de trouille, sans son frère il se sentait totalement perdu. Si David mourait qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait ? Misete s'assit à côté de lui. Au bout de silence pesant elle prit la parole._

_-Je suis désolée. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, mais en tous cas je suis vraiment désolée, sa voix flancha sur la dernière syllabe,je ne veux pas que David meurt !_

_Jasdero releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard pleins de larmes de Misete. Les sanglots de la jeune filles redoublèrent d'intensités, le noah sentit que lui aussi allait finir par fondre en larme il fit alors ce que faisait toujours son frère quant étant petit il pleurait : il la prit dans ses bras._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne mourra pas._

_Au même instant une infirmière sortit dans le couloir._

_-Excusez moi mais... On vient de finir l'opération et... il s'en est sortit, leur annonça t-elle un franc sourire éclairant son visage._

_Les deux ennemis levèrent un regard baignait de larmes vers elle avant de se précipiter dans la chambre._

_-Soyez calme, il est très fatigués, leur conseilla l'infirmière._

_David était effectivement réveillé sur son lit mais des cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il arborait un teint affreusement pâle._

_-Eh ben moi qui pensez être mort, soupira t-il ironiquement._

_-Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille ! S'énerva Misete un faible sourire sur les lèvres. _

_Jasdero avait pris la main de son frère et s'était endormis. _

_-On en forme une drôle de famille... Murmura David._

_Les jours suivants Jasdero et Misete durent se débrouiller pour se loger et se nourrir, ils passaient tout les jours voir David qui se rétablissait à vue d'oeil. D'incroyables liens se nouèrent entre eux les rendant presque semblable à une famille. Puis finalement, arriva le jour du départ. Les jumeaux après un dernier adieux prirent la direction de leur base et Misete celle de la congrégation._

-David, Jasdero, le compte veut nous voir, annonça Lulubelle de sa voix indifférente.

-On arrive.

Les jumeaux emboîtèrent le pas à la noah en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir le compte. Depuis la grande bataille ils avaient perdus beaucoup d'autres batailles contre les exorcistes et la lassitude se faisait sentir parmis leurs rangs. De plus des rumeur commençait à se rependre sur le fait que les exorcistes avaient définitivement repris le dessus sur les Noahs. Lulubelle les conduisit jusque dans une grande salle : une table immense avait était dressé et autour de celle-ci se tenait tous les noahs du clan : 14 membres en tout.

-Prenez place, les invita Adam, placé au bout de la table.

Il attendit que Jasdero et David se soit installé pour reprendre la parole.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Car il marque le début de la contre-offensive du camps Noahs !

-Pourquoi ? Nous avons quasiment perdue cette guerre ? Fit remarquer Wisely.

-Très juste seulement, des espions dans le camps des exorcistes m'ont appris que la mémoire du 14th c'était enfin réveillé ! Et qui plus être dans se cher maudit : Allen Walker !

Un murmur d'étonnement parcouru l'assemblée.

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! La Sauveuse est elle aussi apparut !

Cette fois-ci ce fut carrement des exclamations de surprise que s'élevèrent autour de la table.

-Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Leur soi distante sauveuse est censée nous anéantir !

-Sauf que la congrégation lui a caché la vérité sur ses origines.

Le silence ce fit à nouveau dans la salle.

-La sauveuse est en réalité la fille d'un noah et d'une exorciste. Pour être précis elle était la fille du précédent Joyd ! Nous pouvons la faire venir dans notre camps ! Car comme vous le savez la Sauveuse doit choisir son camps !

-Nyahaha ! Nous allons nous venger de ses salops d'exorcistes ! S'écria Mizusu un sourire démentiel sur le visage. J'vais me venger de cette connasse !

La noah passa sa main sur son torse maintenant orné d'une cicatrice. Elle allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche, enfin. Kurayami serra les poings tandis que tout le monde accueillait la nouvelle dans la joie.

-A croire que certains Noahs préfèrent les exorcistes, fit Desir en regardant Kura droit dans les yeux.

Kura se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le prince millénaire la regarda faire un lueur de doute dans ses yeux. Wisely jeta un regard méprisant à Desir avant de suivre à son tour Kura. Road suivit l'échange un air triste dans ses yeux à elle. Son monde était entrain de changer. Pour le meilleur ou le pire cela personne ne pouvait le prédire.

Kura était assise sur une marche à l'extérieur du manoir. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit du bien lui permettant de se calmer petit à petit. Elle plongea sa main dans son décolleté et en ressortit une petite chaîne en argent au bout de celle-ci pendait une bague. Kura l'examina longuement entre ses doigts, elle était en or, finne avec une rubis en forme de fleurs. A l'intérieur était gravé quelques mots :'Kurayami et Wisely pour l'éternité'. La noah regarda fixement les mots sentant ses yeux s'embuer, elle était tellement fatigué de tout ça. Elle sentit que quelqu'un passait ses bras autour de sa taille ce qui la fit se retourner.

-Wisely ? Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis s'est avec toi que je veux être pas avec eux.

Kura sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Wisely.

-j'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse vivre heureux loin de tout ça, murmura t-elle.

-Moi aussi... Mais s'est impossible...

-J'en ai assez de faire semblant. De n'être sur de rien...

Kurayami serra son poing instinctivement. Wisely souleva sa tête avec son doigt et la regarda plantant son regar dans le sien.

-je te promets qu'un jour on vivra loin de tout ça, jura t-il.

Kura sentit son cœur s'emballer et franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparer. Elle l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur promesse.

-Pfff cette mission n'a vraiment aucun interêt, rouspéta Saki.

-C'est vrai que s'est un peu ennuyant, aprouva Mizùmi.

-Mouai trois exorcistes pour protéger quelqu'un, rajouta Lavi.

Les trois exorcistes soupirèrent en cœur en regardant la jeune femme qui dormait à côté d'eux dans le train. Celle-ci portait un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, des mèches noirs lui tombaient quand même sur le visage, ils lui donnaient environ 17 ans. Apparemment cette jeune fille avait trouvé une innocence et ils étaient chargés de l'escorter jusqu'à la congrégation au cas où des akumas s'en prendraient à elle. Mais les amis se doutaient aussi que le congrégation voulait aussi vérifier si elle n'était pas une compatible. Soudain la jeune fille émit un petit bruit qui fit retourner tout le monde, elle s'étira, ouvrit les yeux.

-Mwaaah j'ai bien dormis ! Fit-elle.

Le regard des trois autres était blasé mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

-J'vais faire pipi, lança t-elle en sortant du compartiment où ils se trouvaient.

-Attends ! Je te suis ! S'exclama Mizùmi.

Les trois exorcistes avaient pour ordre de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Mizùmi arriva en catastrophe dans les toilettes mais il n'y avait pas de traces de leur protégée.

-Mlle Kuro ? Appela Mizùmi inquiète.

Elle fouilla les cabinets mais elle n'était dans aucun, une fois arrivé au bout elle se retrouva devant la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher ses amis quand elle la vit debout en face d'elle un drôle de sourire au lèvres. Avant que Mizùmi n'ait pus esquisser le moindre geste elle se jeta sur elle la projetant sur la fenêtre qui se brisa sous leurs poids combinés. La puissance du coup ainsi que la vitesse du train la fit presque s'envoler puis elle s'écrasa violemment au sol. Heureusement ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement avec le maréchal Sokaro lui avait appris à encaisser les chocs et les blessures en tous genres elle réussit donc à se relever à peine tombée. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le dos mais elle activa tout de même son innocence et se positionna prête à attaquer face à son adversaire. Celle-ci se tenait debout devant elle, toujours le même sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Mizùmi ne l'avait pas vu tombée, en tous cas elle ne semblait pas avoir mal.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda la jeune exorciste.

-Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ?

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, la personne qu'ils étaient censés protéger, retira lentement son bonnet. Ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur ses épaules mais ce que remarqua immédiatement Mizùmi ce fut ses stigmates sur son front.

-Une Noah, souffla t-elle abasourdit.

-Tout à fait, je suis Kurayami Tsukiyomi, la mémoire de la violence, se présenta t-elle en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Siffla Mizùmi.

-Ah je pensais que ce coup t'aurais mis au tapis cela aurait était plus facile. Enfin tant pis, fit Kura en l'ignorant complètement.

A peine eut-elle finit de parler qu'une lance apparut dans ses mains. Le coup fut rapide et précis mais Mizùmi réussit à la parer de justesse mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire car les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Elle avait du mal à tous les éviter et certains atteignirent leurs cibles, sa douleur au dos s'ajoutait à celles de ses multiples blessures. Pendant ce temps la Noah continuait d'attaquer sans montrer la moindre émotions, elle était calme et précise: une machine à tuée. Mizùmi commença à avoir peur pour sa vie, si elle continuait comme ça elle allait se faire tuer sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais à peine avait elle eu cette pensée qu'un coup plus puissant que les autres l'envoya au tapis à moitié assommée. Mizùmi cracha un peu de sang et essaya de se relever mais Kurayami posa la lame de sa lance sur sa gorge lui déconseillant de bouger.

-Bon maintenant tu devrais rester tranquille.

Mizùmi lui lança un regard à glacer le sang mais il ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Kura.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le compte ne sait même pas que je suis là, ajouta t-elle.

-Tu es venue ici en secret ? S'étonna Mizùmi.

-Ouaip, si j'enlève ma lame tu ne m'attaque pas ? Demanda Kura.

Mizùmi se contenta d'un signe de la tête. La noah retira lentement sa lame toujours prête à réagir au moindre geste suspect. L'exorciste se contenta de se redresser calmement et de se mettre en position assise. Kurayami l'imita et se plaça en face d'elle.

-Tu crois que la congrégation est ton amie ? Demanda Kurayami d'un calme presque effrayant.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sur, elle est comme une famille pour moi, déclara Mizùmi qui ne comprenait pas où la Noah voulait en arriver.

-Tu te trompes. Un jour ils te trahiront et te prendrons ce que tu as de plus cher ! Il faut que tu en es bien conscience.

-Je... Je ne te crois pas !

Mizùmi sentit son cœur rater un battement. La congrégation représentait tout pour elle, elle avait donné un sens à sa vie qui n'avait toujours était que néant. Elle y avait rencontré des amis qui lui étaient précieux et même l'homme de sa vie, celui qui lui était le plus cher. Rien que d'imaginer les perdre lui donné la chair de poule et l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir sans fond.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Kura.

La Noah hésita un instant puis prit son inspiration.

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Mon histoire pour être précise.

* * *

Ohayo ^^ Oui ça fais un moment que je n'avais pas posté gomen

D'ailleurs ce chap est plus court mais c'était parce que sinon il aurait été trop long XD

Bref qu'en pensez vous? A votre avis qu'a t-il bien pu arriver à Kura?  
Donnez moi votre avis ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Les ombres se rapprochent

* * *

_-Papa ! Maman !_

_-Kuroi !_

_Une petite fille au long cheveux noir était assise en pleur à côté de deux corps sans vie. Un garçon qui devait avoir à peur près le même âge, il avait lui aussi des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais il ne faisait plus aucun bruit on pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était choqué. Puis son regard tomba sur sa sœur en pleur. Alors il se força à se lever et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas, pleurnicha-t-elle._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, essaya de la rassurer son frère. Ne t'inquiètes pas..._

_Il essaya de la calmer mais lui-même venait de voir son monde s'écrouler. Comment cela avait t-il pu arriver ? Depuis tout leurs naissances, deux jumeaux, ils avaient eu des pouvoirs assez 'spéciaux'. Mais... Quand ils s'énervaient ils pouvaient faire des dégâts mais rien de très graves. Sauf que cette fois-ci ils s'étaient tout les deux énervés. Était-ce parce qu'ils se tenaient la main à ce moment là que leur pouvoir s'était combiné ? Kuroi était incapable de le dire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que maintenant leurs parents étaient morts et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde._

_-Viens Ayumi._

_La petite fille prit la main que lui tendait son frère._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant qu'on est l'un avec l'autre rien ne peux nous arriver._

_~Ayumi & Kuroi 12 ans~_

_-Je suis rentrée !_

_-hey petite sœur !_

_-Je te rappel qu'on est jumeau, signala la jeune fille en tirant la langue._

_-Mais c'est moi qui suis arrivé le premier !_

_-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi ?_

_-Parce que tu es trop bête !_

_-Les enfants arrêtés de vous chamailler, les gronda gentiment le maréchal Tiedoll._

_-C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord !_

_Kuroi fit une grimace à sa sœur sous l'air attendrit du maréchal. Ayumi et sa sœur était devenu deux exorcistes, plutôt puissants ils s'étaient fais des amis et avait enfin retrouver un chez eux._

_~Kuroi et Ayumi 15 ans~_

_-Kuroi ? Fit la voix paniquée d'Ayumi._

_Son frère hurlait de douleur dans son lit, Ayumi essaya de le calmer sans succès. La douleur coulait dans ses veines comme un feu ardent le rendant quasiment fou de rage. _

_-Kuroi ! Que..._

Ayumi regarda fixement son front refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle venait de voir apparaître créant des sillons de sang.

_-Des stigmates..._

_La jeune fille devient blanche d'un coup et se mit à trembler._

_-Non... pas Kuroi... Je vous en supplie..._

_Finalement la fièvre de son frère se calma un peu et Ayumi pu le prendre dans ses bras._

_-Ayumi... je suis désolé..._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant qu'on est ensemble rien ne peut nous arriver._

_~Ayumi 1 mois plus tard~_

_Une inscription. Un prénom pour être précis 'Kuroi', gravé dans le marbre gris de la pierre était là debout, bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps, les yeux fixés sur la tombe à s'en faire mal. L'idée que son frère ne soit plus qu'une tombe n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, elle était tout simplement déconnecté de la réalité. Ca dura une semaine, personne n'osait l'approcher. Elle était devenue presque effrayante : elle ne se coiffait plus, ne se changeait plus, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide sans conscience. Ses amis avaient essayés de l'aider mais la perte de son frère l'avait totalement anéantie. Jusqu'au jour où elle _le_ rencontra._

_-Alors cher enfant, que ce passe t-il _ _? Demanda le compte millénaire avec son sourire démesuré._

_Ayumi le regarda sans vraiment le voir, il remua un étrange sentiment enfouie au fond d'elle. De la peur peut-être. _

_-Ton frère est mort, qu'elle dommage. Je suis sur qu'il aurait fait un excellent Noah pourtant _ _, continua le prince._

_Au mot frère Ayumi avait redressé la tête. _

_-Sais-tu au moins qui l'a tué ?_

_-Des akumas. Au cours d'une mission, réussit-elle à parler._

_Sa mâchoire était anesthésié de ne pas avoir était utilisé pendant tout ce temps._

_-ça s'est ce qu'on t'a raconté, susurra le compte. La vérité c'est... Que la congrégation, _tes amis_, ont découverts que ton frère était devenus un noah et ils l'ont _éliminé_._

_Le dernier mot était tombé net. Comme une pierre dans l'eau qui créa des ondes dans tout le corps d'Ayumi. Soudain le choc la réveilla et elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Une rage puissante, dévastatrice l'envahissait annihilant toutes raisons en douleur atroce lui déchira le corps mais ce n'était rien comparait à la peine immense qui l'envahissait. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmer elle regarda à nouveau le prince mais cette fois-ci son regard était déterminé, froid,meurtrier. Et sur son front des stigmates noirs._

_-Bienvenue à toi Kura !_

Mizùmi était couchée sur son lit. La tête dans le vide ses cheveux qui avaient maintenant bien repoussés touchés le sol. La position n'était pas vraiment confortable mais ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Après lui avoir raconté ça Kura lui avait appris qu'elle était en réalité la fille d'une ancienne exorciste du nom d'Aika et son père avait été un noah nommé Yû. Ensuite Mizùmi était rentrée à la congrégation, avait dit à tout le monde que leur protégée était en réalité un akuma qu'elle avait détruite et plus personne n'en reparla. Mais cette histoire avait eu en elle des échos étrange. Et si ses parents à elle aussi avait était un noah et une exorciste, ça expliquerais son innoncence et l'apparition de stigmates. Seulement elle n'avait absolument plus aucuns souvenirs de son enfance. Ses seuls souvenirs remontaient à quand elle avait était placé dans un orphelinat dont elle s'était enfuis à 16 ans pour vivre dans appart jusqu'à ce que le maréchal Sokaro la trouve. En parlant de lui cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la fois où Reever était venu le chercher enfaite. D'ailleurs quand elle était allé demander à Komui il lui avait répondu que c'était simplement pour une mission. Elle avait trouvait ça étrange étant donné que l'intendant s'arrangait pour les faire toujours partir en mission ensemble. Mais maintenant cela commençait à faire un sacré moment qu'elle n'avait pas revue son amant et il lui manquait de plus en plus ! Depuis l'officialisation de leur relation ils avaient emmenagés dans la chambre de Sokaro mais elle ne le croisait jamais, quand elle rentrait de mission lui il venait de partir. Seul son odeur dans les dras de leurs lits, ses vêtements, savoir qu'il avait été là, c'était seulement ça qui lui permettait de patienter. Mais si elle ne le voyait pas bientôt elle allait réellement finir par devenir complètement folle. Entre son passé, son innocence, les noahs, ses stigmates et Sokaro elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ne rien savoir.

-Bon ! S'énerva t-elle en se relevant. (en exécutant un salto arrière oui, oui XD)

Elle traversa rapidement la congrégation jusqu'au bureau de Komui.

-Komuii ! Appela t-elle d'une voix décidé.

Évidement le grand intendant était avachis sur son bureau entrain de dormir, pour changer. Mizùmi soupira, zieuta dans la salle à côté : Meiko servait le café et Reever était occupé. Bon, elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle s'approcha de Komui et se baissa au niveau de son oreille.

-Lenalee est enceinte de Krory...

Sa phrase eut un certain effet vu que Komui se retrouva réveillé en sursaut, presque accroché au plafond (NDA : si vous avez vu Underworld vous comprendrez XD).

-Lenaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Pleurnicha Komui en hurlant.

-KOMUI ! Hurla à son tour Mizùmi pour le calmer.

Celui-ci regarda l'exorciste comme si il l'a voyait que maintenant.

-Bonjour Mizùmi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour Komui, je suis ici, car j'ai la désagréable impression que tu te débrouilles pour toujours envoyer Sokaro en mission à l'opposé de moi, annonça Mizùmi d'une voix doucereuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Mais je n'y peux rien moi, haha, tenta Komui qui sentit un frisson de peur le parcourir devant le regard de Mizùmi.

-ça ne marche pas Komui. Tu as cinq minutes pour m'envoyer en mission avec Sokaro, déclara t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

-Mais Mizùmi tu ne peux pas décider à ma place !

-cinq minutes.

Komui commençait à avoir vraiment peur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme dans un tel état. Elle d'habitude si joyeuse et avenante était froide et presque agressive. Enfaîte maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point le gouvernement avait été idiot de croire que séparer Mizùmi et Sokaro seraient une solution idéale. Komui s'autorisa même un petit sourire peut-être que s'ils s'aiment assez alors ils pourraient changer leur destin...

-Komui, papiers ! Déclara Reever en entrant. Oh, salut Mizù.

-Salut Reever !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Reever ne comprenant pas trop l'ambiance qu'il régnait.

-j'aimerais que Komui m'envoye en mission avec Sokaro.

-Ah, mais sinon tu peux m'accompagner, proposa Reever.

-T'accompagner où ?

-Je dois me rendre à une conférence de grande importance dans une autre branche de la congrégation, expliqua Reever, et une garde du corps exorciste ne serait pas de trop je pense. Et oui Sokaro y sera en tant que garde de Luverrier en plus des corbeaux.

-Reever vous ne pouvez pas décider comme ça, s'alarma Komui.

-C'est entendu ! S'exclama Mizùmi en serrant la main de Reever. Merci beaucoup !

-Le départ est demain à 14h, porte 18, précisa Reever tandis que Mizùmi s'éloignait rapidement.

La jeune femme était tellement excité à l'idée de revoir celui qu'elle aimait qu'elle vit à peine la journée défilé. Elle passa un peu de temps avec ses amis qui n'étaient pas en mission puis vient l'heure du départ. Reever l'attendait à la porte de l'arche en compagnie de Johny.

-C'est l'heure, déclara Reever puis il traversa la porte.

Johny et Mizùmi lui emboîtèrent le pas se retrouvant instantanément dans la branche de la congrégation qui se trouvait pourtant à l'autre bout de la terre. L'endroit était immense et grouillait de monde, ils eurent du mal à se rendre à leur point de vue mais y parvenirent tout de même. L'endroit où ils devaient se rendre était en réalité une grande salle dans laquelle était réunis tous les membres des sections scientifiques des différentes branches de la congrégation. Mizùmi avait le souffle coupée, elle ne pensait pas que la congrégation était aussi grande. En réalité il y avait des bases dans toutes les pays, régions du monde ! Soudain son regard fut attiré vers le centre de la salle où se trouvait Leverrier, Link et Sokaro. En voyant ce dernier Mizùmi sentit son cœur raté un battement et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Voilà qu'elle se comportait en adolescente prépubere ! Leverrier commença un discours acompagnée par une scientifique, la jeune exorciste n'écouta pas ce qu'ils disaient mais soudain un mouvement de foule se produisit tandis qu'un groupe de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcha. Un jeune homme blond accompagné d'un vieillard s'avancèrent. La scientifique voulut les empêcher mais le blond, elle reconnut en réalité Back, lui demande de le laisser faire. Zù s'approcha du centre et tomba à genoux en larmes.

« Alma, sanglota t-il, je ne voulais pas y croire... Mais c'est vraiment toi. Alors ils l'ont fait, ils t'ont maintenu tout ce temps en ce bas monde. »

Mizùmi qui ne comprenait pas la situation s'avança un peu et découvrit qu'en réalité au centre de la pièce sous le sol en verre se trouvait un corps qui flottait dans un étrange liquide. Le corps en lui-même ressemblait à celui d'un jeune homme sauf qu'il était comme coupé en deux avec une partie couverte de cicatrices et de brûlures et l'autre normal avec de longs cheveux blancs. Mizùmi sentit une étrange sensation gagné son corps devant ce spectacle.

« Inutile de vous adresser à lui. Il ne répondra pas, fit remarquer Leverrier, il n'est jamais sorti de son profond coma. »

« Malcolm, repris Zù, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'il était encore vivant ? »

« Si je n'y avais pas été contraint, j'aurais gardé cette information secrète toute ma vie L'auriez vous accepté, si je vous avais dit à l'époque :'nous allons le garder en vie pour nous en servir d'outil' ? »

[plutôt que de recopier tous le tome 19 je vous invite à le relire le passage où on découvre Alma ^^]

« C'est nous qui les avons poussés à s'entre-tuer ! »

Après la dernière déclaration de Zù Johny ne put s'empêcher de vomir déclenchant des exclamations de dégoût mais Mizùmi les remarqua à peine tellement elle était en été de choque. Ce qu'ils avaient fait été horrible, Kanda et Alma... Son cœur se serra devant les révélations ignobles qui venaient d'être faite, elle voulut voir la réaction de Sokaro mais celui-ci se contenta de détourner le regard. Automatiquement elle emboîta le pas à Johny et Reever ainsi qu'aux autres membres de leur groupe pour aller aux toilettes. Reever essaya tant bien que mal de rassurer Johny qui était toujours en été de choc. Soudain une alarme se déclancha.

**NOE REPERE DANS LA BASE**

Suite à la déclaration un mouvement de panique se propagea. Reever soutenu Johny et ils prirent tous la fuite vers la sortie de secours. Mizùmi avait enclenché son innocence prête à faire face et protéger ses amis mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle se figèrent. Surprise elle faillit leur rentrer dedans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda l'exorciste énervée.  
Mais ils se contentèrent d'écarter les bras et de faire demi-tour tout en lui jetant des regards affolés. Ils avancèrent ainsi dans les couloirs suivit de Mizùmi qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, apparemment quelqu'un les contrôlait à distance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant c'était de les suivre. En traversant un couloir elle vit que des scientifiques étaient entrain de s'étrangler eux-même, elle essaya de les empêcher mais en vain. Logiquement celui qui les manipulait devait se trouver là où les autres allaient. Après une seconde d'hésitation elle les suivit et écarta les bras pour les imiter et faire croire qu'elle était aussi contrôlé. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la même salle qu'ils avaient quittés quelques instants plutôt : là où se trouvait Alma.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.

Dans la salle se trouvait aligné aux murs tous les membres importants de la section scientifique et au centre le compte millénaire accompagné de deux noahs, une poupée et une armée de niveaux trois. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était le cercueil et les deux corps qui gisaient au sol. Elle reconnut assez rapidement Kanda grâce à ses cheveux. Elle voulut allé l'aidé mais si elle se faisait remarquer maintenant elle n'aurait aucune chance de sauvé qui que ce soit. Puis son cœur s'arrêta tout simplement de battre. Car le deuxième corps, roués de coups c'était celui de Sokaro.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D  
Est-ce que Soki va mourir?  
Est-ce qu'Alma va vivre?  
Esct-ce que Mizù va se faire repérer?  
Va t-on enfin savoir le passé de Mizù?!

Vous saurez tout cela en lisant la suite! XD


	30. Chapter 30

Bonne lecture :D

NDA : Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez L'Arcane de l'Aube qui est un super manga, et dont j'a recement lu le dernier tome. Dedans l'héroïne devait faire un choix impossible et j'avais trouvé l'émotion vraiment très bien retranscrite dans le dessin, tellement que j'avais l'impression de la ressentir moi-même. Alors dans ce chap Mizùmi devait en faire un, j'ai donc essayé de retranscrire cette émotion avec plus ou moins de succès mais ça c'est vous qui me le direz ;p

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Les ombres sont là

* * *

Mizùmi sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre tandis que tous le sang de son cœur se concentrait dans ses temps lui brouillant la vision et l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Son corps s'était tendu comme pour courir vers Sokaro mais une petite parcelle de son cerveau encore en état de marche l'obligeât à rester immobile. Son esprit était complètement bloqué dans l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait et dans la conclusion que ceux-là pouvait emmener : Sokaro était-il vivant ? Elle sentit ses yeux picoter mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Si elle faisait ça alors qui pourrait trouver du secours ? Qui pourrait aider les scientifiques prient au piège ? Pourquoi était-elle seule... Elle devait bouger, faire quelque chose ! Son poing se serra imperceptiblement tandis que son cœur et son cerveau se battait sur la tenue à suivre : sauver celui qu'elle aime ou aider ses amis ? Un frisson parcourut tout son corps hérissant ses poiles, et une larme coula le long de sa joue : seule trace du cruel dilemme qui se déroulait en elle. Soudain alors que le compte continuait son discours (sans que personne ne l'écoute hum... hm...) une étrange bruit se fit entendre. Le compte se retourna vers un des ses Noahs qui commença à paniquer en voyant une porte de l'arche s'ouvrir sous lui. Allen en jaillit, son innocence sous forme d'épée à la main et un air déterminé sur le visage.

« -Libérez mes amis ! Hurla t-il. »

S'en suivit une scène assez étrange pendant laquel Tyki Mikk et Allen s'essuyèrent les pieds sur le compte Millénaire créant une confusion parmi les personnes présentes. Mizùmi ne comprit pas vraiment se qui se passa mais son corps agit tout seul, elle se trouva d'un coup près de Sokaro. En une fraction de seconde elle l'avait pris sur son dos avant de s'enfuir de la salle. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'avait vu, si les scientifiques l'avaient vu les abandonner...

-Je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle.

[NDA : je m'excuse mais en écrivant je me rends compte que ce passage ressemble beaucoup à celui quand Alma sauve Kanda, je m'en excuse!]

Soudain Mizù aperçut une salle vide sur sa droite, elle s'y précipita et allongea Sokaro sur le sol. Elle retira son tee-shirt pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts, après plusieurs minutes de stresse intense elle comprit que malgré ses profondes blessures sa vie n'était pas en déjà mais qu'il resterait encore inconscient un moment.

-Sokaro...

Elle se laissa tomber délicatement sur lui en pleurant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Elle sanglota encore quelques minutes quand soudain un flash lui remontra ses souvenirs en compagnons de son maréchal. Les longues heures d'entraînement qu'il lui avait imposé, lui apprenant à se relever encore et toujours et à toujours affronter l'adversité sans sourciller. Et surtout que si elle voulait pouvoir protéger tout le monde elle devait être forte et ne jamais se défiler. Elle releva doucement la tête et le regarda un instant.

-Je reviendrais, lui promit-elle.

Elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte elle se retourna pour l'observer une dernière fois puis elle partis. Mizùmi se mit à courir en direction de la grande salle où reposait Alma et dans laquelle les scientifiques étaient retenus prisonniers. Dans sa course folle elle croisa un akuma niveau 4 qui devait sûrement vérifier, comme par hasard, qu'il ne restait personne dans les couloirs. Mizùmi ne ralentit pas un seul instant elle écarta simplement ses bras faisant apparaître ainsi ses katanas noirs puis en une fraction de secondes plus tard elle se retrouvait derrière l'akuma sans s'arrêter de courir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, le cri d'indignation du monstre lui appris sa soudaine destruction.

Après quelques minutes à parcourir les couloirs en sens inverses Mizùmi retrouva la salle qu'elle avait quitté mais étrangement personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence, ni son retour d'ailleurs. La scène en elle-même était assez étrange. La salle était déjà totalement dévastée avec des montages de tuyaux un peu partout qui sortait du sol et du plafond, de partout en somme, et avec au milieu les Noahs debout dessus en mode 'I am the king of the wolrd'. (NDA : dsl pour se trait d'humour qui n'a rien à faire là XD). Mizùmi resta scotchée se demandant un instant si elle ferait pas mieux, finalement, de repartir l'air de rien. Elle chercha tout de même Allen par aqui de conscience. Elle ne m'y pas très longtemps car il se trouvait juste à côté des Noahs en compagnie de Tokusa, un exorciste de seconde génération, qui semblait en piteux état et de Kanda. Mizùmi se demanda ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était censé protéger un camps loin d'ici et de plus une étrange poupée était accrochée sur son dos. La jeune exorciste trouva soudain l'idée de retourner avec Sokaro pas si bête que ça, vu le niveau de bizarrerie de la scène devant elle. Seulement ils avaient quelque chose devant eux que Mizùmi ne parvenait pas bien à voir. Automatiquement elle se rapprocha pour mieux voir. En réalité accroché aux tuyaux se trouvaient le corps d'Alma, le mec sous le sol en verre de tout à l'heure, pendu par les mains et les pieds. Alors qu'elle se glissait vers Allen pour lui demande ce qui se passait Kanda lâcha un :

-C'est qui ce type ?

Immédiatement tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds, comment ne pouvait-il pas reconnaître son ami d'enfance, ok il est à moitié défiguré mais quand même ! S'en suivit un moment un peu flou où tout le monde se mit à dire des trucs un peu bizzare, criant tous des choses différentes, Kanda s'énerva sur ce que disait la poupée et Mizùmi essayait vainement de comprendre. La poupée, au bout d'un moment, prophétisa :

Bien... Si tu ne veux rien entendre... C'est Alma lui-même qui va te convaincre...

S'en suivit alors l'apparition d'un œil sur le sol pile là où se trouvait Allen, Kanda, Alma, la poupée et Mizùmi. Celle-ci remarqua que la réplique exacte de l'œil géant se trouvait aussi sur le front de ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Murmura t-elle sentant soudain une étrange sensation dans tout son corps.

-Détourne le regard Walker ! Hurla Tokusa totalement paniqué.

Comme dans un état second Mizùmi se tourna vers lui, remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'oeil sur le front. Zù hurla le prénom de Kanda mais elle l'entendit à peine puis se fus le noir complet.

**[Je vous fais grâce du passage avec Alma si vous vous en souvenez plus relisez le tome ? Et imaginez Mizu entrain de squatter dans les cases XD J'ai pas mal hésité à la faire regarder mais finalement c'est le plus simple pour le déroulement de la fic]**

Mizùmi reprit contacte avec l'extérieur en ayant l'impression d'avoir couru pendant très longtemps. Sa respiration était chaotique et son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine comme si elle allait exploser. Ce qu'elle avait vu... Alma... Kanda... Le projet d'exorciste de seconde génération et surtout l'implication de la congrégation dans la conservation d'exorciste pas encore mort... Elle se rappela Marie, gentil et adorable avec tout le monde, savoir qu'il avait faillit finir comme ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

_-Après tout tu pourrais très bien finir comme ça toi aussi... Souffla une voix dans sa tête._

_-Non ! Ce... ça ne se..._

Soudain Mizùmi se souvient de ce que lui avait dit Kura peu de temps avant. « Un jour ils te trahiront et te prendrons ce que tu as de plus cher ! »

_-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

Un combat intérieur se déroulait maintenant dans la tête de Mizùmi qui ne savait plus qui croire ni quoi faire. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait devant elle mais soudain elle fut rappelait à la douloureuse réalité.

-Walker !

Des cris partout, la panique totale. « Bouge » Ordonna t-elle à son corps sans succès, celui-ci était totalement amorphe refusant de faire quoique ce soit.

_-Pourquoi protéger des gens qui te trahiront dès que tu auras le dos tourné ?_

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang, non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Faire abstraction, seulement penser à ses amis. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger ?! Ses yeux lui rapportèrent la scène d'Alma perdant la tête et torturant les scientifiques présents dans la base.

_-Et si tu faisais comme lui ? Les attaquer avant qu'il ne le fasse..._

Son cœur se figea. Elle vit Alma criait comme au ralentis, une vive lumière l'éblouissa. Le poison des akumas. Son corps réagit tout seul, par instinct, elle activa son innocence au dernier stade et la planta dans le sol créant un mur de débris devant elle et protégeant aussi ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle. En une fraction de seconde ce qui se trouvait être une des salles de la section scientifique se transforma en champs de désolation à ciel ouvert. Mizùmi sortit de sa cachette pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, apparemment Tokusa avait sauvé un maximum des scientifiques et des membres de l'ordre grâce à ses pouvoirs. Malgré les derniers événements elle se sentit extrêmement soulagée de les savoir indemne. La petite voix de sa conscience se tue mais resta là prête à refaire surface. Alors que tout le monde était euphorique d'avoir survécu la situation dégénéra à nouveau. Alma et Kanda se virent immédiatement le kandoka voulut tuer son ami qui lui rendait bien, Mizùmi allait se précipiter pour les séparer mais Tokusa se mit à se 'métamorphoser' en une étrange machine en hurlant de douleur sous les yeux effarés d'Allen. Apparemment les exorcistes de secondes générations étaient contaminés par les cellules d'Alma qui c'était transformé en Akuma. Allen tenta d'aider Tokusa mais son innocence s'activa et blessa involontairement son qu'Allen était en mauvaise posture le compte millénaire proposa à Allen de se rendre en échange de la vie sauve de ses amis. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire le jeune maudit voulut le faire mais au même moment Back et Fô arrivèrent. Voyant qu'ils contrôlaient la situation Mizùmi partit séparer Kanda et Alma qui se livraient un combat féroce.

-Kanda ! Arrêtes ça ! Hurla Mizùmi de toutes ses forces.

-Ne te mêles pas de ça ! La renvoya Kanda tout en envoyant une attaque puissante sur Alma.

Mizùmi réussit à la parer mais Alma en avait envoyé une aussi qu'elle se prit de plein fouée.

-Non arrêtez, les supplia t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée...

Mizùmi releva vivement la tête, Alma venait de passer à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendue ? Il s'excusait ? Elle se redressa vivement et attrapa le bras d'Alma.

-Tout peux encore changer ! Lui promit-elle.

-Non.

Le contact avec la peau d'Alma lui procura une étrange sensation qu'elle ignora car Kanda fonçait sur eux sans faire de distinction. D'un mouvement brusque elle réussit à placer Alma derrière elle et à parer le coups avec son épée mais ce fut très juste.

-Kanda ! Ecoutes-moi ! Essaya Mizùmi sans succès.

La situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué et malgré ses efforts la jeune exorcistes se prenaient des coups des deux adversaires.

-Mizùmiiii ! Hurla Allen en fonça sur eux.

Voyant son air déterminé elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire, elle se dégagea du combat et laissa le maudit s'en occuper. Voyant que Fô se battait contre Tyki et que Back retenait Tokusa avec de plus en plus de difficulté elle décida d'allée les aider.

-Back, va aider Fô, conseilla Mizùmi une fois à sa hauteur.

-Mais et Tokusa ?

-T'inquiètes je me charges de lui, va l'aider je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Le scientifique la remercia du regard avant de foncer secourir celle qu'il aimait.

-Tokusa ? Tu m'entends ? Appela Mizùmi.

-Exorciiiiste !

-Oui si tu veux, concéda Mizùmi. Alors regarde bien ça.

La jeune fille laissa son épée tomber au sol.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus d'innocence, juste moi, toi et ce truc qui te ronge de l'intérieur.

-Vous allez payeeer !

-J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, soupira Mizù.

La créature qu'était devenue Tokusa se jeta sur elle.

-Ok c'est partis alors.

Mizùmi evita la charge, s'appuya sur son bras avant de se propulser sur son épaule, près de ce qui semblait de rester de Tokusa.

-Tokusa allez bas toi ! Lui demanda t-elle en essayant de l'attraper.

-Tueeeer !

-Non ! Tokusa ! Ouvres les yeux, bordel !

-T-... Qui tu es ?

-Sympa tu m'as déjà oublié ? Je suis Mizùmi Yamamoto et je vais te sauver la vie, plaisanta t-elle devant l'air ahuri de Tokusa.

-Tu ne peux rien !

Le monstre se cabra dans un sursaut de haine. Mizùmi faillit tomber mais elle réussit à se rattraper in extrémiste. Depuis qu'elle se battait contre lui une étrange sensation fourmillait au creux de ses mains. Elle les regarda, au début elle cru rêver mais elle devait bien l'admettre ses mains luisaient d'une étrange lueur bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Mizùmi posa ses mains sur le dos du monstre qui se mit à hurler de douleur comme si elle lui avait posé une lame chauffait à blanc. Automatiquement elle arrêta mais Tokusa la regarda vivement.

-Continue, ordonnat-il malgré les larmes de douleurs qui perlaient de ses yeux.

La jeune fille recommença ce qu'elle avait fait mais le monstre ne se laissait pas faire. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir finit une nouvelle explosion retentit la propulsant loin de Tokusa qui la regarda tomber avec désespoir. Un long rire sinistre résonna. Allen était entrain de s'élever dans les airs, sa peur prit une teinte mâte comme celle des Noahs.

-Allen ?

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu bouger alors qu'Allen reprenait ses esprits, Alma se mit à enfler. Il allait s'autodétruire. Mizùmi se leva précipitamment, glissa sur le sol instables, s'entailla les mains en se rattrapant mais courut de toutes ses forces vers eux.

-Noooon Alma attends ! Hurla Mizùmi de toutes ses forces.

Elle tendit la main mais c'était trop tard. Il y eu une autre explosion et une fois la fumée dissipée elle pu voir Allen sur le corps de Kanda en pleure avec à côté d'eux un cœur, celui d'Alma. Soudain pendant que le jeune maudis pleurait le corps d'Alma se reconstitua et expliqua pourquoi il avait fait ça. Par amour pour Kanda, pour ne pas le perdre. Alors Mizùmi se rapprocha d'eux en souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura t-elle.

Elle effectua un gracieux mouvement de ses mains faisant apparaître des flammes bleues autour de celles-ci.

-Mizùmi ? Appela Allen sans comprendre.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire, elle semblait apaisée, d'un calme étrange et rassurant. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Alma et apposa ses mains sur son torse. Alors les flammes gagnèrent tout le corps d'Alma rétira au fur et à mesure la matière noire. Pendant toute l'opération Alma sera les dents face à la douleur qu'il supportait puis à la fin un flash de lumière les éblouissa tous.

-Alma ! S'exclama Allen.

Le jeune homme se trouvait, face à lui, debout, et plus humain qu'il n'avait jamais été.

-Merci Mizùmi, remerciât t-il en pleurant.

Kanda les rejoignit puis sans un mot il les serra tous les trois dans ses bras sous le regard attendris du reste de la congrégation. Tout était finis. En enlevant la matière noir d'Alma elle avait aussi sauvé les exorcistes de troisièmes générations ne restaient plus que les Noahs.

-Vous avez perdus, leur cracha Mizùmi.

-Oh non 3, c'est vous qui avez perdus ! 3

-QU- ?

-Allen Walker, nous t'ordonnons de nous remettre Alma Karma, Mizùmi Yamamoto tu as pour ordre de ne plus quitter la citadelle aucun contact avec qui que ce soit t'es maintenant interdis.

Les quatre amis regardèrent Luverrier sans comprendre.

-Sinon vous serez demis de vos fonctions et considérez comme des traîtres.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet créant un silence choqué parmi l'assemblée.

-Alors Mizùmi qui a gagné ? Chantona le compte.

La jeune fille recula inconsciement, ce n'était pas possible, totalement illogique. Mais le regard sérieux comme la mort de son supérieur lui confirma la réalité des propos qu'il avait prononcé.

-Passerelle de l'arche...

Mizùmi se retourna. Allen les regardait, une porte ouverte à côté de lui.

-Kanda, tu te souviens de notre première mission ?

-Oui.

-Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Mizùmi... Vas-y aussi.

-No... non je peux pas, paniqua t-elle. Et toi ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des autres, plaisanta t-il en souriant niaisement.

-Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, refusa Mizùmi.

-Comme tu veux.

Kanda et Alma leur dirent adieux mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu franchir la porte sous les cris de rages de Luverrier, Sokaro arriva. Il tenait à peine debout mais il était là. En quelques secondes il prit conscience de ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Sokaro ! Appela Mizùmi, heureuse de voir qu'il était en vie.

-Disparaît.

-Quoi ?

-Pars d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, crachat-il.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tellement de haine que Mizùmi sentit son cœur se déchirer.

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'étais qu'un pion et maintenant tu n'es qu'une traîtresses, disparaît !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot de toutes ses forces. Allen voulut empêcher Mizùmi d'entendre ou faire taire Sokaro mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille se mit à tanguer comme si ses forces la quittait. En reculant elle franchit la porte, son regard remplis d'incompréhension posait sur celui de Sokaro. Puis la porte se ferma. Et Mizùmi s'ombra.

* * *

Alors votre avis? ^^

Ce chapitre est vraiment chaud je trouve perso je sais pas si j'ai bien réussit à

l'écrire car il y avait pleins de critères à gérer ^^" En gras c'est la correction

de ma correctrice XD

Bref qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Et le passage dont je vous ai parlé plus haut?  
Et de l'étrange pouvoir de Mizù?  
Du sauvetage d'Alma?

De la trahison de Sokaro?

Du départ de Mizù?

Du sacrifice d'Allen?

Dites moi tout ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Les ombres envahissent

* * *

-Kanda je ne veux pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparés, murmura Alma d'une voix plaintive.

-Moi non plus...

Le sabreur serre fort son ami dans ses bras.

-Mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux te protéger toi et Mizùmi je dois le faire.

-Laisses moi t'accompagner, alors, insista t-il.

-Non. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kanda inspira l'odeur d'Alma, ne voulant pas l'oublier. Il n'osait même pas fermer les yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse brusquement et que tout ça n'ai été qu'un rêve éveillé.

-Je te promets que je rentrerais vite, fit Kanda. Mais en retour...

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois me jurer de veiller sur Mizùmi.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une amie, de plus elle t'a sauvé la vie, ne l'oublie pas, expliqua Kanda très sérieux.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça, je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

Après un dernier câlin Kanda sortit de la pièce. Alma resta là, bras ballants, totalement désemparé. Tout cela était allé trop vite pour lui. Alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'il aimait la Congrégation avait encore blessé quelqu'un, qui plus est la femme qui l'avait sauvé. Celle-ci c'était alors échappée avec eux mais son état c'était très vite détérioré. Ils avaient emménagé dans un petit coin perdu dans les ruelles de Paris et depuis Mizùmi ne quittait plus sa chambre, s'alimentant que si on l'y forçait sinon elle restait assise pendant toute la journée le regard vide. Totalement perdue. Alma soupira doucement avant de se décider à allé voir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la direction de sa chambre que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Mizùmi ? S'écria t-il.

Il s'agissait bel et bien de la jeune fille. Le teint livide, le regard vide, la démarche automatique et à ses mains, ses deux sabres. L'exclamation d'Alma ne lui fit même pas relever la tête, elle continua machinalement son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Alma savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir mais quand il vit l'état de ses katanas il ne put s'empêcher de crier. L'innocence de Mizùmi était couverte de rouille, elle se disloquait même par endroit. Cette fois-ci la jeune fille releva la tête mais son regard traversa Alma comme s'il n'était même pas là, le faisant frissonner. Quelques secondes plus tard elle était sortie. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue, elle était entrain de s'autodétruire à petit feu et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait tellement impuissant...

-Une exorciste ! Youpi ! S'écria un akuma en frétillant littéralement sur place.

A peine une seconde plus tard il était au sol, une masse sombre, bestiale s'acharnait sur lui avec un sabre. Celui-ci totalement émoussée ne coupait quasiment plus mais son adversaire s'acharnait quand même sur lui de toutes ses forces, faisant fi du sang qui giclait et salissait ses vêtements. L'akuma eut soudain l'impression de faire face à un monstre guidé par sa seule soif de sang. La créature du Comte finit par rendre le peu d'âme qui lui restait, Mizùmi se redressa. Elle se tenait presque avachie, comme si se tenir droite lui demandait trop d'effort. Son regard était fixé sur le ciel. Ce qui était inutile car elle ne le voyait même pas. Comme le coup qu'elle reçu dans le dos.

-Nyahaha ! Saleté d'exorciste !

L'akuma eu un moment d'absence, sa proie qui se trouvait devant lui quelques secondes auparavant, n'était plus là.

-Nii ?

Le coup fusa, d'une violence extrême et envoya la créature s'écraser au sol. Elle fut rejointe par une autre créature à forme humaine qui s'acharna sur lui avec ses poings. Jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges en sang, et même après encore.

Alma était dans la cuisine quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il savait très bien que c'était Mizùmi. C'était pareil tous les jours, elle partait le matin et revenait le soir. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait pendant ce temps là mais en tout cas elle revenait toujours couverte de blessures. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se décider sur la démarche à suivre. Puis il se rappela que Kanda lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper d'elle. Il décida alors d'aller la voir.

-Mizùmi ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il en toquant la porte.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Je rentre, averti- t-il.

Alma ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, craignant un peu ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Mizùmi... Soupira t-il.

Le lit était fait, propre comme si personne n'avait dormit dedans, ce qui semblait probable. Par terre les katanas de Mizùmi reposaient comme si elle les avait jetés sans plus y penser. Et elle, était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. La scène aurait encore pu être banale si la jeune fille n'avait pas ses vêtements entièrement déchirée, le corps couvert de sang séché qu'Alma n'arrivait pas à déterminer comme étant le sien ou celui de ses adversaires.

-Bon, Mizumi, tu vas me suivre, là c'est plus possible, déclara t-il fermement.

La seule réaction qu'il eut fut un vague mouvement de la tête vers lui.

-Okaiiiiii.

Alma avança l'air décidé vers elle, l'obligea à descendre puis la tira jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Allez déshabille-toi, ordonna t-il.

Mizùmi ne bougea pas. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme dut se résoudre à le faire lui même. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva nue comme un verre, Alma ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler l'eau. Une fois celle-ci à la bonne température il y fit grimper Mizùmi et la lava. (NDA : je précise qu'Alma est une femme donc elle n'a pas de complexe vis à vis à une autre femme). Une fois la couche de crasse enlevée, il put observer les blessures.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Dans le dos de Mizùmi s'étalait un énorme bleu d'une couleur jaunâtre par endroits. Alma passa craintivement le doigt dessus. Le corps de la jeune fille réagit instinctivement en voulant se dégager de la douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et son expression ne changea pas. Alma soupira avant de se placer devant elle, il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Mizùmi, pourquoi tu ne réagis plus ? S'il te plaît, raccroche-toi à la vie, on a besoin de toi ! Tes amis sont toujours là...

Le jeune homme allait repartir pensant que son action avait été inutile mais il remarqua alors une larme qui coula silencieusement le long de la joue de Mizùmi. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point la peine dans le cœur de celle-ci était immense. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Kanda, Sokaro était tout pour elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu avant qu'il ne vienne la trouver pour devenir exorciste. Il était tout pour elle et ce qu'il avait fait, avait sûrement eu l'effet d'un ouragan qui détruit tout en elle pour Mizùmi. Et il comprenait. Car c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Kanda lorsqu'il avait compris que la seule personne qui comptait pour lui allait lui être retirée. La congrégation détruit tout. Même si la matière noire avait disparu de son organisme il n'en ressentait pas moins toujours une haine immense envers l'organisation qui lui avait tout pris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mizùmi se trouvait, habillée et toute propre, assise sur le canapé au milieu de ce qui leur sevrait de salon. Tandis qu'Alma préparait à manger Kanda entra.

-Yûû ! S'exclama Alma en lui sautant au cou.

-Houlà doucement Alma, s'il te plait, fit Kanda à moitié étouffé.

Johny se glissa dans la pièce l'air un peu gêné.

-Voilà Johny, il a démissionné, expliqua Kanda.

-Pourquoi ?

-En fait Allen a été arrêté, expliqua Johny. Heureusement il a réussit à s'enfuir grâce à l'aide des Noahs mais il paraît qu'il fait maintenant partie de leurs camps. Mais je ne veux pas le croire alors j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche.

-Et comme il était poursuivis par des corbeaux, j'me suis dis qu'on pourrait toujours l'accueillir, termina Kanda.

-Bien sur, approuva Alma en souriant.

Mizùmi avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire ni faire. Les trois autres se regardèrent, l'air désolé de ceux qui savent mais ne disent pas. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Mais ils avaient tord.

Alors que Mizùmi se promenait en pleine vadrouille, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Déjà le nombre de personnes marchant autour d'elle venait de diminuer dramatiquement. De plus un groupe de trois personnes avançait vers elle, l'air décidé. Pensant d'abord que c'était des akumas elle fit apparaître son innocence puis soudain elle en reconnut deux d'entre eux. Le premier Chao-jî était un exorciste qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter, l'autre était aussi une exorciste, Siméa si elle se souvenait bien. Mais l'identité de la troisième personne restait un mystère.

-Mizùmi Yamamoto je présume, fit l'inconnu.

Bon, apparemment il la connaissait. Mizùmi ne répondit pas, et les regarda simplement arriver l'air de s'ennuyer complètements. (Deh ? La fin de ta phrase est space ._.)

-Tu es une traître, cracha Chao-jî.

Mizùmi ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle le détestait mais c'était soudain revenu... Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle un éclair blanc apparut et fonça sur l'inconnu en criant quelque chose dans le style 'Apocryphos'. Ça c'est du nom, pensa Mizùmi. En tout cas ça lui faisait un cas de moins à gérer. Chao-ji se jeta sur elle tandis que Siméa restait un peu en retrait, n'osant pas vraiment prendre part au combat qui se jouait devant elle. Mizùmi invoqua son épée et n'eut pas de mal à dominer son ancien allié. Alors qu'elle venait de l'envoyer au tapis et que Mizùmi pensait aller voir Apo-bidule, Chao-ji réussit à se redresser et à lui dire autre chose. Qu'il n'aurait pas du dire.

-De toute façon le maréchal Sokaro avait raison ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse !

Siméa se retourna vers son coéquipier visiblement choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de se taire, car une forme bondit sur lui et l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Mizùmi se mit à le frapper avec ses poings, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sa rage avait littéralement pris possession de son corps.

-Tu vas crever ! Connard ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle frappait tant qu'elle pouvait, ignorant les cris de douleurs de l'exorciste et les supplications de Siméa. Mais ce qu'elle ne compris pas ce fut pourquoi ses joues étaient humides.

-Mizùmi arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et je suis sûre que le maréchal Sokaro ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit ! Cria Siméa, désespérée.

Le rythme des coups s'espaça jusqu'à se stopper. Chao-ji était complètement défiguré.

-Ton innocence...

Le regard de Mizùmi était à nouveau vide. Ses mains effectuèrent un mouvement de rotation gracieux, dans un même temps des flammes rouges apparurent autour de celles-ci. Siméa regarda l'ancienne exorciste faire totalement fascinée. Puis Mizùmi appliqua ses mains sur les poignets de Chao-ji, le jeune homme reprit violemment conscience et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Siméa ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Chao-ji hurlait de plus en plus, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites tandis que Mizùmi n'affichait aucune émotion et ne semblait pas vouloir faire cesser son calvaire. Avant qu'elle n'ait décidé quoi faire, Mizùmi arrêta de faire souffrir Chao-ji qui retomba dans l'inconscience. Mais Siméa vit très bien l'innocence se désagréger et tomber en miettes sur le sol.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Fit Siméa en état de choc.

Mizùmi se releva et se dirigea vers Siméa qui recula, apeurée. Mais plutôt que de fuir elle resta en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

-Enfait...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une grande explosion les fit tomber à terre. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et Mizùmi aperçut même d'étranges éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria Siméa.

Mizùmi se redressa et alla voir. L'exorciste la suivit tout aussi curieuse. Elles arrivèrent alors devant une scène incroyable : Apocryphos était empalé sur un lampadaire et deux corps reposaient au sol. Le premier reconnaissable entre mille : Allen Walker, le deuxième qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu mais qu'elles reconnurent aussi immédiatement : Néah Walker.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui en doutait encore : oui je n'aime pas Chaô-ji XD_

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Apo-bidule va survivre?

Que va devenir Allen? Néa? Sont-ils vivants?

Et Mizùmi va t-elle tuer tout le monde? (D4RK)

Siméa va t-elle tuer Mizù? (je suis à cours de question XD)

Dites moi tout! :D


	32. Chapter 32

Regardez bien le nombre de chapitres... J'ai dépassé les 30! OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!

Merci à ma Lulu d'amûr qui a la patience de relire mes chaps et de les corriger (elle en bave tellement XD)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Engloutis par les ombres

* * *

-C'est quoi ce putin de bordel ? Souffla Mizùmi.

En face d'eux le corps d'Apocry-chose reposait sauf qu'au lieu de l'apparence de vieux bonhomme qu'il avait quelques minutes avant il n'était plus qu'une espèce de monstre étrange dont la peau avait la consistance de la pierre. Mizùmi s'approcha de lui l'air sceptique, le toucha du pied. Aucune réaction. Pendant ce temps Siméa, s'était précipitéevers Allen pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Allen ! Allen ! Appela t-elle paniquant un peu.

Le jeune blondin ne broncha pas. Mizùmi vient s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, pressa ses doigts sur le cou du maudit.

-C'est bon il est toujours vivant, ton patron est sonné et l'autre est dans les vapes. A mon avis vaut mieux pas traîner ici, constata simplement la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Moi j'me barre, toi chai pas et j'm'en fous.

Siméa ouvrit grands les yeux devant la réponse de Mizùmi qui l'ignora royalement. Elle prit Allen et le mit sur son dos puis elle se tourna vers l'exorciste.

-Bon, tu bouges ? Prends Néah et suis-moi.

-Mais...

-Quoi encore ?

-Je ne sais pas... Si je pars avec toi je serais considéré comme une traîtresse moi aussi...

Mizùmi se stoppa net. Elle se retourna lentement puis planta son regard dans celui de Siméa.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu (ne) te décides pas très vite il mourra. Et après ce que tu viens de voir peux-tu vraiment encore croire en cette chose? Déclara-t-elle sèchement en désignant Néah puis Apocra-machin.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit son chemin. Au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit un bruit de pas. En se retournant elle vit Siméa, qui portait Néah, arriver à sa hauteur.

-J'ai pris ma décision. Je te suis.

Mizùmi l'ignora.

-Je sais que la Congrégation veut sauver le monde mais il y a des choses que je ne veux pas admettre, de plus je veux comprendre pourquoi.

Siméa avait une moue déterminée et le regard dur.

-Hors de question que je continue cette guerre débile sans savoir.

Mizùmi la regarda, haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes elles arrivèrent à leur cachette de fortune. Situé dans des petites rues, une personne qui ne savait connaissait pas l'endroit se serait très vite perdue, c'était une petite maison dans un état pas très rassurante. La rue était constituée de plusieurs maisons entassés les une sur les autres dans un marron uniforme mais qui permettait de passer inaperçu. Kanda leur ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'écria t-il une fois les filles entrer et la porte refermée.

-Allen et Néah, fit Mizùmi l'air naturel.

-Ça j'avais remarqué, soupira Kanda, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont dans cet état ? Et Allen n'était pas censé contenir la mémoire de Néah ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Et Siméa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'en sais rien moi, se renfrogna Mizùmi. T'auras qu'à leur demander à leur réveil, et sans plus de précision elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-J'vais la découpeeeeeer, grogna Kanda, une veine palpitant sur son front.

-Héhé, désolée, s'excusa Siméa.

-T'inquiètes ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon pour l'instant on va les soigner, on verra après ce qu'on fait de Néah. Je vais installer Allen dans notre chambre je te laisse t'occuper de Néah, déclara Kanda avant d'emporter le maudit.

-Euh... ok.

Siméa s'approcha du corps endormis. Étrangement, il ne l'effrayait pas. Elle le trouva même beau, à cette pensée elle rougit légèrement. Elle approcha son doigt de sa joue avec précaution mais avant d'avoir pu la toucher Alma rentra dans la pièce, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

-Je t'ai emmené de l'eau et de quoi panser ses blessures, lui fit-il.

-Oh, merci, répondit Siméa toute rouge et sa main dans le dos comme si elle venait de se faire prendre entrain de faire une bêtise.

Alma la regarda l'air un peu surpris avant de ressortir de la pièce. Siméa soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Néah. Celui-ci avait le visage tourmenté comme s'il était en pleincauchemar. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : passant sa main sur son front elle lui chuchota doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... ça va aller... Chhhh...

Le lendemain Mizùmi s'éclipsa à nouveau de leur domicile. Elle n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là non plus, les paroles de Chao-ji tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sokaro avait raison... Alors c'était ça... Condamné à vivre seul, instrument sans âme qu'on utilise à volonté sans qu'elle ne dise rien ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire ça : se contenter de tuer des akumas sans rien dire, sans chercher à comprendre et faisant taire les plaintes de son cœur meurtri.

Tyki marchait dans la rue, laissant ses pas le porter. Depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés il n'arrêtait pas de faire ces étranges rêves. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Izanami avec mais parfois ses flashs le prenaient au milieu d'une conversation ou d'une scène de la vie courante. Mais surtout le souvenir de cette jeune fille... Sa fille... Pour lui, les souvenirs qu'il revoyait en ce moment étaient sûrement ceux du précédent Joyd mais alors il aurait eu une femme et une fille ? Mais comment cela ce faisait-il ? Un Noah ne peut pas avoir ça, enfin sauf lui qui s'était enfui ou alors... Lui aussi c'était enfui pour vivre avec sa femme. Mais si lui était là cela voudrait dire que son prédécesseur était décédé ? Tyki se prit la tête dans la main sentait une migraine arriver. Ne voyant plus où il allait il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Mizùmi fut soudain projetée à terre après qu'un homme lui soit rentré dedans.

-Haa ! Cria-t-elle. Mais faites attention !

-Désolé ! Je ne regardais pas !

-C'est pas grave, grogna Mizùmi en époussetant son pantalon qui était maintenant taché.

-Je...

Tyki s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Son regard avait rencontré celui de Mizùmi. Il était bleu, comme un ciel d'été, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement tandis que son cerveau tournait à vive allure.

-Monsieur ça va ?

Mizùmi le regarda surprise, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme, et comme c'était elle qu'il fixait, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Finit-il par demander.

-Mizùmi... Et vous ?

-Tyki Mikk, il avait répondu du tact ou tact encore troublé par l'apparition qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Immédiatement Mizùmi se mit en position de défense. Ce nom elle le connaissait très bien : c'était celui d'un des membres du clan Noah. Elle activa son innocence. Tyki comprit alors que la situation déraper, mais il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle !

-Tu es le copain d'Iza ? Demanda Mizùmi l'air suspecte.

-Oui, nous habitons dans Paris. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Déjà parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Et puis... Je crois que... Tu es ma fille.

-HA ! MANA ! Appela Néah en se réveillant.

Siméa se redressa brusquement elle aussi et se précipita sur Néah. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le forcer à se calmer.

-Calmes-toi ! Ça va, shhhhht...

Elle continua à lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La respiration de Néah se calma progressivement tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

-Euh... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oh pardon !

Siméa se recula, gênée.

-Je m'appelle Siméa, et vous ?

-Néah Walker... Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, s'excusa Siméa.

-Je me souviens juste que... Mana...

-Qui est Mana ?

-Mon jeune frère... Il... J'espère qu'il est vivant...

-Je suis désolé...

Néah se retourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu.

-Je me présente : je suis Allen Walker, le fils adoptif de votre frère. Et vous vous êtesréincarné en moi.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore vivant ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez connu mais Aprocryphos, une innocence autonome, et moi avons eu une violente confrontation lors d'une attaque. J'ai perdu connaissance, et le choc a été tel que vous avez été expulsé de mon corps.

-Je vois... Effectivement j'ai déjà eu à faire avec ce connard... Mais dis-moi, toi qui es le fils de Mana, est-il toujours en vie ?

-Non... je suis désolé...

Néah serra la couverture de toutes ses forces. Automatiquement Siméa posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris puis Néah sentit son coeur battre plus vite, tandis que Siméa, gênée, sentit ses joues rougir. Allen les regarda un peu surpris avant d'esquisser un léger sourire attendrit.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Hurla Mizùmi.

Tyki évita le coup de justesse. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ?

-J'ai grandi seule ! Abandonnée ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu es mon père !

Elle était dans une rage folle, elle avait toujours cru que ses parents étaient morts et nel'avaient pas abandonnée volontairement. Mais si son père était un Noah, alors Kura avait raison et elle en était un aussi.

-Nooon ! Je ne veux pas !

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle les ignorait, elle voulait juste effacer l'existence de cette personne, comme si elle n'existait pas ! Tyki qui ne voulait pas la blesser se contentait d'esquiver mais c'était de plus en plus difficile et, dans un mouvementinattendu, Mizùmi se retrouva derrière lui et le saisit à la gorge.

-Tu dois mourir...

Tyki avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il essaya de se dégager grâce à son pouvoir mais étrangement il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser comme si la main de Mizùmi bloquait toutes ses capacités. Il allait se faire tuer par sa propre fille ?

-Mizùmi ! Non ! Hurla une femme.

Un coup dans son dos l'obligea à lâcher prise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Izanami les yeux agrandis pas la peur.

-Je... je... C'est un Noah...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est Tyki ! Le père de mes enfants !

Tout en disant cela elle se précipita à son chevet (techniquement faux puisqu'il n'est pas au lit XD NDA : je laisse cette remarque de ma correctrice parce qu'elle m'a tuée XD) pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

-Je... je... Pardon, bredouilla Mizùmi se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait failli faire.

Elle recula précipitamment avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Attends ! Cria Tyki.

Mais Mizùmi était déjà partis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Izanami.

-C'est elle, c'est ma fille...

Mizùmi courut sans regarder où elle allait. Le regard déçu et effrayé que lui avait lancé Izanami lui avait fais plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. _Ils te détestent tous..._

-Non !

Mizùmi secoua la tête, ne pas écouter ! _Personne ne t'aime... Tu n'es pas comme eux !_

-Nooon... je suis une exorciste...

Elle s'arrêta, la pluie se mit à tomber mêlant l'eau à ses larmes. _Tu es différente ! Plus forte !_ La voix dans sa tête gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Et si elle avait raison ? Iza la détestait, Sokaro avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée... Elle était tellement fatiguée..._Oui laisses toi faire... Tu peux les vaincre. Leur faire payer !_ Une porte noire apparut sous elle, un amoncellement d'akuma, de matière noire non identifiable. _Venges-toi..._

-Oui...

Le mot ne fut qu'un imperceptible murmure mais la voix l'entendit. Et son rire se répercuta, glaçant le sang, enfin victorieux ! Puis Mizùmi fut engloutie par les ombres.

* * *

Wa si près du but c'est dommage de coupé comme ça... Nan ne tapez pas! XD

Alors ça vous a plus?

J'ai bien compris qu'Aporcytruc vous revenez pas XD

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Allen?

Néah?

Siméa?

Mizù?

Tyki le père de Mizù?

ET THE QUESTION : QUE VA DEVENIR MIZU?

Dites-moi tout :)


	33. Chapter 33

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Chapitre 31 : La lumière dans les ténèbres ?

* * *

-Espèce de crevette sans cervelle !

Soudain ce fut comme si ses poumons prenaient feu. De l'oxygène ! Mizùmi se mit à tousser de toutes ses forces pour reprendre sa respiration, sa vue était totalement brouillée par des larmes de douleur dues à la trop forte intensité lumineuse. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il l'avait retiré à son état de bien-être, elle avait enfin trouvé la paix et il venait de la lui reprendre sans rien demander !

-Kanda ! Espèce de... Hein ? Mais ? Qu ?

Mizùmi tomba au sol dans son élan, elle eut le souffle coupé. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer elle essaya de se relever, ce fut là qu'elle comprit que son ami l'avait ligotée.

-Kandaaa ! J'vais te tuuueeeer !

-C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, abrutie, lança le kandoka en tuant des akumas.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Mais attends ! Non fais pas ça !

Mais Kanda ne l'écouta pas et la prit par une des cordes avant de la lancer sur son épaule de la porter en mode 'sac à patate'.

-Lââââche-moi ! S'énerva Mizùmi en se débattant.

-Cours toujours, refusa Kanda.

Au bout de quelques minutes et plusieurs tours de ville, le kandoka réussit à semer ses adversaires, bon il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait un peu rajouté histoire d'embêter Mizùmi, mais ça lui apprendrait à vouloir rejoindre le côté obscur de la force, na ! Une fois rentrésà leur appart', Kanda laissa Mizùmi tomber à terre.

-Oups j'avais oublié que tu étais attachée, fit-il innocemment en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

-Bonjour Mizù, salua Sayu.

-Elle vient d'arriver, expliqua Allen.

-Ça devient un peu trop peuplé ici, remarqua Kanda.

Mizùmi ne dit rien mais pensa que Kanda avait entièrement raison, il y avait un peu trop de monde. Après que Johny lui ai gentiment découpé ses liens, Mizùmi partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tout en refermant sa porte, elle se demanda comment ça se faisait que le scientifique était ici, mais après tout, tout le monde semblait avoir élu domicile ici. Si ça continuait toute la congrégation allait emménager ici... Et ils deviendraient des justiciers œuvrant dans l'ombre sans personne pour les commander ! Les yeux de Mizùmi se mirent à briller quelques secondes puis elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, Sokaro l'avait trahie, tout le monde l'utilisait, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même et personne d'autre... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ?

-Alors, comment ça se passe à la congrégation ? Demanda Kanda.

Le petit groupe s'était réuni dans la salle d'en bas, qui servait aussi maintenant de chambre à coucher (Alma commençait à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas louer une seconde maison), pour discuter de la situation actuelle. Il y avait donc Kanda, Alma, Johny, Allen, Sayu, Siméa seul Néah et Mizùmi n'étaient pas présents. L'une enfermée dans sa chambre pour ne pas changer et l'autre couché dans son lit encore affaibli par son brusque retour au monde des vivants.

-Avant que je m'enfuie, les choses bougeaient pas mal dans l'administration, expliqua Allen.

-Ouaip, d'ailleurs ils ont mal digéré ta fuite Allen, fit Siméa.

-Celle de Mizùmi aussi, remarqua le blandin.

-D'ailleurs quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe vraiment avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Les hauts placés gardent le secret...

-Moi je me souviens qu'elle nous avait dit qu'Hevlaska avait dit une prédiction sur elle, déclara Allen.

-Elle portait sur quoi ? Demanda Alma.

-Quelque chose comme la 'Sauveuse' apparemment en fonction du camp qu'elle choisira, ce sera celui-ci qui sortira vainqueur de la guerre sainte.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils tiennent temps à la récupérer, souffla Siméa.

-On devrait peut-être lui dire, proposa Alma.

-C'est vrai que c'est à elle de décider de sa vie.

-C'est bien plus grave que ça, laissa tomber Johny qui s'était tu depuis le début.

-De quoi ?

-Rien, je préfère en parler directement avec elle, exigea Johny l'air déterminé. Je suis désolé mais ça ne concerne qu'elle.

-Je comprends, fit Allen en se levant.

Le maudit alla jusqu'à la porte de Mizùmi et frappa.

-Hey, Mizù tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ?

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, Moyashi !

Kanda rentra directement dans la chambre sans frapper, s'en suivirent des cris et des bruits de lutte puis le jeune kandoka ressortit avec Mizumi sous le bras. Il l'installa sur une chaise, la ligota avec l'aide d'Allen et Alma puis Johny vient s'assoir en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'vous m'voulez, gronda Mizùmi en fusillant tout le monde du regard.

-Johny a quelque chose à te raconter, fit Kanda en pointant celui-ci du menton.

-Oui. Il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il se joue en réalité, et le rôle que tu as dans cette guerre, commença Johny.

La jeune fille arrêta soudain de se débattre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait de lui expliquer clairement la situation. Après tout ça valait peut-être le coup de l'écouter.

-Ok, vas-y je t'écoute.

-Déjà est-ce que tu te souviens de la prophétie d'Hevlaska ?

-Non.

- « La sauveuse... Enfant de deux monstres... Ni blanche ni noire... Ton coeur pur détient peut-être la clef de cette guerre... Le camp que tu choisiras remportera la victoire... »

Mizùmi ressentit comme un choc en entendant à nouveau ces paroles. Alors c'était pour ça ? Pour ça que tout le monde cherchait à l'utiliser ? Si c'était ça elle allait s'enfuir très loin et disparaître comme ça, ils la laisseraient tranquille.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Johny. En réalité, comme tu as pu le découvrir, ton pouvoir te permet de détruire au choix l'innocence ou la matière noire d'un individu. Seulement ce que te demande cette prophétie c'est de détruire l'un ou l'autre mais de la surface de la planète toute entière ! Il existe dans les sous-sols de la congrégation une machine prête à cet usage qui te permettra d'exécuter cette prophétie.

-Mais ? Demanda Mizùmi car il y avait toujours un mais.

-Mais, le prix à payer est ta propre vie.

Le choc fut rude. Mizùmi ne broncha pas mais elle sentit son sang battre plus vite à ses tempes. Mourir... Après tout c'était ce qu'elle recherchait depuis plusieurs jours... Mais elle ne voulait pas les aider ! Ils l'avaient tous trahie !

-Mais, encore, tu ne sais pas tout. Le maréchal Sokaro a été mis au courant de cela il y a quelques mois. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour que tu ne sacrifie pas ta vie. Quand il a vu ce qu'il se passait à la branche Américaine il a saisi l'occasion et t'a menti pour que tu puisses partir sans regrets et que tu ne te sacrifies pas. De plus pendant tout le temps de ta cavale, les exorcistes et scientifiques se sont débrouillés pour vous couvrir, en échangeant les dossiers, détournant les informations et j'en passe... Je te dis pas ça pour que tu ailles te sacrifier, mais pour que tu te rendes compte qu'à aucun moment tes amis ne t'ont abandonnée. Ils ont toujours été là alors ne les oublie pas et ne les rejette pas comme tu le fais.

-Détachez-moi, exigea-t-elle d'un ton froid et dur.

-Mizù ?

-Dé. Ta. Chez. Moi.

Johny hocha de la tête et Kanda obéit. A peine Mizùmi se trouva libérée qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Le jeune scientifique ferma les yeux en entendant la porte se claquer violement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Alma.

-On attend... De toute façon maintenant le destin se joue entre ses mains.

-Il est hors de question qu'on sacrifie qui que ce soit, gronda Allen.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Moyashi, on a nos innocences et s'il le faut on se battra jusqu'à la mort, mais on la laissera pas mourir pour tous nos sauver.

Tout le monde regardait Kanda avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas qu'il venait de dire ça mais ça mine renfrogné était bien la sienne et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.

Mizùmi se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte. Les derniers mots de Kanda résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles comme une tornade qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Une larme brilla sur sa joue et glissa lentement jusqu'à se perdre dans son cou.

Alma avait préparé à manger pour tout le monde. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table dans ce qui leur servait de salon, et aussi de chambre pour Kanda, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. Néah était même descendu maintenant qu'il avait repris assez de force pour se lever, Siméa l'aidait tout de même à manger, ce qui donnait naissance à des sourires en coins chez certains membres autour de la table. Seulement le repas fut assez silencieux, car tout le monde se repassait en boucle les révélations apportaient par Johny, sauf Néah, mais celui-ci était assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va prendre la bonne décision ? Demanda soudain Siméa, étonnant tout le monde.

-Ça dépend comment on se place, soupira Sayu.

-De toute façon, si elle prend une décision, on ne pourra pas la faire reculer, déclara Kanda.

-On a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, fit Allen.

-J'espère...

Mizùmi se leva, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté prostrée à réfléchir. En tout cas maintenant sa décision était prise. Elle regarda dehors par la fenêtre, il faisait noir, dans la maison un silence religieux régnait, elle en conclut que tout le monde dormait. Elle se glissa silencieusement au-dehors de sa chambre et avança jusqu'à celle où dormait Allen. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne devait sûrement pas dormir d'un sommeil très profond car dès qu'elle posa son pied à l'entrée il se redressa et sortit du lit. Il la rejoignit silencieusement puis ils descendirent à l'étage du dessous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mizùmi ? Demanda Allen.

-Je voudrais que tu m'ouvres une porte vers la congrégation.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux, on ne veut pas, que tu te sacrifie pour nous, refusa le blandin.

-Allen... S'il te plaît...

-Non.

-J'ai fait tant de mal, je me suis montrée tellement égoïste envers vous... Tu n'imagines même pas ! J'ai failli tuer Tyki sous les yeux d'Izanami ! Et si Kanda n'avait pas été là, j'aurais déjà rejoins le camp des Noahs. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que vous pouviez être mes amis, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mon propre malheur. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi me faire pardonner...

-Non...

Allen se mit à hésiter, sa lèvre trembla tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Allen, je ne compte pas me rendre tout de suite, j'en parlerais d'abord avec Johny et Kanda mais j'aimerais aller voir Sokaro, expliqua Mizùmi.

-Je... Tu me promets que tu vas seulement voir Sokaro ?

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas je tiens trop à la vie, plaisant Mizùmi en souriant gentiment.

-D'accord, alors, accepta Allen.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et une porte apparut à leur côté. Mizùmi avança à moitié dedans, elle se retourna.

-A tout à l'heure Allen, lança-t-elle avant de partir.

Une fois de l'autre côté la porte se referma. La chambre de Sokaro... L'odeur de Sokaro... Le regard de Sokaro sur elle... Son corps contre le sien... Tellement de sensations qu'elle croyait avoir oubliées.

-Je suis de retour, déclara-t-elle en pleurant dans les bras de Sokaro.

Et dans sa tête elle adressa une dernière phrase à Allen :'Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti'.

* * *

Yahou :D J'ai finis d'écrire In The Shadows :D

ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre ^^

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Pourquoi Mizùmi a mentit?

Comment Sokaro va réagir?

Dites moi tout! :D


	34. Chapter 34

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Fin. (Tout est dans le titre XD)

* * *

Sokaro serra Mizùmi dans ses bras. De toutes ses forces, comme si le corps mince contre lui pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Il aurait pu lui faire mal, 100 kilos de muscles ça peut être douloureux, mais pour le moment tout ce qui lui important c'était qu'elle était là. Dans ses bras. A lui. Elle était revenue, malgré tout ça. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il aurait dû être furieux, la repousser, la forcer à partir mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il la détestait, son cœur avait hurlé mais il l'avait fait taire, sa peine l'avait rongé pendant des jours entiers mais il l'avait ignorée. Être plus fort que tout, ne pas écouter ses sentiments. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, son visage s'était émacié, tandis qu'il perdait de plus en plus de poids. Même lorsqu'il tuait des akumas il n'arrivait plus à chasser ce passage de sa tête. Ce qu'il avait dit et surtout le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau, le privant de tout repos. Il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de son simple contact, de son odeur, d'elle. Puis lentement il les rouvrit. Sa gorge se serra quand il vit les contusions sur elle, comme elle avait revêtu son uniforme elles étaient plus visibles, son air fatigué mais déterminé. Elle avait souffert. Plus que lui, sûrement. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il sentit une forte émotion saisir sa gorge et ses yeux s'humidifier, mais il ignora tout ça.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Je...

Mais il ne pu pas continuer. Mizùmi avait déposé un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

-Je sais tout ça, murmura-t-elle. Et tout ce qui importe c'est qu'on soit là, ensemble.

Sa voix était posée, son regard emprunt d'une sagesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait changé c'était une certitude, elle n'était plus la Mizùmi qu'il avait connue. Celle-ci avait vécu des moments de doutes, des choix affreux à faire, et une longue descente aux enfers. Comment était-elle sortie ? Qui l'avait aidée ? Il l'ignorait. Mais en tout cas ce n'était pas lui, lui tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était précipiter sa chute au lieu de l'aider. Elle avait mûri, énormément, elle semblait incroyablement sûre d'elle, décidée.

-Soki... Souffla Mizùmi.

Le géant reprit contact avec la réalité, avec le doux regard de sa compagne et son sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Ils se séparèrent un instant, essoufflés.

-Je t'aime...

Ils avaient prononcé ces trois petits mots en même temps, poussés par le même sentiment. Des mots si simples à prononcer... Et pourtant tellement important pour eux.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Sokaro passa une main dans les cheveux de Mizùmi, cette sensation, il l'avait pourtant déjà ressentie plusieurs fois, mais il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il les touchait, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé au par avant ne comptait plus. Que seul l'instant présent avait un sens. Mizùmi reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, jouant avec sa langue quelques instants, avant que celle-ci ne vienne investir sa bouche entreprenant une danse endiablée avec sa jumelle. Pendant ce temps leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps respectifs, retirant les vêtements superflus. Puis ils se retrouvèrent nus. Ce fut comme une redécouverte, Sokaro prit Mizùmi le plus délicatement possible sans perdre le contact des lèvres puis la déposa sur le lit. Il prit doucement son sein, comme s'il était un fruit rare et nouveau. Il le goûta avec ses lèvres, puis sa langue et enfin s'amusa à mordre le téton. Mizùmi sentait des vagues de désir parcourir son corps tandis que Sokaro s'amusait. C'était comme s'il connaissait le corps mais en découvrant de nouvelles parties inconnues. Leurs esprits étaient comme liés, ils savaient exactement quoi faire à quel moment. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis que Mizùmi passait une main dans le dos de Sokaro puis descendit le long de son bassin jusqu'à son sexe déjà bandé. Elle le saisit et commença à lui imprimer un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Sokaro sentit en lui le désir monter en flèche. Il stoppa Mizùmi, lui attrapant délicatement la main. Après un regard complice il entra en elle. La jeune fille n'était pas vierge. Mais quand elle le sentit en elle se fut ne vague de douleur et de plaisir mêlés qui la submergea, la faisant doucement gémir. Sokaro commença de lents mouvements de bassin tout en ne quittant pas le regard de Mizùmi qui s'était fait fiévreux sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Depuis qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils s'étaient habitués à une relation brutale presque animale. Mais cette nuit là la jeune exorciste découvrit un Sokaro attentionné, doux et terriblement excitant. Il allait tellement doucement qu'elle avait envie de crier, celui-ci souriait devinant le cours de ses pensées, il se pencha vers elle, lui mordilla les oreilles pour s'amuser. Le géant accéléra progressivement ses coups de rein, Mizùmi planta ses ongles dans son dos ce qui eu le don de le faire sourire de façon à faire ressortir ses canines d'un air carnassier. Un mouvement plus brusque leur fit atteindre l'extase, et Sokaro se laissa glisser à côté de Mizùmi. Tout deux essoufflés, se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste d'être l'un avec l'autre.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

Mizùmi regarda Sokaro. Il s'était endormi depuis un moment déjà. D'ordinaire c'était lui qui veillait sur elle quand elle dormait. Mais ce fut différent cette fois-là. Elle le regarda dormir tranquillement, heureux d'être enfin avec celle qu'il aimait. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux dans un geste presque hypnotisant. Elle sentit les bras de Sokaro se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle eut peur de l'avoir réveillé mais non, il rêvait juste. Le maréchal murmura quelques mots dans son sommeil avant de blottir sa tête un peu plus dans son cou. Mizùmi sourit devant son comportement enfantin, tellement différent de celui qu'il avait pendant la journée. Elle recommença à lui caresser les cheveux pour se vider l'esprit. Peut-être arriverait-elle à s'endormir ?

Soudain Mizùmi se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose l'avait réveillée. _C'est l'heure_, pensa-t-elle. Une voix dans sa tête lui intima de bouger. Mais elle ne voulait pas, et si elle restait ici ? Avec Sokaro ? Ou mieux ! Si elle s'enfuyait avec lui ? Ils partiraient loin de cette guerre, vivraient comme bon leur semblerait, allant là où leurs cœurs leurs diraient d'aller ! Libre comme l'air et surtout... Ensemble. Pourquoi se sacrifier pour les humains ? De toute façon, tout ce qu'ils savaient faire c'était s'entre-tuer. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux les laisser mourir. De toute façon ils vivaient dans leurs petites vies confortables, sans se douter que, tous les jours, les exorcistes se battaient pour qu'ils vivent. Pour leur assurer un futur heureux. Tandis que eux ils vivaient tranquillement, gaspillant leurs vies et celles des autres, vies que les exorcistes gagnaient si durement et en le payant si cher. Elle pourrait rester là... Pour l'éternité... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Soudain le visage de Saki lui apparut. Sa meilleure amie. Puis Alexander, son meilleur ami, puis Juju et Iza souriantes, puis Lavi et Allen, les visages de tous ses amis défilèrent ainsi dans sa tête tous souriants, l'encourageant à aller de l'avant. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit à nouveau déterminer.

-Je suis désolée Winters...

Elle avait soufflé ces quelques mots. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, cela produisait une sensation bizarre dans sa bouche, mais elle aimait bien. Il allait bien avec la neige de ses yeux. Elle resta immobile un instant, indécise. Presque que sans réfléchir comme si son corps réagissait à sa place elle mit ses mains à l'horizontale faisant ainsi apparaître son innocence à laquelle, cette fois-ci, elle imposa une forme spéciale. Des menottes. Quelques secondes après Sokaro était solidement attaché au lit. Elle le regarda une dernière fois depuis le pas de la porte. Il bougea imperceptiblement, les menottes le dérangeaient. Mizùmi eu soudain peur qu'il se réveille alors elle sortit avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Les couloirs étaient tous vides. Tout le monde dormait ou était en mission, ou dans leur repère. Mizùmi passa devant la chambre de chacun de ses amis. Quand elle passa devant celle d'Alexander elle eut envie de l'ouvrir et d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son ami mais elle renonça. Si elle faisait ça c'était justement pour eux.

Elle descendit plusieurs marches, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la congrégation. Elle n'y était jamais venue, sauf pour se rendre devant Hevlaska, mais cette fois-ci elle descendit encore plus bas. C'était comme si on l'appelait, quelque chose l'attirait là-bas mais une autre partie d'elle-même s'affolait. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait là-bas. Elle le savait parfaitement. Après s'être engagée dans un couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux gardes. Ceux-ci, en la voyant, se saisirent d'elle. Et quand elle regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce fut sa mort qu'elle y vit.

-C'est bon je suis ici de mon propre chef, fit Mizùmi essayant d'être le plus digne possible.

Une flopée de scientifiques était en train de travailler sur des machines étranges, la pièce baignée dans une blancheur presque aveuglante et au centre de celle-ci une sorte d'estrade circulaire, reliés par une centaine de câbles entrelacés, semblait l'attendre. Komui sortit soudain de parmi les scientifiques et se jeta sur elle l'air complètement affolé.

-Mizumi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vous autres, lâchez-là, ordonna-t-il.

Les corbeaux se regardèrent, indécis, mais face au regard furieux de Komui, ils préférèrent relâcher Mizùmi.

-Komui, je suis là pour faire mon devoir.

-De quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu t'étais enfuie, que tu pouvais enfin vivre !

Mizùmi lui jeta un regard déterminé.

-J'ai vécu et j'ai décidé. Maintenant sois tu me dis ce que je dois faire, sois je me débrouille, lâcha-t-elle.

Komui la regarda l'air désespéré, l'air déterminé de Mizùmi l'empêcha d'insister. Il la conduisit donc sur l'autel. Alors que des scientifiques s'étaient approchés pour lui brancher des perfs et autres tuyaux peu engageants, deux scientifiques qu'elle connaissait bien repoussèrent les autres. Alexander et Reever étaient là. En silence ils s'occupèrent de la préparer. Alex tremblait et pleura silencieusement.

-Alex... Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, fit Mizùmi d'une voix douce.

-Si. Si quelqu'un doit faire ça, alors je préfère que ce soit moi. D'ailleurs je pourrais te le dire aussi : tu n'es pas obligée de te sacrifier!

-Alex... Vous m'avez tant offert, vous tous. Mes précieux amis. Je n'avais ni passé, ni futur et mon présent n'avait aucun sens, puis je vous ai rencontrés et j'ai enfin su ce que vivre voulait dire. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Je vous aime tellement... Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi vous offrir un futur en paix.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, il se contenta de finir son installation en silence. Alors que les deux hommes s'écartaient un bruit de lutte se fit entendre à l'entrée.

Sokaro se réveilla quand la porte de sa chambre traversa la pièce. Il voulut se redresser mais ses mains furent violemment retenues.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'énerva t-il.

Tandis qu'il essayait de retirer les menottes, Kanda et tous les autres exorcistes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Et virent Sokaro, nu, debout sur le lit, entrain d'essayer de se détacher.

-Aaah j'ai les yeux qui brûûlennt ! Hurla Saki en ressortant.

Immédiatement, toutes les filles ressortirent ne laissant que Kanda, Allen et Lavi qui auraient été morts de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi critique.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher et m'expliquer ? Grogna Sokaro.

Kanda s'approcha et trancha d'un coup l'innocence de Mizùmi.

-Mizùmi est partie se sacrifier, laissa tomber Allen.

L'information monta à la vitesse de la lumière dans le cerveau du géant, immédiatement il repoussa les exorcistes et se précipita dehors. Sauf que les nouveaux cris des filles lui apprirent qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rhabillé. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon et un tee-shirt, il partit en courant, suivi par les autres.

Apparemment Sokaro avait été délivré. Par Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Juliette, Saki, Sayu, Lenalee, Krory, Misete, Seth et tous les autres. Les corbeaux avaient du mal à faire face à toute cette cohue. Mizùmi eu soudain envie de pleurer, surtout quand elle vit Sokaro fou furieux essayer de passer.

-Alex vas-y s'il te plaît ! Ordonna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le scientifique hésita un instant puis il abaissa la manette à contre cœur. Mizùmi sentit une douleur atroce lui parcourir le corps mais elle l'ignora. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle exécuta son mouvement de main faisant apparaître une lumière bleue, puis simultanément elle fit apparaître les flammes rouges sur l'autre main. Une fois qu'elles furent activé elle claqua ses deux mains ensemble. Les tuyaux aspirèrent alors sauvagement l'énergie qui se dégagea d'elle. Mizùmi hurla. Et Sokaro crut devenir fou.

-Mizùmi ! Mizùmi ! Beugla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Komui arriva à ce moment là, voyant Sokaro, il ordonna aux corbeaux de le laisser passer.

-Maréchal, si quelqu'un peut la sauver c'est bien vous, fit-il solennellement.

Sokaro se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête avant de courir vers Mizùmi. Il sauta sur l'autel et ne se préoccupant ni des tuyaux, ni de la lumière bleue qui s'attaqua à son corps, il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille était rendue folle de douleur, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, mais son énergie continuait à être drainée. Sokaro la serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire plus souvent ! Je t'aime Mizùmi ! Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime tellement!

L'étrange pouvoir de la jeune fille lui rongeait le corps à son tour mais il l'ignora, il devait à tout pris la sauver ! Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau ! Les paupières de Mizùmi tressautèrent puis s'ouvrirent faiblement, elle plongea son regard océan dans celui neige de Sokaro. Elle eut l'impression que la tempête qui régnait autour d'elle, ainsi que le feu qui la rongeait, cessaient d'un coup. Seul son regard comptait.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Sokaro sentit une joie immense le parcourir : elle n'était pas morte ! Il essaya frénétiquement de retirer les câbles tout en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sortir de là !

Les câbles ne voulaient pas s'enlever, le corps de Mizùmi tremblait dans le sien tandis qu'elle reperdait conscience.

-Ne me lâches pas, supplia t-il, je vais te libérer !

Il saisit son innocence pour arracher les liens mais elle se désagrégea sous ses yeux. Une vague de désespoir l'envahit mais, quand il vit le visage déformé par la douleur de Mizùmi, il ne put pas abandonner et recommença à tirer sur les câbles.

-j'y suis presque ! Tout va bien se passer !

Mizùmi avait de nouveau les yeux fermés.

-Ne t'endors pas ! Dis-moi ce qu'on c'était promis, cette fois _là_, lui demanda t-il pour la tenir éveiller.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant ce qu'il lui demandait.

-J-je...

-Allez !

Pendant que Sokaro s'acharnait de toutes ses forces, Mizùmi lutta à son tour pour ne pas sombrer.

-On s'était promis que... Qu'on vivrait dans une petite maison dans la campagne japonaise... Avec une vue sur le soleil couchant... Qu'on aurait deux enfants..., Mizùmi se tut à nouveau.

-Leurs noms ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

-Tu voulais une fille... Et moi un garçon... Mike... Et Lily...

-Oui, c'est ça, alors accroche-toi si tu veux que ce rêve devienne réalité !

Mizùmi sourit, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Sokaro qui s'arrêta dans son élan. Une larme coula sur celle de la jeune fille.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'un jour ce soit possible...

-Je te le promets ! Alors ne meurs pas je t'en supplie !

Il voulut la resserrer plus contre lui mais un violent spasme la secoua et une lumière aveuglante illumina soudain la pièce. Le maréchal refusa de la lâcher malgré la force de la déflagration, il essaya de la tenir jusqu'au bout mais il perdit finalement connaissance.

_Il avait l'impression de flotter, léger comme une plume, libre comme un nuage, déli__vré de toutes attaches. C'était vraiment agréable mais quelque chose le dérangeait, comme si il oubliait quelque chose de vraiment important. Son corps se laissait lentement aller dans cette douceur infinie mais son esprit luttait avec les dernières forces__ de sa volonté. Quelque chose, quelqu'un, un prénom..._

_-M..._

_Oui, elle, quelque chose, il ne devait pas abandonner !_

_-Miz..._

_Soudain tout lui revient: Mizùmi, l'innocence, la congrégation, le sacrifice de Mizùmi ! Des voix se firent entendre, tandis qu__e la réalité refaisait peu à peu surface. Il entendait des gens crier, hurler, pleurer, des ordres claquaient mais tout ce qui comptait c'était Mizùmi. Après un effort considérable, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux._

-Mizùmi !

La jeune fille, était là. Sokaro se sentit plus léger puis il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, ses bras étaient totalement noirs et elle ne respirait plus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il refusait d'accepter la dure réalité. Il voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais son corps refusa de bouger, il devait avoir une jambe cassait, et des blessures recouvraient son corps.

-Mizùmi !

Il se força à ignorer la douleur et se traîna jusqu'au corps de la jeune exorciste. Il réussit à se glisser à côté d'elle.

-Dis-moi quelque chose Mizùmi !

Mais elle ne répondit pas, ses lèvres restant obstinément closes. Il la saisit alors par les épaules, malgré la douleur qui déchiraient les siennes, et essaya de la faire réagir.

-Allez ! Réveilles toi ! Je sais que tu es vivante !

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours. Il posa sa tête sur son torse, son cœur était muet.

-Non... Non ! NON !

Il posa son front sur le sien et poussa une plainte déchirante.

-Tu te rappelle de notre promesse ? Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Il sentit une douleur immense lui vriller la poitrine et pour la première fois il laissa libre court à son chagrin. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il pleura.

Tous les scientifiques et exorcistes présents furent silencieux. Chacun exprimant sa peine et respectant celle de Sokaro. S'ils étaient tous vivants et s'ils pouvaient enfin envisager un avenir sans innocence et sans matière noire, c'était grâce à elle.

Grâce à Mizùmi Yamamoto.

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà ma fic est finis ^^ Quoi? Nan me frappez pas XDD

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dites moi tout ce que vous

en avez pensez! c'est le dernier chap alors lâchez-vous!

(NDA : vous aurez remarquez le passage inutile au milieu du texte XD


	35. Chapter 35

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

_-Lily reviens ici, appela Sokaro._

_-Naaaaaan !_

_Le __géant __courut après une petite fille dans la maison en faisant semblant de la poursuivre. Un petit garçon arriva au même moment et prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la protéger._

_-Ne la touche paaaaas, protesta t-il en boudant._

_Sokaro les regarda, un petit sourire en coin. Puis haussa les bras pour faire semblant qu'il abandonnait et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant de dépit, ce qui fit rire les deux enfants._

_Le petit garçon s'appelait Mike, âgé de 6 ans il avait une tendance hyper-protective envers sa sœur, qui, elle, était âgée seulement de 3 ans et était la joie de vivre incarnée, il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Sokaro les regarda s'amuser en souriant, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait un homme à vivre en famille, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas passer plus de trois jours sans les voir. Au même moment, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, il se retourna pour faire face à l'élue de son cœur. Ils unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser._

_-Baaaah ! Ils se font des bisouuuus ! Hurlèrent les deux enfants en faisant des grimaces._

_Les deux adultes se séparèrent en riant, puis la femme vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sokaro. Celui-ci la détailla en entier, un corps svelte, des formes là où il fallait, elle était parfaite. Son regard océan la transperçait et son sourire lui faisait l'effet d'un soleil un jour d'été._

_-J'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie, souffla-t-il comblé._

_Mizùmi se retourna, le regarda l'air surprise._

_-Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible, rouspéta-t-elle._

_Sokaro la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_-Tu dois revenir à la réalité !_

Sokaro sentit comme une force implacable qui le tirait en arrière, le visage de Mizùmi s'éloigna de plus en plus, et seul son sourire tranquille resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Il reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité, son cœur le faisait horriblement souffrir, sa tête était à deux doigts d'exploser et ses joues étaient humides. Mizùmi était morte. Réellement morte. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. La salle était vide, tout le monde était sorti, respectant sa peine. Soudain une larme tomba de sa joue et atterrit sur les lèvres closes de la morte. Son regard avait suivi la trajectoire par automatisme, mais quand il vit une étrange lumière commencer à pulser, il se demanda s'il n'était pas totalement devenu fou. Soudain la lumière sembla s'entortiller sur elle-même, créant des formes étranges. Sokaro se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit, la chose était toujours là. Elle prenait même une forme de corps humains ! Le torse se forma, suivi de deux jambes, puis enfin d'une tête avec pour l'un le visage d'une femme, et pour l'autre celui d'un homme.

-Je rêve là, souffla Sokaro totalement dépassé.

-Eh non, tout ceci est bien réel, le rassura la femme/fantôme/lumière/chose.

Sokaro ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis la referma définitivement. La femme/chose avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres, son visage était à la fois sévère et à la fois quelque chose dans son regard démontrait une gentillesse extrême. L'homme/fantôme, lui, était blond avec des yeux bleus, un petit sourire coquin illuminait son visage, mais ce qu'on remarquait de suite c'était la malice qui brillait dans son regard azur. [NDA : si vous voulez plus d'indications imaginez Edward Chan pour l'homme et sa femme avec le caractère de la mère de Naruto pour la femme].

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sokaro.

-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Fit l'homme.

-Je suis Maya Yamamoto et lui c'est Joyd, présenta Maya.

Deux chocs. La femme portait le même nom de famille que Mizùmi et l'homme celui d'un des Noahs. Mais en même temps une idée commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête, la ressemblance avec Mizùmi, le nom de famille...

-Vous êtes les parents de Mizùmi ? Souffla t-il.

-Exactement !

-J'pige que dalle, là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Eh ben notre fille a choisi quelqu'un d'assez spécial, fit Joyd.

-Je suis d'accord, mais si c'est son choix nous devons l'accepter, accepta Maya.

Sokaro les regarda débattre sur le choix des petits copains de leur fille en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là et surtout comme si Mizùmi était encore en vie. Le maréchal déjà à bout de nerfs, explosa.

-Votre fille est morte ! Bordel de merde !

-Holà, calmes-toi, fit Joyd soudain très sérieux. On le sait, pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là ?

-Joyd a raison, si nous sommes ici c'est pour la sauver.

-... Comment ?

Sokaro n'avait pas réfléchi, mais la plus petite possibilité, même infime, de revoir Mizùmi vivante lui redonnait de l'espoir.

-Avec de la magie noire, c'est assez compliqué mais nous savions qu'elle allait mourir et dans ce cas là si quelqu'un pleurait d'un amour sincère pour elle, alors nous apparaîtrions et la sauverions.

-Ça fais très contes de fées tout ça, remarqua Joyd en souriant.

-Ça leur ferait leur propre conte à raconter à leurs enfants, plaisanta Maya.

-Vous allez... La sauver ? Demanda Sokaro, saisi par l'émotion.

-Bien sûr.

-Seulement, nous aimerions que tu lui dises que nous l'aimons, s'il te plaît, et que ses parents ne l'ont jamais abandonnée, demanda Maya.

Joyd la saisit dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit.

-Bien sur, tout ce que vous voudrez. Merci infiniment.

Sokaro, pour la deuxième fois, fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les parents de Mizùmi pour les remercier. Ceux-ci, les yeux embués de larmes, commencèrent à disparaître en souriant. La lumière se dissipa lentement, entrant dans le corps de Mizùmi devant les yeux de Sokaro qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Soudain la jeune fille se redressa brusquement et se mit à tousser violemment. Le maréchal ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Mizùmi totalement perdue.

-Rien du tout. Saches seulement que tes parents t'aimaient énormément.

A la congrégation il ne restait plus que quelques infirmières qui s'occupaient de Mizùmi, les scientifiques, à part Komui, Johny, Reever et Alexander, étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles. Mais tous les exorcistes étaient restés, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de famille et pour eux c'était leurs amis qui comptait le plus.

-Mizùmi, tu as une visite, fit l'infirmière.

-D'accord, merci.

La jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, depuis trois jours elle n'avait pas bougé, récupérant de son expérience plus qu'éprouvante. Ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages, totalement noirs, elle n'arrivait plus à les bouger et les infirmiers n'arrivaient pas à savoir si elle en récupérer l'usage un jour... Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était vivante, elle allait pouvoir profiter de ce monde si durement acquis !

-Tyki ? Izanami ? S'exclama Mizùmi.

Effectivement l'ex-noah et l'ex-exorciste se tenaient devant elle, tenant entre eux la main de leurs jumeaux. Mizùmi voulut bouger mais Sokaro la força à s'immobiliser.

-Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Tyki. On m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et je te remercie sincèrement pour ce que tu as fait.

-Ne me remerciez pas, protesta Mizùmi embarrassée.

-J'aimerais de te raconter quelque chose, si tu veux bien, proposa t-il.

-Bien sur, accepta-t-elle.

-Iza ? Demanda Tyki.

La jeune femme comprit instantanément et se baissa pour parler à leurs enfants.

-Cassia, Gabriel, vous voulez bien aller jouer devant la porte ? Papa et moi devons parler de choses d'adultes entre adultes, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Les deux enfants âgés d'à peine plus d'un an se regardèrent, hésitants, puis hochèrent la tête avant de sortir.

-C'est à propos de tes parents, commença Tyki. Il y a de cela 20 ans ta mère, Maya, et ton père, le précédent Joyd, se sont rencontrés. Maya était une exorciste mais, quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient de camps différents. Ils tombèrent très vite amoureux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au jour où ils ont découvert la vérité, plutôt que de se séparer ils ont décidés de partir ensemble pour vivre heureux. Seulement, en plus de trahir leurs camps, Hevlaska avait prophétisé que Maya donnerait naissance à la sauveuse, alors Apocryphos s'est mit à les pourchasser. Pendant 3 ans ils réussirent à lui échapper, puis tu es née. Vous formiez une famille heureuse jusqu'à ce que 6 ans plus tard Maya se fasse emprisonner. Mais tes parents avaient prévu cette éventualité, ils firent alors appel à la magie noire : ils avaient lancé un sort qui, quand ils l'activaient, absorbait leur énergie vitale et la plaçait en toi pour pouvoir te sauver, le jour où tu devrais te sacrifier. 2 ans plus tard Apocryphos retrouva la trace de Joyd et celui-ci préféra t'effacer la mémoire et te laisser dans un orphelinat pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale. Après son combat avant de mourir Joyd activa à son tour le sort et la suite tu la connais, fit Tyki, essoufflé après son long discours.

-Tu pleures ? Demanda Izanami.

-Je-c'est juste que... Je suis tellement contente de savoir qu'on a été heureux un jour, pleura Mizùmi.

Sokaro se mit à rire de sa voix grave devant les sourires de Tyi et Iza. Soudain tous les exorcistes débarquèrent dans la salle.

-J'ai emmené de l'alcool pour fêter le rétablissement de Mizù ! S'exclama Lavi.

-Mais j'aime pas l'alcool, baka ! Fit remarquer Mizù blasée.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi emmené du jus de pomme !

Immédiatement elle se redressa pour saisir la bouteille qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Tout le monde se figea en voyant ses mains s'en saisir.

-Tes bras, souffla Saki.

-Tu peux à nouveau les bouger ! S'exclama Allen.

Instantanément tout le monde se mit à pousser des exclamations de joie et le reste tourna en une grande fête générale.

~11 ans plus tard~

_-Soki ?_

_-Oh, pardon, j'étais partis dans mes pensées, s'excusa le géant._

_Mizùmi esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Soudain leurs enfants poussèrent des cris._

_-Y a Cassia et Gaby ! Hurlèrent-ils surexcités._

_Les deux adultes se séparèrent pour voir Tyki, Iza et leurs enfants toquer à la porte. Mike les avait vus arriver par le baie vitrée._

_-Bonjour, firent les nouveaux venus quand Mizù leur ouvrit._

_-Salut !_

_Après une embrassade générale ils se rendirent dans la cuisine._

_-Alors, aujourd'hui on fait ça où ?_

_-Chez vous, bien sur, fit Izanami en riant._

_-OK belle-maman, ironisa Mizùmi._

-Ah nan ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-elle.

_Les deux femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur._

_-Je pense que tout le monde sera là, expliqua Tyki à Sokaro._

_-Ok, de toute façon y a de la place, déclara l'ex-maréchal._

_-Les enfants, vous venez nous aider ? Demanda Izanami._

_Immédiatement les jumeaux, maintenant âgé de 12 ans, vinrent aider leurs parents. Pendant que les hommes s'occupaient de préparer les tables dehors, les femmes faisaient la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte retentirent à nouveau._

_-Lily, tu vas ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Mizùmi._

_-Oui, maman !_

_Elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir puis des bruits de pas approcher._

_-Saki ! Link ! Comment allez-vous ? Fit Mizùmi heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie._

_-Très bien et vous ?_

_-Super, dites-nous vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Iza curieuse._

_-Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Protesta Saki._

_-On vit dans le même appart juste parce que c'est moins cher ! Se justifia Link, cramoisi._

_-Mais oui, mais oui. Ah, quelqu'un vient de toquer, ça doit sûrement être Allen et Sayu !_

_-Je vais ouvrir, proposa Iza._

_Les deux nouveaux venus entrèrent portant de quoi manger. Après avoir pris des nouvelles, Mizùmi posa la question que se posait tout le monde._

_-Alors, c'est pour quand le bébé ?_

_-Pas encore, on préfère attendre, fit Sayu._

_-Puis on est pas pressés, rassura Allen._

_-Je vois, je voulais savoir vous savez si Adam, Wisely et Kura vont venir ?_

_-Bonne question, j'espère que oui, fit Mizù._

_-Ah, Misete et les Jasdavid sont là, remarqua Saki._

_La petite troupe s'agrandit de minutes en minutes. Peu après Road et Seth arrivèrent avec leur petite fille de deux ans prénommée Ashaisha, puis Néah et Siméa, Krory et Lenalee avec leur fille Eliade de dix ans, Meiko et Komui les accompagnés, eux avaient leurs jumeaux âgés de sept ans : Yori et Yuki. Plus tard arrivèrent Alma, Kanda et Kagome puis Juliette et Lavi, eux deux en était à leur deuxième enfant, que des filles : Amael pour la plus jeune de trois ans, et Liora pour l'aînée de huit ans. Avec aussi Miranda et Marie, eux n'avaient qu'un garçon : Mathis, de onze ans. Puis Cloud et Tim, qu'elle avait adopté. Le groupe d'amis enfin réunis alla dans le jardin. Car Sokaro et Mizùmi avaient réalisé leur rêve en s'installant dans un endroit loin de toutes villes, au milieu de la campagne, là où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Et devant eux un paysage à en perdre le souffle. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans l'herbe pour manger, une dernière personne arriva._

_-Désolé pour le retard, mais impossible de trouver où vous habitiez, plaisanta le nouveau venu._

_-Adam ?_

_Néah s'était levé d'un coup, avant de lui faire une franche accolade._

_-La fête peut enfin commencer !_

* * *

Par rapport aux parents de Mizù si vous voulez en savoir plus il est possible que

j'écrives un OS sur leur histoire :D

Sinon vous en avez pensez quoiii?

Encore une fois : Je vous aiiiime!

BONUS :

Chao-ji -11 ans plus tard- : Il s'est suicidé... Non je déconne ça aurait été trop beau XD En réalité il est devenu moine dans un temple loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! MWHAHA XD

Mizusu : Elle vit seule, passe son temps à promettre de se venger, mais

elle se soigne, promis XD

Apocryphos : Etant fait d'innoncence il a été totalement désintégré!MWAHAHAHA XD


End file.
